Operation: Silence the Strawberry
by Daslaer
Summary: When the younger sister of a Mafia family leader meets an undercover cop with a secret will sparks fly? Rated M for sex and violence and blood IchiRuki and NelGrimm
1. Car Troubles

**Hey y'all, okay so this is my first fanfic...ever, and i hope you enjoy it. Please bare with me here if it's not good at first, i promise that i'll try to make it better.**

**A quick heads up, some of the weapons mentioned you probably won't know, unless you play Call of Duty like me (yes i'm a guy if you was wondering)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach, and only half the story (I have to thank my friend DetriotBleachWings for the idea, but the plot is mine its all mine! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs*) he, well enjoy.**

* * *

Forks of lightning split the night sky as Rukia drove down the deserted road. The clouds pelted the car with massive drops of rain as Rukia slowed the car to a halt at the stop sign. She looked at the clock as she drove off again. It was 11:30 pm and she was late getting home.

"Damn it, Bayakuya's not going to be happy," she looked in her rearview mirror and saw lights come up behind her traveling fast. As she pulled to a stop at another sign the car zipped past. A gunshot rang out in the night, barely audible over the thunder, but Rukia heard it. The bullet passed through the driver's window and in front of her face before exiting the passenger window. Her first instinct was to duck, but had been taught since she was little never to duck, so she hit the gas and peeled away from the four way intersection turning left towards the highway.

The car turned around and sped after Rukia's Dodge Charger. Rukia drifted around a corner, the tires squealing in protest as they fought for traction on the wet road. She held her breath as she waited to hydroplane out of control and die, but the tires somehow found contact with the asphalt and she sped up the on ramp and flew into the middle of what little traffic there was at night. The six lane highway coupled with the low traffic allowed her to get the car up past 80 even though the speed limit was 65.

"Damn it, where are the cops when you actually need them?" she reached for her Blackberry as she saw her adversary pull up behind her. Another shot rang out and the back window shattered. She slouched in her seat and dialed the number she knew so well.

"_Hello?_" the male answered.

"Renji!" Rukia screamed into the phone as her driver side mirror exploded which cracked the glass of the driver's window a little more.

"_Rukia? Where the hell are you? Byakuya was just about to send someone out to find you._"

"Renji listen, I'm on the highway heading out of Karakura. I'm being chased and shot at by someone."

"_Who? Damn it Rukia who?_" Renji shouted earning him a look from Bayakuya.

"I don't know, Renji. I need backup though."

"_I want to talk to her,_" she heard in the background. "_Rukia,_" Byakuya said as he tore the phone from Renji's hand.

"Godfather," she breathed. "Please help me," she begged and screamed as another bullet knocked the rearview mirror off the car.

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm leaving Karakura right now, by the highway 7 exit," she said as she passed the sign that announced the city limits.

"_There is a gas station close to you. Pull off there and turn around and come home. You're in trouble,_" Rukia nodded to herself.

"Yes sir, I'll come home," she hung up her cell and tossed it roughly onto the seat next to her. She saw the Shell station on her right and turned into the parking lot. She stopped the car by the door and shut off the engine. She climbed out of the car quickly and hurried inside the store. She grabbed a Hershey's bar and a Coke and went up to the counter.

She paid for her supplies and walked back outside. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she slipped into her car and started the engine. She backed away from her spot and drove onto the highway, hoping to make it home without any further incidents. As she turned onto the off ramp the car shuddered.

"No! Damn it no!" she screamed at her car and pounded on the dash. "Come on, not now!" the car slowed down as the engine failed. Rukia hit the brakes and the gas but nothing happened. "Shit," the car slowed and finally stopped across the street from a small house in the middle of the woods. She reached over and grabbed her M9 from the glove box. She opened the door and stepped out. The cold November air bit her face and hands as she walked quickly to the road and looked around before tugging her black leather jacket tighter around her before she started to walk to the house. The road was pretty much devoid of life, but she saw one room in the house had light pouring through the window.

"I'll see if they have a phone," she murmured to herself and quickly ran up the stairs to the front door and paused before she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps come slowly to the door before they stopped.

"Who is it?" a male voice asked as the outside lights came on.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. My car died and need to call a tow truck," she called through the door. She heard locks being disengaged and she raised her pistol to cover the door. The door drew itself inwards and she found herself staring down the barrel of an Anaconda .44 Magnum. She gulped and looked up into the amber eyes and below the head of orange hair. She felt her breath catch and she couldn't look away from those gorgeous eyes.

"Gun," the man stated simply with a scowl on his face holding out his hand. She handed the gun over quickly and he put his gun in the holster on his hip. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight over his body. "Now that that's settled," he stepped aside so she could walked under his arm "Come on in," she nodded and walked into the front foyer of the small house. She took her muddy shoes off and set them down on a rug. The man closed the door and locked it.

"Can I borrow your phone please?" she asked as he walked away from her.

"Yeah, follow me," she followed him into the small living area that had one couch and a recliner with a small coffee table. The bookcase had a 36" TV and was surrounded by books, movies, and games. She saw an Xbox 360 set up by the TV and a game of Call of Duty was running. "The phone's here," he said pointing to the wireless phone on the coffee table. "But, the car companies are closed for the night. I'd wait to call them in the morning."

"Oh, can I call my brother then?" he nodded and she picked up the phone.

"Give me your jacket," he said and she looked at him in surprise and clutched her jacket tighter. He smiled lightly and shook his head. "I'm just going to put the jacket in the closet," he said and she followed his finger to the closet door. She pulled off her jacket and handed it to him slowly watching as he hung in the closet. He nodded to her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"_Hello?_" Bayakuya answered the phone after the first ring.

"Godfather, it's me. My car broke down. I'm at a man's house using his phone."

"_You're what?_"

"Brother, its okay. He let me use his phone."

"_Where is this house?_" Rukia sighed.

"It's just off the 7 off ramp. It's the only house for miles, you can't miss it."

"_Why didn't you call on your cell phone?_"

"The battery is dead," she lied, it was still in the car. "I was on my way home when the engine died. I'll call a wrecker in the morning to come and get the car."

"_Very well. I'll send Renji to pick you up._"

"No need. I'll just see you in the morning. I can take care of myself brother. Good night," she hung up the phone as the man walked back in. _'Why did I just say that? He's going to be more pissed tomorrow.'_

"Sit down," he said and motioned to the couch. She nodded and took a seat. He handed her a cup of tea before sitting down in the chair. She stared into the cup suspiciously before looking up at him.

"No, it's not poisoned or filled with any drugs," he said and took a sip of his cup. "You look cold Miss Kuchiki. Why not drink your tea?" he asked as he leaned back. She took a small sip and waited for pain or darkness, but nothing happened except for that warm feeling you get when drinking tea on a cold night. "See," she nodded and drank some more.

"So, you know my name," she said after she swallowed. "What's yours?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but you can call me Ichigo," he set the cup down and stared at her over his hands. "Now, why are you out here so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Excuse me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Well, obviously not since I'm asking some questions that you expect me to know."

"I'm the younger sister of the leader of the Kuchiki Family," Ichigo blinked at the name. "I'm 18 years old and therefore have no curfew," she lied.

"If you're the sister of one of the most powerful men in the city, where are your bodyguards?"

"I escaped them," she smiled into her tea. "But, my car broke down and stopped across the street so I came over here to borrow your phone," Ichigo stood up and walked to the window.

"I see, well the wreckers won't be able to get out here until morning. Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"What?" Rukia asked nearly choking on her tea. _'This gorgeous man was asking her to stay the night? Of course she would say yes.'_

"It's late. You can sleep in my bed," she blinked and turned red from anger and embarrassment. Hearing no answer Ichigo turned around and looked at her face raising an eyebrow. "I don't have a guest room and I'm not letting a guest sleep on the couch. You get my bed, and I'll sleep out here," he said when he noticed her face.

"Oh, oh I see. I thought you meant," she trailed off embarrassed again and he laughed.

"You thought I was asking you to sleep with me?" she nodded and he laughed again. "Not on your life midget. You sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you," she said and stood, pissed that he commented on her size when he barely knew her.

"No problem, follow me," he led her to the bedroom where a king-sized waterbed sat in the corner of the room. "Here you are. My sisters have cloths here and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you wore them," he said looking her up and down. "You're about the same size," She looked down at her body and then at his face the blush getting worse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she growled at him kicking him in the shin.

"Just that you and my sisters are the same size is all," he said as he rubbed his shin. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me a midget earlier," she smiled sweetly at him and he limped away.

"I'll wake you up early and take you home," he called from the front room. She leaned out the doorway and watched as he made the couch into a bed. She watched as he took off his shirt to reveal a well muscled chest and abs. His arms were bigger than she first thought and his back was muscled too. She ducked back into the room and blushed, pissed and…excited?...that she was checking him out when she had only just met him.

She removed her Chappy t-shirt but left her black bra and blue jean shorts on before she climbed into the bed with a feeling that something was bound to happen. The rolled over and faced the door breathing deep. The smell on the pillow somehow calmed her and made her feel safe. She quickly fell asleep to dreams of the hot man that was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Agent Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting on the couch playing a round of Modern Warfare 2 while looking at the laptop screen. He was finishing up his work for the day and was about to go to bed. He had a drug bust the next morning and needed to get some sleep before the raid. He yawned as he got a 25 kill streak and dropped the nuke to win the match for his team. He scowled to himself as someone knocked on the door. He backed out from the lobby and stood, closing his laptop and grabbing his gun from the table next to his beer.

"Who is it?" he asked as he turned the outside lights on.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. My car died and need to call a tow truck," a woman called through the door. He unlocked the door and pointed the gun where her chest should be and opened the door. He watched her violet eyes widen as she looked down the barrel. He saw the gun in her hand and held out his empty one. He forced himself to breath evenly.

"Gun," he said and put his gun away and stepped to the side. "Now that that's settled, come on in," she nodded and walked into the front foyer of the small house. She took her muddy shoes off and set them down on a rug. Ichigo closed the door and locked it.

"Can I borrow your phone please?" she asked as he walked away from her into the living room.

"Yeah, follow me," he said and motioned to the table after picking up his laptop. "The phone's here," he said. "But, the car companies are closed for the night. I'd wait to call them in the morning," he put his laptop in his bag as she scanned the room.

"Oh, can I call my brother then?" Ichigo nodded and she picked up the phone.

"Give me your jacket," he said and she looked at him in surprise and clutched her jacket tighter. He smiled lightly and shook his head. "I'm just going to put the jacket in the closet," Ichigo said and pointed at the closet door. She pulled off her jacket and handed it to him slowly. He put her jacket in the closet and turned back to her. He nodded to her and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ichigo started some tea as she called her brother. He knew that name from somewhere. Kuchiki, it rang a bell in his mind, but he ignored it as he poured the tea. He walked back into the living room as she hung up the phone. "Sit down," Ichigo pointed to the couch with his hand. He handed her the cup of tea as she sat down. He sat down in his recliner and watched as she looked at the tea, suspicion in her eyes. "No, it's not poisoned or filled with drugs," he sipped his tea to show her he meant no harm. "You look cold Miss Kuchiki. Why not drink your tea?" he relaxed into his chair and smiled slightly as she took a sip. "See," she nodded and continued to drink.

"So, you know my name. What's yours?" she asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but you can call me Ichigo," he set the cup on the coffee table and folded his hands. "Now, why are you out here so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked curious as to why she would be out this late.

"Excuse me?" she seemed flustered at the comment. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Obviously not since I'm asking some questions that you expect me to know," he said and stared at her, trying to take deep breaths.

"I'm the younger sister of the leader of the Kuchiki Family," Ichigo blinked as he remembered where he had heard the name.

'_So this was _the_ Rukia Kuchiki that was the "princess" of the strongest mafia family in Karakura. Not bad looking for a mafia princess…whoa, what? Why am I thinking like that?' _

"I'm 18 years old and therefore have no curfew," he raised an eyebrow, it was clear that she was lying about not having a curfew. The sister of a mafia family leader was sure to have a curfew plus bodyguards.

"If you're the sister of one of the most powerful men in the city, where are your bodyguards?" he asked, curious as to why they wouldn't be present.

"I escaped them," she said, seemingly proud about it by the way she smiled. "But my car broke down and stopped across the street so I came over here to borrow your phone," Ichigo stood up and walked to the window. He saw a Dodge Charger sitting across the street, and he could see that it was damaged pretty badly.

"I see, well the wreckers won't be able to get out here until morning. Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"What?" he thought she might be choking on her tea. He smiled to himself.

"It's late. You can sleep in my bed," he didn't get an answer right away so he turned to look at her. Her face was red, whether from anger or embarrassment he was unsure of. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a guest room and I'm not letting a guest sleep on the couch," Her face got redder, if that was even possible seeing as how she could make a fire truck look pink at the moment. "You get my bed, and I'll sleep out here," he clarified and struggled to keep the smile from his face at the images of her sleeping next to him. _'What? Why am I having these thoughts? I just met her tonight.''_

"Oh, oh I see. I though you meant," she became quiet and he could tell she was flustered. He laughed at her embarrassment.

"You though I was asking you to sleep with me?" when she nodded he forced himself to laugh again. "Not on your life midget. You sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said sweetly and stood. He didn't know why he called her a midget. She was short, true, but he couldn't keep himself from looking at her. _'Why do I feel like an asshole for calling her a midget?'_

"No problem, follow me," he walked down the hallway to his room and opened the door. He did a quick search but found none of his weapons or papers. "Here you are. My sisters have cloths here and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you wore them," he inspected her. She was small on every account, from her breasts to her legs, but she was well defined. She had enough muscle to give her an athletic appearance but not so much as to make her look like a body builder. Her breasts were small but looked firm and he would bet that they would fit in his hands perfectly, and…

'_What?'_ Ichigo shook the images from his mind and mentally slapped himself a few times. "You're about the same size," he said trying not to blush as she looked at her body then at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Just that you and my sisters are the same size is all," he hopped around rubbing the pain from his shin. Damn she could kick. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me a midget earlier," she smiled at him sweetly and he limped into the living room.

"I'll wake you up early and take you home," he yelled at her from the living room as he pulled a blanket and pillow from the closet. He walked over to the couch and set up his makeshift bed. He took his shirt off and lay down; he smiled in his mind when he felt her staring at him, before he mentally kicked himself. She was the sister of the most powerful man in the city. He didn't know what that feeling in his chest was when he looked at her. He didn't know why he wanted to protect her when he barely even knew her.

The feelings he was having frightened him a little because he had no idea what they were. When he first saw her he was surprised at the feeling that she was beautiful. She was a mafia member, and Byakuya's sister at that. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he shouldn't be feeling like he would do anything for her, but he did. His last thought as he drifted away was about how he wanted to be protect her from everything.

* * *

Rukia sat up in bed, she felt sweat run down her back and between her breasts as she sat there under the covers. She thought she had heard a noise from outside. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the hallway. She crossed her arms over herself since that house was cold and it was making her break out in goose bumps. The whole house was dark, but she could hear scratching at the wall. She walked over to the couch saw Ichigo sleeping on his stomach on the couch snoring lightly his left arm and leg hanging over the side. She went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ichigo, wake up," she whispered and he snorted in his sleep. "Seriously, wake up," she tapped him again, and this time he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked and yawned. Those amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark and she had to swallow before she could speak again.

"I heard something," he looked at her and she sighed. "I heard a scratching outside and it woke me up.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and yawned. "And what time is it anyway?"

"I don't know what time it is, but you have guns don't you? Go see what it is, or do you want my brother to find out that you didn't protect me?" _'Why should I care if he protects me or not? I can take care of myself…Still, it would be sexy if he stood up for me…Wait, what?'_

"Your brother doesn't scare me," Ichigo yawned and rolled over so his back was to her. Rukia opened her mouth to scream at him when Ichigo sat up. She was knocked breathless as she stared at his body, but he didn't notice that, he was staring off at the wall.

"What noise did you say it was?"

"What noise?"

"The noise that woke you," he said. "What did it sound like?" he looked at her and they made eye contact. She felt sparks jump between them, and thought he felt the same thing by the look of shock in his eyes before it was quickly masked over. He looked down and stared at her, '_or rather through me.'_

"It sounded like someone was scratching the window with knife or something," she said and Ichigo looked at her.

"Did you notice something?" he asked her staring as he slowly got to his feet.

"Like what?" she asked him eyebrow raised as he put his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened at the electricity that jumped through her when they touched and it barely registered to her that he felt it too before he swallowed.

"There are no windows in my room," she blinked and tried to think back. It was true she had to admit after a few seconds. There weren't any windows in his room, and few windows at all that she could see.

"But, what was that noise that I heard?" she asked and he took a small step back. She sighed in…

'_Disappointment? Why would she, Rukia Kuchiki, be disappointed that he broke contact?'_ Ichigo walked over to the window and looked out.

"The car's gone," he said and rushed back to the couch.

"What?" she rushed to the window but he grabbed her wrist before she could take two steps.

"Don't go near that window," he knelt in front of the couch and lifted the cushions. In the false bottom of the couch there were guns, a lot of guns. Being part of a mafia family she knew most of the weapons. She saw an M16, M4 Carbine, AK 47, Mini Uzi, there was a P90, two Model 1887 lever action shotguns, a Stryker, a…AUG Hubar? _'Why would he have a machine gun?'_ There were shitloads of clips and magazines stacked in the couch too.

"Stay here," He ran to his room and reappeared a few minutes later, fully clothed in a pair of black jeans with a rip on the right knee, a dark blue T-Shirt and holsters on his thighs, hips, and on the shoulders. He walked over to the recliner and flipped the cushion back revealing flash grenades, stun grenades, frag grenades, and a Bowie knife, and a few smoke grenades.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked. Even though she was part of the richest family in the mafia underground she had never seen so many weapons.

"I'll explain later," he said grabbed the 1887s and shoved them into his thigh holsters. "Right now though we need to get out of here," he closed the bottom of the cushions and grabbed the handles after settling the laptop bag on his shoulder.

"Oh I see, they're in big boxes," he nodded and walked towards a door. "Where are we going?"

"The garage, now please open the door," she did and turned on the light as Ichigo walked into the garage. There in the garage, lit by two small, yet somehow bright, lights was a Mustang Convertible. A royal blue, 1980 Mustang Convertible.

"No way," Rukia looked on in aw.

"Yes way," Ichigo snapped and set down the two boxes. He opened the doors and lifted the back seats. He carefully placed the crates in the seats before putting the seats back to normal and closing the doors. "Now, if you would like to help?" he walked back into the house and grabbed the last crate. "Go get dressed," she looked down as he walked back into the garage. She was still in her bra and shorts.

"Oh," she blushed realizing that the only reason he had been staring at her was because she was half naked. She rushed into the bedroom and grabbed her shirt, pulling it one. She ran into the front foyer and started to slip on her shoes when the power went out. "Ichigo!" she called into the darkness. She finished with her shoes and started to walk across the carpet. She banged her shin on the coffee table and yelped in pain. She bounced around for a second before hearing the same scratching noise from before.

"Ichigo?" She started to walk towards the sound. There was loud bang and fire erupted from the bedroom briefly lighting the house. She flew backwards from the shockwave and hit the couch hard enough to tip it backwards. She screamed in pain as the couch landed on her. She felt the couch move off her but couldn't see who it was because the room had gone dark again, the flames extinguished by someone.

"Ichigo?" the man above her laughed.

"I don't know this Ichigo person, but I assume he's the man that lives here," she new that voice, even behind the skull like mask that kid his face, his silver hair barely showing behind the helmet.

"Gin Ichimaru," she breathed. "The second in command of the Hollow Family," Gin laughed. _'What is Aizen's second doing here?'_ "Ichigo!"

"Now, now Rukia, it'll do no good to scream," Gin said as he leaned over her.

"Ichi-" her scream was cut off as Gin's fist struck her left cheek, dazing her, before he taped her mouth shut.

"I told you it would do no good," Gin said and bound her wrists in front of her. "I'd have some fun with you, but you're just too small," Gin laughed as he roughly grabbed her breasts. She sobbed behind the tape that Gin had attached to her mouth. He laughed and stood. "Grab her," he said and then stopped as he heard a quiet clicking noise. He looked down and saw a flash grenade at his feet. "Shit," the flash bang went off and Gin grabbed head in pain as he was blinded through the night vision goggles and had suddenly gone deaf.

Rukia tried to blink the light away, but she couldn't. She lay there for quite sometime listening hard as she got her hearing back. She heard a gunshot and a scream before she felt someone touch her neck. She struggled for a moment before she felt herself being lifted carefully. She felt like she was flying and she realized that she was being carried away, to where she didn't know, by who? She still couldn't see in the dark. She tried to fight back and connected with something a few times with her bound fists earning a very satisfying grunt before the person lightly grabbed her arms to hold her still. "If you keep fighting me Rukia we'll never make it," she realized that it Ichigo who was carrying her and she relaxed, laying her head against his chest. She felt him lower her until she felt leather under her and faintly realized that she must be in the Mustang before she lost consciousness from the pain in her leg.

* * *

Ichigo set the last crate in the trunk of the car and opened it. He grabbed a flash bang and stun grenade before he pulled on a pair of night vision goggles and reached for the UMP 45 and the Desert Eagle. The lights went out before he could grab his weapons and he turned on the night vision. The garage leapt up in green and he quickly grabbed the UMP 45, attaching a silencer to it. He put the Desert Eagle in a holster and slowly made his way to the door after grabbing the Bowie knife and carefully sliding it into the sheath on his lower leg.

"Ichigo!" He heard Rukia call for him as he quietly made his way into the house closing the door behind him quietly, but was thrown to the ground an instant later by an explosion that ripped open the door he had just closed. He was covered in debris but felt no pain which meant that he was fine for the time being. He waited as men rushed past him. He counted 20 legs and did some quick math. Ten men, this would be easy, his thoughts were put on hold as he heard Rukia scream. He pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the sound quickly.

"Ichigo!" she screamed again. He stopped and looked around the corner of the kitchen to see men standing above Rukia. "Ichi-" he watched the man that knelt next to her punch her across the face. Ichigo barely contained the growl that was threatening to rise for some reason. He cocked the UMP and grabbed a flash bang from the clip on his belt. He pulled the pin and waited for the man kneeling by Rukia to stand up.

"I told you it would do no good," the man said as he bound her wrists with tape. "I'd have some fun with you, but you're just too small," he laughed as he roughly grabbed her breasts. Ichigo heard her sob behind the tape that was covering her mouth and bit his lower lip hard to keep from screaming and attacking. The bastard laughed and stood. "Grab her," he said and Ichigo lost it. He tossed the flash bang into the room and hid behind the counter. The grenade went off and he stood. The first shot took the man who had tied up Rukia in the chest throwing him to the ground.

He quickly killed two more men, both riddled with bullets, and watched as blood spurted from the bullet holes as the shots went through them, before they hit the ground. The others were shakily getting to their feet and clipped the UMP to his belt before he grabbed the knife. He grabbed one man and slit his throat before moving away to avoid the spray of blood as the man fell to the ground, trying to stop the life that was slipping away. He ducked under the slow punch of a second man and stabbed him twice in the right side before jamming the knife his back, just above the heart. He twisted and let the knife go, it sailed through the air with a soft whistle and thudded into another man's neck pinning him to the wall. The man pulled the trigger of the gun in his hand and bullets flew around the room until he ran out of ammo. He dropped the gun and grabbed his throat, trying to pull the knife from his neck. Blood seeped through his fingers as he bled to death.

Ichigo grabbed his 1887s from their holsters and flipped them forward to load cartridges before flipping them up again so he could fire. He raised the shotguns and fired one shot from each, blowing the arms off one man. Ichigo cocked them again in the same fashion and shot the same man, blowing two holes in his chest. Ichigo ducked under a swing and cocked the guns again. He pressed the barrels to the man's back and pulled the triggers. The man was thrown forward, his lungs and heart where shredded by the shells.

He pressed the barrels to a second raider, one barrel to his stomach the second to his head. Ichigo pulled the triggers, blowing out his back and severing the spine as well as getting rid of what little brains the man had to start with. He tucked one of the guns away in the holster and hit a man over the face with the butt of the other gun before cocking it and holding it to the right. Without taking his eyes off the man in front of him he pulled the trigger smiling as he heard the man shout and fall to the ground. Ichigo coked the gun and fired again; silencing the screams of the man at his feet by making his head disappear.

"Now, I want information," Ichigo said as he cocked the gun and pressed it to the man's right leg. "Every time you refuse to answer I get rid of an appendage. Understand?" The man nodded. "Good, now who do you work for?"

"I can't say that," the man said, with a slightly Scottish accent, and then screamed when Ichigo pulled the trigger nearly severing his leg.

"I warned you. Now, who do you work for!" Ichigo screamed in his face.

"His name is Aizen!" the man sobbed.

"Good, that wasn't so hard was it?" Ichigo cooed and grinned evilly. "Who was in command here?" The man shook his head and screamed as Ichigo blew his left arm off just above the elbow. Blood flowed to the floor and the man tried to slide down the wall, but Ichigo's gun in the face made him think otherwise.

"Gin, he was in command here," the man tried to stop the blood flow using his other hand.

"Which one is Gin?" Ichigo asked and the man pointed.

"Him, the one that grabbed Rukia," Ichigo stared at him a second before blowing off his right arm just above the wrist. Which unfortunately got rid of the man's liver. "Ahh! What was that for!"

"You don't deserve to use her name like that, got it?" he nodded as tears ran down his face from pain and fear. "Why were you sent here?"

"To kill you and Ru- uh, Miss Kuchiki," Ichigo growled.

"Why?"

"Aizen knows that you are an undercover cop. He told us to kill you so you wouldn't get in his way tomorrow at the drop site," the man waited a moment as Ichigo nodded to himself.

"What about Rukia? Why did you try to kill her?"

"We had a hit on her too."

"Obvisouly, but why?" Ichigo asked and cocked the gun when he got no answer.

"I don't know," the man said and screamed as Ichigo severed his left leg. "I swear to you I don't know!" he screamed as he lay on the ground in a pool of blood that was growing bigger by the second. Ichigo pressed the gun barrel to the man's crotch. "I DON'T KNOW! I swear to you, I don't know! He never told us why," he sobbed.

"Then you are of no use to me," Ichigo said and pressed the barrel into the man's mouth roughly. He pulled the trigger and the man jumped as his brains splattered against the wall. Ichigo stood up and grabbed a rag, cleaning the gun off. He put the 1887 back into its holster and walked over to where the man was pinned to the wall by his knife. "I need this back now, you don't mind do you?" he asked grabbing the handle. He pulled the knife free and the body slid to the ground. "I thought not," he looked around the living room. There was blood everywhere, it filled his nostrils and made him want to gag, but he held his bile down and walked over to Rukia. He noticed her left leg was broken and she was quiet. Fearing the worst he grabbed her lightly, feeling a pulse and a weak struggle.

He picked her up and started to carry her to the car. She tried to fight him and her small fists connected with his face a few time making him grunt. He lightly grabbed her arms to hold her still. "If you keep fighting me Rukia we'll never make it," he whispered in her ear and she stopped fighting. It surprised him a bit when she laid her head against his chest.

When he got to the car he set her down carefully in the backseat, trying not to hurt her. "There you are," he said and noticed that she had gone out. He carefully untapped her hands, and slowly peeled the tape from her mouth. He pulled her to a sitting position and buckled her up. He let her lean against the window as he pulled the top up and latched it shut. He ran back inside and grabbed two coats; her black leather jacket and his brown one. He climbed into the car after laying both jackets on Rukia and rolled up the windows before starting the car and opening the garage door. He turned on the lights and drove into the rain not noticing the four men standing by the front door.

"I must get to Urahara," he said to himself as he drove. He noticed a small pain in his arm now that the adrenaline was going away. He put his left arm to his right shoulder and felt a hot liquid. He looked down and saw blood running down his arm. "Shit, when did that happen?" he kept driving, but broke most of the laws trying to get to Urahara's place.

Ichigo picked up the LG Shine that was sitting in the consol next to him. He quickly rolled through the contacts until he came to his friend and co-worker.

"_Hello?" _Urahara answered the phone with a yawn just as Ichigo was getting ready to turn.

"Urahara. It's great to hear your voice right now," Ichigo said as he took the turn.

"_Well, I guess since I talked to you just this morning. What can I help you with?"_ Urahara yawned over the phone.

"Get Yoruichi up, I need a doctor," he could tell that Urahara was stunned.

"_And why should I get up my lovely wife for your troubles?"_

"One; I introduced you two. Two; we were attacked a few minutes ago by Aizen's men. Three-"

"_Whoa, hold on. We?"_

"Yes, we. Me and one hot Rukia Kuchiki."

"_Did you call Rukia Kuchiki _hot_?" _Ichigo blinked.

"Uh, yeah I think I did. Listen; I'll explain as much as I can when I get there. Please, she's hurt."

"_How bad?"_ Urahara asked all business now.

"Just a broken leg, but she's out,"

"_Okay, I'll get Yoruichi up-" _

"_DON'T WORRY I'M UP! HI ICHIGO!"_

"Say hi for me will you?"

"_Why don't you scream in my ear too?"_ Urahara complained as he rubbed his ringing ear.

"HI YORUICHI!" Ichigo yelled and heard a thump as Urahara hit the floor.

"_That was uncalled for,"_ Urahara groaned.

"_Oh get over it,"_ Yoruichi yelled in the background. _"Tell me what's going on before they get here,"_ Urahara groaned again.

"I'll let you go now Hat N' Clogs," Ichigo grinned over the pain in his arm.

"_Shut up. I'll see you when you get here,"_ Urahara said and hung up after yawning again. Ichigo snapped the phone shut and tossed it to the seat next to him. He looked back at Rukia who was still sleeping.

"Hold on Rukia. We'll be there soon," he focused on the road again and took the long road to Urahara's shop.

**

* * *

**

Okay, i hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll try to update ASAP, though i work most of the week, plus Martial Arts training at night is going to kill me.

See that button, right there. It's labeled Review...well you might as well get to know it cause it's your new best friend! Please? Reviews would be nice to have as a first timer here and i can make the story better if ya tell me what you like and don't like. *smiles* PLEASE! :D


	2. Returning

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. Y'all made me want to stay up late a write, which i do anyway...so y'all gave me a reason to write lets say that. A few points from some review that i would like to make public so they only come up once.**

**To Artemis- give me some time on the chapter names, i'm not creative, plots i can do, scenes i can do...character names, story names, chapter names...beyond me.**

**To Rukes- heres your update...ASAP. lol.**

**To paroxysmpastry- sorry about the OOC characters, seeing as this is my first story i shall try my hardest, but will probably fail cause i have no idea what i'm doing. I write whats in my mind at the time...so once again i apologize.**

**To Thornspike- yeah, my inner hollow has good ideas on the battle scenes...so be prepared for later chapter cause plenty of blood later on.**

**To DetroitBleachWings- yeah Paige i'm talking to you on Facebook as i write this. You'll see later what Byakuya has planned.**

**I think i hit all the imporant points. If you feel confused about whats going on you aint the only one. It's only coming to me by chapter though i'm thinking ahead...i think...so give me a few days and i'll try to update again by monday...that sound good to y'all?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach, and only half the story (DetriotBleachWings that means you) If i did there would be little Rukias and Ichigos running around by now.**

**Warning: If you don't like stories with OOC characters i'm sorry, give me time and i'll try to correct it later when i have the entire plot line down.**

**okay stop reading my random ramblings and get to the story.**

* * *

Ichigo sat in a chair by the bedside as Rukia slept. He was snoring lightly and for once there was no scowl on his face. Yoruichi looked in and sighed as she saw her long time friend and ex-partner sleeping in the chair. She went out into the front room and grabbed the blanket off her husband's body as he slept on the couch.

"Hey, why'd ya do that?" Urahara grumbled sleepily as he became suddenly cold.

"Because my friend is sleeping in a chair and needs this more than you do," Yoruichi walked back into the bedroom and carefully laid the blanket on Ichigo's sleeping form, trying not to wake him.

"How are they?" Urahara asked from the door as he watched his wife take care of her friend.

"Rukia is fine, her leg wasn't as bad as we first thought, and it's healing nicely. Ichigo on the other hand," she paused and pulled a needle out of the kit by the bed. "I'll need to change the bandage now, mind giving me a hand, _honey_?" Urahara shrugged and walked over to Ichigo, grabbing him by the shoulders. Yoruichi inserted the needle into Ichigo's arm and he immediately woke. Urahara clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth to keep him from yelling and locked his arm around Ichigo's neck.

"It's okay Ichigo, it's just us," Urahara said as he tried to keep Ichigo quiet. "Just calm down, go to sleep," Urahara cooed and then yelled in pain when Ichigo smashed his elbow into Urahara's ribs and then his fist into Urahara's nose. Urahara let go and jumped back as Ichigo tried to stand, but only fell face first to the floor as the sedative kicked in. Yoruichi just stood in the doorway and watched the whole thing calmly as Urahara held his nose as blood ran down his face.

"Done?" she asked as Urahara stood and dragged Ichigo back to his chair.

"Yeah, I'm done," he looked over at Rukia. "She's a heavy sleeper."

"No, I just knocked her out too. Remember the last time she woke up when Ichigo was asleep?" Urahara just nodded and touched the bruise on his chest.

"That girl can hit," he said and walked over to Yoruichi. "How about we go out to the couch and you can make me feel better?" he grinned until she hit him across the head.

"No, I'm pregnant because of you and I refuse to join you again until it's over," she snapped and walked over to the couch.

"I thought you were going to change Ichigo's bandage?" Urahara said and watched him through the door.

"I just remembered that he was the one to introduce us, I'm not going to help him after that," she said and turned on the TV.

"That hurts," Urahara whined and clutched his chest dramatically, then curled up in a ball on the floor when she hit him in the face with a shoe.

"Dumbass," she stated simply and smiled at him lovingly. "Get over here," she patted the couch next to her, but he shook his head.

"No," Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and picked up the remote and got ready to throw it. "Okay!" he rushed to her side and sat down. "Happy?" he asked and picked up his fan.

"Yes," she grabbed his fan and looked at it before hitting him with it. "I'm happy," she lay down and put her head in his lap. "I'll have to remember to thank Ichigo for this," Urahara grumbled until she smacked his leg. "Quiet, I'm trying to sleep," Urahara just nodded and felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second. He yawned and the peaceful darkness of sleep took him away to dreamland.

* * *

Rukia blinked and looked around. She barely recognized the room as the one she had woken up in earlier. She had no idea how long she had been out, but she felt rested enough to get away from her captives. She saw Ichigo sitting in a chair next to her and reached over to wake him. The blanket that covered him slipped off and she saw that he was shirtless and also noticed a maroon bandage covered his right shoulder.

"Ichigo?" she whispered, trying to wake him. "Hello?" Rukia shook him but to no avail. She shook him harder and his head lolled to the side. "Ichigo!" she screamed not caring at the moment that their captors might still be in the house. _'Wait, our captors? I barely know him and I'm already including him in everything?'_ She tried to climb out of the bed but her leg wouldn't move. She tore back the covers and saw a brace on her leg and it was connected to the corner of the bed.

"Can you please put a shirt on?" her head snapped up and she looked towards the door slowly and saw the man from earlier.

"You! What have you done to Ichigo?" she screamed and tried to get up only to remain on the bed and in more pain.

"Hold still please," the man said and walked over cautiously. _'Damn right the fucker better be cautious. If he's hurt Ichigo, I'll…'_ she stopped her thoughts there. _'Why do I care about if he's hurt or not? What am I feeling?'_

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked "And why won't Ichigo wake up?" the man groaned and covered his eyes.

"Please cover yourself," she looked down and saw that all she had on was her bra and panties.

"Ah!" she shrieked and grabbed the covers, pulling them up to her chin quickly.

"Thank you," the man took his hands from his face and she looked at him.

"I never told you I was decent," she said and he blushed.

"Well I assumed that covered yourself because you yelled like you were on fire," he said and a woman appeared.

"What the fuck is going on back here?" she rubbed her eyes and saw Rukia sitting up in bed and covering herself with the sheet. "Urahara, were you peeking?" the woman asked and glared at the man who turned slowly rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…you know, funny story about that really," the blush on his face told the truth and he grunted when the woman kicked him in the stomach.

"Get out," the woman hissed and the man named Urahara scurried from the room. He leaned back around the corner.

"Look I'm sorry-" he was cut off as Rukia hit him in the face with a clock from the bedside table. He fell to the floor unconscious, blood running from his nose.

"Nice shot, Rukia," the woman said and turned back to her.

"How do you know my name?" Rukia asked and the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Ichigo, of course," she said simply and walked over to the bedside. Rukia flinched back and the woman laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I go through the trouble of trying to heal your leg only to hurt you later?" there was a smile on her face.

"But why won't Ichigo wake up?" Rukia asked and the woman looked at him in the chair before walking over and checking Rukia's leg. Rukia hissed as the woman grabbed her leg and inspected it.

"Healing quite nicely there Rukia," the woman stood up and walked over to Ichigo.

"Who are you and why am I chained to the bed if you're not going to hurt me?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm Yoruichi, and the It's to keep you from rolling around and hurting yourself," Yoruichi knelt by Ichigo. "Let's see how you're doing Ichigo," she peeled back the bandage and Rukia gasped. There was a hole in Ichigo's shoulder and it was slowly leaking blood.

"Oh my God," Rukia held her hand of her mouth and watched as she cleaned Ichigo's shoulder and wrapped a new bandage around his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, it'll heal, but it may take awhile before he can use his arm again," Yoruichi said to herself before standing. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Rukia. "Want to explain to me how you and Ichi met?" Yoruichi asked.

"If you tell me why Ichigo won't wake up," Rukia countered and Yoruichi smiled.

"I put sedatives in him to keep him asleep. Now, it's your turn," she said.

"Well, my car broke down outside his house last night and he let me use his phone to call my brother. Then he let me stay the night. We were attacked and I blacked out, next thing I know I wake up to that guy standing over me," she motioned to Urahara who was still out cold.

"Yeah I'm sorry about my husband. He's like Ichigo, a little overprotective of women," Yoruichi stood up quickly and unlocked the brace from the bed. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure," Yoruichi helped her stand up and Rukia tried standing on her leg. It held her weight and didn't hurt too much. "Where am I anyway?" she followed Yoruichi into the hallway and past Urahara who was groaning as he stirred.

"In the Urahara Supply Shop, owned by yours truly there," she pointed to Urahara. "And myself as well," they stepped into the kitchen. It was small, but had a comfortable feel to it.

"Tea?" Yoruichi asked and motioned Rukia to sit. Rukia nodded and sat in a chair by the table, her leg was killing her at this point.

"Why is Ichigo sedated?" Rukia asked and Yoruichi stopped working on the tea for a brief second, but Rukia caught it.

"Because as soon as he wakes up he's going to try and get out of here to hunt down the people who attacked you," Rukia just stared at Yoruichi's back.

"What do you mean by 'you'?"

"I mean you and Ichigo," she turned around and handed Rukia a cup of tea. "I don't know what Ichigo told you, so I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you," Rukia opened her mouth but was cut off by a voice.

"Why not start from the beginning?" she and Yoruichi turned to find Ichigo standing in the doorway, looking slightly pissed.

"You're awake," Yoruichi said smiling but stayed seated and became quiet under his hard glare that turned his once warm Amber eyes cold.

"No thanks to you and Urahara," Ichigo snapped. "How long was I out this time, for this _minor_ injury?" he sneered.

"Four days," Rukia's head shot over to Yoruichi. "Four days?" she mouthed as Ichigo punched the wall.

"Four days! They could have found us! I told you that Aizen knows what I am!"

"We were trying to help you Ichigo. I was trying to let the wound heal before you left. Besides, Kisuke and I know how to fight, we can protect you," she looked Ichigo in the eyes. "You of all people know I can fight."

"But would you protect a _Kuchiki_?" he asked and Rukia's head snapped to him.

"And what does _that_ mean?" Ichigo glared at her before storming from the room.

"You'll have to forgive him, and me," Yoruichi looked sad as Rukia faced her.

"Will you explain to me what's going on?" Rukia asked and Yoruichi hesitated before answering.

"When Ichigo was little, about 9 years old if I remember correctly, he was walking home from school with his mother. They were walking along the river when a van pulled up next to them. Men carrying weapons jumped out and surrounded them. His mother, Masaki, told them that they could do what they wanted to her if they would let Ichigo go. They accepted so she made him run, but instead of going for help, he watched from the trees. His mother was raped multiple times, and then beaten up, executed, and her body robbed and dumped in the river," Rukia listened in horror at what Ichigo had to face. _'I can't believe he could go through something like that. I feel like I should go comfort him, but why? I barely know him,'_ she continued to listen and the next sentence brought two jolts of pain to her heart.

"After that he learned something and made a vow to his mother; he learned that it was the Kuchiki Family that had killed her, because his father Isshin, hadn't paid the protection money to the Godfather, and he swore, at 9 years old, he swore on his life that he would hunt down and kill every member of the Kuchiki Family. That's why he joined the police force," Rukia's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop. _'Ichigo's my enemy. For something I didn't even do?'_

"How old is he now?" Rukia asked after taking a deep breath, but her voice was still shaky.

"He's twenty one. 12 years ago he made that vow, and since then only one Kuchiki Family member has died by his hand. That was the Godfather at the time of the killing, Byakuya's father."

"What did they do to you?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What did my family do to piss you off?" she was scared of what answer she would receive.

"Your family?" Yoruichi got the hint. "What was your name again?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, of the Kuchiki Family," Yoruichi blinked.

"That's why he said that. Your family didn't do anything to me personally, but I've been friends with Ichigo since birth. So really Masaki was like a mom to me too."

"I'm sorry, really I am but I had nothing to do with that at all I swear!" Rukia said really fast.

"I know, and Ichigo knows that too, but he made a vow. For some reason he's let you live."

"Why?" Rukia asked a little scared now. _'Wait, why am I scared? Why should I care if he hates me or not? I'm so fucking confused.'_

"Well if I knew, I would tell you," Ichigo walked back into the kitchen with bags.

"I need weapons," he said and dropped the bags.

"Where are yours?" Yoruichi asked. "Did you leave them at the mansion?"

"Urahara probably took them for cleaning because they aren't in the car any longer. These weren't from the mansion either, they were from the outpost," Rukia looked at him. His eyes were back to their normal warmth instead of the hostile amber that had been there earlier. He seemed calmer too.

"What mansion?" she asked looking from Yoruichi to Ichigo and back again. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi for a moment.

"I don't know what she told you, so I'm going to let her tell you," he walked over to the tea pot. "Is there any tea left?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi took a deep breath. "Ichigo's father, Isshin, is a very well known doctor in Tokyo. Ichigo also has family in Government so he's loaded," Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"If you're rich then why join the police force? Why not just hire someone to kill my family?"

"Because I made a vow, midget," Ichigo growled and started to walk away with his tea when Rukia kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow, damn it!" Ichigo dropped the hot tea on himself as he hopped around rubbing his shin. Rukia forced herself to stay seated.

"Don't cell me a midget, Strawberry," she smirked as he glared at her. He opened his mouth to retort when Urahara walked in.

"Okay, your weapons are on their way to the cleaners. Let's go get you some new ones," Rukia stood up and followed Ichigo and Urahara while Yoruichi stayed seated. They walked into the shop area and walked over to one of the walls.

"Come on Hat N' Clogs, hurry up. I need to get to the office," Ichigo said as he waited.

"Just hold your horses, or your dick, whichever makes you more comfortable," Ichigo tick marked under his right eye.

"I should kill you," Urahara smiled at the comment.

"But then where would you get your weapons from?" he hit the wall and a panel opened up. "Come on, lets go," he disappeared into the dark hole followed by Ichigo. Rukia hesitated a moment before she followed them. There were small lights along the walls to light the stairs. When Rukia got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a large room, the walls were covered in weapons. Ichigo and Urahara were standing by one of the walls, taking down weapons and loading them into the old containers.

"Load up my usual," Ichigo said and looked back at Rukia when she accidentally ran into a table with handguns laid out on it. "Rukia, grab me another Desert Eagle and an Anaconda," he turned back to the wall and grabbed a M16. Rukia grabbed the two handguns that Ichigo had asked for and walked over to him.

"Here," she held out the weapons and he turned around to grab them. As he grabbed the guns their fingers touched and Rukia gasped as sparks traveled from her fingers all the way to her toes and back again. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were glowing before he quickly turned away and ducked down to shove the weapons into the bag, but she figured it was to hide the blush that had crept into his cheeks just before he turned.

"Go find some weapons that you're comfortable with," he said his voice shaking a bit. Rukia walked back to the table with the handguns on it smiling to herself. _'Wow that was just from his fingers on mine. I wonder what would happen if it was his fingers on my…hold on a second! Why would I want him to touch me?'_ she shook her thoughts from her head and looked through the weapons.

"Come on, grab a weapon and help me with the ammo," Ichigo said and walked over.

"_Kisuke, we have a problem,"_ Yoruichi said over an intercom.

"And what is that?" Urahara answered still packing weapons and ammo.

'_The cops just showed up with some of Aizen's goons,"_ Ichigo looked at Rukia and grabbed the first of the cases.

"Rukia, lets go," he walked towards the Mustang.

"But I haven't found a weapon yet," Rukia whined at him before he turned on her.

"Get in the car," he hissed and grabbed the second case, Urahara grabbing the last one. Rukia quickly grabbed two Mini- Uzi's and filled her pockets with clips. "Rukia! Let's go!" Ichigo shouted as he started up the car.

"But how are we getting out of here? We're underground," she said as she climbed into the Mustang and buckled up.

"Like this. Urahara, hit it!" Urahara pulled a lever down and grabbed a M4 Carbine and an ACR before climbing the stairs. "The rally point is my mansion!" Ichigo shouted over the carlift and Urahara nodded before he rushed through the door. Ichigo attached a Bluetooth to his ear and turned it on. "Urahara, get ready to duck on my mark," Ichigo said as the car hit the open spot in the garage. "Hang on Rukia," he hit the gas and the car smashed through the door and Rukia was momentarily blinded by the sun. "Urahara now!" she heard Ichigo scream and she felt the car spin.

There was gunfire and then the car stopped spinning. She blinked to clear her eyes and saw a handful of men laying on the ground bleeding just before Ichigo sped away from the house. Some of the police started to fire at the Mustang but none of the shots hit. She watched as Ichigo rushed down the road, the trees flying by. As Rukia sat there and watched the rainbow of color from mix of trees, light, and sky she heard Ichigo put the Bluetooth down.

"We have thirty minutes until we get to our destination, so why don't you sleep?" he looked over and smiled at her briefly before looking back at the road. She felt her heart stop and she struggled for breath when he smiled, though it only pissed her off cause he turned away. She wanted to see him smile again. _"He has a beautiful smile and I like it. But why do I like it? I'll have to ask someone what I'm feeling,'_ as she pondered her thoughts Ichigo kept speeding down the road. She looked over and saw the speedometer rising steadily past 70 and into the 80s.

"Ichigo?" his knuckles were white on the steering wheel and he looked like he was scared. He seemed to be holding his breath because he was slowly turning blue. "Ichigo?" Rukia tried to snap him out of it without touching him. "Ichigo!" he blinked and jerked before he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, why?" he asked smiling at her which made it almost impossible to speak.

"Cause you're going to kill us at this speed if we try to take a turn," she said and pointed to the speedometer. He looked down and his eyes widened slightly before he turned red and the car started to slow down as he pressed the brake.

"Oops," she laughed and he kept his eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked and he shook his head before speaking.

"We're heading to the station. I need to talk to some people," Rukia nodded and leaned her head against the window. "Then I'll take you home, okay?"

"Why can't I stay with you?" _'WHOA! WHAT?'_ he looked at her seeming a bit surprised.

"Well if you want to you're welcome to stay," he said carefully and shook his head again. _'I wonder why he keeps doing that. Is it a tick habit that he has?'_ "But wouldn't you like to go home and see your family?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but I feel safer with you," Rukia said which surprised him again.

"Okay, remind me to ask you why you feel safer with me at a later time," she nodded and leaned her head against the cool glass before she dozed off.

* * *

"Rukia," Ichigo shook Rukia's shoulder lightly but she just groaned and mumbled in her sleep. "Rukia!" she jumped in her seat and looked at him. Her violet eyes were clouded with sleep before she blinked it away.

"What is strawberry?" she snapped and he growled.

"Well sorry for waking you up midget," he said and slid from the car. "We're here," he slammed the door and walked briskly up the steps into the station.

"Ichigo, wait up," Rukia called and he held the door open, the trademark scowl on his face.

"What do you want midget?" he asked as she walked under his arm before kicking him in the same shin twice. "Bitch," he growled as he rubbed his shin.

"Don't call me midget," she said but stood next to him since the whole room was looking at them.

"What the fuck are you gawking at? Get back to work!" Uryu shouted and walked in. He adjusted his glasses and stared at Ichigo. "Oh, I see," he turned and walked away, leaving Ichigo to follow.

"Come on Rukia," Ichigo said and heard the sound of feet right behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt breasts on his back making him stop. _'I now Rukia's breasts aren't that big,'_ he thought to himself before he inwardly groaned at the thought.

"Hi Ichigo," Orihime cooed into his back and Uryu snickered.

"Hello, Orihime," Ichigo tried not to growl before he started walking again making her let go or else she'd be pulled along.

"So where are you off to?" she asked him and he tried his best not to groan.

"Ichigo has some business that is real important Orihime," Uryu cut in. "You can talk to him later," Uryu stopped outside Ichigo's office.

"Oh, okay. Bye Ichigo," walks off and most of the men stare at her as she passes.

"Thanks Uryu," Ichigo said and noticed that Rukia was glaring at Orihime's back. "You okay there Rukia?"

"Thanks for what? You do have some important business to take care of and it can't wait," Uryu said. "Interrogation room three," Uryu walked off. Rukia kept glaring at where Orihime had gone.

"Rukia!" she jumped and turned to him, those wonderful violet eyes stared into his. He felt his breath hitch in his throat for a moment. He shook his head and her eyes filled with worry for a few seconds before it disappeared. "Go to my office. Down this hallway, second door on the right," he said pointing out the hallway. "I'll be there in a while okay?" Rukia nodded and walked away. _'Why do I feel this way? These sparks I feel when we touch; it's annoying yet, wonderful and exhilarating at the same time. I need to ask someone about what I'm feeling, but who? My dad's out of the question, as is Urahara,'_ he looked up and saw that he was outside the interrogation room.

He walked into the room next to the interrogation chamber. He found his friend and partner Chad standing by the two way mirror. "So who do we have today?" Ichigo asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai," Chad said and handed Ichigo a folder. "They were picked up for assault," Ichigo looked through the folder and the name of the person who had been assaulted stood out. _'Gin Ichimaru?' _Ichigo quickly walked into the room where Renji and Byakuya sat in chairs waiting. The two men looked at him as he walked in and she slammed the folder on the table.

"You two were dragged in here for assaulting one Gin Ichimaru, but there's one question. Why?"

"Because that fucker knows where my fiancé is!" the red haired man yelled and tried to lunge at Ichigo but the handcuffs that attached him to the chair held.

"You must be Renji Abarai," Ichigo said and sat at the table.

"Yeah? How do you know that and you the fuck are you?" Renji glared at him.

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm the officer in charge right now," Ichigo leaned back in the chair and looked over the file. "You have a nice rap Renji. Two charges of possession, one charge selling, one charge assault, and one charge breaking and entering," Renji glared at him.

"Bullshit, only thing I did was beat down the fuckhole that has my fiancé," Ichigo smirked.

"You may not have those charges yet, but if you don't tell me what I want to know, you will have those charges, and more. So first, who is your fiancé?"

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She was last seen five days ago at a party. She was driving home and last talked to Byakuya here, lord bless him, and hasn't been heard from since. You gonna help us or not cop?" Renji spat out the word cop like it was a curse. Ichigo tried to keep calm. _'She's engaged? Why wouldn't she tell me that? Well duh, I don't know her, that's why,'_ he sighed and the black haired man looked at him calmly.

"You know where my sister is," he stated as if he was saying it looked like rain. "We would like her back, and then we'll be on our way," Ichigo stared at him.

"You are in no place to make demands Byakuya," Ichigo said.

"You watch who you're talking to. This is the Godfather of the most powerful families in Karakura," Renji snapped. _'This guy is getting on my nerves, but Byaukya is so calm, and he doesn't seem to care about Rukia at all other than the fact he wants to get her back.'_

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly and Renji immediately shut his mouth.

"Thank god, peace and quiet," Ichigo said and Renji turned red enough to blend his face with his hair.

"Now you listen here-"

"Renji. Please, officer. I would like my sister back today. I have important business and hate to waste your valuable time talking to us. If we could just have my sister, we'll be gone and out of your hair," Ichigo reclined.

"What kind of man lets his little sister run around without bodyguards?"

"She escaped them," Ichigo smiled but was cold as ice on the inside. _'He scares the shit out of me. How can he be so calm?'_

"Yes, so she told me a few days ago," Byakuya's eyes widened slightly but that was the only sign that he was surprised. Renji on the other hand was a different story.

"A FEW DAYS? SHE'S BEEN WITH YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes. I meant to bring her to you Byakuya, but I got a little sidetracked."

"How?"

"Gin Ichimaru. He attacked my home and tried to take Rukia with him. I shot him in the chest and figured that I had killed him," Renji looked confused but Byakuya got the hint.

"You're the man who let her borrow the phone?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded. "Her car broke down outside my house and I let her use the phone. Since it was late, around midnight I think, I let her sleep in my bed and I slept on the couch. Maybe around 3:30 Gin and some of Aizen's men attacked my house. I killed them all and we escaped, but were both hurt," he noticed the look of horror on Renji's face and a small look of worry in Byakuya's eyes. "She's fine; it was a small sprain in her ankle though at first we thought is was broken. But we went to a friend's house and they knocked us out so I wouldn't take off still hurt. Kept us sedated for four days before Aizen's men and some rogue cops came after us. We got here not long ago and she's in my office,"

"Good, we'll take her back now," Renji said.

"Very well. I'll have you cleared of all charges. Ichigo unlocked the cuffs from the chairs and Byakuya and Renji stood. "I'll lead you to my office and you can collect your sister," Ichigo said to Byakuya who just nodded. Ichigo felt a pain in his heart as he led Renji and Byakuya to his office. _'Why am I sad that she's going to go home? Why?'_ He opened the door and saw Rukia looking at the photos on the wall of his old SWAT team. "Rukia, your brother is here," Ichigo stepped back and let Byakuya into the room.

"Time to go," she turned and Ichigo saw tears in her eyes before she wiped them away.

"Thank you for taking care of me Ichigo," she walked past Byakuya briskly and then past Renji who tried to hug her but she elbowed him in the stomach and kept walking. Ichigo waited for Byakuya and Renji to follow her before he spoke.

"Good bye Rukia. Until next time," he shut the door and sat at his desk, a distant look of sadness and loss evident on his face as he stared out the window.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it and don't hate me for the few twists i put in. I promise from the bottom of my heart, or the cold dead one that i apparently have since my really good friend keeps calling me a cold hearted bastard (she loves me...i know it), that there will be IchiRuki goodness. Ya gotta wait though, things don't happen over night...except falling in love while phoning your brother for help and attacks in the middle of the night by the mafia.**

**Oh, go read some of DetroitBleachWings stories cause they are aaaaaamazing!. Like Bonded by Fangs, and A Bond That Transends Time, and Those Eyes. Read those stories.**

**Okay...see that button, it's name is Review. Say hi to the Review button please. I need more reasons to stay up late and piss my parents off. :P Please! i'll love you forever...Please *begs* don't make me beg on my knees :D cause i'll do it. Paige you know i will so i expect one from you.**


	3. Escaping with Love

**Hey guys. I updated! Yay! I struggled with this chapter a little because my parents kept me busy all weekend and then i was sick today, so it's kinda short (sorry). But i buckled down and wrote the chapter. It's not my favorite chapter at all, but there is some action. Thanks for the reviews, though i'm sad that i didn't get that many this time, and thanks for you wonderful people who have added me to fav author and fav story...hope i don't disappoint. A few short answers to the reviews that i got.**

**To Rukes-Don't worry, i have a plan for Ichigo and Rukia. Hope you like the chapter! **

**To Ria- A big thank you and a hug. I will keep it up.**

**To paroxysmpastry- Here is the next chapter and you're welcome for updating.**

**To Violentkitty- i will have to stop at some point though not soon, but a sequal has been planned. muahahahahaha. Yes i play CoD Modern Warfare 2; it will be a theme with the weapons and you should recognize them...as long as you haven't dropped a nuke, i still love you...55 and 2 earlier using an AK 47 with FMJ. Stun grenades, claymore, scavenger, bullet pen, steady aim, and Spas. :D ran out of ammo in both guns and got killed :(**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- my mind works in interesting ways. It will get more graphic as the fic goes along :P I was a little worried about Yoruichi and Urahara, but thanks. heres your update, but as i said, not my favorite chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Bleach and only half the story (love ya DetriotBleachWings)**

**rated M for graphic nature of my inner hollow. and future Lemons from the hopeless romantic in me. ;D**

**_PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN YOU'RE DONE. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO. YOU'LL SEE WHY._**

* * *

Ichigo looked up from the stack of papers on his desk at the knock at his door. In the week since he had let Byakuya and Renji leave with Rukia he had been stuck behind the desk. The glass on his door was milky to keep people from looking in but it also kept him from seeing out. He looked at the clock; the red numbers flashed 1:30 am at him. He grabbed the Desert Eagle from the hidden compartment in his desk. The person at the door knocked again.

"Who is it?" Ichigo called but there was no answer. "Who is it?" there was a muffled reply. "The door's open," the door opened and he nearly gasped. There stood Rukia, wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and t-shirt that hugged her body.

"Hey Ichigo," she said breathily, her eyes half lidded.

"What, what are you doing here?" he asked as she walked over. He stood up to meet her but she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the chair. "What-" she placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh," she sat on his lap and ran her hands down his face. He stared into her eyes which were clouded with lust. He watched as she leaned towards him and he tilted his head and reached to meet her halfway. Their lips touched lightly before he ran his tongue over her lips, asking to be let in. She opened her mouth to allow him access and he deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth. As she moaned at the feeling he heard his name called through the door.

"_Ichigo!"_

Ichigo's head snapped up from where he had fallen asleep on the stack of papers. "Get back to work. I'm going home," Tosen walked from the door as Ichigo nodded and touched his forefinger to his lips; still feeling the kiss. He could still taste her; she was sweet, like strawberries. Ichigo went back to work on the file that was open on his desk. It showed Aizen's picture in the corner with a rap sheet attached. He sighed and looked at the clock; it was 12:30 am. He leaned back and rubbed his face in frustration. He was trying to help solve a case where a woman, named Momo Hinamori, had been raped, robbed, and murdered. The scene of the vicious attack and murder was the riverside.

'_Mom!'_

'_Just run Ichigo. I'll be alright, just run home to daddy,' Masaki smiled at the 9 year old Ichigo._

He shook his head and wiped the tears that had started to leak from his closed eyes. They suspected Aizen was behind the attack and had put Ichigo on the job since he was stuck behind a desk instead of in the field and had plenty of time to work on the case.

"Three fucking days on this case and we have nothing on the assholes that did this," Ichigo growled to himself. "Why me?" Ichigo sighed and stood up. He walked into the hallway and down to the vending machines. He stuck his money in a grabbed the can Mountain Dew that fell to the bottom of the machine. He walked back to his office and closed the door. He looked at the clock; it was now 1:00 am. He started to think about the dream he had just had.

Over the past week most of his dreams had been about Rukia; well more like him and Rukia…together…in certain positions. He flipped through the pages in the file to keep his mind off Rukia, the evidence of his arousal growing with every thought of her. He was glad that the office was empty because he wasn't going to try and stand up anytime soon. He kept drinking his Mountain Dew and trying to figure out how to charge Aizen when they had no solid proof.

"Fuck!" he threw the files into the window and they scattered. He sat there for a minute before he stood and started to collect the papers. He stopped and looked carefully at one of the papers. He slowly bent down and picked it up to read the words carefully. "Five semen samples from the vic. Four match the samples from case 14A-B89," he knew that number; he'd seen it enough to memorize everything in the file. "No. It can't be. Who is the only person that we haven't tested? Aizen and Gin, plus about fifty other men…she was a friend of Tosen's which is why he's been pushing us hard. He saw her the night of the murder a few hours before she was killed."

He sat down and stared at the papers nearly going cross eyed trying to figure out what he was looking at. "Two of the samples matched from the current vic, but we took fifty-eight samples, and only fifty-seven match. One repeats, but whose sample is missing?" he muttered to himself. "Four of the current samples match the samples from my mother's case, but who's the fifth?" He was broken from his reverie by a knock on the door. He looked at the clock; 1:30 am. He shook his head in denial and went back to work. The knocking came again, more urgent this time.

"Who is it?" he called but like in the dream got no answer. "Who is it?" he called again and like in the dream got a muffled reply. He decided to take the chance and grabbed his Desert Eagle from the drawer. "The door's open," he called and waited for the door to open hand on the gun but the gun was out of site. The door opened and like in the dream there stood Rukia, wearing the same outfit as in his dream.

"Rukia," he breathed and dropped the gun into the drawer as she closed his door. "What are you doing here?" he suddenly got worried when she turned around and he looked into her eyes only to see unshed tears. "What's wrong?" he stood up and she ran over to him. She slung her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "Rukia?" he slowly wrapped his arms around her and slowly backed up to sit down in his chair. She curled up on his lap still sobbing. "Rukia?"

"Can I just sit here for awhile?" she asked between gasps for breath and he nodded.

"Sure, whatever you need," she nodded against his chest and sat there for a few minutes.

"I have to tell you something," she said and sniffled.

"What is it?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"I ran away from home," he stopped rubbing her back and looked at her.

"Why?" she sniffed and looked up at him, her wonderful violet eyes wet with tears.

"I didn't want to be handed away like some horse at a market," she said. "I don't want to marry Renji yet Byakuya is going to make me. I want to chose who I marry," Ichigo nodded and continued rubbing her back as she settled against him. "You said that I was welcome to stay with you. Does the offer still stand?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked and she looked like she was either going to hit him or burst into tears again. "Of course you can stay," he said quickly. "The offer still stands Rukia, and I'm not going to retract it," _'Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part,'_ she just nodded and stayed in his lap. She wasn't too heavy, but it was a nice sensation to have her sit on him. _'Oh shit!'_ his mind started to run wild with thoughts and a certain part of his body was waking up from its extremely short nap. "Rukia. It's late, and you look tired. Why don't you go curl up on the couch over there and I'll let you sleep for awhile before we go home. Okay?"

"Sure," she said and seemed disappointed until she started moving and pressed against the reason he wanted to get her off his lap. "On second thought I might just stay here," she smirked and ran a hand down his chest.

"W-why?" Ichigo asked and she laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I like what I do to you," she ran her hand up to his neck before letting it rest on his cheek.

"What are you talking about midget?" he asked and then gulped as fire burned in her eyes. She lightly rubbed her thigh against his groin and he barely stifled a hiss of pleasure when she hopped off his lap and kicked him hard in the shin.

"That's for the midget comment," he groaned and stood, walking to the small closet where he kept a pillow, blanket, and coats.

"Here," he thrust the pillow and blanket at her before stalking back to the desk, well limping actually. She noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked and set the pillow and blanket on the couch before walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he grumbled and she stood before him.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?" he looked up and stared into her eyes which were filled with caring. No one he knew, not even his family who had suffered the same lose as he looked at him like that. It moved his heart before he realized that he had no heart until the Kuchiki family was dead. He looked at her though and thought about breaking his vow, but the only way the vow could be erased was by his mom, who was dead.

"This woman who was killed a week ago, Momo, she knew Director Tosen. They were friends, yet the numbers don't add up," she blinked and sat on his desk.

"Well what do the numbers add up to?" she asked and he leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes.

"I'm adding two plus two and getting five," he sighed in defeat and watched as she looked at the papers.

"I'm adding two plus two and getting zero," he chuckled.

"The first two is the current case, the second two, which I have memorized, is my mom's," he left off there and stared out the window. He didn't notice her staring at him in sadness.

"The two cases are the same," she said and he nodded. "Then what doesn't make two and two equal four?"

"One of the semen samples is different in the two cases. We don't' know who they belong to and two of the semen samples from the suspects and friends are the same," she nodded as she listened.

"Meaning that someone switched vials and used the same fluid twice?"

"Yeah, but who? That's what's making the equation equal five rather than four," he watched as she yawned and looked at the clock. "2:30. Go to sleep Rukia, you look tired," she shook her head.

"But what if you find something?" she asked and yawned again. He chuckled and stood up, walking over to her.

"Then I'll tell you," he said and scooped her up into his arms bridal style and walked over to the couch. He set her down and she yawned again, too tired to get onto him for carrying her. He let her stand as he made her a bed and then he took her by the shoulders and made her sit on the couch. "Just go to sleep," she shook her head.

"What if someone finds me here?"

"Like who? Your brother and Renji?" she nodded and he sat next to her. "Then we run. If you don't want to marry him, then don't," he rubbed her back and she leaned into him. "But you really need to go to sleep," she glared at him and he laid her back and covered her with the blanket.

"But I don't want to," she pouted and he acted on the impulse of the moment. He leaned down and took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it for a second before he pulled back.

"Go to sleep," Ichigo stood and forced himself to walk over to the couch, missing the pout on her face. He sat down and looked over at her seeing the blush on her face before he ducked his head to hide his blush. He got back to work and eventually heard her snoring softly on the couch. He blinked and smacked himself on the forehead, finally seeing the part of the equation that subtracted one and made it two plus two minus one equals four. "It's about damn time," he looked at the computer monitor and saw a group of men trying to open the locked door into the main entrance. He saw the guard at the stationed at the desk rush over to the door and one of the men stood up, shooting the man through the glass.

"Shit!" he started to pack up the files on his desk and started to save everything on the computer onto multiple memory sticks. He looked up and saw the main entrance was empty before he hit the tab button and cycled through the cameras. The men were in the elevator, he counted ten, and all were armed with automatic weapons and heavy body armor. "Son of a bitch," he looked up and saw Rukia still sleeping on the couch. He grabbed the two Desert Eagles from the drawers and loaded them before he slipped one into his overnight bag and the other into a holster before pulling the strap of the bag over his shoulders.

"Rukia!" he walked over and shook her gently. "Rukia!" she didn't wake. "Damn it," he wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up again before he rushed from the room.

Rukia blinked as she felt her body floating. She saw the ceiling moving above her and she looked up only to see Ichigo running with her in his arms. She sighed and smiled to herself when he looked at her. She quickly replaced the smile with a frown and he smiled. _'Shit, he saw me smile,'_ how many times had she dreamed of this man with her in the past week? She liked the dreams. She realized earlier that night after waking up from a good dream that she had feelings for Ichigo. He turned a corner and squatted down.

"Ichi-" she was silenced as a hand covered her mouth. She glowered at him until she realized that he wasn't looking at her. She turned her eyes to the elevator at the ding and saw the door open. A group of men climbed from the car and turned on flashlights. They snuck down the hall towards Ichigo's office.

"Shh," he stood and grabbed her again. She kept her mouth shut, though she was stuck between screaming at him for carrying her and sighing in content for being in his arms. They got to the elevator just as the doors closed. Ichigo pressed the button and the door dinged and opened. She and Ichigo both winced at the sound.

"Over there!"

"They're getting on the elevator!"

"Stop them!" both blinked at the last voice and looked at each other.

"Gin Ichimaru," Ichigo hissed and gripped her tighter as the doors closed. He hopped into the elevator just as a few of the men turned the corner. Bullets bounced off the metal doors and Ichigo clenched his teeth and groaned. He kicked the button for the first floor.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him.

"Can you walk?" he asked through his teeth and she nodded. He set her down and helped unwrap the blanket. Ichigo sank to his knees and Rukia knelt in front of him.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" he shook his head and pulled a second Desert Eagle from his bag.

"Take this," he said and cocked the gun before holding it out to her.

"But I don't like weapons," he looked at her.

"You had a gun the first time we met," she shook her head.

"I only have that to scare people off," he sighed and pressed the cool metal into her palm.

"You have to get my back, Rukia. Please," she looked into his eyes and saw pain.

"Yeah, okay," she gripped the gun and held it out covering the door.

"I thought you didn't like weapons? It looks like you know how to use it midget," she glared at him.

"Just because I don't like weapons doesn't mean I don't know how to use them. Byakuya made sure that I knew how to use every weapon and recognize the sounds that each makes when fired."

"Good. You'll be of some help then when we get out of here," Ichigo stood as Rukia looked at him.

"What does that mean?" she spat and he opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. He quickly drew his gun and walked out into the front hallway.

"Right clear," she looked down the other way.

"Left clear."

"Follow me," he started walking and Rukia spun around and walked quickly up behind him. "Stay on my ass and cover me," she looked at his ass and smirked.

"Yes sir," he didn't answer, just kept walking. He stopped at the corner and looked around the entry room. He saw the guard lying in a pool of blood.

"Let's go. The stairs to the garage are there," he pointed to the unmarked door at the end of the hallway. "If something happens get to the car and go," he held out a set of keys. "The address is programmed into the car's GPS," Rukia shook her head.

"I'm not leaving," he pushed the keys into her hands.

"Not an argument," she pushed the keys back into his hand and touched his forearm lightly.

"I'm not leaving you," she said quietly, hoping that he got the message. He growled and grabbed her face between his hands.

"If you don't promise me that you will go you can forget my help. I know how to get you out of your marriage with Renji," she looked at him and bit her lower lip.

"Fine. I'll go to the car, but I'm not leaving this building without you," she leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. He was surprised at first but as she pulled away in disappointment he kissed her back. She pressed her lips against his again in excitement. She felt him suck her bottom lip into his mouth and he bit it lightly. She gasped and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was letting him explore her mouth when the emergency stairway door opened with a bang.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Gin Ichimaru's voice broke through their kiss and they jumped apart only to see ten soldiers with weapons trained on them. Gin took his mask off. "It looks like the nosey cop is getting it on with my bosses crush. This isn't going to go well with him," two of the soldiers started to walk towards them.

"When I give the signal shoot the one on the left then break for the garage," Ichigo whispered into her ear and she nodded. "I'll cover you," he kissed her cheek.

"No whispering," Gin said. "Separate them," Ichigo jumped to the right.

"NOW!" he screamed and Rukia quickly pulled off a few rounds striking the man in the head a few times. She saw the bullets go through his head and heard the cracking of the skull. Blood sprayed in multiple directions as his body twisted, following the head's path as it curved to the right from the bullet. Ichigo rolled and fired as well taking out the one on the right, blood spurting from the holes in his chest. Rukia jumped up and sprinted for the door to the garage as Ichigo hid behind the desk. Rukia heard gunfire and felt fire roll up her arm. She fell to the ground and heard Gin's voice.

"Don't shoot her you idiot! Aizen wants her alive. The man you can kill," she blinked and rolled over seeing two men running over to her as the others kept Ichigo pinned behind the desk. She looked down and touched her arm. _'Just a flesh wound. Nothing major.'_

"Ichigo!" she screamed and fired the rest of her clip taking out one man and wounding the other, though he kept coming. "I'm out!" she screamed and the man grabbed her.

"Got you, you pretty little thing," he started to pick her up but grunted and flew to the side as a single bullet went through his head and imbedded itself into the wall. Blood pooled on the floor under his body.

"Rukia," she looked over at Ichigo. "Here!" he tossed a clip through the air and she lunged for it, barely catching it and she quickly reloaded the gun. She looked up and saw Gin and two men left standing. The rest were lying in the blood that flowed freely from the wounds they had received. She scrambled for cover as the bullets flew at Ichigo again. She hid behind another desk and started to fire.

"Ichigo! Run!" she screamed and fired at Gin. Ichigo sprinted for the door to the garage but was hit in the back. Blood seemed to explode from his shoulder and time slowed for her as she watched him fall. He twisted slowly and hit the ground with his back, hard. She looked up and saw the two remaining men with Gin running towards her. She raised the gun as her vision turned red. She was barely aware of pulling the trigger and emptying the weapon. She saw one of the men stumble before falling as multiple bullets hit him. The other man curved in midair and hit the ground with a smack, leaving a trail of blood as he slid across the floor, coming to a stop with a squeak after a few feet, back on the floor, sightless eyes staring at the ceiling.

She lost sight of Gin for a second but saw him again through the glass as he ran for the van that was sitting out front. She ran over to Ichigo after the van pealed away from the curb.

"Ichigo," she sobbed and fell to her knees by him. She touched his face lightly and his eyes snapped open. His hand clamped around her throat and he flipped them, pinning her to the floor. His eyes were clouded as he pressed the cool metal of the Desert Eagle to her chin. "Ichigo," she choked out past the blocked throat. She clawed at his hand and looked up at him. "Why?" she asked and tears leaked from her eyes. His finger trembled on the trigger and her tears touched his hand. His eyes cleared and he saw her pinned under him, crying, his hand around her throat, his gun pressed to the underside of her jaw.

"Rukia?" he dropped the gun and let go of her neck only to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed into her hair and she blinked in surprise. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he sobbed and she could tell that he was devastated by what he just saw.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me," she lied and ran a hand through his orange hair that was wet and sticky with blood. "We have to go," she said as she heard sirens in the distance. She guided him to his feet, his eyes still blinded with tears. She leaned down and grabbed the gun he dropped. "Come on," she rubbed his arm as she guided him through the door and to the car. "Get in," she urged and pushed him lightly. He sat in the passenger seat and leaned his head back, tears still staining his cheeks.

She jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. She pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. She looked on the dash and saw a GPS. She looked for recent searches and found the address of Ichigo's mansion. "Alright. Let's go home," she looked over at Ichigo and smiled when she saw that he was asleep. "No more tears," she whispered as they hit a red light and she kissed his cheek. "No more tears from my man," she said quietly and focused on driving, missing the smile that crossed Ichigo's face at the words she had just uttered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A quick side note, i will be able to update one last time after this. If i work hard maybe two updates. **

**I am going to Korea to train in Tae Kwon Do and i won't be back until August (hopefully with my black belt). I'm leaving July 1st from Memphis, TN then to Chicago. After a FIVE HOUR layover i'm flying to Tokyo, then to Seoul. I won't be back until August 4th and i'll be sleeping like crazy to get back on track before I go back to school for my senior year of highschool. Whoo! So i'm sorry that i won't be able to update for a month. I'm sorry guys i really am! But i love you all for reviewing and adding me to the fav lists. I promise that i'll write a lot so when i come back i can update quickly when i actually wake up and stay awake. **

**Thanks for understanding y'all. :)**

**Now one last thing. That button, it says REVIEW! heed the warning cause i need reviews to keep me up late to work. I need motivation peoples, please help the dying hollow inside me who wants reviews so we can have more action. and the hopeless romantic in me needs reviews for the Lemons later. Come on whadya say? Review? :D**


	4. Confessions

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me this long to update. Please forgive me. I have some good news and bad news. Good news is that i will have a laptop and high speed internet while in Korea, so y'all will get updates after all! YAY! Bad news is that i'll be training from 1 pm to 10 pm so it'll take a while for me to update once i'm there. But my best friend who is going along to Korea reads this story too (as well as the reviews) so if you beg him enough maybe he can keep me focused and make me write a bit. So beg him (his name is Josh)**

**Now for the answers to the reviews, i think there were 8 for the last chapter(thanks for the reviews by the way- it's awesome that people think so highly of me! I love you all!)**

**To Siamra- Good. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Hope i don't disappoint.**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- Yes Lemons for later. I think that this chapter is my least favorite now, it's basically a filler chapter for the back story and to bring the rest of the story together. and here's your update! lol**

**To star133- I'm currently working on a book right now so i have to decribe a lot with tons of detail. I'm kinda taking what i learned from writing a book to do the story. Glad you like it and please keep reading.**

**To hinataellis- thank you. There will be plenty more action in the later chapters. I promise!**

**To Violentkitty- glad you are enjoying this, but it will get sexier...i hope.**

**To Rukes- Thank you for the well wishes. I will have fun, and i will do my absolute best to update while i'm there. And here is the update before i leave. There may be one more...i hope.**

**To Xmischeviousx- I'm glad that you find it interesting, and once again i will be updating so don't worry, plenty of story.**

**To shnizlefritz- thank you. you make me feel loved**

**Hell you all make me feel loved. So feel my love with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Bleach and only half the story (love you DetriotBleachWings, even though you haven't read the story past chapter one :P)**

* * *

Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes, yawning and stretching on the bed, before groaning in pain, fire shooting through his back. He rolled over and saw that he was in his room at the mansion.

"Ichigo!" Rukia leapt to her feet from the chair she had been sitting in. He looked over at her and saw a blanket on the floor by the chair.

"Did you sleep in the chair?" he asked and she looked behind her and blushed.

"Um, yeah I think I did," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You think you slept in the chair? Come on midget, you either did or didn't," she glared at him.

"If you weren't hurt right now I'd hit you for calling me a midget," he smiled and sat up, grimacing at the movement. The covers slid down to his waist and he was barely aware that he didn't have on a shirt, and only a pair of boxers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"You need to stop moving. Yoruichi said that you had one through and through and the other was a ricochet. Neither hit anything but you need to rest," he saw concern in her eyes and nodded.

"Okay then," he smirked at her.

"What?" she asked when she noticed the look on his face.

"Mind explaining what you meant in the car?" she blinked.

"What? When?" she asked slowly, and turned pink.

"When you said 'No more tears from my man.'" he smirked again and her mouth dropped open.

"You heard that?" her face turned a fiery red and she jumped to her feet. He quickly grabbed her hand and she looked at him, seeing pain in his eyes.

"Please, don't leave. Please," she nodded and sat down next to him.

"Okay. But seriously, you heard that?" she asked and looked down at him.

"Yeah, I wasn't all the way asleep yet," he shrugged and looked at her. Her violet eyes were turned away from him. He lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why do you look embarrassed?"

"Because I didn't think you would hear me," she let her eyes wander again. But he didn't miss the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Why do you look sad?" she looked at him.

"I'm not sad," she said quickly and defensively.

"Right," he said quietly and she looked down. "There's sadness in those beautiful eyes of yours because you're happy," she pulled away from him and stood up.

"Byakuya and Renji stopped by a few hours ago. They tried to get in, but Urahara sent them home. Apparently you have some authority to your name," she looked at him and he blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Urahara say that the house belonged to you and the Kurosaki Family; the title of a mafia. Byakuya and Renji left right after that," Ichigo scrubbed his face with his hands. "Well? Don't you have anything to tell me?" she yelled at him and he looked at her.

"What time is it?" she huffed and shoved a clock in his face. It was 8 am. "How long was I out?"

"Just over twenty-four hours," she snapped and he looked at her. "Well excuse me for caring about you," she started to stomp away when he acted on impulse and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto the bed next to him. "What are you doing?" she shrieked and he kissed her.

"Shutting you up," he said against her lips and went back to kissing her. She responded by pulling on his bottom lip. "You never said why you were sad," he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Because I'm confused," she looked at the area of the pillow between their heads.

"About what?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

"What I'm feeling for you," he leaned back but ignored the pain and tried to look into her eyes.

"Rukia, look at me. What is it you're feeling?"

"I don't know!" she yelled and tried to get up and Ichigo kept her pinned to the bed next to him. "Let go," he shook his head. "Ichigo, just let me get up."

"No," he growled and she stopped moving. He tried to ignore the pain that he felt every time she moved; pain from the wounds and pain that she wanted to leave. She looked at him and she shook her head.

"I'm hurting you," she said and touched his cheek softly.

"No you're not," he lied and she glared at him before she noticed the bandage on his chest was turning red.

"Oh God. Yoruichi!" she yelled and pulled herself from Ichigo's grasp. She stood up just as Yoruichi walked in.

"And what were you two doing?" Yoruichi grinned and Rukia and Ichigo both blushed.

"Um well," Rukia looked at Ichigo who shook his head and looked at Yoruichi.

"We were talking and-"

"Ichigo's hurt," Rukia said.

"Well I knew that," Yoruichi said in a huff. "I meant what were you doing in bed together?" she grinned at their twin blushes and Ichigo cleared his throat.

"No, Yoruichi. I mean, he's really hurt," Rukia pointed to Ichigo and Yoruichi saw the blood seeping from underneath the bandage.

"Oh shit. Kisuke, I need a set of hands!" Urahara rushed in and saw Yoruichi push Ichigo back onto the bed. Rukia was straightening her cloths.

"Ha! I told you Yoruichi!" he crowed and smiled. "You owe me," Yoruichi smiled.

"They were talking, nothing more," she went back to work and Urahara looked between the two.

"Well Rukia is fixing her cloths and Ichigo is nearly naked, so-"

"You finish that sentence and you ain't leaving the house alive," Ichigo growled as Yoruichi slowly undid the tape around the bandage. He looked down and saw the blood seeping from a hole the size of a dime. "It doesn't look that bad," Yoruichi smacked his forehead.

"You idiot. Rukia I told you not to let him move," Rukia glared at her back and Ichigo shook his head before Yoruichi grabbed his face making him be still.

"Like I can keep that idiot of a strawberry from moving. Look how much bigger he is than me," Yoruichi smiled.

"You would know that he's big now wouldn't you?" Ichigo groaned when he heard Yoruichi's comment and Rukia blushed when she figured it out.

"My threat to Hat N' Clogs extends to you too Yoruichi," Ichigo growled and she roughly rebandaged the wound making him yelp in pain.

"And who would take care of you if you were hurt?" Rukia raised her hand and Yoruichi laughed. "As much as you would try you'd probably just kill him. I'm the only person that Ichigo allows to help him. Every other nurse or doctor just gets blown off."

"Why does he only trust you?" Rukia looked at Yoruichi who glanced at Ichigo. _'Shit. I guess we have no choice.'_ Ichigo thought to himself and sighed. He nodded to Yoruichi who shook her head.

"Not now Ichigo," she put her hand on his shoulder and he Rukia's eyes met his, begging for answers. Ichigo put his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder and pushed her away. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood with a grimace on his face. Urahara and Yoruichi rushed to help him but he pushed them away.

"Ichigo," Rukia walked quickly over to him but he pushed her away too. He walked through the door and down the hallway. He walked down the hallway until he was facing a wood door. He tried the handle; locked, he smiled. He felt a hand touch his back.

"You don't have to do this," Yoruichi said.

"Yes, I do. I need all the help I can get," Yoruichi pressed her forehead into his back for a few seconds before she hugged him.

"Is it that time?" Ichigo just nodded and he held his hand out. Yoruichi sighed and pressed a key into his hand.

"Kisuke," Urahara and Yoruichi tried not to gape. The only time he called Urahara by his first name was when he was all business. "Go do some research on Kaname Tosen's past. I want to know what he did up until the time I joined the force and even up to now. I want to know everything, where he was born, where he got his money, where he trained, everything," he kept facing the door.

"You think he has something to do with the murder in the city?" Urahara asked.

"I know he does. If there's a connection between Aizen and Tosen I need to know about it," he unlocked the door. "Yoruichi, contact Soi Fon. I know she'll come if it's you that asks her. I'll contact Toshiro and Rangiku when I'm done with Rukia," Yoruichi nodded and Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean done with me?" Ichigo turned around and saw her look of suspicion in her eyes. He smiled trying to tell her that she would be fine.

"I'm just going to tell you a story," Ichigo said and opened the door. "Please," he motioned to the door and walked in.

"Go on," Yoruichi urged. "You'll learn a little about your dear Ichigo if you let him tell you some stories," he smiled, knowing that Yoruichi was trying to help, but putting claim on her was out of the question. _'I can't have her. She belongs to someone else.' _He stood by the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantel. The shelves were filled with books and covered in a thin layer of dust. He sensed Rukia walk in and stop.

"Close the door please," Ichigo waited as Rukia closed the door and he motioned her over. "Come here," she stood next to him a few moments later.

"Who are these people?" she asked pointing to a picture of a dark haired man with two girls and Ichigo.

"That's my family. That's my father Isshin, and my sisters Yuzu and Karin," he said pointing to the girls as he named them. "You'll get to meet them, which meeting my sisters is a good thing, my dad," he shook his head instead of finishing the sentence.

"What about them?" she pointed to a picture of six people, two of whom were Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"That's my old team," Ichigo said and sighed. "That's Toshiro Hitsugaya, the strategist," he pointed to the white haired man on one knee in front of Yoruichi. "His wife Rangiku Matsumoto, the person who could get into any place, you can guess why," he pointed to the busty woman with strawberry blonde hair standing to the right of Yoruichi. "That's Soi Fon, a good friend of Yoruichi's. She was the weapons expert," he pointed to the woman with long hair that was separated into two pigtails with loops in the ends, who was on one knee in front of Ichigo. "That's Shuhei Hisagi, he was the demolitions man," he pointed to the man with a 69 tattooed on his face who was on one knee in front of Rangiku. "And you already know me and Yoruichi," he looked over at Rukia who was staring at the photo.

"What did you and Yoruichi do?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Yoruichi was the medical officer; basically she was a glorified nurse if one of us was injured. Me, well…I was the infiltrator. The difference between me and Rangiku is that while she could go anywhere, I was the one who joined the gangs or whoever needed to be infiltrated. I got in with the leaders and took them out."

"Oh. What about them?" she pointed to a photo right next to the one of Ichigo's team. He took one look and had to hold back tears.

"Those are our mentors. All of them are dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said and he shook his head.

"This is one reason why I brought you into this room. It's been sealed off since the day my sensei was killed. You're the first person to be in here in 3 years," Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"Three years? But you were only 18 then?"

"Yes. My sensei was the last to die, well both of them. The others where killed before because they were easier targets than either of my two sensei," he turned to her and noted the look of pain in her eyes. He turned back to the mantle and grabbed the picture frame to look at the photo.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he shook his head at her question and lightly grasped her hand leading her to the couch. She sat down and he say next to her. She lay her head against his shoulder and he tried to sit still, but the electricity running through his body was making it hard.

"This is the Dead Six, an elite team of mercenaries. They were our teachers. When one died their student would take their spot. I'll start with the first to die," he pointed to a brown haired man with a pink jacket. "That's Shunsui Kyoraku, he was Toshiro's sensei. He was killed in action while they were trying to save the daughter of an American Senator. He was a great man. He didn't like to fight but was good at it."

"Next was Jushiro Ukitake. He was Soi Fon's sensei," he pointed to the long white haired man. "He was killed a week later by an assassin as he walked home from the store, one bullet, right between the eyes. We found out later that it was Aizen who ordered the hit," he looked at Rukia who was staring at the picture.

"Sajin Komamura," he pointed to a talk man with a helmet on. "He was Rangiku's sensei. He was blown up in his car two days after Jushiro while they chased down the assassin. The assassin was caught by Soi Fon and was tortured severely. He told us that Aizen had order him to kill us all. Rangiku slaughtered the poor man," Ichigo winced at the memory of the killing.

"The other three of the original Dead Six retired and Yoruichi and I were introduced into the group. Isane Kotetsu was killed less than a month after Sajin. She was Yoruichi's sensei. Isane was massacred along with four others in a bank robbery. She was just unlucky to be there. We were able to get her body out and bury her with the others."

"Yachiru Kusajishi and Kenpachi Zaraki," he pointed to the pink haired woman and the tall man with an eye patch and bells in his hair. "When they retired they moved in together. We all knew they would eventually. Three months later however, just before their wedding, they were killed. They were walking home from the theater when a SUV pulled up. Five men jumped out and attacked them. It took four men to restrain Kenpachi. The other man grabbed Yachiru expecting her to be weak," Ichigo chuckled. "She ripped his nuts off, literally. He died in the hospital later that night. One of the others holding Kenpachi shot and killed Yachiru. Kenpachi went berserk; he killed tow men with his bare hands and the other two shot him up. He still managed to kill one more man before the other drove away. When we showed up five minutes later he was sitting there on the ground holding Yachiru in his arms. He only cried once that I know of, and it was that night."

_Ichigo sprinted through the streets and pushed his way through the crowd that was gathered. The rest of the Dead Six was right behind him. He pushed to the center of the crowd and found Kenpachi, holding Yachiru in his arms. The left side of her face was a mask of blood, her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes wide open. Ichigo walked over to Kenpachi who looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks and blood his cloths._

"_Sensei," Ichigo breathed and fell to his knees before Kenpachi who just looked at him._

"_I failed her Ichigo. We were do to be married and I failed her," Kenpachi sighed and Ichigo hugged him._

"_No you didn't. You didn't fail anyone, sir. I promise," Ichigo said and stood._

"_Do me one favor," Kenpachi looked up at Ichigo, fire in his eyes._

"_Anything sensei."_

"_Okay two favors. One; stop calling me sensei. Two; bury us in secret, I don't want anyone finding us," Kenpachi grinned. "You understand that Ichigo?"_

"_Yes, Kenpachi," Kenpachi nodded and bowed his head over Yachiru and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead before his grip loosened and Yachiru rolled from his arms before he fell to the side._

"Ichigo!" his eyes were filled with pain as Rukia shook him. "Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine. Where was I?"

"You were talking about how Kenpachi only cried that one night, and then you kinda zoned out."

"Oh, yeah. He made a request that I bury them in secret so nobody could find the. He died shortly after that. I was true to my word and buried them in one grave," Rukia noted the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo," she hugged him tightly and he slowly put his arms around her. "But who was Shuhei's sensei?"

"He didn't have one. Shuhei was the last of us to join. The six of us were orphans, well self proclaimed orphans. We left our families and eventually met. We became a big family. When we disbanded we all made a pact; if anyone was in trouble or needed help badly and the government couldn't help us, the rest would come to their aid, but Shuhei; we won't call him."

"Why not? If he's part of the family then why won't you call him?" she asked a little confused.

"He's Tosen's pet. If Aizen knew that I was a cop then I think it was Tosen who alerted him. And Hisagi's Tosen's right hand man, so that puts him under suspicion too," Ichigo looked at her two things shining in his eyes. Anger and…? _'What the hell? Why is that look in his eyes when he looks at me? It's like a starving man staring at a piece of steak.'_

"Do you think Toshiro and Rangiku will come?"

"Yes. It'll take some convincing but they will come. Now lets go; we have a lot to do," he stood and put the picture back on the mantle. Rukia stood and followed him to the door, looking back at the room that was about to be closed to the world again.

"Don't worry. I'll have a maid clean in here and the room will stay open," he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her. She felt sparks run between their lips but he pulled back before she could deepen the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and she gasped her eyes widening. He blushed and ducked his head, hurrying down the hall. She touched her lips with her fingers and followed him so she wouldn't get lost.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Yoruichi said and caught up with her. "Now just wait a moment Rukia," Rukia halted and Yoruichi stopped beside her.

"Yes?" she gulped as Yoruichi stared at her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine why?"

"You're a little red," Yoruichi placed her palm on Rukia's forehead which only made the heat in her face worse.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped and Yoruichi grinned.

"So he said the magic words huh?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia started to walk away.

"He said the 'L' word Rukia. I heard him," Yoruichi said and Rukia stopped again and leaned against the wall.

"Yes. He said he loved me," she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her arms on her knees and leaned her head against the wall.

"Then what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked sitting next to her. Rukia closed her eyes, but Ichigo immediately popped into her head as he had been doing since they had first met that night.

"I don't know what these feelings are," she barely choked back a sob but Yoruichi seemed to hear it because she put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and rubbed it, trying to comfort her.

"Well explain them to me as best you can and I'll see if I can help," Rukia nodded and sighed.

"When we touch I feel like I'm on fire. When we kiss I feel like sparks are running through me. When I'm around him I feel like I'm on cloud nine and it hurts me when I'm away from him," she laid her head on her arms and sighed again. "I'm confused," Yoruichi laughed softly and looked at her.

"You're in love."

"What? No way," Rukia said but a pang in her heart told her it was a lie.

"Did you feel hurt when you just said that?" Rukia nodded. "I know what you're feeling because I feel it with Kisuke. Trust me, Rukia; you love him and he loves you. Only three people have heard him use those words; his mother and his sisters. You are the fourth person that he's said that too. Take it to heart, because he already has."

"But, I feel like I'm not good enough," Rukia almost sobbed at the thought that Ichigo might not truly want her. _'Byakuya doesn't even want me. He's trying to marry me out of the home.'_

"Bullshit. If I think that you're good enough for him then you are good enough for him. What are you so afraid of?" Rukia just looked away. "Ah, I see. You're afraid that he's going to either reject you or use you," Rukia nodded and heard Yoruichi sigh. "Rukia, listen. Ichigo won't hurt you, I promise you that."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Rukia asked looking at her.

"Because he isn't the type of person to use anyone. He truly loves you Rukia. Do not doubt him. Give him a chance, please," Rukia nodded.

"Okay, I will. I'll talk to him later and give him a chance," Yoruichi nodded and stood, brushing dirt from her cloths.

"Good. Now let's go plan with our men. They're probably wrecks without us," Yoruichi smiled and held out her hand. Rukia found the smile worth catching onto; quickly smiling herself. She took Yoruichi's hand and Yoruichi pulled her to her feet. They walked down the hall until they got into a room that looked like something out of a spy movie. She saw computers on desks lining the walls, filing cabinets, and TVs.  
She saw Ichigo standing at a desk a phone pressed to his ear. Yoruichi walked over to Urahara who was sitting at a computer.

"Ichigo!" Urahara called to him and he looked over. "I found something," Ichigo nodded and held up a finger telling him to wait. She walked over and stood by Ichigo.

"Hey, Rangiku. It's Ichigo. I'm doing fine how about you?" he stood with his left arm over his chest and his right holding the phone to his head. "Good, glad to hear it. Is Toshiro there with you? Good, put this on speaker but make sure it's just you and Toshiro. Okay, hey Toshiro. Yeah. You guys remember that pact we made? Look I know you guys are busy, but please," Ichigo bowed his head. "Come on Toshiro, I need your help, and you know that I would only ask for help in extreme cases. Thanks Rangiku. Yoruichi is calling Soi Fon. No, Shuhei's not joining us. I'm sending you an email with information," he started typing on the computer. He hit the send button and stood up. "You should get an email in a few minutes. The private jet should be there tomorrow. I'll have the pilot call you in the morning so you can make it over here."

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called. "Hang up and get over here!"

"Is Soi Fon coming?"

"I haven't talked to her yet. But you need to see this," Rukia followed Ichigo over to the computer and stood by him.

"Oh shit. I'll have to call you guys back," he hung up the phone and set it down. "We are in deep shit," Rukia stared at the screen. Tosen's picture was at the top of the screen with a short bio under it. She started to read to herself.

'_Kaname Tosen; Captain in the military dishonorably discharged,'_ she read farther and found a picture of three people she recognized. She read the caption under the photo. _'Captains Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru were the best of friends during the war. Their three companies were always together and went on all missions together,' _Urahara scrolled down and she saw a picture of Gin and Tosen standing by a casket. _'Aizen was killed in action in Iraq September 29, 2007. The Black Opts team the Dead Six killed Aizen and most of his company when they tried to rob a bank. Tosen and Gin begged for the arrest of the Dead Six; they were denied,'_

"Ichigo," she said getting his attention and he nodded.

"I know. I see why Tosen and Gin are after me," he said and continued to read.

"But if Aizen was killed then how is he the leader of the Hollow Gang?"

"I don't know, but that's why I went undercover. I wanted to know how he survived," Rukia nodded and continued to read. There was another picture, this time with Tosen standing alone in the rain by a casket.

'_Tosen mourns the loss of his friend and comrade, Gin Ichimaru who was pronounced dead after being MIA for three months.. The ceremony in Arlington was held October 29, 2008, just a year and a month after Aizen was killed.'_

"Shit. I didn't know that he was friends with them that long," Yoruichi said. "He joined the police force after he was discharged for trying to 'Exact revenge for my friend's murders at the hands of the Dead Six.' He's the one behind the deaths of our mentors," Yoruichi growled and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, Aizen was behind the deaths. Tosen is just a puppet at this point. He's part of Aizen's gang and he's killing people from the inside, like me," Ichigo stood up straight and walked over to the door. "Yoruichi, call Soi Fon and let her know what's going on. Tell her that I'm begging for her help," he walked from the room without looking at Rukia. She looked at Yoruichi who shook her head.

"Go to him. He'll be in his room," Rukia nodded and started out the door when she was stopped. "And for Christ's sake don't let him hurt himself," she turned around and saw Yoruichi grinning and Urahara was just smiling brightly.

"Yeah, no sex until he's fully healed," Rukia could feel her cheeks heating at an alarming rate. She was afraid that she was going to combust right there.

"We did not have sex," she tried to keep her voice low and dangerous but it came out a little breathless because she was fuming. _'Am I really that mad? I wouldn't mind having sex with Ichigo…What?'_ she sighed and left the room, trying to find the way to Ichigo's bedroom clearing the thoughts from her mind. She found Ichigo in his room like Yoruichi said.

"Ichigo?" she knocked lightly on the door frame.

"Hmm?" his face was smashed into a pillow. "What is it Rukia?" he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"I wanted to talk to you," he motioned her over and she climbed onto the bed beside him.

"What about?" she lay down beside him and he threw his left arm over her and pulled her close.

"About what you said earlier," she smirked when he opened his eyes and turned a light pink color.

"Uh, when?"

"When you kissed me. I believe the words were 'I love you.' I'm pretty sure they were," she frowned when he looked at her sadly.

"I'm not good for you," he said and tried to take his arm from around her but she grabbed his hand and made him stay.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, trying to see what the look in his eyes meant.

"All my life I've been around bad people. I see first hand the evil of the world. Greed, lust, murder; I myself am a killer. You deserve better than what I can give you. You deserve a happy life with someone who can protect you and provide for you. I can't do either. I don't want to see you hurt Rukia. Of all the girls that I've known over the years you're the single most precious one. I feel things for you that I've only dreamed of feeling."

"Explain," she snuggled closer to him and he sighed. He wrapped both arms around her and rolled over so she was lying on top of him. She lowered her head to his chest and listened to his heart.

"When I'm around you nothing else matters. You are the world to me Rukia, you are my world. Wherever you are is my home. I've only heard Urahara and Yoruichi talk about love and describe it to me. I gave up hope a long time ago that I would find someone to love, but I think I have Rukia," she stared into his eyes and saw that they were shining. "I'm pretty damn sure that I love you," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I talked to Yoruichi today, Ichigo. I know that I love you too, but," she lay her head down again.

"But what?" he asked softly and ran his hands through her hair and over her back.

"I feel like no one loves me. You say you do, but my brother is trying to marry me out of the house. Ever since my sister died Byakuya doesn't talk to me much anymore. I feel alone and unwanted," she felt Ichigo's arms tighten around her.

"Just know that I love you Rukia, honestly I do. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and I promise that I will never hurt you on purpose. Okay?" she nodded against his chest. "As for feeling unwanted; I want you. Yoruichi and Hat N' Clogs love you and have already decided that they want you to be part of the family and I'm sure that the rest of the family will love you too," she looked into his eyes and saw happiness there.

"Okay. How about we meet in the middle then? I'll do my best to get past the feeling of being unloved if you get past your feeling of not being good enough for me. Trust me; you're too good for me. I'll trust you with my heart if you trust me with yours," she smiled lightly at his grin.

"As cliché as it sounds, my heart belongs to you and only you. No one else can have it," he rolled them over again and she screamed in surprise. "I think that we are good enough for each other, no matter what anyone else says."

"If anyone else tries to claim you then I'll kill them. You are mine, Ichigo Kurosaki," she pressed her lips against his and he quickly responded to her kiss.

"And you are mine, midget," he laughed when they broke apart for air then groaned when she hit him in the head.

"I don't plan on being with anyone else Ichigo," she said and ran her hands over his back.

"Good, because if anyone touches you wrong or tries to take you away I won't just kill them; I'll make them suffer for trying to take you."

* * *

**I hope that y'all enjoyed the chapter. If not i'm sorry, the next chapter will be filled with action, i swear. I'm working on it as i'm writing this Author's Note. Who says i caint multitask? :P oh yeah, my parents. :/**

**See that button, it's the REVIEW button. It's saying hi, and my inner hollow has a message for you.**

**REVIEWS WILL BE WELCOME FROM ANYONE GOOD OR BAD! SO PRESS THE FREAKIN BUTTON!**

**No, seriously, press the button. It's your new best friend and it wants to meet you.**


	5. Revelations

**Hey guys! I'm currently in Korea, and i'm tired from the 24 hours on planes. I managed to write this while in 7 hours of layovers in Tokyo and Chicago and then found an internet that worked. It is 10 am here in Korea and we're about to go hiking in the mountains. lol. now on to the many reviews that i received. I love all of you who are reviewing and reading this story. You all make the work worth it. I hope that the flashback in this chapter clears some things up.**

**To ****Rukes- thank you, I'm going to try and make more chapters like that.**

**To twiphrider- well here's the update, so more to read.**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- well here's the update, so I hope you enjoy**

**To Alexis Rae- thanks for that. I shall keep updating.**

**To KuroKuchiki-here's the update, and more action coming up later.**

**To taynoela- you don't have to beg on your knees but thank you for the reviews. **

**To jess- i understand why you're confused, and trust me i am too, i do this chapter by chapter. I know how this is going to end but i'm coming up with this on the spot. There will be chapters with flashbacks so they will help to explain the backstory of Ichigo. So just keep reading please and it will work itself out. I promise.**

**To shnizlefritz-thank you, glad you enjoy the story.**

**To BetweenBlueLines- well Hisagi will be included but not the way you'll like. :/ sorry. but i'm glad you like the story.**

**To mushuxlll- i shall continue until i am done.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach, and only half the story (love ya DetriotBleachWings)**

* * *

Ichigo trailed kisses down Rukia's throat, loving the feel of her soft skin on his lips. He nipped at her pulse and felt her move under him. He smiled against her flesh and trailed kisses up to her mouth as he ran his hand up her clothed thigh. He felt the sparks run through his fingers. He let his hand cup the back of her thigh while the other hand ran down her back.

"Ichigo," she breathed as she pulled back and laid her head on his chest. "Should we really be doing this?"

"Do you want to? If you don't then we can stop. I don't want to push you into anything that you might regret later," he said and looked at her, her eyes were half closed and clouded with lust. Her lips were swollen from his earlier onslaught of kisses. She dove back in and attacked his mouth with her own. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. He let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth reveling in her sweet taste.

He felt her hands dig their way under his shirt and he sat up, never breaking the kiss, so she could have easier access to his shirt. They broke their passion filled kiss for one moment as she almost ripped his shirt off and flung it across the room, before they attacked each other again. Ichigo stayed sitting up as Rukia started to take off her shirt. He broke the kiss as she lifted the shirt over her head, but he grabbed the fabric at the last second, trapping her arms above her head, but leaving her mouth clear.

He slowly kissed her mouth, and then trailed kisses down her neck to her chest, stopping at the black lace bra that sat there. She smirked against her skin and felt her squirm. He ran his hand down her side making her shake as she tried to hold back a laugh, but kept the other hand on the shirt.

"I-Ichigo, s-s-stop it. T-t-that tickles!" he let go of the shirt and placed both hands on her hips to steady her as she pulled the shirt off and threw it across the room. He smiled at her and she blushed lightly

"What's so funny?" she asked and he lay back, dragging her with him.

"I've never met a girl as beautiful as you Rukia, and you're all mine," she rolled them over so Ichigo was on top.

"That's what I like to hear," she reached up and kissed him again, her hands playing with the belt of his jeans.

"WHOA!" Ichigo and Rukia froze; they slowly turned to see Urahara standing in the doorway, looking at them through his fingers.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo leapt off the bed and Urahara ran down the hall way.

"Yoruichi! Save me!" Ichigo was about to pounce on Urahara when Yoruichi appeared in front of them and they skidded to a halt.

"What the fuck is going on? I'm trying to take a nap and then I hear someone yelling for me to save them," she looked pointedly from one male to the other. "Care to explain?" she glared at Ichigo.

"Peeping Tom," he grumbled and pointed to Urahara who took out a fan and covered his mouth with it to hide the smile.

"That's peeping Hat N' Clogs. Ow!" Yoruichi snatched the fan and hit him in the face with it. "You really should lock your door when you're going to lose your virginity in the house when we're here," Urahara said, holding his bleeding nose.

"You; go to our room and wait for me!" Yoruichi snapped pointing at Urahara who slinked off down the hall. "You; lock your damn door next time!" she glared at Ichigo who turned and headed back to his room. "Oh, and Soi Fon said that she'd come too, so I took the liberty of sending a private jet to get her too," Ichigo nodded and turned back to her.

"Thank you Yoruichi. What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never find out," she turned and waved over her shoulder before Ichigo continued his walk. His pants weren't as tight as they had been, chasing someone through the house would definitely get rid of a boner in a heartbeat. He thought of Rukia, sitting in his bed and he sighed, quickening his pace.

When he walked into the room Rukia was laying on the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her, a smile slowly forming on his lips. She turned towards him and their eyes met. She held out her arms and he pushed himself off the doorframe, walking over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt skin instead of cloths and he looked at her, her face pressed against his chest and she started to slowly fall asleep.

"Good night Rukia," he kissed her forehead and she mumbled something, and he barely caught the 'love you.' He smiled at the petite woman in his arms as he felt the world slipping away. He yawned once and closed his eyes, his breathing soon evened out and darkness took him away.

* * *

_9 year old Ichigo and his beautiful mother, Masaki were walking home. It was late and the sky looked like rain. They had gone to the store and were walking home, the grocery bags in their hands. Ichigo looked up at his mom, the smile that never left his face shining up at her. She laughed and bumped him with her hip._

"_Mom," he whined the smile still plastered to his face as he pushed her lightly with his shoulder. "That's not fair. You're bigger than me," Masaki smiled at her orange haired son._

"_When you get older you'll be tall and then it won't be fair to me," both of them laughed, unaware of the van that was speeding towards them. The van squealed to a halt in front of them. Masaki stopped laughing and quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand. Five men in skull masks jumped out of the car and walked towards them, covering them with guns so they wouldn't run._

"_What do you want?" Masaki asked as she grabbed Ichigo and held him close._

"_Isshin didn't pay the protection money to our boss. We're taking you and your boy as collateral until he does pay," one of the men said._

"_You can do whatever you want to me, but leave Ichigo out of this. He's too young to be part of any of this. Please," she begged, and the men looked at one another._

"_Fine. He can go, but you are coming with us," Masaki could tell he was smiling behind the mask. Masaki knelt down next to Ichigo and took his hands._

"_Ichigo," he looked at her, fear in his eyes. "I need you to run home okay? These men here will protect me until you come back okay? I need you to bring daddy's wallet, okay?" Ichigo nodded, but wasn't really listening. "Ichi, please. Run home as fast as you can for mommy okay?"_

_A 21 year old Ichigo stood in the shadows of the trees and watched as the little Ichigo ran away. He knew the code; it was one that had been stated often. 'Go bring me daddy's wallet' meant 'go to your room and stay there until I get you.'_

_He followed the younger Ichigo for a ways and then stopped, knowing what was coming next. The younger Ichigo stopped and turned, sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him to the trees where he could climb high and look at the river._

"_No don't," Ichigo held up his hands but the younger version of him just ran right through his body. The older Ichigo sighed and kicked a rock. "Just fucking great," he followed the little Ichigo to the tree and looked up, seeing him sitting there on a branch about halfway up the tree._

_Ichigo looked down towards the river and saw again, as almost every night, the scene that lay before him. Masaki, his mother, getting gang raped. He turned away and let his head fall against a tree before he slammed his head against the rough bark. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, nothing could block out the images that were burned into his mind, or the sounds that his mother made._

"_Mom," he ignored the pain in his head as he turned and set his back against the tree. He slid down the trunk and sat on the ground, his eyes glued to the horrible scene before him. He felt something hot running down his face. He reached up saw blood on his fingers. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his arms across his knees. The men where almost done; he could only hear the sobs of his mother as they left her there._

_He rested his head against his arms, knowing full well what was going to come next. He squeezed his eyes shut and his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was putting on them as he gripped his arms. Even though he knew what was coming and he was expecting it, it still made him jump. He heard the loud report of a gun and heard the younger Ichigo clambering through the branches above him. He looked up and saw the men dump his mother's body into the river before getting into the van. _

"_Mommy!" the little Ichigo ran towards the river. One of the men looked over._

"_Fuck. The little brat is back," he said and Ichigo was stunned at his voice. He knew that voice, even now._

"_Then go get him," another hissed and Ichigo's eyes climbed further into his hair. The first man jumped from the moving van and leveled a gun. He pulled the trigger and the young Ichigo fell. The older one blinked and rubbed his shoulder where there was a scar. He was still awake, but he was too scared and in too much pain to move. _

"_NO!" the older Ichigo gasped as the men laughed and pulled off their masks. "No, it can't be,"_

* * *

"TOSEN!" Ichigo roared as he sat up. He felt movement next to him and looked over, seeing Rukia looking at him. He was covered in a cold sweat and he could feel goose bumps breaking out on his skin.

"Ichigo. Are you okay?" Rukia asked, he could see worry in her eyes. No fear like his old friends from kindergarten and earlier grade school; no pity like the kids in junior high; no sympathy from his class mates in high school. Just worry; worry about him. _'And love. How long has it been since someone has looked at me that way?'_

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," he said and lay down. Instead of lying down though Rukia climbed onto his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily and tried to roll over but her legs were clamped tight around his hips.

"You aren't okay, Ichigo," she placed a light kiss between his shoulder blades. "I'm going to try and help you relax," she started to work her hands over his back, kneading the muscles lightly. Ichigo sighed at her warm touch and sank into the bed a little more. She rubbed circles into his back and he felt his muscles relax. He felt his eye lids getting heavy and he blinked rapidly.

"Just go to sleep Ichigo," Rukia whispered into his ear and he nodded lightly before he shook his head and pushed against her with his back.

"No, no sleep," he said and tried to get up.

"Why not?" Rukia asked and massaged his shoulders.

"No sleep; not tonight."

"But why?" Rukia stressed and he tried to roll over, but her legs held him in place.

"The nightmares," he closed his eyes and felt tears run down his face. He hadn't cried since his mom was killed. He felt Rukia place a kiss on his cheek before he felt her remove her legs from his sides and roll over. Ichigo looked over at her and saw her looking at him. "What?"

"What nightmares?" she asked and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," he said and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I understand. If you want to talk, I'm here," she said and kissed the underside of his jaw before she snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin.

"Thank you," he said and waited until her breathing evened out before he unwrapped his arms from her and slid from the bed. He walked from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Where did I put the Vodka?" he grumbled to himself as he rifled through the cabinets. "Damn," he walked over to the pantry and opened the door. "Haha, found you you son of a bitch," he grabbed the bottle of vodka and walked over to the table, grabbing a glass on the way. He sat down at the table and poured a glass before he downed it.

He shook his head as the liquid burned his throat and he groaned. He poured another glass and had it halfway to his mouth when he heard a scream.

"ICHIGO!"

"Rukia!" he dropped the glass as he shot to his feet. He sprinted up the stairs and down the hall. He turned the corner and stopped in the doorway to his room. He saw a flash of red hair with a bundle in his arms as the man dropped from the window. "RUKIA!" Ichigo charged into the room and the second man turned around, a mask covering his face. Ichigo tackled him and they traded a few punches before the man kicked him off. Ichigo grabbed the mask and ripped it off the guys head as he fell back. Ichigo looked up and saw blonde hair covering one eye before the man stomped on his face and turned.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked through the blood in his mouth, grabbing the man's ankle.

"No of your business," he ripped his foot from Ichigo's grasp and kicked him in the stomach and then in the face.

"Halt!" Ichigo heard Yoruichi scream and looked up. Yoruichi stood in the doorway holding a gun on the man.

"You wish," he drew a gun from his waist in a flash and fired at Yoruichi.

"No!" Urahara screamed and the blonde haired man escaped through the window and Ichigo crawled over to Yoruichi who was tending to Urahara.

"You fool," Yoruichi said and ripped a piece of her nightgown off to tie around the bullet wound in his shoulder. "You sweet fool," Urahara grinned.

"I couldn't let you get hit," he said as Ichigo dragged himself to his knees beside his friends.

"I'm sorry guys," he said and shakily stood, leaning against the doorway.

"What are you sorry about? Falling in love with Rukia?" Ichigo blinked and lowered his head.

"I shouldn't have brought her here. Now you're hurt because of me," Yoruichi sighed and shook her head at Ichigo.

"You love her, and I'm happy for that. Urahara isn't going to die from a wound like this."

"Yeah, I'll pull through and then we can go rescue her."

"We don't have time to wait for you to heal Hat N' Clogs. Rukia gets married in a few days."

"Married!" Yoruichi screeched.

"What? To who?" Urahara asked.

"Renji Abarai," Ichigo slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"Then we better get started on the rescue," Yoruichi said and helped Urahara to his feet, his arm slung over her shoulder. Ichigo and Urahara grinned, Yoruichi known for her wild plans.

* * *

The room was dark when Rukia opened her eyes. She heard the window being dragged open and she sat up, dragging the sheet over her body, the air cold. She felt more than heard someone in the room with her.

"Ichigo?" she walked toward the open window and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo," she breathed and turned, coming face to face with a man that she knew very well.

"Renji?"

"Hey Rukia. Come on, we're getting out of here," will he held out his hand and she looked at it. "Come Rukia, it's only a matter of time before that bastard that kidnapped you comes back."

"Who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki of course," Renji said his name like it was a curse.

"No. I'm not going Renji," she crossed her arms and stood there stubbornly. "I'm not leaving him."

"What are you saying Rukia? You actually want to be here with this man?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. I came here under my own free will," Renji stared at her in shock.

"I waited three hours for him to leave so I could rescue you, and now I learn that you came here on your own?" Rukia nodded. "You bitch," he slapped her and she gasped in shock. She stood up straight, her mouth a hard line.

"You will leave Renji," he shook his head. "Now!"

"Not without you," he grabbed her arm roughly.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia felt a piece of cloth being dragged over her face as she was grabbed from behind.

"Just hold still," she heard Renji whisper in her ear. "We're getting you out of here," she felt herself being picked up and carried.

"No," she tried to get away from her captor but he slung her over his shoulder and continued to walk. "Put me down," she screamed through the hood and hit the man repeatedly over the head and back.

"Rukia just stop moving. We'll be out of here in no time and you'll be safe," Renji said and she struggled harder. _'No. I will not leave Ichigo without a fight.'_

"RUKIA!" she felt elation, and the sensation of flying, at hearing his name, then they hit the ground.

"You idiot," she yelled at Renji. "You could have hurt me," she hit him again.

"When did it turn into 'me' instead of 'us'? he asked and she felt him start running.

"It's never been 'us' Renji. I don't want to marry you so I'm not going to," he stopped running and set her down.

"What do you mean?" he asked taking off the hood. She did her best to burn holes in him with her glare, but no holes appeared.

"I don't love you. I only played along because I felt like nobody wanted me. I don't love you Renji, so I'm not going to marry you," he stared at her, dumbfounded.

"But, but you, you said that you would marry me. You said that you loved me!" he screamed at her.

"Well I don't. So you can walk away right now and I'll go back home," She turned around and headed back towards Ichigo's mansion, her home.

"I'll see you at home then. Byakuya misses you Rukia," Renji said and she stopped, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't miss me. I asked him not to marry me off to you because I was waiting for love, and he refused. Well I found love, so I'm telling you to leave me alone," she started walking away when a blonde haired man ran up to them.

"Grab her and let's go. I beat the shit out of the orange haired guy and shot the blonde one," he ran past Renji.

"What!" Rukia started running but she felt a pair of arms grab her around the waist and lift her up. "Let me go!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Just let me go!"

"Shut her up Renji," the blonde shouted as Renji carried her to the car. He opened the door and tossed her into the back seat.

"No!" she started to hit Renji and when he tied her up she kicked him until he tied her legs too.

"Rukia stop it! You're acting like a child!"

"No, you are acting like a child Renji. Accept the fact that I don't love you and let me go!" he backslapped her and she quieted her eyes wide in shock. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

"Rukia, I'm sorry," Renji tried to apologize but Rukia just stared out the window of the limo, shocked that he would hit her.

'_Never. He's never hit me before. Ichigo wouldn't hit me, he would never hit me.'_

"Rukia please, listen to me. I'm sorry for hitting you-"

"No you aren't," she said quietly, cutting him off. "And I don't care if you are. I won't accept an apology from you," he sighed. He reached for her legs and cut the bonds around her ankles.

"Then what will you accept from me?" he asked grinning as thoughts ran through his mind.

"I'm not accepting any apology from you unless it's you taking me back home," she said.

"Then I'm in luck, cause we're headed home," she smiled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. My home is where Ichigo is. No, my home _is_ Ichigo," she said and he gasped.

"Rukia-"

"I love him Renji. Him, not you. Get that into your think skull you stupid pineapple," she snapped and glared at him trying her best to make him die, but it wasn't working, though he did flinch back a little at her glare.

"Byakuya won't be pleased to hear that," he said sadly and pulled out his phone. "Hello. Yes, we have her. She put up a fight believe it or not. The bastard has her thinking that he loves her. Yes sir, I understand. We'll see you in a few minutes," he hung up the phone and looked at her. Rukia just glared at him.

"Byakuya is locking you in your room until the wedding tomorrow," Rukia's mouth fell open.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, stunned and very distraught.

"Yes tomorrow. Which means that tomorrow night I'm going to make you mine," Renji said and glared at her. She quickly looked out the window to hide her tears, though her body shook with silent sobs. "Are you okay?"

"Why the fuck do you care!" she turned to him and screamed; she could feel the salt of tears running into her mouth as she cried in pain of losing her love. _'What they say is true. You don't know what you had until it's gone.'_

"Because you are to be my wife in less than 24 hours and I will not have you cry unless they're tears of joy!" he screamed back.

"Fuck you!" she turned to the window and saw her brother's mansion in the darkness; most of the lights extinguished except for one. Her brother's study was still lit which meant that he was waiting for her. When the car stopped she quickly climbed out and sprinted for the gate, Renji and the blonde man not far behind. She stopped when she saw that the gates were closed and Renji grabbed her roughly.

"Come on," he dragged her to the house. When they got to the front door the blonde man knocked while Renji cut her hands free. The door was opened by the butler, Yamamoto.

"Hello Yama," Rukia said and pushed her way inside.

"Hello Rukia," he said and pointed to the study. "Your brother is waiting," she nodded and walked towards the room. "No, Master Byakuya wants to speak with Miss Rukia alone, Master Renji," Rukia could hear him grumbling as she shut the door to the study behind her. Byakuya sat in his chair, the back facing her. He kept his eyes on the fire for a few more moments until he spoke.

"At least you still know how to be patient," he turned the chair so he could face her. "You need to learn to act like a lady."

"But I'm not a 'lady' brother. I'm the adopted sister of a mafia crime lord," she sneered. "I don't know what Hisana saw in you," she sat in the chair before Byakuya's desk.

"You need to learn your place," he said calmly and she knew she was in trouble but she no longer cared.

"I don't care anymore Byakuya Kuchiki. I have a new family now."

"Yes you do. You are marrying Renji Abarai tomorrow morning. You have one more day before you leave this house for good. Make the best of it," he turned the chair around again and she stood up.

"I will not marry a man that I don't love and I don't love Renji."

"Love is overrated. You don't marry for love Rukia because you are part of the mafia. You marry the man who is best suited to provide for you and protect you. That man is Renji."

"According to who? You are not going to marry me off! I don't know why you adopted me because you don't care about me at all!" she stormed from the room and slammed the door to the study. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She found Renji on the bed.

"It's about time you showed up," he said and sat up. She realized that he was shirtless. "Come here, I want you to do something for me before we get married," she glared daggers at him and he winced.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed and grabbed a knife from her dresser. Renji sprinted from the room and slammed the door behind him. The knife stuck there, quivering from the impact. She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows. _'They don't have his scent.'_ She sighed and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come to her.

She grabbed the knife from her door and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and let it run into the tub. She stripped down and turned off the water. She tested the water and hissed at the heat. She let the water sit for a few minutes before she climbed in. The water was still hot, but it was bearable. She felt tears run down her face.

'_I'm sorry Ichigo. I'd rather die than let him have me. I love you and only you,'_ she let the tears flow freely as she pressed the knife to her wrist. There was a knock at the door.

"Rukia please open up," the voice of the blonde hair man came through the door. She shook her head and was ready to drag the knife across her wrist when another knock came, more urgent than the first. "Please Rukia, open the door. I don't want my boss to be mad at me. He'd kill me if you killed yourself and then he would kill himself to be with you. Please, open the door," she detected urgency in his voice and she climbed out of the tub.

"If this is a trick I will kill you," she called as she pulled on a robe and tied it before opening the door. As soon as the door was open a crack the blonde haired man pushed through and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please just listen to me okay?" she nodded and he closed the door behind him. He motioned for her to sit, which she did. "Now; my boss is the man you love."

"Ichigo?" she asked eyes wide.

"Yes, Ichigo is my boss. Well Urahara is but Ichigo has been a friend for years. My name is Izuru Kira, I agreed to help him out. He knew that it was a matter of time before they came to get you so he asked me to pose as a bodyguard for hire. When we are done I will contact Ichigo and let him know that you are safe. They will be planning on how to rescue you and I will inform them of the wedding tomorrow. Do not worry, he will come get you before you are forced to say 'I do' but in the meantime I will give him a message if you want," Rukia nodded, hopeful that she would escape.

"Tell him that I will be waiting for him at the altar," the man smiled and walked from the room.

"I will keep Renji from bothering you," he said and pulled out a phone. "Lock the door until you hear the signal."

"What is the signal?"

"Three knocks and then 'Ichigo loves you'. I'll be back in a few," Rukia lay down on the bed after locking the door and waited for the man to come back. There was a knock at the door.

"Open the door Rukia," she heard Renji yell through the door.

"No!" she stood up and waited.

"Then I'll open it for you," the door exploded inward as he blew the door open with a shotgun. Renji stood in the doorway, fire in his eyes as he looked at her. "We caught this man calling Ichigo," two more guards dragged the blonde man into her room. "We don't know what he told the bastard, but I think you know," Renji advanced on her and she backed away, fearful of what she had gotten into by accepting the adoption into the Kuchiki family.

* * *

**Okay, i'm going to continue to write when i get a chance. so until the next chapter. **

**See that button, it's says review. Please review, i'm going to be dead for th enext four weeks so some reviews would be awesome and keep me motivated to write while i'm dead. please!**


	6. Rescue and Forgiveness

**Okay guys, here is Chapter 6. I've worked on this when i had the chance, so it's probably not going to be as good as the other chapters. Sorry if it's not. Training basically all day has worn all of us out. Jet lag aint helping either. Before i go any farther i want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, added this story and me to the favorites lists, and the update lists. I would also like to thank those readers who keep reading but don't review, yes you are all loved. I would have liked to see more reviews, but i guess i can't complain. Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

**To sovereingoftheriver- thank you Kendal, i hope you keep reading.**

**To shnizlefritz- glad that you are enjoying the story, and sorry...still not risen from the dead. If anything, it's become worse.**

**To SweetLove.K- I don't know...will her? i hope so.**

**To lovemydogs82- thanks, i will keep that in mind. And yes it is a FAN FICTION, if people don't like how the characters act or what they do sorry. ;P can't please everyone.**

**To hinataellis- yes, yes he is crazy.**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- I know, poor Kira...wait dead? :O**

**To Bleep- i'm thinking next chapter y'all get lemon.**

**To Alexis Rae- you got lucky that i checked email this morning or i might have missed you. and thank you.**

**I hope that i got all the reviews, the internet here sucks, so this wouldn't save...i had to do all the review responses again. If i missed a review i'm sorry, it's 8:30 in the morning and it's going to be a long day. I have no idea if there will be internet in the next city i'm going to so this may or may not be the last update for awhile. :'( Just remember that i love each and everyone of you who are reading this. I never thought that this story would be met with awesome reviews like this.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Bleach in any way shape or form, and only half the story (DetriotBleachWings- love you- even though you haven't read past chapter 3 or 4)**

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the side of the black SUV; sunglasses covered his eyes to the early morning light as a small plane rolled to a stop inside the hanger, a second plane stopping just outside the door. He pushed himself off the car and stood up straight, facing the planes. He hit the door once and Yoruichi and Urahara stepped out of the car, both carrying P90s. Ichigo pulled a UMP45 from behind his back and cocked it.

The door on the plane in the hanger opened and Soi Fon walked down the stairs, a backpack on her back and a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for second before she ran across the floor. Yoruichi met her halfway and grabbed her into a hug. Ichigo and Urahara walked over to the two women, grinning, and took their turns too.

"It's good to see you again Soi Fon," Ichigo said and lead her to the SUV.

"Yes, long time no see," Yoruichi said, an arm slung around her shoulders. "What have you been up too?"

"It's good to be back here with you guys again. Well, after we disbanded I basically became a mercenary," Soi Fon said and placed her bags in the back of the SUV. She stood and looked at Yoruichi. "What about you?" she asked Yoruichi as Ichigo walked away. He smiled to himself and nodded to Urahara who was carrying Soi Fon's luggage. _'Those two were always like sisters. Good to know they still retain that after all this time.'_

"Ichigo joined the police to catch his mother's killers and Urahara and I support him," Soi Fon nodded and Ichigo walked out of earshot. He walked over to the other plane as the door opened. A white haired man walked down the steps followed by a strawberry blonde woman.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, nice to see you two again. How have you been?" Ichigo clasped hands with Toshiro before hugging Rangiku.

"We've been good. Now what do you need?" Toshiro asked as they grabbed their luggage from the plane.

"Always right to the point Toshiro. Aren't you going to at least say hi?" Rangiku said and waved to Yoruichi.

"I'll get to that soon Toshiro, I don't want to say it more than once," Ichigo said and walked to the SUV. "Let's get home and I'll explain everything," Toshiro and Rangiku quickly followed him to the car. "In the car everyone, we need to get home," Ichigo climbed into the passenger seat as Urahara climbed into the driver's seat. Everyone else grabbed seats and Urahara hit the gas.

"Slow down Kisuke," Toshiro said as he grabbed onto the handle by the door. "I don't want to die this young."

"Oh get over it Toshiro. I'm the best driver in this vehicle and all of you know it," Urahara said and swerved to miss a car as he passed over the line. "Watch it! Jackass," he grumbled and everyone but Ichigo was tense. Urahara was the best driver in the car. He made street racers look like kids playing in their big wheels.

"You seriously married him Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked. "He's still the idiot that we all know," she said referring to his arm dealer days.

"Well, he may seem like an idiot, but he's actually brilliant," Yoruichi bragged and Urahara grinned, proud.

"That's right. I'm brilliant and-"

"Watch the fucking road," Ichigo growled and Urahara's eyes snapped to the road. "We need to get home. Izuru said that Rukia is getting married today at one, so we need to be focused."

"We're crashing a wedding?" Soi Fon asked.

"Oh yeah, we are definitely crashing a wedding. I'll show you pictures of all the targets. There will be plenty of guards there so we'll have to be very careful," Ichigo said.

"Who planned the rescue?" Rangiku asked and Yoruichi raised her hand grinning. "I think I changed my mind about helping," Yoruichi frowned but kept quiet, knowing that Rangiku was joking.

"How long do we have until the ceremony starts?" Toshiro asked.

"Don't worry Rangiku; she actually came up with a non crazy plan. The time is 9 am, four hours and counting. Everyone sync watches," they all synced their watches.

"Ready," Toshiro said and looked out the window.

"Ready," Soi Fon said and looked at Ichigo.

"Ready," Yoruichi and Rangiku said together and sat there whispering to each other, waiting.

"Ready," Urahara said and put his hands back on the wheel.

"Good, now on to the next order of business-"

"Who is this Rukia girl?" Rangiku asked and everyone's eyes but Toshiro's went to Ichigo.

"She is a dear friend of mine. She was kidnapped and is about to be married to a man that she doesn't love," he said and kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Aw, that's so cute. I think that our Ichigo finally fell in love!" Rangiku cooed at him and nudged Soi Fon who laughed.

"Impossible. The Ichigo I know is immune to love," Soi Fon said and slapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"He's in love alright, he just won't admit it," Yoruichi said. "There is just one small problem that he's ignoring right now that he has to fix if he's to have the life that he wants," Rangiku looked between Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"And what is that problem?" Toshiro asked looking from the window. Ichigo turned and looked at everyone.

"She's a Kuchiki," Soi Fon's eyes widened. Rangiku's mouth dropped open and her eyes mirrored Soi Fon's. Toshiro had no emotion on his face. All of them knew what that meant.

"Wow, how did that happen?" Soi Fon asked.

"I don't know. I have feelings for her that I don't understand. I don't know why I fell for her, but then again; does anyone really know why they fall in love or who it's with?" he looked at Toshiro and Rangiku who shook her head.

"Point taken," Rangiku answered and sighed.

"Have you figured out what to do about the vow?" Toshiro asked.

"Not yet," Ichigo turned around and Rangiku laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "We better get ready," Ichigo said as the SUV rolled to a stop in his driveway. "We have three and half hours left," he exited the vehicle and the others followed after sharing a look.

Rukia stood in the bride's room in the church. The helpers were putting the last touches on her dress. The white strapless gown was tight around her chest; cutting off oxygen and making her breasts look bigger than they were. The dress came down to her ankles and hugged all the curves that she had making her seem more grown up, and a pair of heels made her about 5 inches taller. She sighed again for the nth time that day.

"You need to stop sighing. Ladies don't sigh," Byakuya said as he walked in the door.

"Out, its bad luck for the wedding if anyone sees the bride before she's married," the head dresser said but Byakuya waved away her protests.

"You look beautiful Rukia," Byakuya said and Rukia lost her breath. _'That was the first nice thing he's said to me in years.'_

"Thank you, brother," she turned back to the mirror and Byakuya nodded before walking to the door.

"The wedding has been moved up one hour. Two hours left," he walked out the door. Rukia sat on the couch that had been brought in for that day and waved the women away.

"Go, I want to be alone," she snapped and the three women looked taken aback.

"But mistress, the dress is not ready yet," the head dresser said and Rukia softened her glare just a fraction.

"The dress is beautiful; I don't think you could have done anymore with it. I want to be alone for a while if you don't mind," the head dresser nodded and shoed the other women out the door.

"If you need anything we'll be outside," Rukia nodded. As soon as the door closed she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. _'I love you Ichigo, so please don't come for me. There are too many guards here. They'll kill you before you can get near the door. Please, for your sake don't come for me,'_ she felt tears run down her face and knew her makeup would have to be fixed.

She stood up and walked over to the window to see the last sun ever before she would be shut away from the world. Her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo standing across the street with a camera and a bouquet of flowers. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled for the first time since she had been taken and waved. He snapped a picture then let the camera drop; the cord hung around his neck, and reached into the bouquet. He took his hand from behind the bouquet and she gasped; he was holding a gun. He smiled again and she knew what he was saying. She held up two fingers then moved her hand in a circle like a clock face then pointed to her left. _'Please understand.'_

There was a knock on the door and she whirled around. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Ichigo was gone. _'Was it just a dream or was he really here?'_ "Who is it?" she yelled and Renji walked in.

"It's me. I just wanted to see how my beautiful fiancé was doing. You have a little something right there," he pointed to his cheek and she glared at him and walked over to the vanity mirror to fix her makeup.

"Why are you here?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"I just answered that," he walked up behind her and reached up to touch her hair. She spun around and slapped him.

"No. You do not have permission to touch me. Not after last night," she fumed and turned back to the mirror red with anger.

"So you say," he grabbed her and dragged her around before he smashed his lips to hers. She struggled against him and he held her arms tight. She could tell that she would have bruises later. She hit him over the head and shoulders a few times but he kept his mouth on hers. He ran his tongue over her lips before roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth when she didn't open for him.

'_He tastes bitter compared to Ichigo,'_ she though as more tears started to run down her face. _'Why me? Why is he doing this?'_ she stopped fighting and went limp as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to be loving. He became less rough and soon stopped kissing her.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? I bet you like what you do to me," he pulled her against his erection and she cringed, hating it. He let go of her and she collapsed to the ground. She pushed herself to her knees trying not to gag. "Clean yourself up and make yourself presentable," he snapped and walked to the door. "Love you Rukia," he blew her a kiss before he walked from the door. She touched her lips, swollen from the kiss, and cringed wondering what Ichigo would think of her, not being able to fight off Renji.

"_We don't know what he told the bastard, but I think you know," Renji advanced on her and she backed away._

"_I don't know anything," she said and her back hit the bed._

"_I think you do," Renji picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He quickly jumped on her as she tried to get away, pinning her to the bed. He rolled her over and spread her legs with his, settling between them. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head._

"_You two, com here. When I get done you will get turns," the two men dropped an unconscious Izuru onto the floor and walked over. Renji started to undo the buttons on her shirt with one hand and then ripped it open._

"_I generally like my women a little bigger, but I guess I can't be picky," he roughly pulled the bra down and palmed her breasts. The two men grabbed her hands and held them so Renji could have both hands. He removed her bra and threw it across the room before he moved to her pants and unzipped them before he ripped them off too._

"_Why?" Rukia sobbed as Renji pulled her panties down to her ankles before taking it off one leg so it hung loosely on the other._

"_Because I can," he whispered in her ear and pushed a finger into her folds. She cried out and Renji, mistaking it for pleasure, pressed his finger in farther and hit her barrier._

"_A virgin huh? Well I'll take care of that quickly," he got to his knees and pulled his pants down, and moved to hover over her. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this," he pushed his head against her pussy and she started to sob. A hand wrapped itself around Renji's neck and dragged him to the floor._

"_What do you think you are doing, Master Renji?" Yamamoto stood above Renji and the other two men moved to grab the old man. He took his walking staff and smashed it against one's head, knocking him out cold before he hit the other man on his side then knocked him out too. _

"_What is going on here?" Izuru asked as he regained consciousness and sat up._

"_Leave. I will spare you if you leave now. Rukia will be safe with me," Izuru nodded and sprinted from the room. "Rukia," Yamamoto walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets to her chin to cover her. She stared at the wall her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Tell me, my dear. Tell me about this Ichigo," he sat next to her trying to comfort her. "Tell me everything you want from life and from him."_

She told him everything about Ichigo. Everything she felt, everything she wanted. She still wanted Ichigo. She wanted a family, kids, pets, a house, a husband…she wanted all that, and more, with Ichigo.

She sat on the couch and rubbed the makeup from her face. She covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry.

'_Ichigo, please hurry,'_

"We need to hurry," Ichigo said as he entered the back of the van.

"Why? What's going on?" Yoruichi asked. She was the most in tune with his inner feelings because of the years with him.

"The wedding's been moved up. We have one and a half hours left until I lose her," he looked at the monitors and picked up a headset. "Toshiro, are you in position?"

"Yes. I'm set up and my targets are marked. Waiting for your go," he said.

"Wedding's been moved up. We have an hour and a half now. Be ready," he waited for the affirmative reply before he moved on.

"Are you ready flower girl?"

"Shut it Ichigo," Soi Fon snapped. "I still can't believe that you guys got me this job," she grumbled and Ichigo had to laugh lightly.

"Well you are the best suited to get Rukia out of danger in a flash. The rest of us are going to be taking on the guards. Do you know your escape route?"

"Of course I do. I always know the route before I get into trouble. Out through the back, across the lawn, through the graveyard, and to the armored car," she said proudly.

"Good, wedding's been moved up. An hour and half left. Get ready."

"Yeah, I just got word that the wedding is moved. Don't worry about me, I know my job. You just do yours."

"Don't I always?" he moved to the last person.

"Are you ready Rangiku?"

"Affirmative, just putting the last touches on the cake," she laughed to herself as she put weapons in the hollow cake. "I know, wedding is less than two hours. I've already been told," she said and Ichigo smiled.

"Make sure that you cover Soi Fon and Rukia."

"Will do," he set the headset down and turned to Yoruichi smiling. "Ready to go crash a party Yoruichi?"

Ichigo and Yoruichi walked towards the church. Both had baseball caps pulled over their heads so no one would recognize them. They walked in the front door of the church and ducked under the rope to climb up the stairs to the second level balcony.

"Now we wait," Ichigo said and lay down by wall. Yoruichi went to a few of the chairs and checked the weapons inside.

"All weapons here and accounted for. Should we check to make sure they haven't been tampered with?"

"Yes," Ichigo crawled over to her and they laid out mats and oils and cleaned the guns one by one.

"Did you check upstairs?" a voice asked from below and the two of them froze, Ichigo growled silently to himself as he loaded a pistol, pulling the trigger to cock it. He knew that voice. _'Renji Abarai,'_

"Yeah, I checked earlier and no one was up there," a second voice answered.

"Good. Check all the guests when they come in. Ichigo Kurosaki has orange hair so keep an eye out. The guests should start arriving within a few minutes, and the wedding is in half an hour."

"Yes sir," Ichigo and Yoruichi waited until the footsteps of the two disappeared before they finished the last gun and put it away.

"Get ready Yoruichi. We're about to do something very stupid," Ichigo said and Yoruichi chuckled.

"With you doing something for her when is it not stupid," she smiled to show that she was joking and Ichigo grinned. He pulled on a headset and turned it on.

"Keep all channels open. We have half an hour left," he grabbed an M16 and loaded it. "Yoruichi, get ready," he attached a ACOG scope to the M16 before setting it to the side.

"Hollow points, FMJs, or regular bullets?" Yoruichi asked as she went through the clips they had stashed.

"Use the FMJs, they'll do more damage to the guards with heavy armor," Ichigo said and grabbed a UMP 45, loading it with hollow points. Yoruichi nodded and grabbed a M4 Carbine attaching a red dot to it.

"I'm ready to go," Yoruichi said and looked over the balcony. "I think we took longer than we thought," she said in a whisper and grabbed her M4.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked and he stiffened when he heard the music start to play. "Oh great," he looked over the edge of the balcony and saw Rukia walking down the aisle, Byakuya on her arm. They were whispering to each other. _'So beautiful._' Ichigo looked up to the alter and saw Renji standing there a smile plastered on his face. Ichigo looked around and saw Soi Fon and Rangiku in the crowd.

Rukia quickly looked around and her smiled widened when she caught site of Rangiku and Soi Fon. Rukia then turned towards the balcony and smiled when their eyes connected. Rukia turned back to Renji and climbed the alter a small smile on her face.

"Renji Abarai, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered smiling and Rukia's smile grew bigger as she looked at the priest.

"And do you Rukia Kuchiki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rukia smirked and shook her head.

"Not at all," she ripped her hands from Renji's grasp as everyone in the church gasped. Soi Fon jumped to her feet and sprinted towards Rukia. Renji looked towards the balcony and saw Ichigo grinning beneath his hat. Soi Fon grabbed Rukia around the waist and hauled her towards the door. Ichigo flipped the switch to burst and waited.

"THERE!" Renji screamed and pointed to the balcony. Ichigo and Yoruichi grabbed their weapons and jumped up firing at the guards that reached for Soi Fon. One man's head snapped back as he was hit, blood flying everywhere. A second man was caught in the shoulder by Yoruichi's shot and spun around before hitting the floor.

"Now, Toshiro," Ichigo yelled through the headset and the best man was suddenly headless. His body took a few more steps, blood spurting from his neck, before the body fell to the ground. "The red haired man is mine!" Ichigo fired one burst as Renji threw himself to the side. Ichigo saw blood bloom on Renji's white shirt near the shoulder.

The guards fired at the balcony and Rangiku took her turn. She jumped up from where she had been hiding and fired her Akimbo **(one in each hand)** Mini Uzi's taking out a handful of the guards before she ducked behind the pews, wood chipping as bullets went through the pews as the guards tried to shoot her.

"Toshiro, cover the exit," Ichigo yelled as Soi Fon and Rukia ran out the back door. He fired at two of the guards, one took a bullet to the throat and he fell, holding his neck trying to stop the bleeding from the massive hole and breathe through a ruined windpipe. The other's hand exploded as the hollow point hit it. He screamed and grabbed the stump of his left hand, dropping the gun. The next shot blew off a chunk off his skull snapping his head back and showering a few of the guards behind him with blood and brains.

The man that Yoruichi shot earlier crawled to his feet and fired at Ichigo. Wood splintered by Ichigo's chest sticking him with shards. He fired a few rounds and the man's chest became a bleeding crater from the hollow points. As the man fell Ichigo threw a grenade at a group of four guards coming up the stairs. The grenade exploded next to one man taking off his head, the arm off another, and sending the other two rolling down the stairs. One man hit the ground and his neck snapped, the other crawled to his feet and was riddled with bullets from Yoruichi. The armless man tried to crawl up the stairs, a weapon still in his hand but Ichigo shot him in the head, painting the wall with his brains.

"Yoruichi, cover me!" Ichigo climbed over the banister and dropped to the ground, his hat flying off, and rolled to break his fall. He ran down the aisle and saw Renji stand and threw himself to the side as Renji fired a SPAS shotgun, splintering the pew next to him. Renji fired another shot and a hole appeared in the pew by Ichigo's head. "Shit," he crawled a few feet then rolled under the pews. He stood and fired the rest of the clip at Renji who disappeared through the back door, the bullets making dust fly off the walls that they hit. "Toshiro, don't shoot the red haired man. He's mine," Ichigo ran through the door.

"Alright. He just appeared behind the church. He's going after Rukia and Soi Fon."

"Displace and head back to the mansion. We'll meet you there," Ichigo said. "Rangiku, Yoruichi, get back to the mansion. I'll meet you there," he tucked the headset into his pocket and burst through the door. He threw himself to the ground as Renji fired another shot, blowing a hole in the door as it closed. The door opened again and one of the guards fell through it, a hole in his chest. He landed face first on the ground with a loud smack.

Ichigo rolled across the ground and stood, watching as Renji ran through the grave yard. Ichigo stood and pulled out his Model 1887s and cocked them.

"Come on Renji! Fight me!" he fired both guns and a headstone exploded showering Renji with chips of stone. Ichigo fired again and Renji ducked as a headstone right behind him lost two chunks off the side.

"You want it you got it!" Renji fired his shotgun and Ichigo ducked.

"You can do better than that," Ichigo shouted and fired at Renji again. Ichigo threw himself to the ground as another headstone right behind him exploded. He screamed as he felt a shard of stone pierced his back. He stood and saw Byakuya and Renji running away. He leveled his guns and fired. Renji screamed as he fell to the ground. Byakuya rolled to the side before running again. Ichigo tried to fire but nothing happened.

"Fuck!" he threw himself down and reloaded both weapons. He lifted his head after pulling the shard of stone from his back but didn't see either of the two men. He ran towards the armored car and saw Renji grabbing Soi Fon. He spun as Ichigo ran up and pressed a knife to her neck.

"One more step and I slit her throat," Renji said as Byakuya dragged Rukia out of the car. Ichigo halted and watched as Byakuya pulled up level with Renji. He held onto her upper arm and made her stand at his side. Ichigo noticed blood running down Renji's leg and smiled.

"We have what we came for Renji. Let the nice lady go and we can leave," Byakuya said.

"Oh no Byakuya. I'm keeping this one for collateral," Ichigo put away both guns and pulled out two Anaconda Magnums instead. Two lasers hit Renji's head and Byakuya's head. Byakuya stayed calm but Renji's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're going to let me slit her throat?" Renji asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"If you can," a blade appeared from Soi Fon's elbow and she thrust backwards hitting Renji in the stomach with the blade. When his arms dropped she pushed off and rolled away to stand by Ichigo's side.

"Nice one Soi Fon," Ichigo said and kept the weapons level. Byakuya sighed and let his hand drop from Rukia's arm and everyone's eyes widened.

"It is clear that you love her, for you would go to any length to get her back. I reject the marriage of Renji to Rukia. You have my blessing to take her Ichigo Kurosaki. Rebuild your family," Byakuya said and turned around walking away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Renji asked as Rukia walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She hugged him tightly as if she was never going to let him go.

"No, I'm completely serious. We are done Renji Abarai. Leave this city and never return," Byakuya said and started to walk away.

"I am not leaving without Rukia," Renji pulled out two guns. He aimed one at Rukia and the other at Byakuya. Ichigo aimed both guns at Renji as he stepped in front of Rukia who put both hands on his back.

"Put your guns away," Byakuya said calmly and turned to face Renji.

"Why are you going to let Ichigo take her? You promised me that I would get Rukia!"

"She obviously doesn't love you," Ichigo snapped and Renji glared at him.

"You think you can take her from me? Let's fight, man on man, no weapons," Renji said and waited.

"Ichigo, please don't," Rukia begged. "He's a master at hand to hand combat.

"Done," Ichigo threw his guns away and took the rest of the ammo from his pockets. Renji grinned and tossed his guns to the side. "Stand back Rukia," Soi Fon grabbed her and dragged her a short distance away where Byakuya joined them.

"Let's go," Renji ran at Ichigo who charged and tackled him. Renji hit Ichigo over the head with his elbow and fist before Ichigo's uppercut snapped Renji's head back. Renji kicked Ichigo who blocked it with his arm before returning the kick. Renji spun away as Ichigo's foot connected with his face. Renji spit blood on the ground and threw a punch at Ichigo who went for it, seeing the other fist too late. Ichigo's head snapped to the side and he hit the ground hard.

Ichigo rolled to his feet and punched Renji in the mouth, kicked him in the head, then the other side, grabbed his head and forced it down before he hit Renji in the face repeatedly. Renji flipped his hand then threw it out connecting with Ichigo's ribs and Ichigo stumbled away. He held up a hand from his side and saw blood. _'Just a scratch across the ribs.'_

"Cheater!" Rukia screamed as Renji drew a short blade from his sleeve. Renji slashed Ichigo across the face, a trail of blood from his left ear to the corner of his mouth. Ichigo rolled back and to his feet. _'It's shallow,'_ he thought as he touched the wound. He saw Renji was too far away for another attack. Renji grinned and brought his arm behind his head. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the target of Renji's blade.

"If I can't have her, no one can," everything moved in slow motion as Ichigo charged at Renji and jumped. Renji released the knife and it twisted through the air. Ichigo reached for the knife, but barely missed the handle. He saw his 1887s on the ground and reached for them. His hands touched the guns and he rolled, coming up facing Renji. Ichigo fired and watched as Renji's body jumped before he fell to his knees.

"Nice shot Ichigo Kurosaki," Renji groaned and blood poured from his mouth. "Very nice shot," he looked down and Ichigo saw that both bullets had hit him, one just below the heart, and the other in the liver. Renji fell forward, the left side of his face hit the bloody ground. Blood pooled under him as his sightless eyes stared at nothing; blood slowly trickled from his mouth. Ichigo stood and looked at him for a moment.

"Rukia!" he spun around and saw Soi Fon holding a shaking Rukia. There was a small cut on her cheek. He looked up and saw the knife buried in the tree halfway up the blade. He ran over to Rukia and fell to his knees before her. She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. She sobbed into his neck and he ran his hands through her hair.

"You're hurt," she said leaning back and slapping him on the chest.

"I'll go get Yoruichi," Soi Fon said and ran off.

"I'm fine," he said and Byakuya walked over to them.

"Thank you for saving her Ichigo. I expect to hear a wedding date from you two soon," Byakuya turned and walked away, Ichigo just nodding at his back.

"Thank you, brother. But why? Why let me go with Ichigo?" Byakuya turned.

"Because he loves you enough to risk his life to get you back. You love him enough to defy me and run away to be with him. He is good for you, he will not change you and that's good," Byakuya's eyes softened. "And Yamamoto told me what you told him, though I'm sure he left out some things.

"What did you mean by rebuild my family?" Ichigo asked.

"You are the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, yes?"

"That's right," Ichigo's eyes went hard.

"You are part of a mafia family. I'm sure you've heard the story of your family," Ichigo shook his head. "Well, why not ask your father. I'm sure he will tell you," Byakuya turned away again.

"One more thing Byakuya," Ichigo stood and grabbed two guns, he held one on Byakuya and one on Rukia. Byakuya turned and then sighed.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked and crawled backwards, her dress getting dirtier and it ripped in places.

"He's trying to avenge his mother by killing the wrong people," Byakuya said. Ichigo stared him in the eyes, his finger tightening on the trigger.

"_Ichigo,"_ his head snapped over to Rukia.

"Mother?" Masaki Kurosaki was standing before Rukia, and when he looked at Byakuya she was there too.

"_These people did not kill me. You know that, so why are you trying to kill them?"_

"I swore to you that I would avenge you by killing the Kuchiki family," he cried and fell to his knees.

"_Then, I release you from your vow. Make me a new one instead. Vow that you will do everything in your power to protect my future daughter Rukia, and kill Sosuke Aizen,"_ Ichigo nodded.

"I swear mother, by my love for Rukia, that I will do everything humanly possible and more if need be to protect her and kill Sosuke Aizen," his mother smiled at him before disappearing.

"_I love you Ichigo," _the guns dropped to the ground and he covered his face with his hands and cried. Rukia wrapped her arms around him and held him. Byakuya nodded once to her and disappeared.

"I'm sorry Rukia," Ichigo sobbed and she stroked his hair, soothing the tears from him. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," she cooed, trying to calm him down. Yoruichi ran up to them and knelt down.

"What happened?" she asked as she cut off Ichigo's shirt to tend his back.

"He tried to shoot me and Byakuya but he apparently saw his mother," Yoruichi's head snapped up.

"And what happened then?"

"I guess she freed him from his vow and made him make a new one," Rukia said and Yoruichi went back to work, Ichigo quiet for the moment.

"What was his vow?"

"I can't tell you. Ask him when he becomes coherent again," Rukia said and stood, Ichigo moaning when she left. She quickly knelt back down and hugged him, whispering into his ear. Yoruichi nodded and looked at his cheek.

"Shallow, so no scar when it heals," she said and looked at Rukia. "You're hurt too."

"It's just a scratch. Take care of this idiot first," Rukia said and Yoruichi sighed.

"Let's get him to the car. Rangiku and Urahara are waiting. Soi Fon," Soi Fon appeared beside Rukia and grabbed Ichigo under the shoulder, Yoruichi grabbing the other side. They walked to the car and set Ichigo in the backseat, Rukia slid in beside him.

"It's okay Ichigo, we're going home," Rukia leaned against his shoulder and held onto him like he would disappear and leave her if she didn't.

* * *

**Okay, that button that says review. Click it please, it would be real nice. Until next time**

**Daslaer**


	7. Dance for Me Baby

**Hi again, i'm back! Sorry that i haven't updated in a while cause master Ra was being a f***ing b**** and told us that we couldn't use our laptops even though we don't really train until 7:30... pisses me off...so i probably won't be able to update for a while. Here is the next chapter of OSTS, and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. **

**a heads up; I've gotten some friend requests on facebook, if it's one of y'all please send me a message telling me that so i know and don't delete it. **

**Master Cha (Master Ra's cousin) can't speak english very well...so the other day he asks if we want Coke with our Korean pizza...except it didn't come out as coke :/ He asked Josh (who everyone calls Joshi...say hi to Joshi!) if he wanted cock...WTF? we figured out that he meant coke and the three of us teenagers laughed about it...and we still make jokes. **

**But here is the next chapter and i will have probably started on 8 by the time you all start reading this. But here are the reviews from the last chapter. 13 reviews from 12 different people if i counted right! you guys are amazing and i love each and every one of you! ;P**

**To shnizlefritz- thank you, well i found the net and here's the next chapter.**

**To ToshiroFan1- thanks, here's the next one**

**To Rukes- well, Renji had to die, it was the only way, and Byakuya doesn't really like Ichigo too much, but he respects him.**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- yep, i liked the last chapter, it was great! :)**

**To Polaris-Sakura- well thank you so much! :D hope you will be a regular reviewer like a lot of these people.**

**To KuroKuchiki- here's the update for you! :P**

**To Theoracle-san- action scenes are my thing**

**To hinataellis- that was the whole idea. I'm trying to do that with each chapter.**

**To bleach fan- oh yes...very intense chapter...I LIKE IT!**

**To Alexis Rae- no problem, it was my pleasure to add you. I know what you mean by busy summer, and here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- well i play call of duty so i always go for head shots cuase it's a challenge. It's easier to get headshots when you write about it. ;P**

**To taynoela- thanks for the reviews on both 5 & 6 and thanks. here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer time: i DO NOT own Bleach in any way, shape, form, etc...if i did there would be mini Rukia's and Ichigo's running around the Soul Society, and only half of the story (you know who you is! ^^ thanks Paige)**

**LEMON WARNING- if you don't like lemons then don't drink lemonade :D i know, horrible pun, but thats just me. THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITEN BY A VIRGIN SO IF IT SUCKS I'M SORRY. **

* * *

"_Why Ichigo? Why do you want to join the police force?" Yoruichi asked as Urahara shook his head behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders._

"_I want to catch my mother's killers the right way. I've already killed one of them and I want to get rid of the others the lawful way," Ichigo said as he packed his bags. "Will you guys help me?"_

"_Of course," Urahara said and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you anyway we can."_

"_Be safe Ichigo," Yoruichi hugged him and he hugged her back. "Come back to us," she kissed his cheek and stepped back. Urahara walked up and shook his hand before dragging him into a hug._

"_Good luck Ichigo," he stepped back and Ichigo nodded, walking out the door to the car. The cold air nipped at his skin as he walked to the car tugging the jacket around him. Ichigo sat in the mustang and started the engine, the windshield fogging up as heat flowed through the car. Urahara ran down the walk to him. Ichigo opened the window so Urahara could stick his head in._

"_Be safe Ichigo. You're the only family that she has left," Urahara said and tipped his hat low to cover his eyes. Ichigo shook his head and put his hand on Urahara's shoulder. _

"_I know that you love her Urahara, and I know that she loves you. Me and Yoruichi have a bond because we are basically brother and sister. I know that you want permission to marry her, but good lord Kisuke, you're older than me," Urahara laughed._

"_Yes, I want to marry her, Ichigo, but-"_

"_Go ahead and marry her, I give you the permission you seek. I am after all her older brother," Ichigo smiled. "There, now I'm not the only family she has left. Make her happy Urahara. Now enough of this, I'm going to be late if you keep me any longer," Ichigo said and Urahara laughed._

"_Fair enough. Thank you Ichigo," Urahara retracted his head and Ichigo rolled up his window._

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. The light that shone through the windows was blinding. He squinted, trying to let his eyes adjust and at the same time see where he was.

'_I killed Renji in the fight and then I was about to shoot…'_

"RUKIA!" he shot upright and heard a squeal and a thump. He looked over and saw Rukia picking herself off the floor. "Rukia," he shot out of bed and was at her side in an instant. "Are you okay?" he asked and grabbed her arm letting go quickly when she winced in pain.

"I'm fine Ichigo. What about you?" she asked touching his cheek.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he said barely aware of the pain in his back.

"Your back?" he helped her to her feet and she led him to the mirror. He realized that he was shirtless but had a bandage wrapped around him, from just under his pecks to just above his hips. He reached around and started to undo the bandage.

"Ichigo," Rukia's small warm hand on his made him pause. "Don't, Yoruichi said to keep you from taking that off," she touched the bandage and he sighed. Rukia took his hand and lead him to the bed.

"You look tired," Ichigo said as Rukia pulled the sheets back.

"I'm fine," she said and Ichigo looked at the clock on the bedside table as he crawled into the bed. _'One in the morning.' _She started to pull the sheets over him and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto the bed beside him. "Ichigo!" she tried to get away but his strong arms around her waist kept her from moving. He pulled the sheet over them both and he settled in.

"Stop struggling Rukia. You aren't going to sleep well in a chair. My girlfriend is not sleeping in a chair while I sleep on the bed," he turned her around and kissed her.

"Ichigo stop, you need sleep," she said breaking the kiss before he kissed her again. "Seriously Ichigo, stop. You need to rest," she pushed against his chest and then turned so he couldn't kiss her again.

"You know you like it," he said and she stiffened. He loosened his arms a bit and she nearly shot from his grasp. "Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked as she started shaking in his arms. He looked into those violet orbs and saw them clouded with fear and pain and a few tears slowly leaked onto her cheeks that had turned pale. "Rukia, it's me, Ichigo," he said in her ear and she stopped struggling and went limp. Her eyes cleared and she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo, whose eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sorry," she tried to get up but her kept his arms around her waist, pinning her to him.

"What happened?" he asked and she stopped moving the color slowly returning to her face.

"I don't want to talk about it," she looked at the bed.

"Rukia. Tell me what happened," she started crying and he ran his hand down her side. "Please Rukia, tell me so I can understand," she sniffled and turned over in his arms so she could look at him.

"Renji, he tried to…" she buried her face in Ichigo's chest.

"Did he rape you?" Ichigo's grip tightened around her and she looked at him with fear.

"He…he tried," she said quietly and he relaxed.

"I'm so sorry," he let his lips wander over her neck and, to the surprise of both, she mewled at his touch.

"No, I'm sorry," she breathed and looked him in the eyes. "I want to try," she said and kissed him lightly. He pulled back and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Shh," he ran his hands through her hair. "We'll try some other time," he said and she tried to get away again.

"I knew this would happen," she said as she tried to get away and he rolled on top of her, holding her hands above her head and held her thighs between his legs. She continued to fight, and he pinned both of her hands with one of his using his other hand to hold her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked a slow fire burning in his eyes.

"I knew that if you found out about what happened you wouldn't want me. I knew you wouldn't want someone who is too weak to defend herself," she started to cry again.

"What makes you think that I don't want you?" Ichigo asked frowning at her.

"Who _would_ want someone like me?" Ichigo leaned down and kissed her. She stiffened and then slowly kissed him back.

"_I_ want you," he said and kissed her again softly. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened for him immediately, loving the taste. He broke the kiss when their lungs were burning and stared into her eyes. "So beautiful," he groaned and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The fire in his eyes changed from anger to passion.

"Why do you love me?" she asked him and ran her hand across his jaw.

"I have no fucking clue," he attacked her mouth again and she moaned. She ran her tongue over his lips begging to be let in. He granted her wish and she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He let her explore his mouth for a while then he fought against her tongue, making her moan. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"What?" she blushed.

"You've never made out with anyone before, have you?"

"Yes I have, just not to this extent," she said and blushed harder, dropping her legs from his hips.

"I knew it, you've never kissed anyone before me," he said and she slapped him lightly. He bent down to kiss her and she tossed her head to the side.

"No, no kissing after that," she said and moved her head so he only got her cheek. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Okay. I'm sorry," he said and she glared at him before reaching up to kiss him. Ichigo ran his tongue over her lips but she kept her mouth shut. He ran his tongue over her lips a second time, but still no open mouth. He groaned and leaned back, glaring at the smirking Rukia under him. He leaned down and tried again, with the same result. He grinned against her mouth.

"What are you laughing about strawberry?" she asked and he kissed her again, lightly this time. She started to kiss him back and he poked her in the ribs making her gasp. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. She let his tongue explore her mouth for awhile before she wrestled for dominance. She somehow won but both were breathless by that time, so they broke apart.

"Nice move Ichigo," Rukia breathed and rested her head on the pillows and stared into Ichigo's amber eyes. "But that was unfair," she pouted. He leaned down and pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth.

"I'm sorry," he said and laid his forehead against hers.

"Sorry for what?" she asked and stared into his eyes.

"For poking you and forcing myself on you," she laughed.

"Don't apologize Ichigo, you couldn't force yourself on me if you wanted to. It's not forcing when I want it," she smiled and touched his lips lightly with hers. He ran his hands up her sides and she moaned, dragging her nails across his shoulders. He let his hands wander over her sides; thrusting his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Ichigo ran his hands down to her hips and cupped her thighs. He lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist locking her ankles together.

"So you want it?" he asked and she blushed, nodding at him. He leaned down and pecked her lips once before he leaned back. "Are you sure?" he asked and she smirked at him. Rukia ran her hands over his well sculpted chest and abs, loving the feel of muscle beneath her fingers. She traced the lines around his abs with a finger while he massaged her tongue with his.

Ichigo leaned back and sat up without breaking the kiss, his arms holding Rukia to him. He ran his arms down her sides and stopped at her hips where her t-shirt met her jeans. He hesitated for a moment and she grabbed his hands, guiding them into her shirt. When his hands started to move on their own she let go and ran her hands over his back and shoulders. He kissed her as he ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts. He cupped them gently through the bra and she gasped into his mouth allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

He ran his hands back down to the bottom of her shirt and grabbed two handfuls of the fabric, dragging his hands up and breaking the kiss for a bare moment to take off her shirt before throwing it off the bed, revealing a black lace bra. She set her lips against his licked his top lip slowly, begging for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth for her and Rukia pushed her tongue against his and felt sparks as his tongue fought against hers for dominance.

He ran his hands over her bare stomach and up to her breasts. He palmed them again and she moaned into his mouth. Ichigo pushed against her and slowly laid her down on the bed. He broke the kiss and sat up on his knees so he could look down at her. Rukia was breathing deep, trying to catch her breath, her red swollen lips staying open to allow air into her deprived lungs. Ichigo bent over her and slowly reached around her back and fought with the bra clasp for a few seconds before he finally unlatched it. She held her arms up to allow him to take off the lace and throw it across the room.

He leaned over her and nuzzled into her neck, making her gasp as he lightly nipped at her pulse. "Simply beautiful," he whispered in her ear, making her stomach tighten as a blush crept across her face and down her neck.

He placed feather light kisses on her throat and slowly worked his way down her chest to the top of her breasts. He placed a kiss on her right breast before he slowly ran his tongue in circles around her nipple, getting closer with every pass. His tongue finally made it to its target and licked it. Rukia gasped at the sensation as Ichigo blew on her nipple, the cold air making her nipple harden and turn a dark rose color. He lightly rolled her nipple between his fingers before he sucked it into his mouth making her gasp loudly.

He rolled his tongue around her nipple as he sucked it, making her moan. Ichigo massaged her left breast with his hand for a few minutes before he switch breasts and followed the same procedure.

"Ichigo," she moaned and he grinned loving the way his name sounded coming from her. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked and she stared him in the eyes.

"More please give me more," she begged and he chuckled.

"How can I refuse when you ask like that?" he asked and ran his hands to her hips. He looked her in the eyes as he slowly undid the button and run the zipper down. Rukia lifted her hips to allow him to pull off her jeans. He pulled them down slowly, smiling at the black lace that appeared to him. He pulled her pants down to her ankles and then tossed them on the floor to join the rest of their cloths. Ichigo's pants were getting too tight as he stared at her.

'_I can't believe that I am this lucky to have a girl like Rukia. So gorgeous, so lovely, so perfect, so…mine,'_ he let his eyes wander over her body. Her legs where long for being short and they where well shaped. _'She's an athlete,'_ he thought and his eyes went higher. Her stomach was flat and her arms had a little muscle in them. She was small, but not scrawny one bit. Her breasts were big enough to fit perfectly in his hands. He wasn't one for big breasts like Rangiku or Yoruichi but Rukia was perfect. He walked forward on his knees and she opened her legs so he could settle there.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and she tugged him closer. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly before trailing kisses down her jaw to her throat. From there he left kisses down her chest to the valley between her breasts and then lower slolwy slipping from her legs. He let his tongue wander in circles around her navel making her laugh. She grabbed two fistfuls of hair and dragged his head up so she could kiss him. Ichigo let his hand work its way down her body to the area between her legs.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand reached the fabric that still covered her. Ichigo let his fingers play along her panties and found them soaking wet. He grinned against her lips.

"Are you wet for me Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a grin against her lips and she moaned in response. He reached his hand inside her panties and slowly rubbed along her slick folds with his fingers pulling a groan from her. He slipped a finger into her pussy and she stiffened with a gasp. He quickly retracted his finger and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you Rukia. You know that right?" she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Try again," she said and he nodded leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his middle finger into her again. She stiffened but relaxed after a few moments. Ichigo pushed his finger in further and she moaned into his mouth. He felt her barrier and stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he shook his head.

"You're a virgin. I'll have to be careful with this then," he set his hand flat on her mound as he pumped his finger into her with a steady rhythm and she threw her head back and moaned, arching her back to push against his hand.

"Good?" he asked and smiled at her.

"Mhm," she managed to moan and he smiled. He pushed a second finger into her and she gasped. He increased the rhythm and she reached up to grab hold of him, wrapping her arms around his head. He nuzzled against her neck and she moaned at the pleasure that rolled through her body. Rukia's body suddenly bucked against his hand, her walls gripped his fingers tightly and he kept his fingers moving, prolonging her orgasm. Rukia went limp under him and started gasping for air. "Wow."

"What do you mean wow? You've never had an orgasm before?" she shook her head blushing a deep red at his question. "How was it?" he grinned and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she grinned as his mouth dropped open. "I think I may need another one to get a better idea of how much I like it," Ichigo grinned and pulled his fingers from her eliciting a groan of disapproval. He chuckled and slowly slid down so his head was above her panties. He pushed his fingers into the fabric at her hips and slowly pulled them down her legs. He tossed them to the floor and she shivered in anticipation.

Ichigo planted a kiss above the small nest of dark trimmed curls between her legs. He moved backwards a bit so his face was right in front of her. Ichigo stuck his tongue against her pussy and licked, passing over her clit. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position. He laughed and pushed her back. He stuck his first two fingers into her pussy and started pumping in and out licking her clit. He sucked on her clit lightly and she cried out in pleasure, her mouth falling open as she tried to breathe.

"Oh my God!" she grabbed his hair with both hands as pleasure shot through her body, her thighs clamped to the sides of his head. He stuck his tongue into her and pumped with it pulling more moans from her. Ichigo loved the taste of the hot cream that spilled from her for him. He kept up his rhythm and her walls closed around his tongue, more hot cream spilling from within her. He licked up her juices as they spilled from her, loving the taste. He lifted his head to watch her as she gasped for breath.

"So…good," she gasped and smiled at him. He crawled up over her and hovered above her.

"I have something better than fingers or tongue," he said and pushed his hips against her to make his point. Her eyes widened at the size of his arousal and she grinned at him.

"Really? I doubt that," she grinned as his look turned dark.

"Oh you don't believe me? Well how about I prove you wrong?" he asked and she reached down, her fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans. She pulled the zipper down and put her fingers into the jeans grabbing the jeans and his boxers and pushed them down as far as she could with her hands before she used her legs to get them to his ankles. He kicked off his cloths and they dropped to the floor. Ichigo got up on his knees and Rukia nearly gasped at his size.

'_So big. I don't know if that will fit inside me. He has to be at least 9 inches,'_ she started having second thoughts and Ichigo noticed this.

"If you don't want to we don't have to," he said and she shook her head sitting up. Rukia stood up and got off the bed moving to the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he followed her by turning on his knees. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. He crawled backwards to the head board and she slowly followed him on her hands and knees until her head was between his legs.

Rukia ran her hands up his thighs and grabbed his cock in her hand. Rukia could barely get her hand around it. She slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft and Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his head. She smiled at the reaction and slowly leaned down. She flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock and he gasped, his hips thrusting into her hand. Rukia slowly ran her tongue from the base of his dick to the tip and felt him shudder. Ichigo tried to open his eyes but it was no use. Rukia lowered her warm mouth onto his dick and ran her tongue around it. She started to slowly pump up and down, getting moans from Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat and she swallowed. He gasped at the sensation and grabbed her hair. She swallowed again and he knew that he wouldn't last long if he allowed her to continue no matter how much her wanted her to continue. He pulled her hair making her stop as she swallowed again.

"If you continue with the blowjob then that's going to be the end tonight. Decide Rukia, blowjob or making love," Rukia waited a moment and swallowed again and he thrust his hips against her mouth.

"Fine, we'll do this your way," she said. "I was enjoying that though," she crawled up his body and put her hands on his chest. She placed her hips just above his cock and waited. Ichigo ignored the pain that ran through his back as she leaned on him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rukia nodded. "It's going to hurt," Ichigo said and Rukia saw worry in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're worried about me, but I'm strong remember? I can take it," Ichigo shook his head and sighed.

"I know that you're strong Rukia. If you want to try then let's try," she nodded, kissing him and grabbed his dick swirling it around the outside of her pussy to drown it in her juices. He moaned into her mouth and she slowly lowered herself onto him. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady as she slowly slid down. He felt her barrier provide resistance and he gripped her hips tightly to stop her.

"Stop Rukia," he gasped and forced his hips to stay still.

"What's wrong?" she asked and looked into his eyes. "It looks like you're enjoying this," she said and tried to push down but he stopped her.

"Oh god, nothing's wrong. It feels so amazing to be inside you. It's going to hurt Rukia. Last chance to back out now and have no regrets," his eyes were dark with lust as he looked at her.

'_I like the way he reacts to me. It's amazing that I can make him moan like that. Oh god it feels so good,'_ she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to have regrets if I don't do this. I know that I'll regret this night if I let this chance get away from me," he smiled at her.

"Then jump Rukia, I'm here to catch you," she nodded and pushed down hard with her hips. She felt a sharp pain and warmth that she took as blood.

"Oh god," she sobbed into his neck. He nuzzled into her hair and ran his hands up and down her back as he tried to sooth her. She didn't have all of him inside yet so she pushed down more until she felt her clit touch the base of his cock. He moaned but forced himself to stay still until she got used to the pain. "Why didn't anybody tell me it would be like this?" she sobbed and he mentally beat himself up. He kneaded her hips trying to calm her as they waited for the pain to disappear.

"I'm sorry Rukia. Oh God I'm so sorry," he placed his hands on her hips and lifted slowly making her scream in pain. "Just let me pull out Rukia and the pain will get better," he said and she shook her head.

"Just move Ichigo. Just try," she said and kissed his neck. He nodded and moved her up, making her moan as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He let her slide back down his cock. He repeated the process and Rukia soon stopped crying. She sniffled a bit as the pain lessened with each pass and she started to feel pleasure course through her body instead. She started to move her hips on her own and he just rested his hands on her waist.

"Oh god. So tight Rukia, so fucking tight," he groaned against her throat. He bit down lightly and then sucked on the spot.

"So good," Rukia moaned. She lifted her hips and pulled forward before grinding onto him and pushing back, moving in circles. He thrust up as she slammed down, the two of them getting into a rhythm. Rukia leaned back on her knees placing her hands on his legs to support her as he thrust into her. "Harder Ichigo, faster," she said and he complied, thrusting harder and faster into her.

"So good," he groaned and she whimpered in response. He thrust into her as hard and fast as he could, making her moan at every thrust. Rukia quickly lost the ability to breathe. Ichigo reached up and grabbed her breasts as they bounced. He thumbed her nipples and squeezed her breasts hard. She groaned at his touch and grabbed his hands with hers.

"I'm close Ichigo, I'm so close," Ichigo kept thrusting and Rukia felt fire start at her toes and fingers and work its way towards the point of their friction. She felt the fire reach her center and her stomach coiled tightly. "Ichigo!" she screamed as Ichigo pushed her over the edge. He kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm as her walls closed on him tightly. He thrust into her a few more times before he came. Rukia felt a warm liquid fill her completely and she moaned at the feeling.

"Rukia!" she collapsed onto him even as her pussy milked him dry. Ichigo tried to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around her back, their sweaty bodies sticking to one another. Ichigo could feel his cum and her juices run down his cock as it softened. Rukia sighed and put her elbows on his chest, leaning on them so she could look down at him.

"I like the way you say my name," she grinned and he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Up for round two?" Ichigo blinked.

"Are you serious?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I know what it's like to get it hard and fast, now I want to see what slow and soft feels like," she said and kissed him. Ichigo's cock jumped at the idea and got erect again quickly, filling her and stretching her. Rukia moaned in pleasure and he rolled them over.

"So you want it slow now?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded, running her hands over his back, making sure to be careful of Ichigo's wound. Ichigo slowly pulled back, levering himself so he dragged over her sensitized clit, making her gasp. He thrust back into her and moved into a slow rhythm. Ichigo's hands were on the bed by Rukia's head, holding him up. Rukia wrapped her slim legs around his hips and locked her ankles together.

"So good," she moaned and leaned up to kiss him lightly. Ichigo pressed his mouth against hers and ran his tongue over her lips. Rukia opened her mouth for him and he let his tongue wander around her mouth. Rukia fought for dominance and Ichigo let her win. Rukia massaged Ichigo's tongue with hers before she explored his mouth.

Rukia broke the kiss and threw her head back against the pillow as pleasure overwhelmed her. Ichigo kept thrusting as he brought her slowly to the point of her climax.

"Oh god," she gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest into his, her nipples rubbing against his. Ichigo pulled back and up, dragging his dick across her clit again. Rukia's hips bucked against him as he brought her to her climax. She held herself to him as he thrusted into her a few more times before he followed her over the edge. She felt more of his cum fill her as he shot deep into her and she loved the feeling. Rukia fell back against the bed as exhaustion overtook her body. Ichigo struggled to keep himself up so he wouldn't fall on her but Rukia pulled her legs and forced his tired body on top of hers.

"That was amazing, Ichigo," Rukia gasped between breaths as she lay back on the bed. "I love you," she said and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too Rukia," Ichigo whispered against her lips and pulled out of Rukia, and rolled over so he was on his side facing her. Rukia sighed in disappointment and Ichigo smiled as she turned to face him.

"I'd go again Rukia, but when I cum twice that fast its kind of hard to go a third time. Not to mention the fact that after four climaxes of your own you ought to be tired, and right after you lost your virginity too," Ichigo smiled as she yawned. "My point exactly," Rukia slapped his chest lightly as she yawned again.

"I still want more," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his chest. Ichigo looked at the clock and sighed as the red numbers flashed at him. _'Three in the morning? That was two hours? We're not going to make it to breakfast.'_

"We can do this as much as you want when you want," he whispered in her ear and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "But right now sleep is what we need," he felt her nod against his chest before her breathing evened out. He leaned back and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, resting on the bed next to her.

"I love you Rukia, I love you with all my heart. I vow that I will never purposely hurt you. I swear on my life and my love for you that i with protect you no matter what," he said into her ear and quickly fell asleep as his exhausted body shut down; missing the small smile that appeared on her face.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to make it as good as possible with the short amount of time that i had to write. Please once again let me know via message on facebook if you are trying to friend me.**

**Now, on to the next order of business...Review button, it says review for a reason...my hollow growls with anticipation of the next chapter...if you review that is. muahahahahahahaha...no serisouly, please review, it would be most apreciated ^^ **

**PLEASE REVIEW...13 reviews is amazing and i would love to see that again. **


	8. Taken

**OMG! Look at that, i finally updated. Sorry i was so late in getting this out. I was having so much trouble with the chapter that i deleted and restarted it 22 times...yes i counted. Okay so let me explain, since i updated last like 3 weeks ago :/ (sorry again) i was training hard and had no time to write. I failed my black belt test so i don't have my black belt, i got home August 2, yes august 2 and y'all are wondering why i didn't update, i started school the same friday, i believe it was the 6th. I was sleeping and playing the new Starcraft 2 (waited 12 years for the fucking game so of course i was going to play it).**

**But i finally got my mind in the right spot and finished the chapter. It's probably not as good as the others because it's a little off the beaten path, but it's needed to progress the story, but i'm already writing chapter 9. I can promise everyone that chapter 9 will have plenty of action in it so cross your fingers and please don't kill me for being late. Now on to the great reviews. Love to those who reviewed and love to those who read but don't review.**

**To lovemydogs82- thank you so much for the wonderful comments, and don't worry, i have a twist up my sleeve, okay well a few twists.**

**To supamisscoolio- i took your suggestion to heart, and i think i improved a bit, but i don't know. maybe?**

**To KuroKuchiki- yes she is a nymph isn't she? the little bitch ;P more chapters coming up!**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- um...yeah i am a virgin...and...*blushes* i read a lot of romance novels...like a shit load of them.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- well i don't think there are any head shots in this chapter, but the next one definately. thanks so much. and you have to put spaces between the dot and everything else, your email didnt' show.**

**To stella- YAY! i love new fans, welcome to the story! :P and that's awesome and inspiring for me that you couldn't stop reading.**

**To shnizlefritz- thanks, i'll try to keep the last line thing to a minimum.**

**To Alexis Rae- haha thanks a lot, but you need to sleep too. I don't expect you to stay up and read if you're tired. :)**

**Warning, i will be jumping aruond in time a lot, when it's more than a few days i'll put a time lapse on it and tell how much time has passed k? Another thing, the title of the last chapter was inspired by a song "Dance for me Baby" by Slaughter.**

**Disclaimer- no i don't own Bleach and only half the story (yada yada yada- i know y'all don't care so just get to reading already ;P)**

* * *

Rukia sat in her desk, her cheek on her palm as she stared out the window. She looked at the clock and sighed, it was only 11:20. She had 40 minutes until lunch. Ichigo said that he would come and eat lunch with her and then come pick her up and they would walk home together. She unconsciously smiled and felt a piece of paper hit her arm.

She looked down and saw a balled up piece of paper on her desk; it was soon joined by another, though neatly folded one. She grabbed the balled up piece and unraveled it.

_I was wondering if you would go to my uncle's house after school today. My uncle desperately wants to meet you. – The Keigo Asano._

Rukia could have killed him, but she stayed her hand…for the moment. She scribbled a quick '_You and your uncle can kiss my ass fuckhole!'_ on the paper and tossed it back to him. She grabbed the neatly folded piece and opened it.

_We need to talk at lunch. –Tatsuki _

That one she could do. She put an _'Ok'_ on the paper and tossed it to Tatsuki, turning her attention back to the teacher. _'I hate Calculus,'_ she thought to herself and started to draw in her notebook. When the bell rang a short time later she looked at the drawing and saw Ichigo's face looking at her, with a scowl instead of a smile. She sighed and closed her notebook standing up and turning to find a red faced Keigo standing in front of her.

"Who is that in your notebook?" he growled.

"None of your damn business," Rukia said and tried to walk by him.

"I think it is my business," Keigo said as he grabbed her arm and snatched the notebook from her hands.

"Hey!" Keigo flipped through the book and found Ichigo's face. He turned the page to her.

"This guy. Who is this?"

"He's my boyfriend. You have a problem with that?" she said folding her arms and he growled, looking at the picture again. She noticed that the room was clear of people, even the teacher had gone to lunch.

"Not anymore he's not. You belong to my uncle," Keigo said and ripped the page from the book. He tore it up and dropped the pieces to the floor. As he was closing the notebook a photo fell from the pages and floated to the floor. "What is that?" he asked as Rukia snatched the photo from the ground.

"The only person I belong to is Ichigo, and that's personal," she said and Keigo grabbed her arm roughly, tearing the photo from her grasp as the notebook fell to the floor with a smack. "That's mine!" she screamed and he laughed. Keigo stopped laughing as he looked at the photo of her and Ichigo. Ichigo stood behind her and had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. Both of them were smiling brightly and even in the photo you could see their eyes shining with happiness.

"Well, this pisses me off. You know that you're my uncle's girlfriend, so why do you have a photo like this in your notebook?" she glared at him and he lifted her arm high above her head.

"What the hell are you doing, Keigo?" they turned to the door to find Tatsuki standing there.

"Talking to my uncle's girlfriend," he snapped and leaned in to kiss Rukia on the cheek. Rukia slapped him hard across the right cheek and he reared his arm back to slap her back when a solid roundhouse kick hit him in the face. Keigo hit the floor, blood running down his chin from his split lip. He was out cold.

"I didn't know that you two were together," Tatsuki said as she stood next to Rukia.

"We aren't," Rukia said and glared at Keigo. "His uncle can shove a 12 inch dildo up his ass," Tatsuki choked out a laugh.

"Not you and Keigo's uncle, you and Ichigo," Rukia jumped in surprise and looked at Tatsuki to see her looking at the photo.

"How do you-"

"How do I know Ichigo? He babysat me sometimes when I was younger. I never remember him being this happy though. He became secluded and never smiled after his mom died," Rukia blinked and Tatsuki held out the picture to her.

"Well, we met one day and just connected," Rukia smiled at the memory of their first meeting. "He asked me to be his girlfriend the other day," Tatsuki looked at her and smiled and Rukia took the photo and held it, smiling at it.

"I'm happy for you, just be careful of Orihime Inoue from the police force. She has a crush on Ichigo something bad."

"Long orangish hair, big boobs?" Tatsuki nodded in surprise. "We've met once before, but very briefly. I don't like her," Rukia glared randomly at the thought of Orihime. "How do they know each other?"

"Oh, well Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime all went to school together. Chad and Ichigo decided on being cops because they wanted to protect people, Uryu was offered a job as a private investigator, and Orihime joined to be close to Ichigo and ended up loving the job."

"I met everyone except this Chad guy. I can say that Ichigo and Uryu seem to be at odds."

"That tends to happen when they hate each other with enough passion to burn a city to the ground," Rukia blinked and Tatsuki walked out the door. Rukia ran to catch up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They've hated each other as long as I can remember, yet they would do anything to help one another, though they won't admit it. Now come on, it's time for lunch," Tatsuki started to drag Rukia over to their usual spot but Rukia stopped.

"Actually, Ichigo is coming to pick me up. We're eating together today," she said and Tatsuki smiled.

"Okay then, I'll see you later Rukia. Have a nice lunch and tell Ichigo that I said hi," Tatsuki waved and ran off to the trees. Rukia walked over to the gate and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she stood there, waiting for Ichigo.

"It's about time you showed up," Ichigo growled in her ear, kissing her neck lightly.

"Stop it. People may notice," she said and turned in his arms. "So what are we doing for lunch?" he was wearing one of his Abercrombie and Fitch muscle shirts and a pair of jeans.

"It's up to you. We could eat, and get you back to school on time," he said and she laughed.

"I know what I want to do," she reached up and kissed him lightly. They walked through the gates, her arm around his and her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Rukia sat in her desk as she waited for the bell to ring. She drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently as the clock slowly ticked away. She looked over at Tatsuki and smiled at her best friend when she shook her head.

"Okay, free time until the bell rings," their AP English teacher said and Tatsuki quickly slid over to sit on Rukia's desk.

"So, how was lunch?" she asked and kicked her legs back and forth. Rukia smiled at the memory of lunch.

"_Yes, more…oh God more," Rukia moaned into Ichigo's ear as he thrust into her. Her legs where wrapped around his waist and her back was against the wall. Ichigo had her uniform top open in the front and her bra pushed above her breasts. _

"_Rukia," he growled in her ear as he pushed her up against the wall with every thrust. "So good," he moaned and she gasped._

"_So close, Ichigo," Rukia moaned and screamed as she came. Ichigo quickly covered her mouth with his to silence her scream. He growled into her mouth as he came. She could feel the warmth of his seed running down her thighs as he set her down._

"Lunch was great, how about yours?"

"When Keigo woke up he was pissed, so I'd watch out for him after school," Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo is coming to pick me up so I don't have anything to worry about from Keigo. Ichigo can totally take him," Tatsuki shrugged.

"You know Keigo, he'll get his friends to help."

"Ichigo can take all of them. Trust me; have I ever been wrong before?" Tatsuki gave her that look that said 'really?'.

"_Attention students. Afternoon announcements time. First off, girls' soccer tryouts are next Monday afternoon. If you would like to try out get your gear and head out there right after school. Also, students are reminded that no cell phones or iPods are to be used during school-" _Rukia quit listening and looked at Tatsuki.

"Want to try out for soccer again?" Tatsuki asked and Rukia nodded. They were the two best players in the school and the coach would let them on without a tryout, but they went to tryouts anyway, just to piss off the other girls with their skills.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seats, running to the door. Rukia and Tatsuki grabbed their bags and walked to the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Rukia," Tatsuki hugged her.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll watch out for Keigo and his friends," Rukia said and they walked to their lockers. Rukia slammed her locker door shut and turned to find Keigo and his best friend Mizuiro Kojima standing at the end of the hall. Rukia quickly threw the strap of her bag over her shoulders and they both started walking towards her. She started to speed walk the other direction.

"Hey Rukia," Keigo called to her and she looked over her shoulder to see them catching up. "Wait up!" Rukia started running towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Rukia, we just want to talk!" Mizuiro said and she heard their footsteps as they closed in.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed and felt a hand close on her bag as it flew behind her. She felt a sharp tug and the strap snapped and the bag was ripped from her shoulder. The force of the pull caused her to fall to the ground. She felt a body quickly jump on her and press her to the floor.

"We just want to talk," Keigo hissed in her ear and picked her up by her arms. "Now, time to go to my uncle who has a plan for you," he started to drag her away.

"No, let me go!" she screamed and kicked the side of his knee. Keigo screamed and fell to the ground letting her go. Rukia ran down the hallway and grabbed her bag from the floor as she ran by it.

"Damn it, Mizuiro. Get her!" Keigo stood up and limped after Rukia. Mizuiro sighed and used his soccer speed to chase down Rukia.

"Sorry Rukia," Mizuiro called out and tackled her. Rukia screamed as she fell then went limp as her head slammed against the floor with a sharp crack. Mizuiro grabbed her by the arm as Keigo walked over. "I think I knocked her out," Keigo punched Mizuiro in the face and picked Rukia up. He looked into her dazed eyes for a moment before he slapped her hard. Rukia's head snapped to the side and she blinked.

"Wake up bitch!" Keigo yelled in her face, spit fly from his mouth. He slapped her again and she cried out in pain. "So, the whore's awake now huh? Good," he reared back to slap her again and felt a hand close on his wrist. He turned and saw the orange haired guy from the photo holding him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked fire in his eyes.

"I'm talking to my girlfriend so fuck off," he pulled his arm from Ichigo's grasp and slapped Rukia across the face. Keigo was on the ground in an instant his head ringing. He looked up and saw Rukia in Ichigo's arms.

"Who are you?" Keigo asked and stood, wiping blood from his split lip.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm now you're worst nightmare," he set Rukia against the lockers on the wall and stalked towards Keigo who drew a knife. Ichigo grinned at him and turned swiftly delivering a spin kick to Mizuiro's head. There was a crack as his head his the lockers before he fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" Keigo launched himself at Ichigo who grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist, breaking it and making him drop the knife. Ichigo bent him over using his arm as leverage and kneed him in the face. Keigo staggered back and Ichigo grabbed him and turned him around, setting his hand on the back of his head and slamming his face against the lockers a few times before letting him drop.

"I want you to give a message to your dear uncle," Keigo shook his head. "You don't really have a choice in the matter, Asano," Ichigo took the knife and cut Keigo's shirt down the middle.

"What are you doing?" Keigo asked groggily as he tried to wipe the blood from his face.

"Sending my message," Ichigo started to carve into Keigo's chest. Keigo let loose a scream of pain and grabbed Ichigo by the head. Ichigo took Keigo's head and bashed it against the floor twice, stunning him. Ichigo rolled Keigo over and plunged the knife into his back, severing his spine. Keigo jerked a bit and then still.

"Now to get back to work," he looked over at Rukia who was still out cold. He bent over Keigo's chest and finished carving his message. When he was done he stood back and looked down. The lone word 'Sentenced' stared back at him. He looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He looked over at Mizuiro and saw that blood was slowly leaking from the back of his head.

He looked over at Rukia was blinking and looking around. He took off his shirt and wiped the blood of his hands and arms and tossed the shirt on the floor. He walked over to Rukia and picked her up.

"Ichigo?" she looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, you okay?" he asked and brushed a piece of hair from her face but it stubbornly fell back.

"My face hurts, but otherwise I'm good," she said and snuggled closer to him as he carried her from the building to the car.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," he smiled and she shook her head laughing.

* * *

Aizen walked through the hospital doors and walked up to the front desk. He was followed closely by Gin and a few body guards.

"I need to know where my nephew, Keigo Asano, is please," the busty blonde nurse on duty looked up and nearly gasped. Aizen ran his hand through his hair and stared at the nurse. "Today please," he said and the nurse nodded checking the roster.

"Room 135," the nurse said and Aizen nodded walking away. "I get off in an hour," she called after him and he turned to her and smiled.

"I'll meet you here then," he said and walked away. He walked down the hallways until he got to room 135. Tosen was standing outside the door when Aizen approached.

"No one is allowed in, but I can make an exception," he said and opened the door.

"What happened to him?" Aizen asked as they walked through the door, Gin taking a spot outside to stand guard.

"He was trying to bring Rukia Kuchiki to you as you asked but Ichigo Kurosaki stopped him. Kurosaki beat him, broke his wrist, paralyzed him by cutting the spin, and carved a message for you into his chest."

"What does the message say?"

"I don't understand it, but here," Tosen pulled the covers back and Aizen's usual calm demeanor went out the window. His eyes widened at the word and he pulled the covers back up to Keigo's chin.

"Who else has seen this?" he asked, visibly shaken.

"No body. I told them to wait for you before they did anything," Aizen nodded and looked at Tosen.

"I want you to call a meeting with the other Family Leaders. I want to tell them what Kurosaki did to my nephew and his friend."

"Mizuiro is fine Aizen."

"Not for long. Kill him," he walked to the door.

"And Keigo?"

"Make it look like he died of his wounds," Tosen nodded and stabbed his knife into the wounds, recarving them deeper into Keigo's chest.

"He won't last very long," Tosen pulled the plugs on the machines as Keigo started to twitch violently on the bed. "Let's go before anyone notices that something's wrong," they left the room and joined Gin in the hall.

"Is everything in place?" Gin asked and Aizen nodded.

"All the pieces are set, now we just wait to see which piece moves first."

"I don't like chess. It's boring with all the strategy. I prefer to just go straight out and conquer."

"That is why you are a mere pawn, though a very valuable one."

"If I am a pawn what are you and Tosen?"

"Dear Tosen is the bishop, and I am the king. Take care what you do Gin, because I'm looking for a new knight."

"What color are we?"

"We are black of course, why do you ask?"

"Cause all I know of chess is that white makes the first move. So if we're black, who makes the first move?"

"That is unknown to even me. We must push the first piece to move before the others fall into line, and I have a feeling that Ichigo and the Dead Six are the first piece," Aizen grinned as he left the hospital Tosen close behind and Gin bringing up the rear with the blonde nurse.

* * *

"AHH!" Rukia threw the pencil to the ground in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked and looked up from fantasy book he was reading.

"I don't understand this damn math question!" she screamed and slammed her head on the desk. Ichigo sighed and stood up, dog earring a page before tossing the book onto the bed. He walked over to her and stood behind her so he could read the problem. She looked at him from the corner of her eye keeping her forehead on the desk.

"It's easy, you plug that number in there, move that one there, carry that number, divide here, and you get your answer," Rukia glared up at him from where her head was laying.

"Smart ass. You want to help me with this, or just let me figure it out on my own?"

"Figure it out, that's why it's called Rukia's homework not Ichigo's waste of time cause he already learned this shit," Ichigo sat back down on the bed and picked up his book.

"So you're just going to read that damn book instead of helping me get done faster?" she asked as she turned in her chair to look at him.

"Yep," Rukia looked up at the clock.

"It's 10:30. If I'm not done with this before 11:00 I'm not having sex with you tonight," she said and turned back to her work smiling to herself.

"That's fine with me. School's more important than me right now," Ichigo said nonchalantly and turned the page of his book. Rukia's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at him.

"You're seriously turning down sex? What kind of a man are you?"

"The kind that cares about you as more than just a sex partner," Ichigo said and looked at her. "I think you're turning into a nymph."

"I am not!" Rukia screamed turning red and leaping to her feet. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her.

"Prove it," he said and closed his book.

"How?" she asked as he stood and walked over to her.

"I want to see how long you last without any type of sex," she gulped and then nodded.

"Same goes for you," he smiled.

"Of course my dear," he growled huskily and grabbed her face delivering a searing kiss to her lips. Rukia quickly kissed him back and opened her mouth to him. He started to explore the inside of her mouth and she moaned, reaching for his pants when she realized what he was doing. She staggered back and tried to get her breath back.

"No fair, Ichigo," she managed to get out before she walked back to her seat. "So, what do I get when I win?"

"What do you want?" he asked and walked to the door.

"I want what every girl wants; a really nice date night. And since you're rich you can afford it. You get to choose what night and what place so you can surprise me," she smiled over her shoulder at him and caught him grinning.

"When I win you have to be my sex slave for one night, and the night is my choice," she smiled at the thought.

"Agreed," Rukia turned back to her work. "Can you get me a snack since you're going to the kitchen?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Is there any of that homemade salsa left?"

"Yeah, I think there's a few jars," Ichigo walked away and Rukia stared at the homework in front of her. She sighed and touched her face lightly.

"At least Ichigo put that bastard in the hospital," Rukia said and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that sat on top the dresser. The sounds of Family Guy drifted through the room before she turned the volume down so she could concentrate on her homework. A bowl of salsa appeared beside her followed by a bag of chips.

"So how's the homework coming?"

"Please don't say coming," Rukia growled and glared at her homework.

"Why not? Does it make you horny?" he asked her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It reminds me of certain times that I'm banned from right now," she looked at him. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know that, and I love you too. Now what brought this on?"

"I'm about to go kill someone because I hate this fucking class," Rukia stood up and placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Want to help me?"

"Can we kill Keigo?" Ichigo asked and Rukia laughed.

"No, but I know what we can do that's safer to both of us," she reached up to kiss him and he stopped her with a light hand on her neck.

"If you start this I win the bet," Rukia looked at the clock. 11:03 flashed at her in red numbers.

"Fine. You have any ideas on how to calm my nerves?" Rukia asked and Ichigo smiled.

"Yes actually. Strip and go lay down on the bed," he walked over to the closet.

"Are you forfeiting the bet now?" Ichigo shook his head and Rukia stripped off her clothing, leaving on her black bra and panties. She started walking over to the bed.

"Everything Rukia," Ichigo said and started to grab stuff from boxes. Rukia shrugged and removed her bra and panties before laying on top the covers.

Ichigo walked over with a bottle in his hand and he knelt on the bed by Rukia.

"I bet that I can make you relax," he said and straddled her waist.

"How so?" Rukia asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Just trust me," he whispered in her ear and opened the bottle. Rukia crossed her arms on the pillow and lay her head down. Ichigo poured some of the oil on his hands before setting the bottle down on the bedside table and rubbing hands together. He rubbed the oil on her back and she jumped in surprise.

"That's cold Ichigo," Rukia said and he laughed.

"Of course it's cold," he slowly ran his hands over her back, covering her with oil. He pressed his fingers into her back making sure to get rid of the knots. "You're too tense. You need to relax Rukia," he ran his hands to her arms and pressed his fingers against her aching muscles. Rukia moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands down to her legs and massaged her thighs and hips.

Ichigo smiled and placed a kiss on her back as he massaged her calves. He slowly made his way up to her neck and massaged her neck and shoulders, getting rid of a great deal of stress.

"Feel good?" he asked and she nodded against her arms. "Turn over," he said and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm just giving you a massage," she smiled at him and rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You know what I'm thinking?" she asked as he leaned in towards her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked huskily as his mouth got closer to hers.

"Fuck the bet," she grabbed two handfuls of hair and dragged his mouth to hers, delivering a passionate kiss. Ichigo moved so his body was between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ichigo moved his hands down her chest and stomach leaving small trails of oil. He ran his hands between her legs and rubbed her clit making her moan into his mouth. He ran his hands up to grab her breasts, squeezing them softly. She moaned and arched herself into his hands.

When their lungs started burning they broke apart. Ichigo let his fingers draw patterns over her body. She smiled and ran her hands down his clothed chest to grab the hem of his shirt. She drew it over his head and threw it to the floor. When she was done with the shirt she attacked his pants and nearly tore them off trying to get to him.

"Slow down Rukia," Ichigo laughed and grabbed her hands. "We have all night," he said and kissed her lightly. He trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth down her jaw line to her neck where he nibbled at her pulse.

"Please Ichigo. I've wanted you so bad all afternoon," he laughed and shook his head at her.

"Even after the wonderful lunch we had together?"

"Even after lunch. I want you so bad," she begged him and he smirked.

"You are a nymph," she opened her mouth to protest and he quickly kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Rukia let his tongue wander around her mouth for a moment before she fought for dominance. He let her win and she quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth. He tasted real good to her at the moment and she was enjoying his taste.

"You ready?" he whispered into her ear after breaking the kiss. She nodded wordlessly and kisses his jawbone. He nipped at the sensitive spot just beneath her ear and she moaned. He took his cock in one hand and placed his tip at the entrance and rubbed it up and down to tease her.

Rukia glared at him and he laughed. She smirked and thrust her hips forward, taking his length into her. With a few more small movements with her hips she had him all the way in and she whimpered in pleasure as he stretched her. He started to thrust into her slowly at first, making sure to run over her clit with his dick on every pass. Rukia pulled on him with her legs, urging him to move faster. Ichigo obliged and thrust into her with increasing speed.

Rukia screamed in pleasure as he hit that spot deep inside her. Ichigo was soon covered in sweat, his body moving against her oil slicked body. Rukia cried out and raked his back with her fingernails as she came, her pussy clamping down on him, trying to make him cum. Ichigo kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm and ignoring his own urges. Rukia started panting as Ichigo rubbed her clit with his thumb trying to bring her to a second climax. She screamed a second time and Ichigo felt her walls close around him tightly as if her pussy didn't want to be denied his seed a second time.

"Rukia!" He thrust into her a few more times before shooting his cum deep inside her, screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted from his workout as her walls kept pulsing, milking every last drop from him. He pulled out of Rukia slowly and she sighed letting her legs drop from his hips. He rolled over and gathered her into his arms.

"Thank you Ichigo," she said and he nodded against the back of her head, kissing her neck once before he yawned.

"I love you Rukia," Ichigo said and breathed deep, catching her scent.

"And I love you Ichigo," Rukia said and was soon asleep against him. Ichigo climbed out of bed and turned the TV on. Security cameras showed two cop cars in front of the house. He quickly got dressed and put Rukia's cloths on the bed next to her. A few moments later Yoruichi and Urahara burst through the door, waking up Rukia.

"What the fuck?" Rukia screamed and grabbed her shirt.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo said calmly and stood up.

"Ichigo. What have you done?"

"What do mean, Yoruichi?" he asked puzzled.

"What have you done?"

"Sorry Ichigo, but we have to do this," Uryu said as he walked in with Chad and Orihime close behind. Rukia had pulled on the shirt and shorts and was staring at the three cops standing in Ichigo's room.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as Uryu walked forward, a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"Cover him," Chad and Orihime pulled out pistols and covered Ichigo with them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo shouted as Uryu quickly cuffed him.

"Hey!" they all turned to Rukia. "Why are you doing this? What did Ichigo do?"

"Stay out of this you fucking slut," Orihime spat and Rukia cringed at her tone.

"Watch your mouth," Ichigo growled and tried to jump Orihime but was held back by Chad and Uryu. "I demand to know what is going on!"

"You're under arrest for the murder of two boys," Uryu said and Ichigo's mouth dropped as Chad and Uryu quickly dragged him from the room.

"No! Ichigo!" Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Rukia and held her back as Urahara stood by looking sad.

"And you should be lucky that I don't arrest you for prostitution," Orihime said looking at Rukia who growled.

"You need to leave this house and never come back. All you want is Ichigo, but he's taken," Yoruichi said haughtily and Orihime sniffed before she walked out the door.

"We'll see about that," she replied and disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" Rukia sobbed as Toshiro, Rangiku, and Soi Fon rushed in.

"We rescue him," Yoruichi said.

"What's going on here? Where did they take Ichigo?" Toshiro asked and looked at Urahara.

"He was framed for the murder of two boys who were attacking Rukia," Urahara said and watched his wife try to comfort Rukia.

"Let me guess, Aizen was behind this?" Rangiku asked.

"That's what we're guessing at this point," Yoruichi said and looked at them all sadly as Rukia cried against her shoulder.

"We need to mount a rescue mission," Soi Fon said and Rangiku nodded. Toshiro walked over and went to his knees beside Rukia and Yoruichi, throwing his arms around them both. The other three followed his lead and went to comfort the new addition to their family.

"We'll start planning in the morning," Yoruichi said. "Rukia needs to go to bed so she can go to school in the morning," Yoruichi helped a now silent but still dazed Rukia to the bed. "Sleep now my future sister," Yoruichi purred in her ear. "We'll get Ichigo back."

* * *

**Now, i hope you don't hate me too much for being late, and probably fucking up the story with this chapter. Please review and let me know what y'all think. No seriously, please review. Lot's of love to those who review and for those who don't...but you get more love if you review, just look at the names at the top ^^.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Reunions and Surprises

**Okay everyone, here is the next chapter! Whoo! I descided to split this chapter into two because it was like 15 pages as one chapter...so it's now two, chapter 10 should be up in a few days. To those ever wonderful reviewers, who i love and hold close so dearly. *blows kiss* love you all for your ever wonderful and welcome reviews, thanks for staying with me for so long.**

**To Rukes- You got lucky that i read my email. Thanks, really. The story is meant to be dramatic, it's pulling the readers in for more. but seriously, you're one of my favorite reviewers, you've been with me practically since the beggining. It's awesome to have fans who love you. :P**

**To BlackWhiteZamgetsu- Sorry i was late, hopefully this one won't disappoint anyone here. I worked on this at school, yes at school...during class...*whispers* don't tell me parents. Sorry no headshots in this one but the next chapter definately.**

**To lovemydogs82- well thanks, i know that it was over the top and maybe a bit overreactive...but i know some people who would do worse...and they're in my school.**

**To moonshine- i like moonshine, it's a great drink. Well i do my best to bring the rain, and i'm sure that i could use some advice...everyone could. I'm good at the fight scenes cause well...uh, pass on that one. Hope this update was quick, and welcome new member! :P**

**To shnizlefritz- yay! the story makes me smile a lot too, except in parts where i get in the way of myself and tone down the bad violence, like in this chapter.**

**To hinataellis- so do i. I can't think of anyone i hate more than Orihi...wait that's not true, Aizen is number ONE! Orihime comes in a very close second.**

**To stella- i'm not sure who gets to beat down Orihime, but i'll work on it. As for the ball of flames, how did you guess that's what i was going for? Glad you liked it.**

**To Aizawa Ayumu- Yes, Rukia is still a student, and it's only the start of the year. but here's the update.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. :( damn**

**PS. i'm sending out a WARNING- readers beware, i am upping the ante here. This story is going to go from bad to worse real quick. I mean like no holding back on the gruesome details cause my inner hollow is screaming on a daily basis to be let out. You get a last taste of sanity before i completely let loose with everything i have. Cheers ^^**

* * *

Ichigo sat in the jail cell in his t-shirt and jeans. His head was bowed as he bent over; elbows on his knees, his head leaned against his folded hands. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep as Chad walked over to the cell door. Chad stood there looking at his long time friend and partner.

"Why did you do it Ichigo?" he asked in that low voice of his. "Why kill those two boys?"

"I didn't kill anyone. I put Keigo Asano in the hospital, but that was it," Ichigo said without lifting his head.

"Keigo died of the wounds received by you when you carved a single word into his chest," Uryu said as he walked up to the door. "The nurse found him dead, blood everywhere and the machines where unplugged."

"How could I unplug the machines when I never went to the hospital? Huh? How could I? Was his uncle, Aizen, there?" Ichigo asked and Uryu blinked.

"The cameras were down for some reason, but yes. The parking lot camera shows that Aizen came to the hospital with Gin. They were gone by the time we got there. Tosen was there too, but we don't know why he didn't arrest Aizen," Orihime said as she appeared at the door, glaring at Ichigo's still bowed head.

"Tosen is working either for or with Aizen," Ichigo said and finally looked up at them. He stood and walked over to the door and grabbed the bars, pressing his face against them and looked at them all intently.

"How do you figure that?" Uryu asked and adjusted his glasses.

"Get me out of here and I'll show you how I know," Ichigo said and tightened his grip on the bars until his knuckles turned white.

"Can't do that Ichigo and you know it," Uryu said and Chad looked at him sadly, nodding in agreement. Ichigo smiled sadly at them and nodded.

"That's what I figured," Ichigo turned and sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you tell us what you found so we can get Tosen and get you free?" Orihime asked, hope in her voice. Ichigo could tell that if they got him free Orihime would ask for something from him, and he knew that he wouldn't like what she asked for.

"Cause either you let me out now or my family will come to get me. Either that or the mafia families will try to get me and probably succeed. Either way you look at it, I'll be out of here either late tonight or by tomorrow say, mid day," Uryu smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for telling us that so we can get you moved somewhere that they won't be able to find you and get you," Tosen walked up to the door and smiled at Ichigo through the bars. Ichigo glared daggers at him, but Tosen didn't die or even flinch. Tosen motioned to the other three to leave and they did.

"You killed my mother," Ichigo growled at him and Tosen smiled.

"Yes, but good luck proving that, criminal," Tosen grinned. "I bet that you really want out of that cage so you kill me. Am I right?"

"Dead right," Ichigo growled and Tosen laughed lightly his hands on his hips.

"Well, how about I let you have that shot?" Tosen opened the door and Ichigo roared, jumping on him. Tosen grabbed him by the hand and twisted so Ichigo was hunched over. Tosen spun him in a circle and slammed his face against the bars of the cell. Ichigo fell to the floor and tried to blink the stars away. His ears where ringing and his face felt like he had been hit with a baseball bat. A group of four men from the Hollows, one of the gangs that Aizen had bought off, walked over to him and dragged him to his feet. They cuffed him and slipped a bag over Ichigo's head. "We're leaving now," Tosen said and left, followed quickly by the gang members and a now hooded Ichigo.

"I'll get you Tosen! I swear that I will kill you first!" Ichigo yelled through the hood and struggled against his captors. Ichigo managed to get away from them and fall to the floor kicking out as one of the men grabbed him.

"Will someone please knock that asshole out," Tosen said and Ichigo kicked at a man one last time before an unseen fist with brass knuckles connected with his face, knocking him out.

* * *

The leaves of the trees in Ichigo's backyard moved slightly with the soft cool September breeze. The smell of the water from the lake floated to the house through the trees. The sun was warm on Rukia's skin as she stood there in the backyard, staring off into the distance. Her dark hair stuck to her head with sweat. Her mind floated to the past to times when she and Ichigo had gone out and taken naps on the grassy hill by the lake, watching the sun set after a swim in the cool water.

"Come on Rukia! You have to focus!" Toshiro yelled as his sword clashed with hers bringing her back to the present.

"Why do I have to train with a sword?" she asked as she blocked another strike.

"Close quarters combat!" Urahara yelled to her as he walked outside holding two big plates of French toast and bacon. "What if a person is too close to shoot them with a gun? You're fucked, and I don't mean in that good way with Ichigo," Urahara smiled as Rukia blushed fiercely.

"Okay Rukia, take a break and eat some," Toshiro said and walked over to the picnic table. "Then we go back to target practice," Rukia groaned and stuck the sword in the ground, sitting down on the bench. She could feel sweat running down her back, over her stomach, and between her breasts. Her once light grey sports bra clung to her like a second skin as it was soaked to a dark grey.

"So how's training? Glad you skipped school?" Yoruichi asked as she sat down with two bowls of biscuits. She was showing her pregnancy now, though just a bit. Soi Fon and Rangiku were close behind carrying plates, napkins, forks, knives, and smaller bowls.

"Yes, I'm glad that I skipped school," Rukia said unaware of Toshiro shaking his head sadly behind her to tell Yoruichi that training wasn't going so well. He walked into the house as her phone buzzed on the table. She opened it reading the text message. "According to Byakuya they've moved Ichigo to a safe house."

"Where?" Urahara asked as he reappeared with more French toast and bacon and Toshiro behind him with a container of syrup, a gallon of milk, a container of powdered sugar, and a bowl of fruit.

"Doesn't say, but the mafia families are getting ready to strike. We have to save him," she said quietly and gripped her phone to the point of breaking it and everyone nodded.

"We will, don't worry," Rukia's eyes widened as she read another message.

"Byakuya said that he's mobilizing some of the men to help rescue Ichigo."

"Well that's nice of him," Toshiro said and grabbed an apple. "Nice of him to help rescue the man who's dating his little sister," Rangiku nudged him and he looked at Rukia who blushed.

"He doesn't know?" Soi Fon asked and Rukia shook her head.

"I haven't told him that Ichigo and I are dating. He respects Ichigo, but doesn't really like him."

"Well maybe he'll be nice to Ichigo," Yoruichi said and Rukia shook her head.

"I hope so, but enough talk. Let's eat so we can get back to work," Rukia said and filled her plate. Everyone followed suit and started to eat. When breakfast was over Rukia stood.

"I'm going to take a rest," she walked inside before anyone could say anything. She walked into the bedroom that she and Ichigo shared and locked the door. She stripped off all her clothing and lay down on the bed, drawing the sheets to her chin and was quickly asleep.

_Ichigo slowly placed kisses down Rukia's chest, playing with her breast softly. Rukia ran her hands through his thick orange hair and kissed him slowly, but passionately. His hand trailed its way slowly down her stomach and past the small nest of dark trimmed curls above her pussy and his fingers slowly rubbed her clit._

_Rukia moaned into his mouth as he slipped two fingers into her and pumped in and out. He nuzzled into her neck and placed butterfly kisses on her pulse. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the muscles move beneath her hands, and she enjoyed it._

"_Ichigo," she breathed as he spread her legs and settled between her thighs. He groaned and pushed his cock into her._

"_So fucking tight," he started to thrust into her and her eyes closed in ecstasy. He thrust into her, increasing his rhythm quickly. Rukia could feel her orgasm coming. Rukia reached between them and fingered her clit and the pleasure sent her over the edge._

"_Ichigo!" she screamed his name as she came by herself. She opened her eyes to see why Ichigo hadn't cum and_

she stared at the ceiling remembering that Ichigo wasn't there. She threw back the covers and saw a wet spot where she had spilled her juices during her dream. She sighed and rolled over, reaching into the drawer and pulled out her dildo. She lay back down and looked at the dildo. She sighed sadly and stuck the dildo in her mouth, running her tongue over it to get it nice and wet.

She slowly ran the dildo between her breasts and down her stomach to her pussy. She stuck the dildo into her pussy and started to pump slowly. She turned on the vibrator and moaned as pleasure shot through her body. She rolled her nipple between her fingers before she squeezed her breasts. She arched her back into the air, her shoulders on the bed and her legs out straight and her toes curled into the sheets. She started to pant as she tried to breathe and found herself sweating again. She could feel her body tightening as her orgasm came closer and closer to peak.

"Ichigo!" she screamed his name as her orgasm hit her. She collapsed on the bed and shut off the vibrator, pulling the dildo from her pussy. She licked the dildo, tasting herself on it, before she cleaned it off on the sheets and placed it back in the drawer. Rukia was pissed; she had an itch and Ichigo was the only one who could scratch it, but he wasn't there.

"Damn it," she growled and redressed seeing that it was noon. "Seven hours left until dinner. Time for training," she said and suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and not from the food. She ran into the bathroom and threw up breakfast into the toilet. When she was done puking she washed the acid taste from her mouth and thought back to why she would be sick. She decided that the only reason she could think of couldn't possibly be the correct answer. She suddenly felt sick again and rushed over to the toilet again.

She thought about it some more and decided to take a small test just to put her fears to rest. She followed the instructions and waited a few moments and looked at the results. Her eyes widened and she dropped the stick to the floor in surprise.

"Oh God," she said quietly and fled the room to find Soi Fon.

* * *

The room was dark and had no windows, only one thick metal door. Ichigo lay on the one rock hard cot in the cold room. The door opened and light shone on Ichigo, who looked up to see Orihime standing in the doorway. He stood up and started walking; she met him halfway.

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled as she stared up at him.

"Whatever you're paying that girl for sex, I'll do it for free, and I'm a lot better," she said and shifted her arms so her breasts popped out more. Ichigo's eyes held an intense inferno at her words, making her take a step back.

"How dare you," he nearly shouted. "Rukia is my girlfriend, not a sex toy. I'm with her because I love her," Orihime's eyes widened.

"You love _her_?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "You're supposed to love _me_!"

"Obviously I'm supposed to love Rukia, because that's who I love," Ichigo said. "Now, I know you've had a crush on me since high school, and I've tolerated it because you were a friend. But now, I'm putting my foot down. Back the fuck off and leave me alone," Ichigo walked back to the cot that was in his windowless concrete room. He heard Orihime choke out a sob and he cracked one eye to look at her.

"You're an asshole! I offer myself to you and you reject me? What does that flat chested little slut have that I don't?" Orihime asked and Ichigo grinned and turned to look her in the eyes.

"She has me and you slander her one more time and I'll make sure that you pay for it," Orihime burst into tears and ran from the room. Ichigo sighed in relief but felt bad, though it had to be done.

"That was very cruel, Ichigo," Tosen said and Ichigo glared at him. "All she wants is your love," Ichigo didn't say anything, just glared trying to make him burst into flames. "Well, I came down here for a reason. Here, Shuhei will escort you to your next area of lodging. You two play nice," Tosen left and Shuhei walked in.

"Traitor," Ichigo growled and stood up advancing on Shuhei who shook his head.

"Tosen doesn't know anything. I never told him anything. I swear Ichigo; I swear to you that I never told him anything."

"You seemed to be really buddies with Tosen," Ichigo said as he stood in front of Shuhei, arms crossed and glaring.

"Research. Tosen helped kill your mother."

"I know. I remember them from my dreams."

"I'm so fucking sorry Ichigo. I never meant it to seem like I had betrayed my family. I was just trying to help and making it seem like I didn't know you was the easiest way to get on the inside," Ichigo nodded in understanding and relaxed.

"Thanks Shuhei," Ichigo hugged him. "Welcome back," he pulled back and held Shuhei at arm length. "Now how about getting me out of here?"

"Tonight. They said that they were moving you to another safe house tonight cause the mafia families are planning a raid to get you. There are too many guards for an escape right now. Tosen said I'm supposed to move you, so come on," Ichigo followed Shuhei out the door and down the hall.

"Turn here. This is the room," Shuhei said and showed Ichigo the piece of paper with the room number on it. Ichigo walked through the door followed by Shuhei.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked looking around the dark concrete room. The only bit of light was shining through the doorway from the hall. Through that light both of the men could see one lone chair.

"I don't know. Tosen told me to bring you here to get ready for the transfer," Shuhei said and Tosen walked through the door.

"Thank you Shuhei, I'll take it from here. You can go back to the station now," Shuhei nodded once and left with an apologetic look to Ichigo. He motioned for Ichigo to sit in the chair. Ichigo sighed in defeat and sat in the chair, setting his arms on the armrests. Gin and Aizen appeared from the darkness and Ichigo jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck?" Gin lunged forward and shoved his fist into Ichigo's stomach making him hunch over.

"Tie him up," Aizen said calmly and Gin and Tosen pushed Ichigo back into the chair. They tied his hands and feet to the chair and stood back.

"What do you want you bastard?"

"You are currently dating Miss Rukia Kuchiki right?" Ichigo nodded.

"What about it?" Ichigo asked and Aizen grinned. He motioned to Gin who put brass knuckles on his hands and punched Ichigo across the face with a left and then a right.

"Now, we're going to take you out and drown you in the river. Then I'm going to take Rukia to be my wife. How does that sound to you?"

"Why would you do that? I haven't done any-"

"Because you're dating my girl!" Aizen screamed at him before he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll let you live and have a present if you break up with her and bring her to me," Tosen opened a suitcase and Ichigo's eyes widened at the amount of money. "That's all in 100's."

"Wow, that's some gift, but uh…I'm going to have to refuse," Aizen turned red and he took more deep breaths. Gin punched Ichigo in the stomach with the brass knuckles.

"What do you say now?" Aizen grinned expecting a 'yes.' Ichigo looked at Aizen and spit blood in his face. Aizen slowly wiped the blood off with a rag before he quickly grabbed Ichigo by the back of the head, bent him over, and delivered a punch to the face, hearing a satisfying crack from Ichigo's nose. Ichigo grunted but didn't scream in pain or even cry out.

"Just say that you will do what I say and the pain will end," Aizen whispered in his ear. Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's next on the list for pain?" he asked and Aizen sighed.

"You're wasting your life for nothing."

"Why do you want Rukia?" Ichigo asked and Aizen licked his lips in thought.

"When I had your mother killed and your father left the mafia I became the head of the most powerful family. When the Ishida's left the Kuchiki's became the second most powerful family. Now, imagine a union between the two most powerful families by marriage and kids. The money and power I would have would be immense," Aizen smiled.

"So you don't love her, you just want her for your own gain," Ichigo said and Aizen nodded, smiling.

"She's really too small for my tastes. I prefer large breasted women who are tall, or semi close to my height…like this one," Tosen flipped a switch and the room lit up revealing the room as well as a wooden table with a woman strapped to it. Her arms were above her head and her legs spread wide, her hips in the air. Her back was to the table and her body glistened as if covered in a lubricant.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked as Aizen walked over to the woman.

"Causing pain is fun for me, it's what I do," he said and dragged a hand across the bruises and welts that covered her body. She whimpered at his touch and tried, unsuccessfully, to move away from him. Ichigo opened his mouth and Aizen laughed.

"Go ahead and yell at him if you want though it won't matter none. The room is sound proof and in the basement of my house. Nobody is going to hear anything, and if they do they aren't going to help you," Ichigo's eyes widened at Gin's comments, but closed his mouth.

"What about Orihime," Ichigo asked, changing the topic. "Why is she here?"

"She's with us of her own free will because you treated her like shit. She's sharing my bed now," Gin said and cut Ichigo's shirt off as Tosen took a long Commando knife from his belt.

"I didn't treat her badly! I just don't love her," Aizen shook his head and left the room.

"Either way you will die," Gin said grinning and Tosen shook his head.

"He's taken a liking to Orihime," Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't see how he could," Gin snarled and took his knife, cutting bloody swaths into Ichigo's chest until there was a crisscross of lines across his chest and stomach. Ichigo clenched his teeth but didn't cry out. He started to involuntarily shake as blood left his body in big dark rivers.

"You are a strong man, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said as he walked back into the room with a fire poker in his hands, the tip glowing red. He set the tip against Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo clenched his teeth and his head snapped back as searing heat bit into his arm. Aizen pulled the poker away and put it back again, making an x on his arm. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut before he took a deep breath and smiled at Aizen, opening his eyes.

"What's next?" Gin handed Aizen a bag of golf clubs.

"I'm going to use you to break in my new 7 Iron," Aizen said and hefted the club before taking a practice swing, his back to Ichigo. Aizen suddenly turned and smashed the club into Ichigo's left leg, breaking both leg and club. Ichigo threw his head back and screamed. Aizen looked at the club; the shaft bent at a sharp angle.

"So he does feel pain," Aizen smiled and hit the same leg with the same club, breaking the shaft completely. Ichigo screamed again and Aizen and Gin laughed, Tosen shook his head. Aizen picked up a second club and hit Ichigo in the other leg, breaking both in one shot, the head of the club flying to the other side of the room. Aizen took the broken shaft and beat Ichigo over the head and shoulders.

When he was finished a few minutes later he dropped the bent and bloody shaft to the floor. Ichigo's head dropped to his chest as he sighed in pain. Aizen sighed seeing that he wasn't going to break so easy and turned to Gin and Tosen.

"Break his hands and fingers. If he won't give up Rukia, we'll make sure he can't touch her," he walked over to the woman on the table. Gin smirked and walked over to Ichigo and slipped on a steel inlaid glove. He smashed it down on Ichigo's hands before Tosen grabbed his fingers and broke them at each joint. Ichigo sobbed in pain and shook his head.

"You might as well kill me now, because I'm not letting Rukia go. You can have her over my dead body," Ichigo said and Aizen sighed.

"Gin, Tosen, leave us," Gin and Tosen nodded and left the room "I'll give you 12 hours Ichigo Kurosaki. Sleep on my offer because tomorrow morning I'll take something from you that you will need later in life and that will never heal," he punched Ichigo in the nuts for emphasis and Ichigo gasped for breath over the pain. Aizen walked over to the woman, taking off his cloths as he went. He rubbed the woman's thighs for a moment before he plunged his dick into her ass roughly, immediately thrusting fast and hard.

The woman screamed in pain and tried to fight him. Ichigo raised his head and through his blurred vision he saw Aizen raping the blonde.

"I think this bitch likes it rough, don't you agree Kurosaki?" Aizen laughed and Ichigo shook his head as he tried to speak. Nothing came out of his mouth though as Aizen finished his business and shot his seed on the blonde's stomach and tits.

"Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," Aizen said a bit sad as he pulled on his boxers and pants. "Usually it takes longer to cum. How disappointing," Aizen took a lighter from his pants pocket and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "Want a cigarette?" he asked Ichigo, a smile on his face as he lit the cigarette. "No? Don't smoke? Fair enough, maybe the girl will have one. By the way Ichigo, you should never smoke when you're covered in lighter fluid," he turned to the woman and smiled as she sobbed her pleas to let her go. He took a deep drag on the cigarette before he flicked it at the woman. The cigarette hit her on the stomach just above the curls above her pussy and she screamed as fire seemed to explode on her.

Ichigo looked on in horror as the woman was burned alive. She screamed and writhed on the table as the flames slowly ate at her flesh, slowly turning her black. Fire shot from her mouth and nose as her screams ceased. Her eyes melted and fire poured from those openings too.

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed as he got his breath back.

"Oh. Do you care for her? You've never even met her before," Aizen said and looked at Ichigo.

"I protect people, it's what I do! You are a sick disgusting asshole who doesn't deserve to walk this earth," Aizen punched Ichigo across the face.

"Better watch what you say mother fucker. Your life hangs by a thread, and I'm the one holding the scissors," Aizen said and left the room leaving Ichigo and the woman behind. Ichigo shook his head trying to get rid of the image. He looked up and saw small flames burning at random points on her body. Ichigo felt tears run down his face, because he hated seeing people get hurt.

"You'll pay Aizen. You'll pay for all the lives you've ruined," Ichigo said shakily through the pain. He started sobbing as he thought of Rukia. "I guess that I'm always going to lose those that I love, one way or another."

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter. 10 should be out as soon as i get the editing done with it. Love you all and thanks for the reviews, now if only i could tell how many people read the story. *shrugs* oh well.

PS. I dropped a hint back there, if you guess what it leads to i'll give you a preview for either the next chapter, chapter 11, the sequal that i'm planning, or the back story of the Dead Six, i haven't decided...but vote on that and we'll see what you come up with. And i've decided that you get to meet one of my 'Helpers' though shes a part of me...hehe. Until next time, the OSTS crew!

Love to all who read, fame to those who review...which means in plain english...REVIEW PLEASE! i'll be eternally grateful for getting me through Physics ^^


	10. The Question: Yes or No?

**Hi everybody! I'm back with the new chapter, whoo! Let's see, last week I got a 103 on my US Government test, a 91 on my stats test, and a 37 on physics because I never paid attention while writing this chapter. :/ oops, and my parents have no idea. **

**Now on to my wonderful reviewers that I love so much, I got 22 reviews from 13 people if I did my math right.**

**To ****hinataellis- don't worry, he'll be back**

**To ****Rukes- and as always thank you for the review. Don't worry, I have a plan for them all, and it will come together. **

**To ****When bleachscreams- I'll do my best to update faster, but it's hard with school and job hunting. But thank you.**

**To ****lovemydogs82- you're not warped, I'm the one who's warped for coming up with it right? :P**

**To ****haeye- it will get darker, so just a warning. ;)**

**To ****BlackWhiteZangetsu- gore always satisfies me when I've had a bad day, it's my outlet, and plenty of headshots in this one.**

**To ****Aizawa Ayumu- they will, it wouldn't be an IchiRuki fanfic without them :P I found the way to put swords in the fanfic too, and it worked well I think.**

**To ****Nivek01- thank you and welcome to the story.**

**To ****shnizlefritz- glad you liked it and now it's time to say hello *waves* HI!**

**To ****KuroKuchiki- I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with Aizen's death, but I'll make it slow, and interesting.**

**To ****moonshine-yes moonshine is like straight alcohol, it's illegally distilled liquor. But it's still good, for two things, greasing engines and killing brain cells.**

**To ****pamianime- I'm glad you like the story. You have no idea how nice it is to come home and see reviews like this, and not just from you but from everyone! It's AWESOME, and I love it. As for the sensei I'm going to do a story with them to explain the back story. As for the lemon chapter thanks, I'll write some more of those later. So you can't wait to see the next chapter huh? Well here it is so no more waiting. **

**To ****gummibear09- thank you, I really enjoy this so I'm going to keep writing till I can't write any more…then I'll find something else to write.**

**So, last chapter I asked who got the hint that I dropped. And the two winners are Nivek01 and pamianime, congrats you two so you get the prize, so what do you want a sneak peek to? Next chapter, sequel to this story, or the Dead Six's story?**

**-the answer to the hint was that Rukia is pregnant, o_0 what will Ichigo say?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach in anyway shape or form…to bad for y'all right? :P**

* * *

Rukia sat in the van as everyone got ready for the rescue. Urahara handed her a Kevlar vest and she put it on quickly, making sure that all the straps were secure. She looked up and saw Toshiro and Soi Fon attaching small throwing knives to their belts.

"Grab some weapons," Urahara said and grabbed an ACR from the box on the floor of the van. Toshiro grabbed a Spas shotgun and attached a grip to it, loading it with FMJs; Rangiku grabbed a UMP45 and attached a red-dot site to it and clips of FMJs. Soi Fon grabbed an AUG Hubar and loaded extended mags into it. Rukia grabbed two Mini Uzis and loaded extended mags into them. Everyone had a sword on their back, Toshiro had two, and a sidearm on their hips.

"Okay, I can see everything you can via the helmet cams," Yoruichi said and turned on the computer screens. Everyone took helmets and turned the cameras on before they put the helmets on.

"Okay everyone, let's go rescue our Ichigo," Urahara said and jumped from the back of the van and ran down the dark sidewalk staying close to the wall to keep hidden from the house. Everyone followed suit and they waited at the gate. They waited a moment and the lights suddenly shut down.

"Go," Urahara whispered and rushed through the gate to the back door. They could hear muffled shouts from inside. "Breach and clear," Urahara said and Toshiro attached a breaching charge to the doorknob and stood back. He counted down with his fingers; three, two, one, and pressed the button on the detonator. The charge exploded sending the door flying inward off its hinges. Soi Fon stepped through the door and fired the heavy machine gun, spraying bullets around the room. Bullets flew through the walls and doors and the two guards that were picking themselves off the floor.

Blood seemed to explode from the two men as bullets tore through them. One man lost his arm and part of his chest and the other lost a leg and part of his face, his brains hitting the wall. They hit the ground as Soi Fon ran out of ammo and she stepped to the side.

"Room clear, changing mag," she said and knelt by the door. The others stepped through into the dining room. Rukia took care not to look at the bodies that were leaking blood all over the floor, but she could still smell, even if she didn't look. The metallic scent of blood filled her nose and she did her best to refrain from rubbing it.

"Clear room by room and find Ichigo. Pick targets carefully, we don't want to shoot each other," Rangiku said.

"Rukia you're with me, Soi Fon and Rangiku, Kisuke you stay here and cover the exit. Challenge is Star, counter is Texas. Let's move."

"I should be with Rukia," Soi Fon said and everyone stared at her. Rukia just nodded but Toshiro shook his head.

"You all have your partners. Now get to work," Toshiro said and Soi Fon bowed her head and followed Rangiku to a door. Toshiro and Rukia moved over the bodies and walked into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. They moved slowly making sure that no one was in the room. They could hear gunshots from the other side of the house.

"Yoruichi, it's real quiet in here," Rukia whispered and held her Uzis at the ready. A man jumped up from behind the island stove in the middle of the room and Toshiro pulled the trigger of the shotgun hitting the man in the face. He screamed in pain dropping his AK-47 and grabbed his face. Rukia pulled the triggers of both her Uzis and the man stumbled back as bullets ripped into him. Blood splattered the wall behind him and he fell to the ground, blood seeping slowly from his wounds as his sightless eye stared at the wall. Toshiro set his shotgun on the door and waited.

"Open the door Rukia," Toshiro said and loaded another shell. Rukia opened the door and Toshiro tossed a flashbang into the room. When the grenade had gone off he stepped into the room, quickly followed by Rukia. Toshiro fired his shotgun hitting a man in the arm blowing it off at the elbow, before cocking the gun and forced the gun against his chin, blowing his head off. The now headless body was flung backwards, blood spurting from the neck.

Rukia in the meantime had come across another guy and had tried to shoot him, but he recovered from the flashbang quickly and grabbed her arms forcing her to drop the guns. She delivered a head butt to his chest making him let go. She drew her sword and sliced at the man, missing his head by a breath. She waited as he rushed forward with a butcher knife in his hands. She ducked under the swing and sliced downwards. The man stumbled back holding the stump of his left arm. The man looked at her and snarled.

"You'll pay for that bitch," he said in a Russian accent and drew a dagger from his belt. Rukia sliced again and he dropped the knife as his fingers fell to the floor. He stared down at his hand and then at her. "You didn't!" she swung her sword again and rolled backwards as blood sprayed from his slit throat. He tried to stop the flow of blood with his wounded hand as he dropped to his knees, but it did nothing. Toshiro walked over to the man and pulled out his pistol aiming it at the man's head as he lay on the floor, hand on his throat.

"Where is Ichigo?" Toshiro asked and cocked the gun.

"I don't know who you're talking about," the man wheezed and Toshiro fired a shot into the floor next to his head.

"The next one won't miss. Now, where is the orange haired man?" he asked and the man pointed at a door with his fingerless hand his mouth open in understanding.

"Down stairs," he said quietly and his hand dropped to the floor, the flow of blood had slowed as he died and his eyes glazed over. Toshiro sighed and put the gun away. They both looked towards the door that the man had pointed to and then at each other.

"After you," Rukia said to Toshiro and smiled who shook his head and walked to the door. Toshiro opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs. The cold air stung her lungs as she tried to breath.

"Turn on night vision," he said and lowered the goggles over his face. Rukia did the same and they walked down the stairs as quietly as they could. They could see their breath in the cold air.

"_I'm picking up heat signatures,"_ Yoruichi said over the helmet com links.

"We see them," Toshiro whispered and motioned Rukia to stop. She came to a halt next to him and they saw seven guards at the end of the dark hallway. "I don't think they can see us," Toshiro said and motioned for Rukia to get down. He pulled a throwing knife from its sheath and handed it to her.

"What are you going to do?" Rukia asked as Toshiro inched forward in a crouch.

"You check that room," he said pointing to the first room on the right. Through night vision she could see five doors on each side of the hall and one door at the very end. Rukia tried to open the door and found it open; she slowly opened the door and saw four men sleeping in bunks on the walls. They all had weapons in their beds, and they were in nothing but boxers. She took the small knife that Toshiro had given her and stalked towards the beds.

She covered the mouth of the first man and stabbed him in the chest. Went he went still she moved to the next man, slitting his throat in one clean stroke. She made sure to stand back so she wouldn't get covered in his blood as his eyes snapped open and he tried to yell, but all that came out of his mouth was a gurgle and some blood. The third man had heard her dispatch the second man and he started to sit up. She shoved the knife point first into his windpipe making sure he couldn't speak. She jumped back as the body fell to the floor with a soft thud though it was loud enough to wake the last man.

"What the fu-" the knife took him under the chin and through the mouth pinning the jaws together. Rukia pulled the knife from his mouth and shoved it with a small crack into the side of his skull. She snuck out of the room and saw Toshiro halfway down the hallway. He suddenly stood and flung a knife from his belt with each hand. Two of the guards fell, blades in their throats. As the others turned to the two dead men four more blades came in rapid succession and killed four more men. The last man turned to Rukia and Toshiro, still not being able to see them, and opened fire.

Both Toshiro and Rukia jumped to the ground as bullets bounced off the walls. Toshiro landed on top of Rukia to keep her as safe as he could from the bullets and she covered her head with her arms. The man ran out of ammo and tried to hurry up reloading, jamming his gun. Toshiro drew his sword and threw it at the man, the sword going through the man's chest halfway to the hilt. He ran the last six feet and grabbed the sword pulling it out as the man fell.

Rukia turned as four men poured out of each room and back kicked a man in the stomach as she drew her sword. He dropped the double barrel shotgun to the floor and Rukia stabbed upwards, through the breastbone and into his heart. Toshiro turned and sliced the head off one man and fluidly turned cutting the stomach of another man. As his steaming guts hit the ground Toshiro turned and stabbed a third man through the chest. Rukia cut the hand off one man and as he screamed in pain she turned, though not as fluid as Toshiro in her movements, and cut through the chest of another man, turning back and sliced the handless man from his left shoulder to his right hip. As he fell she spun and sliced a man in half not even waiting before she turned and cleaved a man from head to groin. The sword barely went an inch deep, but it was deep enough to be fatal.

"Keep going Rukia!" Toshiro shouted as he hit a man in the face with the hilt of the sword before he kicked the man in the balls. The man hunched over and Toshiro rammed the sword through his mouth. Toshiro had drawn his second sword at some point during the fight but she had been too distracted to see when. As he dragged his sword out a man came up behind him and pressed a gun against his back.

"Die," the man screamed with a German accent and then he was flung to the side. Toshiro turned and saw a throwing knife in the side of his head. He looked to his left and saw Rukia, standing in the same position of throwing; surprised.

"Thanks," Toshiro said and she nodded. She turned and kicked a man in the balls. She reached down and picked up an AK-47. The man stood and she pressed the gun to his stomach. He looked up, eyes wide and shook his head.

"No, ple-" she pulled the trigger and his body jumped back as the bullets went through him, spraying blood everywhere. His lifeless body dropped to the floor with a thud and she tossed the gun to the ground next to him. She turned and saw Toshiro standing above the last man left alive. She walked over to them and stood next to Toshiro.

"_The house is cleared. I'm turning the lights back on,"_ Yoruichi said and the lights came on, blinding them for a moment. As they ripped off their night vision goggles the man jumped up and grabbed Rukia, pressing her back to him and holding a knife against her neck.

"You're going to walk back up those stairs and surrender yourself to the others," the man said and pressed the knife against Rukia's throat to the point of drawing blood.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Toshiro warned as he nodded at Rukia.

"Shut up and move," he said and gestured to the stairs with the knife. Rukia elbowed the man in the lower stomach, because he was much taller than her, and then grabbed his hand, breaking his wrist, and then went to her knees throwing them over her shoulder to slam onto the floor with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

"Now, where are the keys to the cell door?" Toshiro asked and the man pointed to one of the first men that Toshiro had killed. Toshiro walked over and grabbed the keys off the dead man's belt as Rukia grabbed the double barrel shotgun off the floor and stared at it.

"I surrender. Arrest me," the man said as he slowly climbed to his knees and Rukia and Toshiro shared a look. Rukia stroked the shotgun and looked back at the man smiling evilly.

"No," Rukia said smiling happily and Toshiro grabbed the man by the hair and pulled his head back until his mouth opened. Rukia shoved both barrels of the double barrel shotgun into his mouth. His eyes widened and tears flowed from them as he looked into the violet eyes of death. Toshiro stepped away from the man and Rukia pulled both triggers and the back of his head shattered, his brains splattering the wall in a wide arc. She dropped the double barrel to the floor and the man fell with it, his mouth still wrapped around the barrels, his eyes blown from their sockets from the force of the shots.

"Nice. You are scary happy right now," Toshiro said and unlocked the door as Rukia joined him, bending down to grab her Uzis. The grin on her face was scaring Toshiro a bit. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Nobody is going to stand in my way while I'm trying to get to Ichigo," she said and he smiled at her.

"He's lucky to have finally found someone like you," Toshiro said and opened the door. Rukia walked in quickly, but the room was dark and it smelled like burned flesh.

"We need lights down here Yoruichi," Rukia said as she took a step towards the figure that was sitting in a chair. She saw orange and she gasped, dropping her guns to the floor. She saw a silhouette standing behind Ichigo. She flipped the light switch and turned back to Ichigo. His head was bowed his left side to her. The lights came on and one last guard was seen standing by Ichigo holding a gun to his head.

"Well, it looks like we have company," the man said in a soft voice and cocked the gun. "I'm sure glad that you dropped your guns. Now I won't have to kill Ichigo here."

"Just who are you anyhow?" Toshiro asked as he walked in, he had a M4 held up, a red dot from the laser sight on the man's forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Luppi Antenor, I'm one of the leaders of the Hollow gang. I'm the 6th Espada," the man said pulling up his shirt to show them a 6 tattooed on his right hip and nodded at Toshiro. "And who are you?"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you, and you miss?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. The Rukia Kuchiki? Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you," he looked at Toshiro. "Now if you wouldn't mind, could you drop your gun to the floor so I don't have to shoot Ichigo here?"

"Do it Toshiro," Rukia said.

"I can take the shot. I can get him," Toshiro said and took a step to his left to get a better shot at Luppi.

"Just do it. Please Toshiro," she begged and Toshiro looked at her and threw his gun to the floor.

"Damn it. I could have taken him!" he shouted at her and she shook her head and looked at his waist. Toshiro looked down and grinned at Rukia.

"Good boy. Now if you two are done talking," he raised his gun and held it on Toshiro. "Would you please put your hands on your head?" Toshiro slowly moved his hands up his body. When he got to his belt he grabbed a knife and flung it without blinking. Luppi moved a bare inch and caught the knife with his right hand, the gun now in his left.

"Impressive," Luppi said and looked at Toshiro. "Aw, are you surprised?" Toshiro's eyes had widened and Rukia's mouth had dropped open.

"You're fast Luppi, but not fast enough," Toshiro threw a second knife which Luppi deflected with a bullet.

"I think it's you who's not fast enough Mr. Hitsugaya," before Luppi was done with the word enough, he had let the knife loose. Toshiro grabbed the knife with his left hand, moving a bit so as not to get hit if he missed the catch, and moved his hand behind his back, tossing the knife to his right hand and threw underhanded. Luppi's eyes widened slightly as the knife took him in the right shoulder.

The gun went flying through the air and Toshiro ran at Luppi. Luppi dropped to the ground and rolled backwards to his feet. He had the knife in his left hand and a wicked looking dagger in the other. Toshiro drew a sword and swung at Luppi who blocked with the dagger and spun, kicking the back of Toshiro's legs. Toshiro hit his knees and rolled forward, coming to his feet. He reached for the other sword and his eyes widened again. He turned quickly and barely blocked the strike to his neck.

"I see that you have my sword. You are very fast," Toshiro and Luppi exchanged blows with the swords. Toshiro received a cut from his left earlobe down his jaw to his chin. If he hadn't dodged that attack it would have cut his throat. Luppi in return got Toshiro's sword in his thigh all the way to the bone.

"Damn it. You're faster than I thought, Mr. Hitsugaya," Luppi said through the pain and slashed Toshiro across the chest. As Toshiro fell back into a defensive position Luppi struck out with a back kick and caught Rukia in the chest. She yelped in pain and hit the wall with a crack.

"Rukia!" Toshiro slashed at Luppi and ran over to Rukia. He pressed his fingers against her neck and felt a pulse. "Just out cold," he whispered and turned, spearing Luppi through the same wound his knife had inflicted. Toshiro growled and pulled his sword free of Luppi's arm and pushed him away with his foot. Luppi stumbled back and went on the defensive as Toshiro attacked ruthlessly. Toshiro plunged his sword through the left side of Luppi's chest and heard a rush of air as Luppi's breath left his lungs. Toshiro pulled the sword free and jumped back as Luppi swung the sword down with a yell and scored one more hit across Toshiro's face, from his right temple passed the corner of his right eye and down to the corner of his mouth.

Toshiro spun with the slash and came up, slicing Luppi from right knee to just short of his throat. Luppi fell back and took Toshiro's knife from earlier and threw it at him. Toshiro let fly another knife from his left hand and time seemed to slow as the knives slid by each other, barely touching and setting off some sparks as they passed. Toshiro reached up with his left hand and grabbed the knife spinning 180 degrees and landing in a crouch on his right knee facing Rukia. He looked down and saw the blade embedded half deep in his left forearm.

He grabbed the knife and pulled hard, groaning as the knife slipped from his arm with a sucking sound. He clenched his teeth as pain shot up his arm. His hand curled into a fist and he took deep even breaths to clear his mind. Toshiro looked at the knife and saw a scratch across the blade. He stood up and heard a groan from behind him.

"You're good Mr. Hitsugaya, but so am I. I never lose," Luppi said and Toshiro heard his foot fall heavily as he took a step. Toshiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath focusing as he heard Luppi take another step. He could hear small sounds that no one else could; he could feel the floor shaking softly beneath his feet as Luppi took another step. All his senses were enhanced two fold.

'_He's falling heavy on his left foot. His breath is slow and shallow. There is a small whistling as he breaths, which means at least one lung is bad.__ I have to compensate for the scratch now. He's leaning backwards and to the left'_

Toshiro spun to the left and let the knife fly with a sideways throw and heard a small thunk and a grunt as the knife hit Luppi. He spun all the way back to Rukia without stopping to look at Luppi and saw that she was waking up. He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"You okay, Rukia?" he asked and she nodded. "Good," he helped her up and she put her hand on her head. Toshiro walked over to Luppi to see the knife stuck in his left eye. His right eye was wide and glassed over but open and stared at the ceiling. Blood still oozed from around the knife and his mouth was open in surprise. Toshiro grinned lightly at Luppi and leaned down to pull the knife from his eye.

"You lose," he walked over to Rukia and looked into her eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. My head just hurts," Toshiro nodded and stepped away. Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo in the chair.

"Ichigo," she ran over to him, tearing off her helmet and dropping it to the floor. Rukia dropped to her knees in front of her Ichigo and he raised his head and Rukia gasped. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. He was shirtless and she saw dried blood covering his chest. She touched his leg and he moaned.

"His legs are broken," Toshiro said and then looked at him. "As are his hands," Rukia touched his face lightly and started to cry. He looked at her from his right eye; the other was swollen shut and black. Ichigo tried to smile at her but it just made her cry harder. She hugged him and he looked up at Toshiro.

"Rukia, why don't you go tell the others that we found Ichigo. I'll untie him and get him ready for an ambulance," Rukia nodded and left the room, running up the stairs to the kitchen. She passed all the dead bodies and Rangiku.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rangiku asked and Rukia stopped.

"Ichigo's downstairs, Toshiro is with him," she ran off again as Rangiku rushed down the stairs. Rukia pushed through the door into the kitchen and found Yoruichi sitting at the table, Soi Fon and Byakuya standing next to her. Everyone turned to her when she walked in and Byakuya walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you alive, Rukia," he said and stepped back.

"We found Ichigo," Rukia said shakily, a bit surprised at Byakuya's greeting, and Yoruichi shot to her feet in excitement.

"Where is he?"

"Down stairs. We need an ambulance to move him."

"There's one on the way," Soi Fon said.

"How bad is he hurt?" Byakuya asked, a bit worried about him.

"Bad, and Toshiro is hurt as well," Rukia said and looked at Yoruichi who was looking around.

"Have you seen Kisuke?" Rukia shook her head. "He and Rangiku are missing."

"I saw Rangiku; she's downstairs with Toshiro and Ichigo," they heard sirens in the distance.

"I'll go get the paramedics," Soi Fon said and ran from the house. Rukia sat down at the table and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked and stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"I killed people Bya. I killed people because they were between me and Ichigo," Rukia said sadly and put her face in her hands. Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but Rangiku appeared.

"Ichigo wants to talk to you Byakuya," she said and walked over to Rukia, pulling her into a hug as Byakuya walked quickly down the stairs.

"What does Ichigo need to talk to Byakuya about?" Yoruichi asked and Rangiku shook her head and patted Rukia on the shoulder. Yoruichi got the hint and smiled at Rukia's bowed head. Urahara walked in and they all stared at him as he dragged in a bloody Gin Ichimaru. Urahara dropped Gin to the floor and set a foot on his throat.

"Look who I found trying to escape. I missed Aizen, Tosen, and Orihime, but I got Gin," Urahara smirked and Yoruichi gave him a hug, before slapping him.

"I was worried about you because you weren't here. I had a right to be worried," she cried and hugged him again. Urahara hugged her back as Soi Fon walked in with two paramedics carrying a stretcher, one had dark brown hair the other had black hair.

"I'll lead them," Rukia said and jumped to her feet. She walked quickly towards the door and the paramedics followed.

"Which one do we grab first?" the black haired paramedic asked.

"The one I lead you to," Rukia snapped and they followed her down the hall to the door. The bodies had been moved to the sides of the hall so there was room down the middle. Rukia walked into the room and saw Ichigo had been cut loose from his bonds and was sitting in the chair, limp from the pain. Toshiro looked up and quickly put his hand in his pocket to hide something. He had wiped the blood from his face and torn cloth from his shirt and had the strips of cloth taped over the wounds on his face. Ichigo looked at her and tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace as the pain kept him awake.

Byakuya was standing by the table where a blanket sat, covering a body. He pulled the blanket over the body and turned around, not surprised to see Rukia there with the medics. The paramedics set the stretcher down and walked over to Ichigo.

"This isn't good. I don't know how we can move him without hurting him more," the brown haired man said. They both inspected Ichigo for a moment and then picked him up carefully, each grabbing behind a knee and under his arms.

"Okay, we got him," the paramedics carefully laid Ichigo on the stretcher and strapped him down. They left the room quickly and ran down the hallway.

"He's not doing so well. I think he'll need surgery," they disappeared and Rukia went to go after them.

"Rukia, wait," she turned to Byakuya and looked at him. "We have something to give you," he said and took her lightly by the arm and walked towards the stairs. Toshiro followed close behind and they walked up to the kitchen.

"Please, sit," Toshiro said and Rukia sat down at the table. Everyone gathered around to see what was going on. "Ichigo wanted me to give you this," Toshiro pulled out a box and handed it to her, stepping back to stand next to Rangiku who put and arm around his back and leaned against him. Toshiro put his left arm around her waist and stood there looking at Rukia. Rukia looked at the little box in surprise and then at Byakuya who nodded. Rukia opened the box and gasped in surprise at the ring that sat in the box. The ring had a medium sized diamond in the middle flanked by a pair of amethyst stones.

"Wow," Rangiku said and stared at the ring. Rukia noticed a small piece of paper tucked into the box behind the ring. She pulled the paper out with two fingers and opened it, keeping the box open in her hands. Soi Fon just looked at the ring sadly as everyone gathered around to see what the paper said. Rukia looked up at Byakuya who held a small smiled on his face and he nodded.

"He asked permission and I gave my blessing," Rukia's eyes filled with tears at the two words that were on the paper. Everyone but Toshiro and Byakuya gathered around to see what was on the paper. Toshiro smiled and put a hand on her shoulder as Rangiku hugged her. Yoruichi and Urahara smiled and Gin glared at everyone from his position on the floor.

"Welcome to the family," Yoruichi said and hugged her. Soi Fon walked out the door towards the van throwing her gun down and sitting on a seat, her face in her hands. Tears running down her face Rukia smiled again as she hugged Yoruichi, staring at those two words.

'_Marry me?'_

* * *

**Well I hope that all y'all liked that one. I worked hard on it so I hope I didn't disappoint. I'm going to try and update every weekend so I get my school work done and so I have enough time to write and edit the chapter. That okay with y'all?**

**Now, that button, it says review and I'm so happy and proud that you guys think I'm worthy enough for your wonderful wonderful attention. *blows kiss* until next time my favorite people on this earth!**

9


	11. Memories and Past Agressions

**Hey peoples. I'm back with the new chapter. WHOO! Anyway, it's been a long week. I had another Physics Test today (yes I'm writing this on Friday) and I feel like I did really well on it. Thank you for all the reviews, it made my horrible week a large bit better. Let's just say that the girl I like **_**A LOT **_**is pissed at me, long story short, she invited me to a ball game then started to flirt with some guys. I got pissed, yelled at her, called her some things, and left. And now she's sad, like all the time, so now I feel like a major asshole. Then Ole Miss lost their first game? . it's been a hella week.**

**I know you guys are looking forward to more blood and gore and action, but these next few chapters are going to be more of Ichigo recovering and revealing his past through dreams, nightmares, and flashbacks. There will be some action, both kinds of action, but mostly stories being told while Ichigo heals, then we'll get back into the swing of things…I promise. Then poor Rukia gets to meet Isshin.**

**(Pregnant Rukia+ Ichigo on Morphine+ Yuzu & Karin+ Isshin * Orihime / Aizen) ^ me = massive amounts of chaos…and that's the only math I can do without failing :P**

**Now on to my always favorite part (beside writing this Fanfic and watching Bleach of course) my always wonderful reviewers.**

**To ****BlackWhiteZangetsu- Ah…action and romance, my two favorite things when it comes to stories.**

**To ****shnizlefritz- no no, thank you. And you're very welcome**

**To ****Nivek01- You're welcome for the blood blath. It'll take some time for Ichigo to get back, but get back he will. I sent you a request so I can share documents with you, so I'll send you a preview of Chapter 12.**

**To ****hinataellis- I know right? I'll have to recall all the weddings I've been to to make it as real as possible, and yes I will add some honeymoon chapters. I promise!**

**To ****Aizawa Ayumu- all secrets will be revealed in due time my friend…all in due time. ;)**

**To ****gummibear09- Thank you soooo much! I enjoy writing this story and I'm glad that you enjoy it too. As always it's my pleasure to try and make everyone's day a little better.**

**To ****stella- I'm sure Ichigo would marry you…oh wait, if he didn't have Rukia…as long as it's not Orihime he marries *grimaces*. And no way in HELL am I saying anything about that Physics test.**

**To ****KuroKuchiki- Yeah, I'd hate to piss off Rukia too, and I'm the one who is directing her movements lol. action is always good, and so is sweet. I guess you could say it was a bitter-sweet moment? I know I know, the joke is fucking horrible, but I felt like saying it.**

**To ****Rukes- well they will all die eventually…no one can live when Rukia is pissed off.**

**To ****moonshine- That's where I got it from too…but it's true sadly. And I love the lobby killing scene, it's awesome lol…don't worry, my parents may take my laptop away, but I still have the school computers to write on, and my grandparents house to update on. My parents can't take away internet from me! They won't even try to because I would just be back on a few days later. **

**To ****pamianime- yeah, it sucks when you love someone that you can't have.**

**To ****rukia01- glad you love the story…I love it too, and I love you for reviewing on it ;P**

**To ****ieaturcat- it may not be inflammable, but does it really matter? Lol I mean I get your point don't get me wrong, but it's a story, I can make pigs fly if I want to right?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form…yadda yadda yadda, whatever…does the great writer of Bleach even care?**

* * *

"God damn it!" Aizen screamed and threw a chair across the dining room. It slammed into the wall and broke, leaving two of the legs in the wall and a few more holes from the arm rests. "How does Gin get captured? How?" Aizen was turning red with anger as Orihime sat at the table and Tosen leaned against the doorframe.

"Sosuke, calm down," Tosen said and Aizen took deep breaths as he tried to get calm. "There's not much we can do about it at the moment. I'll get it set up so that he goes on trial pretty quickly. We can get him while he's being moved from the jail to the courthouse. That's when he'll be the most vulnerable."

"Okay. You and Orihime get back to the station and get everything planned out," he ran his hands through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Tosen said.

"I'll have a glass of Jack," Orihime said and Tosen glared at her.

"You aren't supposed to drink on the job," he said as Aizen came back in with a glass of clear liquid in one hand and a glass of amber colored liquid in the other.

"Just let her have a drink," Aizen said to Tosen and handed Orihime the glass of amber liquid and she took a large gulp, surprising both men.

"My question is this; how do we get Ichigo?" Aizen took a drink of his glass and looked at her.

"Still obsessed with him are we, Orihime? Well, I still have to think on that one. He's probably going to be in the hospital for a while," Tosen said and Orihime looked at him.

"Why? What did you do to him?" she asked angrily and stood and Aizen looked at her.

"We made him pay for hurting your feelings," Aizen said softly and smiled, defusing her anger.

"How?" she asked more calmly this time.

"We beat him. He's got broken legs, broken hands, probably some head trauma," Orihime turned red and jumped at him.

"You bastard! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Aizen grimaced and stepped to the side, sticking his arm out. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Watch what you call me you bitch," he growled and she grabbed his hand trying to pry it off as she turned blue. "I took you in. I adopted you into my family, and this is how you treat me?" Tosen put a hand on his arm lightly and Aizen looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"It's time. Call them together again. We have a job to finish," Tosen said and Aizen nodded, letting Orihime drop to the floor. She started coughing and grabbed her throat as she regained her breath. Aizen readjusted his cloths and stared down at Orihime.

"Now, get back to the station and get ready for phase two," Aizen said quietly and Orihime slowly picked herself up. She walked through the door and Aizen let his gaze linger after her.

"You know that she's not going to sleep with you. Only Gin and Ichigo are "allowed to touch her"." Tosen said and Aizen turned to him.

"Since when have I ever followed the rules," Tosen thought back to when they had been kids living on the streets.

"Good point. But I seriously wouldn't try for it now. Give her a day or so," Tosen said and laid his hand on Aizen's shoulder.

"Okay, even though we only have about 6 days until Gin's first trial, I'll wait," Tosen nodded once and walked away. "And Tosen."

"Hmm?" Tosen looked over his shoulder at him.

"Thank you. For all the help you've given me," Tosen smiled slightly.

"I owe you Sosuke," Tosen said simply and walked away as Aizen nodded. He sat down and stared out the window, thinking to himself.

* * *

_One Week after Rescue-_

The white moving truck sat across the street from the court house. Aizen, Tosen, and Orihime all sat in the back with weapons in their laps. Two members from the Hollows were also sitting in the van as well as a member of the Arrancar's gang.

"Are we ready yet?" asked a man with a balaclava over his face, some blue hair spilling out from the mask. The mask had the print of a broken jawbone on the right side of his face over the jaw.

"Soon, Grimmjow," Aizen said softly and pulled back the hammer of the M9 in his hand. "We just need to wait for Gin to go on trial before we break in and rescue him. Now, everyone load the cop killers."

"Why are we going to wait? Why not get him while he's outside?" Orihime asked and Aizen looked at her as they loaded the cop killers into their guns.

"It's time to let people know what they are dealing with. We go in and rescue Gin with guns blazing, just make sure not to hit him," he looked at his watch and pulled the balaclava over his head. The others followed his lead. Aizen's mask was plain black, as was Tosen's and Orihime's masks. The two gang members pulled their masks down. Both masks had skulls printed on the front in a yellowish white color. The radio stopped blaring out music and an announcement came on.

"_Gin Ichimaru is now going on trial for the kidnapping of police officer Ichigo Kurosaki who is currently in critical condition in the Tokyo Hospital. Gin is also on trial on four counts of murder, two counts breaking and entering, five counts arson, six counts of assault and battery, two counts assault with a deadly weapon, and thirteen counts of rape/sexual assault. We will cover this trial as it starts momentarily, please stay tuned,"_ Aizen pressed a button and looked at everyone.

"The broadcast is now being recorded. Let's move, we only have 10 minutes before the tape shuts off," he said and unlocked the doors, and rolled up the windows.

Tosen opened the back door and jumped out. Grimmjow was right behind him. The two hollows were right behind him and they were followed by Orihime. Aizen climbed out of the van last and locked the door. Aizen put the gun in his pocket and walked across the street to the court house. Grimmjow cocked the SCAR-H in his hands and followed Aizen, hiding the gun under the long coat that matched the ones everyone else wore. The two hollows cocked their MP5ks and hid them by their sides. Orihime held the SPAS shotgun by her leg and walked up the stairs to the door. Tosen clipped the M4 to his belt and pulled out a silenced M9 and opened the door. The two guards saw them and stood up pulling weapons on them.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" one of the guards asked. Tosen fired a shot and the guard on the right fell to the ground dropping his gun as he pressed his hands to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding from the hole in his heart. The second guard looked to his friend and fell to the ground as a bullet found his head, just behind the left ear. Tosen stepped over their bodies and the others followed. They quickly walked up the stairs, Tosen in the lead, and he looked down the hall and saw two guards by the court doors.

"Two guards by the door, both carrying automatic assault rifles," Tosen said and pulled out his M4 and aimed down the hall. He pulled the trigger and fired the clip down the hallway. The man closest to Tosen took a bullet in the shoulder and he twisted away to protect himself but was struck in the upper back between his shoulders by three more bullets. He fell on his face and didn't move. The second guard took a two bullets in the same leg, one in the calf and one in the thigh, and he fell to the ground holding his leg in pain as blood seeped through his pants.

"Go," Aizen said and Tosen ran to the door followed by everyone else. Aizen brought up the rear, though he walked slowly. "Take care of this trash," Aizen said pointing to the guard who was whimpering in pain on the floor

"Allow me," Grimmjow said and grabbed the man by the leg and arm and threw him over the railing and they heard a scream as he fell to the ground. There was a crack as he hit the floor and broke his back. There was screams from inside the court room as everyone wondered what was going on.

"Go," Aizen said calmly and stood there as Tosen kicked open the door and threw himself down as the bailiff and two cops in the room opened fire on the door. Tosen rolled behind the benches and knelt down. Orihime, Grimmjow, and the Hollows rolled in and ducked behind more benches. "NOW!" Aizen screamed and stepped into the doorway, the M9 raised. Tosen, Orihime, Grimmjow, and the two Hollows jumped up from behind their cover and returned fire. The bailiff flew backwards into the judge's stand as Orihime hit him in the chest with shotgun shells. He slid to the ground and went limp.

Tosen's bullets went through one cop and he jerked as bullets passed through his body and thudded into the wall behind him. The second cop ducked behind the benches and the others moved forward over the dead. The six of them kept firing at the remaining civilians that hadn't been killed in the cross fire. There were people lying on the ground, between benches, on benches, anywhere there had been people watching the trial there were bodies. Since there was no door other than the one they had come through, they couldn't escape and were all killed.

"I got him!" one of the hollows shouted. The cop jumped up and fired three shots while running away before Tosen shot him in the head, coving the wall with blood and brains. The cop did a barrel roll as the billet struck him and he hit the ground face down. Out of the three shots two struck one of the hollows, one bullet in the shoulder the other in the face. As he hit the ground he clutched at his face a screamed. The last bullet hit the other hollow in the chest and he slumped over.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked as he stood up again, slipping slightly in the blood that covered the floor in a thick sheet. The cameraman still stood by the camera, shaking in fear as he was the last one left alive.

"Yeah I'm fine," he nodded and rushed over to his brother and helped him up.

"I can stand," he said thickly and ripped off his mask revealing a hole in the left cheek. The teeth were shattered and blood dripped everywhere. Orihime winced as she looked at his face.

"GIN!" Aizen yelled and Gin stood up slowly.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Gin grinned and Tosen punched him in the face making him fall. Aizen reached down and picked Gin up and punched him on the other side of the face.

"That's for getting captured," Tosen said as he picked Gin up a second time.

"And that's for making us come and get you," Aizen added and then both Tosen and Aizen hugged Gin briefly. "Let's go," Aizen said and they walked towards the door quickly.

"Not so fast! You can't leave yet," they turned around and saw the grey haired lady in judges robes stand up from behind the stand, a .44 magnum pointed at them.

"YOU!" Grimmjow screamed from just outside the door and fired his gun from the hip. Everyone hit the ground, Tosen and Aizen both throwing an arm over Gin to protect him. The judge fell to the ground as bullets thudded into the stand. "I've been searching for you since I got out of prison! Now I have you!" he dropped the gun and ran towards the stand as the judge rose slowly. She pointed the gun at Grimmjow who had drawn a M9 and both of them opened fire on each other. The judge stood there as she fired six shots to Grimmjow's ten. One bullet struck her in the upper arm and she fell to the floor. Grimmjow scaled the stand and grabbed her by the lapels.

"I remember you," she whispered. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I had you put away for murder, but you escaped," Grimmjow grinned at her.

"Of course I escaped! Life in prison for one murder isn't very nice. You couldn't even prove it! You put me away cause you didn't like the way I looked cause I was a 'punk' as you called me," Grimmjow sneered and pinned her to the wall.

"We all knew that you killed her. We all knew that you were guilty," she said and Grimmjow picked up the gavel and hit her hard over the head.

"Good for you. Now you have the deaths of 13 people on your hands, not just one," he said and pulled four foot long nails from his coat. "I've kept these for just this occasion. Those who judge others must be judged themselves," Grimmjow picked her up and grabbed two chairs. The others watched as Grimmjow took the nails and stuck them in his mouth and took the gavel in one hand. He pinned the judge to the wall and she looked at him.

"You killed all the jurors who put you away too didn't you?" she asked quietly and Grimmjow nodded and climbed onto the first chair. "What about the cops?" Grimmjow shook his head and dragged her onto the second chair. "Why not them?"

"They were doing their jobs by catching me. If you had tried me fairly and found me guilty fairly I wouldn't do this. Now, stand still," he placed a nail against her wrist and used the gavel to hit it. The judge screamed and everyone cringed as the nail pierced her flesh. Blood flowed freely from the wound as she grabbed at Grimmjow who hit her over the head with the gavel. Orihime rushed from the room as the others looked on. Grimmjow hit the nail a second time, then a third, and the nail embedded itself in the wall and the judge cried out.

Grimmjow took a second nail and set it against her other wrist and repeated the process. Blood ran down both the wall from both sides as Grimmjow took the third and fourth nails and nailed her shoulders to the wall. By this time the judge had stopped screaming and was just standing there on the chair sobbing as blood poured from her wounds. Blood covered Grimmjow from where her wrists had sprayed him. He grimaced and stepped off the ladder.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this," he said and looked up at her as her chin settled against her chest, blood running from her parted lips.

"No, you aren't sorry. You will burn in hell for this," she said and Grimmjow grinned.

"Maybe I will, but I have a feeling that someday I'll have a chance to repent and save as many lives as I've taken," he said and smiled, a light touching his eye briefly before he kicked the chair from under her feet and she dropped, her body now supported by just the nails. She screamed again and Grimmjow grinned as he walked from the room. He was followed by the others. As Aizen walked by the cameraman, who had been taping for the news the entire time, he raised the gun and fired one shot without looking. The bullet took the man between the eyes, snapping his glasses in half and he fell backwards to the floor. They heard sirens outside and Aizen cursed as they ran down the stairs and past the now dead guard who was lying in a pool of blood.

"Fuck. We took too long," he growled and they sprinted from the building. The cop cars sped around the corner.

"Fucking cops!" the Hollow with the hole in his face screamed and fired at the cops with the MP5k. The bullets shattered the windshield and blood splattered the remaining glass as the driver was hit. The car skidded to a halt and the cop in the passenger seat opened the door and hid behind it and returned fire with a pistol. The Hollow took a shot to the shoulder and he fell to his knees. He reloaded the gun and fired again as he two more to the chest before he fell backwards, his glassy eyes staring at the sky.

"NO!" the other Hollow fired at the cop and the cop's head snapped back as bullet passed clean through the eye and out the back. The Hollow laughed loudly as a second car sped around the other corner and both cops opened fire. The Hollow stood in the middle of the street, shooting his MP5k as the police car headed straight for him. "Come on you fucks. Let's dance!" he screamed and the car slammed into him going about 50 with a loud crunch. He flew down the street and slid to a stop next to the other cop car.

The second car screeched to a halt and the two officers climbed out and rushed to the two Hollows. Both Hollows lay in pools of blood, both dead. It took about 30 seconds from the time the first Hollow opened fire to the time the second Hollow was killed. More cops showed up and pulled to a stop, rushing to either the shot up cop car, or the dead gang members. The moving van was gone.

* * *

_Two Weeks after Rescue-_

Rukia sat next to Ichigo's bed and held his left hand lightly in both of hers, running her fingers over the rough cast. Her back was to the window and door so she didn't see a very large Yoruichi walk in. to the room. Yoruichi stood there and leaned against the door, staring at the two. She brushed a strand of purple hair from her face and sighed.

"Rukia, you need to go back home and get some sleep," she said and walked over to her. Rukia looked up at her as Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why should I?" she asked and turned back to Ichigo.

"You have school tomorrow Rukia. You haven't missed a day of school in two weeks, and I'm not going to let you start tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Monday," Rukia said and Yoruichi growled and grabbed her by the arms lifting her from the chair.

"Listen to me, Rukia. You need to finish school if you ever want to get a job."

"I have a job," Rukia said and tore away from Yoruichi's grasp.

"Oh really? Please tell me what that job is," Yoruichi glared at her.

"I am going to be a wife," Rukia glared back at her. "Ichigo's wife. I'm part of two of the most powerful mafia families in the world. Why should I have a job?"

"Those are not jobs. What is it that you've always wanted to do, Rukia?" Yoruichi asked and Rukia sat down in the chair facing Ichigo again.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher," Yoruichi's eyes softened for she had had a similar dream at one point.

"Then go to school and follow your dreams," she said and laid her hands on Rukia's shoulders.

"But I don't want to disappoint Ichigo," she said and Yoruichi blinked.

"And how would that disappoint Ichigo?"

"Because he's going to be head of a mafia family some day. What kind of wife would I be to a mafia head if I was a teacher?"

"You'd be his wife. He loves you, not because of what you do, but because you are you," Yoruichi said and pulled her from the chair again. "Now say good night. You're going home," Rukia nodded and bent down to kiss Ichigo on the lips softly.

"Please come home to us," she said and walked from the room. Yoruichi kissed Ichigo on the cheek and followed Rukia. They walked down the cold white hospital hallway until they got to the door. It was dark outside and it was raining. Urahara had the car out front and he climbed out and walked to the door under an umbrella. Yoruichi and Rukia climbed into the car and waited as Urahara got back into the driver's seat.

"To the mansion slave," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," he growled with a smile and drove away from the hospital. Rukia looked out the window and unconsciously played with the engagement ring on her finger. She wore it around school and there were rumors going around that she was nothing but a whore. Tatsuki of course supported her and was happy for her, and Tatsuki was the only person other than Soi Fon who knew she was pregnant. She was going to tell Ichigo before she told anyone else.

"When we get to the house wake me up," Rukia said and leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

Soi Fon was dressed in a tight black leather suit. The shoulders were bare and she had on black gloves that left the finger tips bare. She was holding an umbrella in her hands as she walked towards the hospital. The rain was coming down in hard sheets so thick she could barely see the hospital 30 feet in front of her. She walked in the door and shook the water from the umbrella before she closed it and walked to the elevator. She hit the button for the 3rd floor and rode the elevator to her stop.

She walked down the hall slowly, her braids swinging softly, the rings tied in them banging lightly against her hips. She walked through the door to Ichigo's room and sat in the chair that Rukia had recently vacated. It was still half warm and Soi Fon relaxed a bit.

"Ichigo," she called and he jerked awake and looked at her. "I'm leaving," Soi Fon said and lay ran a hand through his hair.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely and looked at her.

"Because I feel like I'm not welcome here anymore," Ichigo glared at her as she poured him a glass of water.

"And why do you feel that way?" Soi Fon folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"You asked her to marry you," Soi Fon said and Ichigo sighed.

"Soi Fon I know where this is going and I am sorry. I don't love you like I used to. I love Rukia, with my whole being. I do love you Soi Fon, but it's a different kind of love. You're like a sister to me now," Ichigo waited as Soi Fon looked at her hands. There was a long pause before she spoke softly.

"What happened between us Ichigo? We had something, and then it just…disappeared."

"We went our separate ways. You remember the conversation we had when the group split apart?" he asked and her mind went to the past.

_Ichigo stood in the shade of the trees and stared at the lake, hands in his pockets. Soi Fon walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ichigo placed his hands on hers and sighed._

"_You're leaving," he said simply and she nodded against his back._

"_I want you to come with me," she said and he licked his lips._

"_Tempting. Where are you going?"_

"_Everywhere," she said. "I'm going to continue being a soldier for hire," she said and he turned to her._

"_Then I can't come with you," she blinked and frowned._

"_Why not?" she asked and looked up at him._

"_I'm training to be a cop Soi Fon," Ichigo said sternly. "How can I be a cop and be with a mercenary?"_

"_So you're breaking up with me?" Soi Fon asked softly and he nodded. She sighed and looked away from him. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face._

"_It's better for both of us. What kind of relationship would it be? We'd be at each other's throats all the time," Ichigo said and she nodded, sniffling._

"_Fine. Just remember that I love you Ichigo," she reached up and kissed his lips softly. He closed his eyes and stood still and let her kiss him but he didn't kiss her back. She pulled back with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry Soi Fon," he said and turned back to the lake._

"_Do me one favor at least please," she said and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Fuck me, just one last time. Right here," she said and he turned to face her fully._

"_Why?" he asked and she looked him in the eyes. His eyes were hard as he looked at her._

"_Please Ichigo, just one last time. I know that when I'm gone you'll find someone else eventually," Ichigo's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to his body and he leaned down to kiss her._

"_Fine. One last time," he said smiling softly and kissed her again. She kissed him back and he ran his warm tongue over her lips and she opened for him. Ichigo's tongue explored her mouth and she moaned. Ichigo laid her on the grass softly and his hands worked at the buttons on her blouse. He undid the last button and pushed the fabric apart and let his hands play over her purple bra. _

_His hands pushed her bra above her breasts and his fingers played with her nipples as he trailed kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He ran his hands down her stomach to her pants and undid the button there, pulling the zipper down. Soi Fon kicked her jeans and panties off and wrapped her slender legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. _

_Ichigo leaned back and she came up with him. She ran her hands down his front and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She threw the shirt down and kissed him running her hands down his chest and stomach to his pants. She undid the button and pulled down his pants and boxers. She grabbed his cock in her hand and stroked it gently. He hissed into her mouth as she stuck the head against her folds urging him on. _

_Ichigo slowly pushed into her and she moaned in pleasure. Ichigo started to thrust and Soi Fon reached up to kiss him. Soi Fon could feel her orgasm coming quickly and that's what she wanted. Ichigo would agree to almost anything after sex and the faster he finished her the more control she had over her mind and mouth. Ichigo kissed her roughly and reached down to thumb her clit, throwing her over the edge after just a few minutes. Ichigo groaned and shot his cum deep inside her pussy. Soi Fon went limp on the grass and tried to slow her racing heart._

_Ichigo pulled out of her and lay down in the grass next to her. She curled up next to him and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Please stay with me Ichigo," she begged and he sighed. He sat up and pulled away from her. He reached over and grabbed his pants._

"_Put your cloths on Soi Fon. We've already had this discussion," he pulled on his pants and boxers._

"_Why not though?" she asked and pouted._

"_I can't date a mercenary when I'm going to train as a cop," Ichigo said annoyed as he pulled on his shirt._

"_Then don't train as a cop. We can leave this place. You're rich Ichigo. We can get married, and go on a long honeymoon," Ichigo looked at her and shook his head._

"_If you want that then why don't you give up being a mercenary?" he asked and crossed his arms. Soi Fon knew by the scowl he was wearing that she had crossed a line._

"_Because, it'd be much easy to stay a mercenary. I've already trained to be a soldier and you did as well. Doesn't it make sense-"she said as she pulled her bra back down and started to rebutton her blouse._

"_No it doesn't," Ichigo said cutting her off. "Why do I have to give up what I want to do yet you don't? When you decide how it's fair and if you can come up with a compromise then I'll consider coming with you," Ichigo started to walk back to the house when Soi Fon ran in front of him and stopped him._

"_You're right, it's not fair. But please consider it," she said and looked him in the eyes._

"_I've given you my answer," Ichigo said and Soi Fon stood up on her toes to kiss him softly. When she was done with the brief kiss she settled back down and patted Ichigo's forearm. _

"_If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call me. I'll always come to your aid," she walked off and picked up her cloths._

"Yes I remember. You remember my offer? It still stands," Soi Fon said and Ichigo glared at her.

"I'm getting married Soi Fon!" Ichigo shouted and she looked away.

"I understand," she said and stood up. "Goodbye Ichigo," she kissed his cheek and walked from the room. She heard Ichigo call after her but she kept walking down the hall. She walked out the front door and into the rain. The freezing drops where big and quickly soaked her to the bone. She shivered and looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Goodbye Ichigo," she whispered and jogged off into the night.

* * *

_Three Weeks after Rescue-_

Ichigo lay in the hospital bed, both his legs were covered in casts and hanging in slings at the end of the bed. He looked down at his hands which were also held in casts. He was in pain, but didn't want any pain killers because Rukia was coming to visit.

"Please, let us give you some morphine," one of the nurses said and Ichigo glared at her.

"You've been giving me morphine and pain pills the last few weeks. I'm asleep when my girlfriend comes to visit. For once I'm not going to be asleep," Ichigo said and a doctor came in.

"We'll just give you a bit of morphine. Not enough to knock you out but enough to at least dull the pain," Ichigo winced as his hands wanted to curl into fists, but couldn't.

"I'm fine. I endured the torture then, so I'll do it now," he said and looked passed the doctor and nurse to the door. Rukia looked him in the eyes and dropped her bag to the floor in surprise.

"You're awake," she gasped and rushed over to him. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Ichigo smiled and held out his hand to her. She took his hand lightly and saw him wince. "Sorry," she let go of his hand and he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not that fragile Rukia," he said and she took his hand again.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake after three weeks of a coma," Rukia said and Ichigo glared at the doctor.

"I wasn't in a coma, Rukia. They kept giving me pain pills to knock me out," Rukia glared over her shoulder at the doctor.

"Do you mind? I want to talk to Ichigo _alone_," she said putting emphasis on 'alone'.

"Fine, but don't blame me when he passes out from pain," the doctor snapped and left the room.

"Look Ichigo, if you need pain pills-"

"Shut up and kiss me," he said and leaned up to her. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"I've been waiting to talk to you Ichigo. There are some things that you need to know. So, I have good news, great news, bad news, more bad news, and awesome news," she said and leaned back to sit in her chair.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, the good news is that during our rescue we captured Gin and put him in prison. The great news is that I after the rescue I got a present," Ichigo raised his eyebrows and she held up her right hand and smiled. Ichigo's mouth dropped open and then he smiled brightly.

"You accepted," he said softly and she nodded.

"Of course I accepted," she said and put her hand down on the back of his.

"What else?" he asked a smile still on his face. Rukia frowned and looked out the window.

"About two weeks ago Gin went on trial, but Aizen, Orihime, Tosen, and a few gang members attacked the court house and rescued Gin. The cops killed the two gang members but the others have disappeared and that would of course be the bad news," Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "The judge was also found nailed to a wall," Ichigo looked up at her in surprise and then frowned.

"Well that is a bit of bad news. So what's the awesome news," this time Rukia folded her hands and set them in her lap. She blushed and looked down at them.

"Well, it's awesome to me," she said quietly and Ichigo blinked.

"What is it?" he asked and she sniffed.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her head was down so she missed the look of shock that crossed his face for a brief second before a smile appeared and he leaned closer.

"What? I couldn't hear you," he said and she shook her head.

"I'm pregnant," she said again a little louder and Ichigo leaned away.

"I still can't hear you," he said and smiled as she looked up and screamed at him.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Rukia took deep breaths as she tried to calm down. She saw Ichigo laying there smiling at her and she turned a dark red and stood up. "You heard me the first time and you still made me repeat myself?"

"Exactly," Ichigo said and smiled. Rukia calmed down enough after a few moments to see the smile and she grinned.

"You're not mad?" she asked and sat down again. Ichigo smiled and shook his head.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"Well, we never talked about having kids. Not to mention I'm only 18," Rukia said calmly.

"Well, you'll be 19 in a few months, so when you give birth you'll be 19 right?" Rukia nodded. "So what's the problem?" he asked and she sighed.

"We'll talk when you're feeling better," she said and stood up.

"Sit down Rukia," Ichigo said sternly and she sat down. "Now, what's the problem? Why were you afraid to tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want me. I was afraid that you would leave me because I can't have sex anymore until after I give birth," Ichigo stared at her then laughed and she glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she almost yelled, turning red again.

"You are. I'm not with you to use you as a sex toy then leave you. I'm here to stay Rukia, because I love you. I will not leave you under my own free will, I swear," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Thank you Ichigo," she said and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry," Ichigo blinked and opened his mouth when he suddenly felt no pain. He looked down and saw her finger on the button to the pain medicine.

"But…Rukia."

"Shh," she stroked his hair. "Just go to sleep Ichigo. I love you," she whispered in his ear as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I…love…you too," Ichigo said, his eyes were closed and he started snoring softly. Rukia leaned back in the chair and pulled out some books to do her homework. She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter everybody. I'm trying real hard to explain some of the back story to make everything clear and bring the story together. And yes, I have started to bring in the Espada, though they won't make a real prominent appearance until the sequel.**

**So until next weekend with the next update, with love…Daslaer**


	12. Not so Welcome Surprises

**Hi everybody. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I was in New Orleans for a Ole Miss game and didn't get home until Sunday night. It took longer than I thought to write this chapter so I hope it's worth it. I had another Physics test Friday, so I studied all night Thursday, and my friend and I are doing better…somewhat.**

**On a more positive note, I have a lot of stories running through my head, so I'm going to work on those too but I won't post them until after this story, unless y'all want me to post before that. But we'll see.**

**The poll seems to show that it's going to be twins (boy/girl) but the poll will stay open until next weekend. The next poll is going to have a list of names for both boys and girls. Keep voting please, it's helped a lot and it'll keep helping.**

**Now on to my wonderful reviewers.**

**To ****Nivek01- thank you, I'm doing my best to bring the story to life for everyone**

**To ****Thornspike- lol, yes I think you missed some hints there, but yes Ichi and Soi ****had**** a history, but I think it's over now. Well, as much as its advised I don't think there will be many IchiRuki lemons right now, but maybe there will lemons with other characters. ;P**

**To ****moonshine- it hasn't gotten that much better. The Isshin torture is going to be loads of fun. And thank you for the names, I think that I'll choose my top three of each and have people decide on another poll.**

**To ****pamianime- yeah, I know some people who aren't happy that they are getting kids, but Ichigo is happy cause he's always wanted a family.**

**To ****lovemydogs82- Wow, you must really love Grimmjow, I will try to buckle down more and write, but it is hard when your parents are on your ass about studying. .**

**To ****OuTlaw GigabyTe- lol, I'm sorry. Yes there will be much violence in the future, and some twists too. I have a 360 so CoD is pretty fun, but I'm a little tired of the bullshit that goes on so I stopped playing for a while. But I'm glad that you're reading the story, enjoy.**

**To ****shnizlefritz- and as always, you're welcome, thank you for reviewing**

**To ****gummibear09- yes, it may be partly her fault, but I'm supposed to keep myself in control…but I can't help it that I'm a little bit jealous. Thank you so much for the hug, I really needed one. Thank you also for the list of names, I think that I'm going to choose my top three of each and have a poll on that.**

**To ****blades of blood488- haha thank you, gore and romance, plenty to be had of both here.**

**To ****stella- I hope they get better, but it's not looking good lol. Grimmjow is explained partly in this chapter so you'll see why he's a sick person. Physics isn't that hard, it's just that I don't pay attention lol.**

**To ****BlackWhiteZangetsu- thank you again for spotting my mistake, keep me in check there! :P and I'll get to the head shots, just be patient damn it! Lol**

* * *

_Four Weeks after Rescue_-

Toshiro sat on the couch next to Ichigo's bed looking through folders of paper on a table. Ichigo sat up in the bed, papers spread over the covers of his bed. They were looking at information on Aizen, Tosen, and Gin.

"How are you feelings?" Toshiro asked as he rifled through the papers on the table in front of him.

"I'm good," Ichigo said and flexed his hands slowly. The doctors had taken the casts off his hands a few days earlier and he was trying to get use out of his hands. The bones either hadn't been broken as bad as they originally thought, or he had healed fast, they didn't know but guessed the first one.

"Need any pain pills?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"I need to stay focused on this right now. Pain medication would only distract me," Ichigo said absentmindedly as he looked at another piece of paper.

"It says here that it was the Dead Six that killed Aizen while they, the Dead Six, were robbing a bank," Toshiro said and handed the page to Ichigo before running his hands over his face.

"One problem, the Dead Six never robbed a bank. They would never do something like that," Ichigo said and looked the photo of Gin and Tosen standing next to a casket.

"Well, Kenpachi might have," Ichigo glared at him and Toshiro looked over at him. "Don't give me that look. You know he would do anything for a fight and them being mercenaries meant he didn't have to 'respect the law' as he put it," Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Ichigo said as Toshiro grabbed another piece of paper that a picture on it.

"Okay, so we know that Aizen and Tosen rescued Gin a few weeks ago, but who was this man?" Toshiro asked and handed Ichigo the picture and pointed to the blue haired man.

"That's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Uryu, Chad, and I chased him down and arrested him for the murder of a college girl. He had killed her and nailed her to a wall," Toshiro looked up in surprise.

"So you know him?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. He escaped from a maximum security prison a week after he arrived. He proceeded to hunt down and kill all 12 jurors who had convicted him. His reason was that they convicted him without enough evidence. And I agree, they convicted him without enough evidence," Ichigo said.

"What about the judge?"

"I don't know, and I don't know why he didn't come after me, or Uryu, or Chad, but I know most of his background because of the research I had to do," Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

"What are you going to tell me?" Toshiro asked sitting back and placing his feet on the table.

"The short version of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' story begins like this. When Grimmjow was 6 years old his alcoholic father beat his mother almost to death in their house. This had been going on his whole life, but that night his father learned somehow that not only was she cheating on him with his best friend, she was trying to find a way to divorce him. He went crazy and beat both her and Grimmjow. He tied Grimmjow to a chair and raped his mother many times in front of him and then killed her and…nailed her to a wall. For three years her decaying body hung there on that wall and poor Grimmjow was twisted by his father's actions.

When Grimmjow was 12 he killed a boy who was bullying him. No one found out who it was, but Grimmjow never hesitated to show how tough he was by telling that story. At the age of 15 he joined a gang; the Hollows and quickly rose through the ranks and became an Espada. Only the most feared members of the gang are Espada and they have tattoos from 1 to 10. He is a 6 which means that if numbers 1 through 5 are killed, he takes control of the entire gang and becomes number 1. It's a nice system, but the gang is the most feared gang ever because of it. Even some of the mafia families fear them.

Then at the age of 19 he was arrested and sent to prison. He is now 20 years old and still feared by the gang members and most of the city. The Espada are Aizen's Generals and he picked the right gang to do his dirty work."

"So this Grimmjow is just insane?"

"Yeah, basically. But I have a feeling that he's not a monster at heart like he thinks he is," Ichigo said and handed the picture back to Toshiro and went back to work.

"He's a killer Ichigo. That's all he is," Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not worried about Grimmjow. Let's worry about Aizen because he's more of a loose cannon at this point," the door slammed open and Rukia walked in followed by Rangiku.

"Hello!" Rukia said and hugged Ichigo softly, making sure not to hurt him. Rangiku also hugged him, though not as softly, and nearly smothered him before she let go and sat next to Toshiro putting an arm around his waist.

"Guess what we've got?" Rangiku sang as she held up a DVD case.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro shook his head.

"If it's Rangiku who's holding it then you probably don't want to know," Toshiro said and Rangiku pouted.

"Now that's not very nice," she said and crossed her arms in a huff. "I can't believe that you would say something like that," she said and tossed the DVD case to Rukia who caught it and placed the DVD into the player and turned on the TV.

"What are we watching?" Ichigo asked and Rukia walked over to his bed and climbed in next to him being careful of his legs. He wrapped an arm around her and she pressed play. Toshiro looked up at the sound of a whistle and smiled, leaning back to relax. Rangiku laid down and set her head in her husband's lap. She reached up and traced the scars on his face with a finger before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly promising to finish it later.

"Oh, your soccer game," Ichigo said and settled back to watch the game, Rukia's head on his chest. Ichigo quickly picked out Rukia playing center mid field and Tatsuki playing right mid. "Let's go Rukia," Ichigo cheered with a laugh and everyone laughed along. In the 43rd minute Rukia stole the ball from the opposing forward and dribbled towards the goal. Tatsuki motioned at her from the middle of the field and Rukia passed her the ball, moving up towards the goalie. Tatsuki fired the ball and the goalie barely got his fingertips on the ball. The ball hit the left post and bounced towards Rukia who slid and kicked. The ball barely cleared the top post and went into the stands.

"Aw, so close," Ichigo whispered in her ear and she smacked his arm lightly.

"Shut up strawberry," she whispered back and went back to watching the game. Ichigo looked over and saw that Toshiro and Rangiku were sleeping on the couch.

The game went on and the score was 1-0, Rukia's team was losing. Ichigo watched as Rukia stole the ball again in the 76th minute and dribbled down the field, she passed the ball to the right and sprinted forward as Tatsuki took the ball and dribbled down the sideline. Tatsuki passed the ball to Rukia who faked to the left and passed to Tatsuki who jumped up and headed the ball into the goal. The stands erupted into cheers and Rukia went to one knee and Tatsuki placed her foot on her knee. Rukia took her jersey and shined Tatsuki's cleats.

In the 89th minute Tatsuki took the pass from her defender and dribbled down the field. She passed the ball to Rukia who dribbled to the box and passed to one of her other team mates who took the ball off her chest and an elbow to the face. The refs blew their whistles and set the ball up for a penalty kick. Rukia ran up to the ball at the coach's yell and she got ready.

"Are you going to make it or fail?" Ichigo asked softly and looked down to see her asleep on his chest. He looked up and saw Rukia kick the ball into the top right corner of the goal. She went to her knees and her team piled on her in celebration.

"Good game Rukia," Ichigo said and turned the TV. He closed his eyes and was asleep in moments.

* * *

_Five Weeks after Rescue-_

"Well Yoruichi, looking pretty close to popping," Ichigo smiled and Yoruichi turned red.

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed and sat on the couch.

"Please don't patronize her Ichigo," Urahara begged as he sat next to his wife.

"Okay, okay," Ichigo waved away Urahara's request and kept looking through the papers. "How much longer?"

"About another month," Yoruichi said calmly as she placed a hand on her stomach. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this," she said and Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm not looking forward to it either. One more baby crying all night, right Hat N' Clogs?" Ichigo said and Yoruichi laughed.

"You're an asshole," he said and Ichigo shrugged.

"Then I'm an asshole. What do you think Shuhei?" Ichigo asked as Shuhei walked in.

"What? I'm lost?" Shuhei said and looked around. Everyone laughed and Urahara motioned him to sit on the couch. Toshiro was sitting in a chair by the window and Rangiku sat in his lap. Rukia wasn't there yet because she was bringing Tatsuki. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the six of them had decided to call a meeting.

"Okay so now that we're all here we have a few decisions to make. First and foremost, should we bring back the Dead Six? All in favor," Shuhei, Yoruichi, and Ichigo raised their hands. "All oppose," Toshiro and Rangiku raised theirs. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"It has to be all of us or none of us," Yoruichi said.

"We have a family," Rangiku said. "We'd love to reform the team, but we have a kid now Ichigo. Yoruichi and Urahara are about to have a child too as well as you and Rukia," Rukia and Ichigo had told everyone about Rukia being pregnant. Rukia was worried at first but she was worried about nothing.

"Yes, but we need you both. I promise that as soon as Aizen is dead we'll disband the team for good."

"We can't disband the team, but we can train people to take our places," Toshiro said. "The world needs the Dead Six."

"I agree with that," Shuhei said. "But I still think we need to reform the team," Rangiku and Toshiro looked at each other and they both sighed.

"Fine, we'll accept until Aizen is dead," Toshiro said and Rangiku said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said and stared at the ceiling. "Next question; since Soi Fon is gone now, who are we going to get to take her spot?"

"How about Rukia?" Urahara said and Ichigo glared at him.

"I'm not letting her get into any danger," Ichigo said and Yoruichi laughed.

"She's already put herself in danger for you. Why won't you let her do it now?"

"The same reason that these guys didn't let you join in on my rescue," Yoruichi blinked. "Oh I'm sorry, they didn't tell you did they?" Urahara motioned for Ichigo to stop and Toshiro smacked his face with his palm.

"Why did they not let me join the raid?" Yoruichi asked and glared at everyone.

"Because you were pregnant," Ichigo said and smirked at Yoruichi who turned red.

"You all said I had to stay back because they needed someone to run the computers," she fumed and glared at everyone.

"Okay, okay yes we let you out because you were pregnant. I'm not letting you get into danger when you're carrying my child," Urahara said and Yoruichi blinked.

"I understand, thank you," she said quietly and everyone gasped. Yoruichi never thanked anyone, not in a long time. She stared at her hands, folded on her lap and Ichigo shook his head.

"Back to what we were talking about. Should we let Rukia into the Dead Six? All in favor," everyone raised their hands except Ichigo.

"Well, its official then," Shuhei said. "She's in," Ichigo groaned and placed his hands in his face. "Okay, so does anyone else have anything to bring to this meeting?"

"I do," Byakuya said and stepped into the room. "I want to know if what I just heard is true," he said and walked over to the bed and held out his hand.

"What did you just hear?" Ichigo said and gulped, shaking Byakuya's hand.

"What did you do to my sister?" he asked; fire in his eyes. Ichigo blinked and turned red.

"Oh shit," Byakuya squeezed his hand hard and made Ichigo grimace in pain.

"What did you do to Rukia?" Byakuya asked coldly, a deadly gleam in his eye.

"Byakuya!" he turned from Ichigo at the sound of his name to see Rukia standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Hello Rukia," he said smiling slightly. He let go of Ichigo's hand and walked over to and hugged her.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Talking to my future brother-in-law," he said and she punched him in the stomach.

"I won't have you threatening him. Getting pregnant was my choice, he just helped me along the way," Ichigo groaned and lay back against the pillows. "Give him a break Byakuya, he didn't know that I was off the pill," she walked over and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"Well, he should have worn a condom," Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ichigo.

"Well, I wasn't too worried about-"

"Enough! God, can you please have this talk somewhere else?" Ichigo yelled and covered his face with his hands.

"Fine," Rukia said and turned back to Byakuya.

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" Tatsuki walked in and looked around. Everyone fell quiet and Ichigo smiled.

"Well, well. I haven't seen you in years," Ichigo said and Yoruichi stood up.

"Give me a hug before you go see my brother and his overgrown ego," Yoruichi said. Ichigo grabbed a glass of water as Tatsuki rushed over and hugged her old babysitter and friend.

"Yes, he does have a very large ego, if you get my meaning," Rukia said straight faced as she took a drink of water. Ichigo spit out the water that was in his mouth and started coughing. Everyone laughed and Tatsuki grimaced.

"I didn't need to know that," she said and looked around. "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Rangiku Matsumoto Hitsugaya."

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Shuhei Hisagi," Shuhei said after a moment of staring. He cleared his throat and looked at Ichigo as Tatsuki went over and hugged him too before she stood by the window.

"So how far along are you?" Byakuya asked Rukia as she climbed into the bed next to Ichigo.

"Um, about two months I believe, but I'm not quite sure," she said and cuddled closer to Ichigo.

"Get out of that bed right now," Byakuya said and frowned.

"Make me!" Rukia snapped and smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. Byakuya sighed and shook his head folding his arms and leaning against the wall. He muttered something about "stubborn" and Rukia glared at him.

"So what were you talking about?" Rukia asked and Ichigo glanced around and everyone nodded. "Well?" she asked looking from everyone back to Ichigo.

"Maybe we should tell you later," he said and she glared at him. "The glare isn't going to work, Rukia," he said and she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ooh, she's got him now," Rangiku said and grinned. Ichigo looked at her and then back at Rukia and raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked and Rukia's frown dropped and she sighed.

"I assumed that the puppy dog eyes would work on you like they did for other guys," Ichigo laughed.

"I have two younger sisters remember? I'm immune to the eyes," he said and she stealthily ran her hand down under the blanket and ran her fingers across his groin. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Tell me," she said and smiled sweetly and Ichigo shook his head slowly.

"Fine!" Ichigo said and his voice nearly broke when she grabbed him and started to stroke him. "As much as I want you to continue not when my legs are broken," he whispered in her ear and she nodded and quickly let go.

'Sorry,' she mouthed and he nodded and took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at them.

"Okay. Well two things were brought up in this meeting. One; should we reform the Dead Six, and the answer was yes. That is until Aizen is dead, then we train our replacements and move on. The second thing," Ichigo took another deep breath and looked down at Rukia. "We want you to join the Dead Six," he said and she looked at all the members of the team and then back at Ichigo.

"Sure," she said slowly.

"You seem like you don't want to," Ichigo said and she shook her head.

"It's not that, but what's the catch?" everyone blinked.

"There is no catch," Ichigo said and she looked at him questioningly and then nodded.

"Okay. Yes, I'll join the team."

"Wait a moment," Byakuya said and everyone looked at him. "You're going to allow her to join your team even when she's pregnant?"

"We've already considered it, but I was out voted," Ichigo said and Rukia sighed.

"I'm not a child anymore Bya," she said using her pet name for him. "Let me grow up," she said and he stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I promised Hisana that I would take care of you, I guess that responsibility has moved from me to Ichigo," he said.

"Does anyone have anything else to bring up?" Urahara asked and Byakuya nodded.

"Aizen has called a meeting between the Six Families," he said and Ichigo looked at him. "I am here to say that the meeting will take place when you get out of the hospital."

"Who else?" Ichigo asked, curious as to who would be there.

"Uryu Ishida, his father, and your father have been invited. As for those four families who remained as Families; Sosuke Aizen, Kukaku Shiba, Maki Ichinose, and Me, will be taking part in the meeting. The Godfather, Don Yamamoto will head the meeting."

"MY FATHER IS COMING HERE?" Ichigo screamed making everyone, including Byakuya, jump.

"Yes, he is," Byakuya confirmed as Rukia blinked and rubbed her ringing ear with a finger. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is a problem," Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"How is it a problem?" Rukia asked and looked up at him.

"My father doesn't know that I'm dating you. I haven't talked to him since I left when I was 16. Hell, I haven't talked to my sisters since I was 18."

"How old are they now?" Rukia asked and pulled away from Ichigo to stand up in case he screamed again.

"They are probably 17 now, right?" Yoruichi said and Ichigo closed his eyes in thought."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I think that they'll be turning 18 soon."

"I feel really bad," Yoruichi said and looked down.

"Why?" Urahara asked.

"Cause I know that I haven't sent them birthday cars since we left, and I don't think Ichigo has either," Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I haven't sent them cards, and I do feel bad, but there's nothing we can do about it," Ichigo said and stared at the wall. "Okay, a few final things. Keep up Rukia's training as much as you can. I want to see how well she's progressed when I get out of this bed in the next few weeks. Kisuke, keep the weapons trading open, we'll need as much money as we can get," Urahara nodded and left the room with Yoruichi right behind him.

"How long till my father gets here?"

"He will be here in two weeks," Byakuya said.

"Anything you can tell me about what the meeting is about?" Byakuya shook his head. "Alright, well thank you for the warning. Rukia, go stay with your brother for a while. At this point you need all the protection you can get."

"But-"

"Just go, please," Ichigo said and she nodded.

"Fine, I'll go, but I will come visit you every day," Ichigo nodded still deep in thought.

"Tatsuki, you go with her. Since you know Rukia it means that people will use you to get to her and through her to me," Tatsuki nodded once and left the room with Rukia and Byakuya.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, help move me to another room," he said and Rangiku nodded and left to find a nurse.

"Why do we need to move you?" Toshiro asked as he walked over to the bed.

"That right there," Ichigo pointed to the window where they saw a man washing the window. Toshiro saw the gun that was sticking out of the bucket. Toshiro and Ichigo looked at each other and Toshiro slowly pulled a knife from its sheath inside his coat and attached a wire to it.

"I'll get him," the man reached into the bucket and grabbed the gun bringing it up and fired through the window. The glass cracked and turned white as three bullets passed through the it. One bullet struck the metal rail on the bed and buried itself in the ceiling, the second bullet hit the machine by Ichigo's head, and the third one passed by Toshiro and slammed into the wall. Toshiro threw the knife and stuck the man in the arm. Toshiro pulled on the string and dragged the man through the cracked window and jumped on him as Rangiku and some nurses ran into the room.

"Toshiro, you're bleeding!" Rangiku said and Toshiro looked down at his arm. There was a small tear in the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Well, so I am," he said and roughly pulled the knife from the assassin's shoulder. "Get out of here," he growled at the nurses and they left quickly.

"I'll go get Rukia," Rangiku said and Ichigo shook his head.

"Wait. I have a plan," Ichigo grinned. "this should make things a little interesting and it should work in our favor."

"Who do you work for?" Toshiro asked for the thousandth time and the assassin shook his head. "Obviously you work for Aizen so just fucking admit it!" Toshiro screamed and Rangiku blinked. She had never seen him this mad before and he never cursed.

"Go to hell," the man said and Toshiro punched him so hard with a right hook that the chair the man was tied to tipped over and he hit the ground. Ichigo lay in the bed of the new room he was in and watched as Toshiro beat the shit out of the guy.

"Maybe it's time to try something new," Ichigo said as Toshiro wrapped his bleeding and aching hand in a camo bandana that he had in his pocket.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you have in mind?" he asked and lifted the chair back to its feet and roughly shoved a handkerchief in the man's mouth.

"You remember the story that our sensei used to tell us about questioning people in third world countries when they wanted answers fast with little blood?" Toshiro nodded and Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Oh Ichigo you can't mean-"

"I can, and I do," he nodded to Toshiro and walked over to a power outlet and worked on taking it out of the wall.

"Ichigo this is torture. You can't legally do this," Rangiku said and walked over to his bedside.

"This man was sent by Aizen to kill all of us. I want to see what he knows. Now, will you answer our questions truthfully?" he asked the man who glared at him and screamed something through the handkerchief. "I'll take that as a no," he nodded to Toshiro who took two rods filed to points and slammed them hard into the man's legs. Rangiku winced as the man screamed in pain through the cloth in his mouth.

Blood spurted up into Toshiro's face as he had dug them all the way down to the bone. Toshiro straightened up and wiped the blood off his face.

"You mess with one of my family, you mess with me," he took jumper cables and attached one end to the wires in the wall and then walked over to the man in the chair.

"Who do you work for?" Ichigo asked and the man mumbled something as tears ran down his face. Toshiro pulled the cloth from his mouth.

"Aizen! I was hired to kill you by Sosuke Aizen!"

"To kill who?" Toshiro asked.

"Everyone but the short black haired one with the violet eyes," the man cried and gripped the chair in pain.

"Well, at least we know he'll tell the truth. Why did he hire you to kill us?" Ichigo asked.

"He said something about taking you out before the meeting. He hired me personally because I've never failed before now," he said quietly as his mind filled with pain.

"Well, you never had to go up against us before," Toshiro said and turned to Rangiku. "Go home and tell everyone that we stopped an assassination attempt on Ichigo and that we're fine," Rangiku nodded and left the room quickly.

"What are we going to do with him Ichigo? We can't let him go," Toshiro said as he stood at Ichigo's bedside.

"I know all I need to know. Here's what we'll do. Untie him and throw him from the window, then tell the doctor's and cops to tell everyone that the assassination was a success. It'll throw Aizen off our trail and allow us more time to plan our next move."

"What will they say about the torture though?"

"Tell them that you caught him and tortured him for information on why he killed me. Then you threw him out the window so he wouldn't get back to Aizen," Toshiro nodded and walked over to the window and opened it. They had moved Ichigo from the third floor to the tenth floor.

"Okay, we're letting you go as long as you promise not to go to Aizen and tell him you failed," Ichigo said as Toshiro untied the doomed man and he shook his head.

"Never, I would never say a word to Aizen," the man said and Toshiro helped him from the chair after taking the rods from his legs.

"We know," he said and pushed him out the window. The screams diminished as he fell until they were cut off as he hit the ground. "He hit a car. I hope that person has falling assassin insurance," Ichigo chuckled at the joke.

"I doubt they do."

"I'm going to stay and make sure that you're safe from now on."

"No," Ichigo said quickly. "You and the others will set up a funeral and place my "body" in a casket and "bury me". Aizen will hopefully fall for the trap and when I show up at the meeting will show his true colors," Ichigo grinned and Toshiro nodded once.

"What about making sure of your safety?"

"Leave me my Anacondas and plenty of ammo. In one week you will have my funeral and when you bring the hearse here you will put me in the casket. At that point you will drive the hearse off the course to the funeral home and I will transfer myself to a waiting car. We will go home and Yoruichi will take care of me. Under her watchful eye I will get better in three weeks and then we shall go to the meeting.

* * *

_Six Weeks after Rescue-_

A black clad Rukia sat next to a crying Yoruichi who was also dressed in black. Both had on black coats and black dresses, veils covered their faces. Yoruichi blew her nose again and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Rukia sat between her brother and Yoruichi, her brother holding onto her hand and stroking it softly. She looked up at someone clearing their throat and found Sosuke Aizen standing there in front of her.

"I am here on behalf of my family to tell you how sorry I am of your loss."

"Bullshit," Rukia said under her breath and Byakuya had to suppress a smile as Yoruichi coughed to keep from laughing. Aizen didn't hear her though and he took her free hand and kissed it softly as he stared into her eyes.

"I'll be calling on you," he said and walked away. Uryu walked up to Rukia and she looked up at him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Rukia," he said and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Tosen is coming to give you the flag. Be strong, he doesn't know a thing," Uryu stood and walked away. Chad took his place and took her hand softly in his large one. He placed a medallion in it.

"This was Ichigo's. He gave it to me long ago and it helped protect me. I'm giving it to you now," she opened her hand and looked at the Saint Christopher medallion in her hand. "He is the patron saint of travelers and athletes," Chad walked away. Shuhei stood next to Tosen as he walked up.

"On behalf of the service that Ichigo provided to this city, I am honored to present you with this American flag. I am very sorry for your loss," Rukia could tell that he truly was sorry about Ichigo as she took the flag with a silent nod. Tosen walked away and Shuhei nodded to them before following. Byakuya squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. He nodded and Rukia looked up and had to suppress a smile as she saw Ichigo on a hill a ways away. He was flanked by Toshiro and Rangiku. She grabbed Yoruichi's hand and discreetly pointed with her finger to the hill. Yoruichi showed Urahara were Ichigo was sitting in a wheelchair.

"I told him not to come here," Byakuya muttered and Rukia looked at him questioningly and gripped the flag tighter in her lap. "The family guards won't be able to protect him and keep the cover that we're helping him."

"I'll talk to him when we get home," she said and he nodded.

"Just make sure he promises not to disobey me again until he is the leader of his family and he can walk again."

"Okay," she waved slightly at Ichigo and Toshiro grabbed the wheelchair and they disappeared.

Rukia turned her attention back to the casket as it was lowered slowly into the ground. She thought of Ichigo actually dying and started to cry. She leaned into her brother who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Yoruichi was also crying by her side and Urahara was trying to comfort her. When the casket was lowered to the bottom everyone left and the four of them stood up. They made their way to the black SUV that would take them home.

* * *

Ichigo trailed kisses down Rukia's jaw to nibble on that sensitive spot behind her ear. She moaned and let her head fall to the side to allow him better access. He smirked against her neck.

"Do I turn you on?" he asked and she nodded as she bit her lower lip. "Good," he turned her head towards him and delivered a passion filled kiss to her lips. When Rukia and the others had gotten home Ichigo had been waiting in their room. Rukia had climbed carefully onto his lap and positioned herself to keep from causing him pain. Yoruichi had taken off the casts, declaring that his legs were somehow mostly healed in about six weeks due to the clean breaks and the amazing job or setting the breaks, and had put braces on his lower legs. She told him to not walk for another week, but he could start to work the muscles in his legs anyway he could.

Rukia sat on his lap, still clothed in her black dress, as he sat on the bed. His left hand was on her hip holding her against him, and his right worked its way down her side and pulled her dress up to mid thigh and rested his hand on her soft skin. She licked his lips and he opened eagerly for her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and met his. They each fought the other for dominance and Rukia eventually won the battle.

Ichigo pushed his hand into her dress and she moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her clit with a finger. He slipped his hand into her panties and her head snapped back as he ran a finger over her pussy. She kissed him roughly like a woman half starved and he eagerly kissed her back. He felt the tip of her warm tongue running over his and they both felt sparks. He ran his finger over her clit one last time before he slowly pushed a finger into her. She gasped and bucked against his hand. He pulled her against him to keep her still and she clung to him as he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly.

"ICHIGO!" The door burst open and they both looked up at the scream. There was a blur and Ichigo was barely able to throw Rukia to the side before he was tackled to the bed. Rukia bounced slightly on the waterbed and sat up quickly pulling her dress down. She glared at the green haired girl sitting on Ichigo's chest, her arms crossed under her ample breasts and glaring down at Ichigo.

"Nel?" Ichigo blinked and looked up at the girl who smiled brightly.

"You have visitors," she said and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I worked hard on it to get it out. At the moment that I'm uploading this, doing homework, writing two other stories that are in my head, and working on the next chapter…wow it's going to be a busy night.**

**So, until next time remember the rules…**

**1. Cardio  
2. Double Tap  
3. Beware of Bathrooms  
4. Wear Seatbelts  
29. Buddy system  
32. Enjoy the little things**

oh and one last tip  
33. Review or Zombie Clowns will hunt you down and eat you (yes am I watching Zombieland for those you who know what I'm talking about)


	13. Unskinny Bop

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! YAY! I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and supported me through writing my first fanfic story. I am very happy to have served you all. Um i got my test grade back for my last Physics test...and i nearly broke my hands punching a brick wall after i saw my score of 28...yeah, horrible i know, but i can't comprehend math. I also want to thank you all for supporting me with all the drama that's been going on and for being patient with my updates, i'm trying, really i am but school is a killer.**

**Now on to my reveiwers, i'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Yes Nel was a surprise, but it's not what all of you think. Moonshine got close to what Nel is supposed to be and Nivek01 got it right on where she came from.**

**To Nivek01- Yeah Ichigo isn't going to get many breaks, but i felt bad so i added a special ending to this chapter.**

**To Rukes- good to see you back again, now go write your story! :P**

**To gummibear09- yes i like Nel too and Evaine says hi and wants a cookie**

**To moonshine- yes, Nel is here but no rebreaking of Ichigo's legs...yet. I may be an evil jackass, but i'm not that evil...or am i?**

**To pamianime- Nel might have ruined their moment, but they will get more. I can't disappoint my readers after all.**

**To hinataellis- lol. Maybe? you'll have to see**

**To OuTlaw GigabyTe- aren't assassins always stupid when they go up against Ichigo and company? lol, love the redneck hummer. "thank GOD for Rednecks!"**

**To stella- thank you, i try to incorporate as many genres as i can. there will be drama in the story later.**

**To shnizlefritz- Ichigo will get payback later for disobeying his future brother-in-law...but how? :P**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- but double tapping also saves your life dude. Good for you on pointing that out, Luppi was 6 but was killed therefore Grimmjow was promoted from 7 to 6. there will be more headshots later!**

**Now for the last piece of the cake.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! damn it**

**PS- Twins (boy/girl) won the poll, and there is a new poll up for boy names, next weekend it'll be girl names, so please go vote, the fast you vote the happier everyone will be. Thanks also to those who voted, you made my life much easier.**

_

* * *

_

_Seven Weeks after Rescue-_

Ichigo sat at the table and slowly took a bite of his bagel. He glared down the table at his father who was talking with Yoruichi. Rukia walked in and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked and started eating her cereal.

"Everything," Ichigo grumbled and set the bagel down on the plate.

"Why do you hate him?" Rukia asked and placed a hand on his back.

"I don't hate him; I just get annoyed with him. You remember how he acted when he first met you," Ichigo said and Rukia shuddered.

_"Nel?" Ichigo blinked and looked up at the girl who smiled brightly._

_"You have visitors," she said and leaned down to kiss his cheek._

"_Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked and Nel looked over at her suddenly looking bored._

"_I should be asking you the same question," she said and drew a knife glaring at Rukia._

"_Easy Nel. That's my fiancé that you're threatening," Ichigo said and Nel looked down at him surprised._

"_Fiancé? Really?" Nel put the knife away and held out her hand to Rukia._

"_Nelliel Tu Oderschvank__, but you can call me Nel," Rukia shook her hand but continued to glare at her._

"_Rukia this is Nel, Nel Rukia," Ichigo said and they both glared at him._

"_Obviously so shut up you stupid strawberry," Nel said and Rukia looked at her surprised._

"_Who are you?" Rukia asked and Nel smiled._

"_I'm one of the body guards for Karin and Yuzu. I travel with them and keep them safe," Nel said Ichigo nodded._

"_Nel is also 21, she's my best friend. We've known each other basically since birth. Her father was my father's body guard before he was killed," Nel nodded and Rukia opened her mouth to ask a question._

"_ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" they heard a man scream from downstairs._

"_What did you mean by visitors?"_

"_Everyone's here," Nel said and smirked._

"_Oh God, help me up," Ichigo said as they heard thudding up the stairs. Nel sighed and crawled off Ichigo, helping him to stand. Rukia stood up and Nel pushed her to the side._

"_Ichigo, Yoruichi said not to stand on your legs," Rukia said and Nel stood next to her._

"_Trust me, he wants to be on his feet," Nel said._

"_Isshin NO!" they heard Yoruichi yell as a dark haired man sprinted into the room and threw himself at Ichigo._

"_ICHIGOOOO!" Ichigo threw a punch and hit his flying father in the face. "Even hurt you can still get me. Good job," Isshin said as he held his nose while lying on the ground. Yoruichi walked in and sighed._

"_You are both fools," she walked over and punched Ichigo in the face making him fall on the bed._

"_Haha, see even Yoruichi is on my side," Isshin said from the floor and Yoruichi scowled and started to stomp on Isshin's face and chest._

"_I AM NOT ON YOUR SIDE OLD MAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ICHIGO!" she screamed and everyone watched as she stomped from the room._

"_That was your fault goat face," Ichigo said at his father who was twitching on the floor. Isshin looked around and smiled._

"_I knew that you would do well on your own," his eye caught sight of Rukia. "Oh my, and who do we have here?" he jumped to his feet and took her hands, kissing them. "I am Isshin Kurosaki at your service," he said and tried to kiss her cheek. "Ichigo placed a hand over his father's face and pushed him away._

"_Um, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm Ichigo's fiancé," Isshin's smile dropped as he sat on the floor. He and Nel both pulled guns and Ichigo quickly stepped in front of Rukia._

"_Put those away," Ichigo growled and drew his Anacondas. "I will not have you hurting her."_

"_But Ichigo, the vow," Nel said but didn't lower her gun._

"_You swore that you would kill all Kuchikis," Isshin said and stood._

"_They didn't kill mother. It was Sosuke Aizen," Ichigo said and Nel looked at Isshin who just nodded and lowered his gun. _

"_Makes sense that Sosuke would do that," this time Ichigo and Rukia were surprised._

"_I've been in this business too long to give it up Ichigo," he said wearily and sat on the bed. "I should have known that Aizen would get back at us for monopolizing the gun and prostitution trade."_

"_So Aizen killed mom as payback?" Ichigo asked and sat next to his father._

"_Yeah. Not one day goes by that I don't wish that it had all turned out differently. Your mother, she refused to have guards with her when she went out. But that day I sent two of my best with you both, but they were corrupted. They were on Aizen's payroll and for that we both paid the ultimate sacrifice. I'm sorry Ichigo," Isshin said and bowed his head._

"_It's okay," Ichigo put an arm around his father's shoulders and Rukia smiled. Nel shook her head._

"_I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," Nel whispered to her._

"_Why not?" Rukia asked and Nel nodded at the two. Isshin put an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and then around his neck and held him in a head lock._

"_You idiot!" Isshin crowed. "Never let someone close like that. It will only hurt you!" Ichigo threw himself forward and flipped his father to the floor._

"_You should know by now that you can't beat me old man," he said and sat back down on the bed. "Now where are my sisters?" Ichigo asked and they heard a groan from the door. They looked up and saw a black haired girl standing there._

"_Still beating each other up are we?" Karin asked and walked over to Ichigo._

"_Good to see you again Karin," Ichigo said and they hugged briefly. _

"_Yeah," she looked over at Rukia and scowled. "Who is that?" she asked. Karin reminded Rukia of Ichigo because of the scowl._

"_I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she and Karin shook hands._

"_Karin Kurosaki," she turned to the door where they heard a sigh._

"_I figured that you two would be fighting," a light haired girl said and then ran over to Ichigo with a smile._

"_Good to see you Yuzu," Ichigo said and hugged her._

"_Why do you never call us?" Yuzu asked, tears in her eyes._

"_Aw, please don't cry Yuzu," Ichigo said and she pulled back and nodded, drying her eyes. She turned and hugged Rukia. "I'm glad that my brother finally found a girlfriend," Yuzu said and Rukia was surprised._

"_She does that," Ichigo said and shook his head smiling._

"_Um thanks," Rukia hugged Yuzu and then smiled. "But it's fiancé," she said and Yuzu smiled even brighter and Karin's eyes widened. _

"_How old are you?" Karin asked and Rukia blinked._

"_I'm 18," she said and Yuzu and Karin glared at Ichigo._

"_What?" _

"_MORON!" they screamed and both hit him._

"Yes, I remember," Rukia said with a shudder. "Your family is crazy," Ichigo glared at her.

"Watch it midget, you're going to be part of it," he said and she punched him in the arm.

"Don't call me a midget," she growled and then looked down the table when Isshin and Yoruichi looked at them and smirked. Yuzu and Karin walked in and sat next to Ichigo.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Karin asked and started eating her omelet.

"For you, Yuzu, and Rukia training. For me, research," Ichigo smirked and then yelped when two feet connected with a shin. "DAMN IT!" he rubbed his shins. "You know that hurts more than normal because I broke my legs. So why kick me?"

"Yoruichi said that your legs are fine," Karin said and Yuzu shook her head.

"Why do you have to abuse our brother?"

"Because he missed our 17th birthday and hasn't been around for three years," Karin said calmly and went back to eating. Yuzu sighed and started eating her pancakes.

"Good point, but you don't see me hurting him."

"Because you're too kind to people," Karin said and Yuzu pouted.

"That's not nice. Who saved your ass last year bitch?" Yuzu growled and Karin laughed.

"Granted, but I still think you're too soft and caring," Karin said and Yuzu hit her over the back of her head with her spoon.

"I challenge you to a duel," Yuzu said and Karin punched her in the arm.

"I accept…after breakfast."

"Agreed," Yuzu said and Ichigo sighed.

"Well, now we have entertainment for the day," he yelped again as Karin kicked him in the shin and Yuzu hit him in the face with her spoon.

"Yoruichi!" they looked up and saw Isshin holding Yoruichi.

"What's going on?" Ichigo stood and rushed over taking his sister in his arms.

"The baby's coming Ichigo," she said and Ichigo stood up with her in his arms.

"We need to get to the hospital now," Ichigo said and ran towards the garage, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu close behind. "Rukia, go get Kisuke and meet us at the hospital," Ichigo sat in the backseat and Isshin climbed into the driver's seat of the mustang and Karin and Yuzu took seats; Karin in the front and Yuzu next to Ichigo. Yoruichi sat on Ichigo's lap as they sped to the hospital.

"Where's Kisuke?" she asked drowsily and Ichigo rubbed her back.

"He's behind us. Don't worry, he'll be there for you," Ichigo said and kissed her forehead as they pulled to a stop in front of the door. Karin vaulted over the front passenger door and opened the backdoor for Ichigo. Ichigo climbed out and sprinted into the hospital.

"We need help here," Ichigo called and nurses and doctors rushed over.

"Quick, get her to the delivery room now," the doctor said and Ichigo laid Yoruichi on the stretcher and they rolled her away.

"The father should be here soon," Ichigo said and the nurses lead them all to a row of chairs and they all sat down to wait.

Rukia sat next to Ichigo holding his hand as they waited for news on Yoruichi. The others had shown up just a few minutes after Yoruichi had gone into the delivery room and Urahara had rushed to her side. Everyone was sitting in chairs in the waiting room; Rangiku, who still sleepy after a busy night with Toshiro, was sleeping in Toshiro's lap. Toshiro had his head against her shoulder and was slipping in and out of sleep. Shuhei was leaning against the door, appearing asleep but they all knew better. Ichigo was sitting in a chair, Rukia next to him holding his hand and whispering to him, Tatsuki on his other side. Isshin was sitting between Karin and Yuzu, quiet for once, his face in his hands. Nel was standing next to Shuhei watching everything at once.

"Hey, can I ask you something Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked and Ichigo nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked and leaned in so Tatsuki could whisper in his ear. He blinked then smiled and nodded. Ichigo stood up and walked outside, Shuhei pushed himself off the wall and was close at his heels. Ichigo stood outside and leaned against one of the pillars that held up the overhang to keep people dry if it was raining. Shuhei came and stood next to him, pulling out a box of cigarettes and sticking one in his mouth.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke," Ichigo said without looking at him. The cold November air stung his lungs as he breathed in, the skin on his face quickly turning red from the blistering winds.

"I do to," Shuhei said and lit the cigarette taking a long drag on it. "I have a question," Ichigo looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Is Tatsuki dating anyone?" Shuhei asked without looking at Ichigo who smiled slightly and looked at his feet.

"No, she's single at the moment, but you better hurry because there are some guys who want to date her. I have to warn you though, she doesn't like guys who smoke," Shuhei looked at him and flicked the cigarette to the ground and ran his shoe over it to put it out. Ichigo smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good man," Ichigo walked towards the door.

"Ichigo," Ichigo turned back to him. "Anything I need to know?"

"She's 18, plays soccer, doesn't like smokers, best friends with Rukia, and like a sister to me. As much as I love you Shuhei, as much as you're my brother, you hurt her in anyway; I'll kill you," Shuhei nodded. "She lost both her parents in an accident, so she lives alone now. If you take advantage of her and hurt her, you'll have to deal with everyone, not just me but Rukia, Yoruichi, and the rest of my family," Shuhei nodded and Ichigo walked back into the building.

"Well?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo sat between her and Rukia.

"Well what?" Ichigo asked with a smile and Tatsuki glared at him.

"Rukia, make him tell me," Tatsuki said and Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall.

"You better tell her Ichigo."

"Or what?" Ichigo smirked until Rukia's fist connected with his cheek.

"Stupid strawberry," she muttered and he grumbled as everyone stared at them.

"Fine," he growled and leaned down to whisper in Tatsuki's ear. "He asked me if you were single, which means that yes he likes you and wants to date you," Tatsuki smiled as Ichigo leaned away and rubbed his jaw. Urahara walked out of the delivery room with a massive smile plastered on his face. He had a small bundle in his arms as he walked over to everyone. They stood and went to meet him.

"I'd like you to meet my son, Yukio Urahara," he said proudly and pulled back the blanket so they could see the baby.

"Aw he's so cute," Rangiku said as she looked at the baby. The baby's skin was in between his mother's and father's skin color. He had his mother's yellow eyes and her attitude by the way he hit his father and started laughing.

"Chip off the block huh Hat N' Clogs?" Ichigo asked and Urahara shook his head.

"Which block?" he asked dryly and handed the boy to Ichigo. "You hold him," Urahara watched as Ichigo carefully took Yukio and held him. Ichigo sat down in a chair and stared at the bundle in his arms. He looked up to see everyone smiling at him, Rukia smile the biggest.

"What?" he asked and bounced Yukio a bit.

"You're going to make a great father one day," Isshin said and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, now let's go visit Yoruichi," Ichigo nodded and stood, handing Yukio back to Urahara. They all walked away but Ichigo sat back down. Rukia turned around and frowned slightly walking over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly and sat down next to him.

"I'm not going to be a good father, Rukia. I'll try my best, but I don't know how to be a good father," he said looking at the floor.

"Does anyone know how to be a parent when they first start that job?" she asked and smiled at him, putting a hand on his back and rubbing circles softly.

"Point taken," Ichigo said dryly and leaned back and looked at her. "I love you Rukia," he said softly and she smiled leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you to Strawberry," she said and then looked down when Ichigo lightly placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "Just five more months and we'll be in the same position that Kisuke and Yoruichi are in now," Rukia said and Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah," he said softly a goofy grin on his face. "It's going to be fun," he said and poked in her in the ribs making her jump with a squeal. "Ooh, I found your spot."

"Stop that!" she snapped and swatted his hand away as he reached for her again. Ichigo grinned evilly and she stood up, backing away. "Ichigo," he advanced on her, his arms outstretched, wiggling his fingers.

"I'm going to get you midget," he smirked and she turned and ran.

"Get away from me you stupid strawberry!" she shouted and ran down the hallway laughing. Ichigo sprinted after her smiling.

"You may play soccer, but I'm still faster than you. You can't escape me by running," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. She squealed and tried to beat him away from her.

"Let me go!" she screamed and Ichigo smirked and set her on the ground, but kept his arms around her, one around her waist the other just below her breasts.

"Never," he growled into her ear before he nuzzled into her neck.

"Ichigo, we're in public," she said breathlessly as she gasped.

"So? Haven't you ever wanted to have sex in a public place? They say it makes it more exciting," he said and pulled her back flush against his chest. He pushed his hips against her and she gasped at his arousal. She reached back and rubbed him through his jeans and he growled against her neck. He placed kissed on that sensitive spot behind her ear and she gasped and tilted her head to give him better access. He smirked and she twisted from his grasp.

"Fine then," she took his hand and dragged him into a deserted room. Ichigo kicked the door closed and locked it as Rukia shut the blinds on the window. There was a camera in the corner of the room and Ichigo pulled the plug on it. He grabbed Rukia, pulling her flush against him, and then backed her against the wall.

"Are you going to fuck me?" she asked.

"Is that what you want?" Ichigo responded and stared into her eyes.

"Hell yes that's what I want," she said and ran her leg between his, making sure to run her thigh across his crotch.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled huskily into her ear and she grinned. She felt herself getting wetter by the second and knew that it would only be a matter of time.

"I'll believe that when feel it," she shot back and he grabbed the hem of her t shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor. She reached for his shirt but he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the wall above her head. He delivered a searing kiss to her lips and she moaned into his mouth. She jumped and set her slim but muscled legs around his waist and he pressed against her to hold her up.

Rukia let Ichigo's tongue explore her mouth for a while before they broke apart for air. Both of them were panting and Ichigo let his forehead rest against hers. He ran his hand over to bra and then behind her back to undo the clasp with one hand. He let her arms go so he could take off her bra. Rukia grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She loved the way he tasted and couldn't get enough of him.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed softly making her nipples harden and eliciting a moan from her. She gasped into his mouth as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts and licked around the nipple for a moment before he sucked the rosy bud into his mouth. He massaged her other breast and she grabbed his hair as he head lay against the wall. She stared at the ceiling and her eyes crossed as he switched breasts.

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her again and set her on the edge of the bed. She kicked her shoes off as he undid her pants and pulled them off along with her panties and knelt in front of her. He licked her slowly and she moaned, her head falling back. She planted her hands on the bed and leaned back, spreading her legs farther. Ichigo wrapped his arms under her legs and placed his hands on top of her thighs.

"Ichigo," she gasped as he pushed his tongue into her pussy. "Oh god yes!" she screamed and grabbed his hair with one hand as she supported herself with the other. He licked her clit and she screamed again and fell backwards onto the bed, her second hand joining the first in Ichigo's hair.

"Mm, tastes so good," he groaned and stood between her legs to lean over her to kiss her. She tasted herself on him and it only made her wetter. Ichigo reached down and rubbed her with a finger before he plunged said finger into her. She bucked against his hand and moaned into his mouth.

"So good," she moaned as she broke away from him, trying to catch her breath. He added a second finger and continued to pump into her. Rukia kissed him and screamed into his mouth as he rubbed his thumb over her clit making her cum. Ichigo smiled and brought his hand to his mouth and licked her juices from his fingers, and she found herself getting wet again.

Rukia quickly got her breath back and she sat up and nearly ripped Ichigo's shirt from his back as she tried to get it off him. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his pants. She stuck a hand down his pants and grabbed his cock and stroked it softly as she kissed him. He groaned and she pushed him back so she could stand up. Rukia pulled her hand from his pants and then broke the kiss. She slowly went to her knees in front of him, dragging her hands down his chest and abs and down to his belt buckle. She undid his belt and pants and dragged them off his hips. Ichigo kicked his pants across the room, not caring where they went.

Rukia grabbed his cock and licked the tip making him hiss. Rukia slowly licked from the base of his shaft to the tip and he almost collapsed. Rukia smiled at his reaction and stuck the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Rukia loved the way she made him react and kept sucking him. She loved the way his cock twitched in her mouth and the way he tasted.

"Oh God," he groaned and put his hands on her head. "Oh god it feels so good," he could feel his legs shaking. She pulled away and looked up at him a big smile on her face. She continued to stroke him slowly and he looked down at her. "My turn," he growled and dragged her to her feet and turned her around, bending her over the bed. He settled himself between her legs and pushed his dick into her pussy and she clenched the sheet in her fists.

"Slow and gentle or fast and hard?" he growled in her ear and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Fast and hard," she said and he leaned over her back thrusting into her. She moaned and lay against the bed, her thighs tightening against his legs. Ichigo stood up straight and used his hands to hold her legs open as he thrust faster and harder. Rukia reached back and rubbed her clit even as Ichigo fucked her and she cried out as she came again.

"Wow, twice already Rukia? You've been away from this too long," Ichigo said and pulled out of her even as her pussy kept trying to make him cum. He made Rukia stand before he pressed her against the wall.

"Third time's the charm," she grinned at him, her black hair masking most of her face. Rukia spread her legs for him and he positioned himself behind her. He went to his knees and licked her pussy again. He trailed kisses up her back to her neck and squeezed her ass as he nibbled on her pulse.

"Finish this Ichigo, I need my release," she begged and he laughed at her as he pushed his dick into her again.

"Again? Well how can I refuse my beautiful fiancé when she begs so nicely?"

"I did not beg yo-" he cut her off with a quick thrust of his hips and he quickly fell into a rhythm. He thrust into her hard and fast, pressing her into the wall. Rukia's hands curled into balls against the wall as her man fucked her. She couldn't form a sentence to berate him for making her beg for it, and she didn't think she would after this.

"Hard to speak when you're being fucked so hard you can't think straight eh?" he laughed and she nodded. "You like my cock moving inside you?"

"I love it," she moaned. "Oh God I love your cock!" she screamed and he kissed her shoulder as he fucked her.

"Are you close?" he whispered huskily into her ear and she nodded.

"I'm so close Ichigo. More, harder," she begged and he complied. He increased his rhythm and pressure. Rukia felt that heat closing in on her and knew it wouldn't be long. She let one of her hands move downwards and rub herself. Ichigo stopped thrusting and she groaned in protest. "Why did you stop?" she snapped at him and he grabbed both her hands, pinning them to the wall.

"I didn't invite your hands to this party. You belong to me right now and only me," he started to thrust again and she moaned in pleasure. Ichigo felt her walls start to close around him and he groaned and thrust faster.

"Ichigo!" she screamed as he pushed her over the edge. He kept thrusting, trying to make her orgasm last as long as he could before he released into her.

"Rukia!" he leaned against her even though he wanted to collapse to the floor and nap. "Oh god that was so good," he groaned and slipped out of her, stepping back but keeping Rukia close, his arms around her waist. Rukia moaned in disappointment and she twisted around in his arms to face him.

"Glad that you enjoyed yourself," she smiled. "Next time don't wait so long to do that again," he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I had broken legs Rukia, I couldn't move them, much less fuck anyone," he picked up his clothes and started to redress.

"Oh really?" she started to pull on her clothes too. "So why did Soi Fon visit you just before she disappeared," Ichigo spun around and looked at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"How-"

"I have my ways Ichigo. I do belong to a mafia family. I wish you had told me before that you loved her."

"But I don't. Not anymore. What Soi Fon and I had, that's gone for me. We went our separate ways because what she wanted to do conflicted with what I wanted to do," he pulled his shirt over his head.

"So if I left you would just let me leave and find someone else?" she asked and he looked hurt.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth Rukia. I would follow you until you found someone else and then even after that. I would never let you go because I do love you, that's why I asked you to marry me," he said and walked from the room.

"Shit!" she pulled on her shirt and realized that he bra was still on the ground. "Fuck it," she growled and grabbed it, sticking it into her pants and rushing after Ichigo.

"Ichigo wait!" he stopped and she slowed down until she was right behind him. "Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me," she looked down.

"Rukia," Ichigo sighed and place a finger under her chin lifting it so he could look her in the eye. She looked at him sadly, expecting rejection from him. He tucked a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear, but it fell in front of her face again.

"There is nothing to forgive Rukia. I accept that you questioned my old relationship, and I'm glad that you care enough to be worried. But please, never doubt my love for you, never. I would do anything for you, and I would never, never hurt you on purpose, on pain of a slow painful death, would I ever hurt you," he said and kissed her slowly. She responded with a mewling sound and he broke away.

"Ichigo," she said quietly and he smiled.

"Now come on, we have to go see how Yoruichi's doing. We've been gone for too long," he stuck his hand out and she took it, smiling, and walked with him. She pressed her shoulder under his arm and they walked down the hall, unaware of the blue eyes, shadowed by blue hair that watched them from the shadows.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter. just a short reminder, and this isn't for those who review because most of you don't need it ^^, but i'll say it anyway for those who don't .. REVIEWS! I need them and you want them! the more you review the fast i get shit done, got it? thank you. ^^**


	14. Godfather or Grandfather?

**Hey everyone! My car broke down, and I had to walk 1 ½ miles to my grandparents house barefoot. Freaking car battery. So now I have blisters all over my feet. But on a positive note, I finished this chapter extremely early, like on Wednesday, so I've started writing chapter 15. Man this last week was way too long, I woke up on Wednesday and walked around all day thinking it was Monday, even after all my friends told me it was Wednesday…wow. My mind was blown all week so I'm surprised I wrote this chapter this fast. But I have no idea what I wrote because my mind was completely shot to hell and back…and I don't know why. So I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**A lot of people liked the quickie in the hospital, would you like more stuff like that, maybe with other characters?**

**The poll on boy's names is now closed; the girl's name poll is open. I will hold the results until the chapter where the kids will be born.**

**Now on to my favorite people on earth…Everyone who reads this story! LOVES! And next to my other favorite people…the reviewers. MORE LOVES!**

**To gummibear09- haha, glad you liked the lemon…more to be coming, but with some other characters too. Can't leave them out.**

**To pamianime- lol, thanks. I loved writing the lemon in this one. It was enjoyable to say the least.**

**To Nivek01- Grimmjow shows what he's after in this chapter, so we can all figure it out. There is a small battle royal in this chapter and we meet Kukaku as well. Ulquiorra is going to be part of the story, but he's just a shadow at the moment, and thank you.**

**To Rukes- NOOO! Aw man, hope you get the computer fixed soon. But I appreciate the fact that you took the time to review. thanks. I'll miss your story until you update again.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- nice name, I was expecting moonshine though ;P. Yeah, school sucks most of the time, but it is fun at some random points. When I get bad grades it usually doesn't affect me cause I'm used to it, though I try hard. Yuzu and Karin will play big parts in the next story, as will Tatsuki. Well, as much as I like the Idea of Renji and Tatsuki, I like Shuhei better, and I just think they fit. *shrugs* just me.**

**To shnizlefritz- thank you, I try my best**

**To Alexis Rae- Well now I know why I haven't seen your name in a while lol. No biggy, if its problems with work, internet, school, or computer I understand. Yeah I can understand with school, I've made some pretty bad grades, never failed a class though. Plenty of tests, but not classes, so you keep the grades up and I'll keep writing yea?**

**To Stella- yeah, the babies are here! Whoo! Grimmjow will get into some trouble soon, but he's…nah, I won't tell. Let you figure it you :P Rukia and Ichigo will always be in trouble, it's part of the plot. As for corny Naruto moments…eh, okay show, but I prefer Bleach over Naruto.**

**To Ghost2113- hehe, you aint the first or last person who's confused by the plot. I'm trying to bring everything together into one cohesive plot.**

**To xxxChaosQueenxxx- thank you ^^**

**To InARealPickle- as I said in my message to you earlier, and I hope everyone reads this. I have heard more than one side to the sex during pregnancy thing from multiple people…so I have been informed by people, whether wrong or right, and I appreciate the fact that you told me I was wrong, I need to be told that more often. :/ and for the breaking bones thing, same thing I know someone whose bones hadn't been broken as bad as the doctors originally thought, and I thought it was five weeks but I may be wrong on that too. But thanks for the review, it is most appreciated.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- yeah kinda figured you was busy. Keep writing and let me read it man! Come on! Lol.**

**One last thing so I don't get sued. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Own Bleach…not the show, the cleaner**

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, why have you come here?"

"Godfather Yamamoto," Ichigo bowed and leaned over the desk to kiss the rings on the Godfather's hand. "I have come to humbly beg an audience with you."

"What could I possibly do for you?" Yamamoto asked him and motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"Sosuke Aizen has asked to call a meeting of the Families. He is going to ask you all to hunt me down and kill me."

"Why would he ask us to do that?" Yamamoto asked and leaned forward in his chair, leaning against his massive walking stick.

"I have learned of my past as well as what he did to my family," Ichigo stated and looked Yamamoto in the eye. Yamamoto blinked and shook his head.

"You learned that you are the heir to the seat of the Kurosaki family, the most powerful family that I have ever known? That is why Aizen wants to kill you?"

"Not quite sir. I have learned, from Aizen himself when he, Gin, and Tosen held me captive, that Aizen wants to kill me because I am now engaged to Rukia Kuchiki," Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly and he stroked his long white beard in thought.

"Tell me more, young Kurosaki," Yamamoto said and stared at Ichigo.

"Aizen told me that he wanted to take my Rukia and marry her. He figured that by marrying the sister and heir of the Kuchiki family he would make his family the most powerful. He said that when he married Rukia he'd make her bear his children and then he would kill Byakuya and thereby become leader of the Kuchiki family. If you allow this to happen he will oppose your standing as Godfather of all Families," Ichigo said and winced as Yamamoto slammed his cane into the ground with a hollow click.

"I know what he will do if he succeeds with his plan Ichigo Kurosaki! I am an old man who has been alive since before you were a twinkle in your mother's eye," Ichigo stiffened and bowed his head.

"Forgive me Godfather," Ichigo mumbled and Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"I should not have mentioned your mother. I am sorry. We all loved her dearly, me the most besides your father. I have never told you this, I have never told anyone this so only your father knows. You are my great grandson Ichigo. Masaki was my granddaughter, and that was the only reason that the marriage between her and your father was allowed," Ichigo's head snapped up and his eyes widened. Yamamoto smiled down at him.

"Great grandfather?" Ichigo asked quietly and Yamamoto nodded.

"I have no heirs Ichigo. I am old, and when I die you will take my seat," Yamamoto placed a hand on Ichigo's head. "Now, you will tell no one of this until I tell you otherwise," Yamamoto said and Ichigo nodded.

"What about Rukia and Yoruichi?"

"Rukia cannot know yet, Ichigo. Yoruichi you can tell, but no one else. When the time is right we will tell everyone, but until then, stay hidden. You are the last of my family, I would hate to see you die because of it," there was a knock on the door and Yamamoto sighed sadly. "The meeting starts; stay here until I send for you," Yamamoto walked to the door as it opened and left. Ichigo stayed seated as the door slammed shut behind Yamamoto.

"Great grandson," Ichigo said softly and sighed, leaning back in the chair. The door opened again and Yoruichi walked in holding Yukio in her arms.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi walked over to him and he stood, hugging her lightly careful not to hurt Yukio.

"Where's Hat N' Clogs?" Ichigo asked and sat back down heavily, laying his arms on the arm rests of the chair.

"He's out in the van with the others," Ichigo burned to ask the next question but refrained from doing so. "Rukia is safe. She's with Isshin and Byakuya," Yoruichi said and Ichigo nodded, releasing the breath that he just realized he held. He put a hand to his head and took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked and Yoruichi looked down at her son. "Isshin invited me to come, but Yukio wants lunch," Yoruichi smirked and Ichigo blinked and shook his head, waving his hand at her.

"Go ahead, we're family," Ichigo said and Yoruichi smiled and unbuttoned her shirt.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she laughed and Ichigo shook his head as she loosened her bra and pushed the cup up. Yukio sucked greedily on her nipple and Ichigo smiled.

"Yoruichi, we grew up together. It doesn't bother me. Not after all the shit we pulled on each other," Yoruichi shook her head.

"Don't remind me," she said dryly and Ichigo chuckled.

"Of which one?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Any of them," she snapped and Ichigo's smile dropped off his face.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Yoruichi shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Ichigo. Breast feeding is not as comfortable as it seems," she said and Ichigo nodded.

"It's okay. There is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked staring at her son.

"I learned something today that changes everything," she looked up at him, waiting. "Yamamoto was mother's grandfather," Yoruichi blinked a few times before it finally hit her.

"Godfather Yamamoto is your grandfather?" she nearly screamed and Ichigo motioned her to keep it down.

"Great Grandfather actually, but yes. You know what that means?"

"You are still part of the Mafia, which means that you can still marry Rukia," Ichigo nodded and was about to say something but the door opened and Ichigo turned around in his chair to see Yamamoto's right hand man standing there.

"We're ready for you," he said and Ichigo nodded, standing shakily and walked slowly to the door.

"Thank you," Ichigo said and walked into the next room. There were seven people sitting around the big table, three on each side and Yamamoto at the head. Ichigo looked to the left and saw his father sitting between Uryu's father and Byakuya. Nel stood behind Isshin and Uryu behind his. Rukia sat behind her brother, the guard missing. Across from them were Sosuke Aizen, a dark haired busty woman, and a dark haired man, Aizen sitting right next to Yamamoto. Gin stood behind Aizen, Tosen behind the black haired man, and two men stood behind the woman.

"This is bullshit! Who is this man?" Aizen jumped to his feet pointing at Ichigo. Gin and Tosen went tense and reached for weapons. "The last man I saw with his face is six feet under!"

"You should know my face and name! I am Ichigo Kurosaki. I played dead to lure you out into the open, and now I have you in my sights," Ichigo snapped and Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor with a loud click and cleared his throat.

"I believe that you know Don Aizen, Don Kuchiki, and Ishida. The other two are Don Kukaku Shiba and her brothers, Kaien and Ganju, and Don Maki Ichinose," Yamamoto said and pointed to each person. The Kukaku nodded when he introduced her and so did her brother Kaien. Ganju wore a bandana on his head and glared at Aizen and Ichinose. Ichinose ignored Ichigo, and everyone else except for Aizen and Yamamoto. "Now, you have been called here by Don Aizen. He will now explain his reason behind this meeting," Aizen stood up straight and fixed his clothes, taking a deep breath before he spoke, though he still looked shaken.

"My fellow Heads of Families, my esteemed Godfather," he bent and kissed Yamamoto's ring. "I bring charges against Ichigo Kurosaki," there were mutters from each of the heads except for Byakuya. Aizen was pale, though he was slowly getting his color back, and his eyes were darting about.

"What are these charges?" the Kukaku asked and looked at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye. Ichigo had moved to stand at the other end of the table and was staring down its length at Yamamoto.

"My dear Kukaku Shiba," Aizen said and looked at her. "You stood in support of the Kurosaki family against the Kuchiki's when the later attacked and killed the former's wife, but left his son unharmed. Now his son, Ichigo Kurosaki is engaged to Rukia Kuchiki," Aizen stabbed a finger at Ichigo.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kukaku asked glaring at Aizen.

"Two things; one, the Kurosaki's are no longer part of the mafia; therefore Ichigo is not allowed, by mafia law, to marry Miss Kuchiki who is the heir to the Kuchiki family. Second, why would a Kurosaki marry a Kuchiki? They are mortal enemies. I propose that we nullify the engagement between the two and allow her to marry someone else who is of the mafia and not prone to kill each other just by being in the presence of the other's family," Aizen finished and sat down.

"Valid points you bring up Don Aizen," Yamamoto said and stroked his beard. "Don Kuchiki, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Yes. I have given Ichigo Kurosaki my blessing to marry my younger sister and the heir to my seat, Rukia Kuchiki," Byakuya said, remaining seated, his eyes closed. There were gasps and more mutters around the room.

"But that is against mafia law!" Maki said and Yamamoto glared at him, beating his cane against the ground.

"No more outbursts from you Don Ichinose."

"How is it against the law?" Isshin asked and Maki glared at him.

"You are no longer part of the mafia which makes it against mafia law," Kukaku nodded.

"I'm sorry Isshin, but Maki is right for once. I have to go against you on this," Isshin nodded and smiled, arms folded across his chest.

"I figured you would. I would like to say something Godfather," Yamamoto nodded and motioned to him. Isshin stood and cleared his throat.

"First, I want to make a request. Ishida and I would like to rejoin the mafia Families," there was an instant uproar from Aizen and Ichinose.

"That is bullshit!" Aizen screamed.

"You can't allow him back in!" Maki shouted pointing at Isshin.

"QUIET!" Yamamoto yelled and banged the cane against the floor until they quieted down. "We will put it to a vote as is custom for the entering of new or old families into the mafia. A show of hands will suffice. Either aye or nye,"

"Nye!" Maki and Aizen yelled.

"Aye!" Kukaku shouted and Byakuya said calmly.

"We have a tie. I shall have to decide unfortunately, and I decide no. Isshin you will not be allowed into the families on my watch. However, Ishida will be allowed back into the families," Isshin nodded once and Ishida glanced up at Yamamoto.

"I would like to make a request Godfather," Ishida said, standing.

"Go head Don Ishida," Yamamoto gestured to him.

"Thank you Godfather; I hereby relinquish my title and give my seat and title to my son, Uryu Ishida," the room went silent as Ishida backed away from the table and Uryu kissed the Godfather's rings and replaced his father. Ishida left the room and Aizen turned red with fury.

"That can't be allowed to happen," Aizen shouted and was immediately backed by Ichinose who nodded in agreement.

"It is not your decision. I allowed Ishida back in and he gave up his seat and title to his son Uryu Ishida. It is within mafia law, therefore it is legal," Maki sat down but Aizen remained standing.

"I have something I want to say Godfather," Ichigo said and Yamamoto nodded.

"No, you will not talk. You are not part of the mafia, and I will not have you polluting the pure air of this room with your breath!" Aizen screamed, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I have given him permission to speak Don Aizen! One more outburst and you are out of here!" Yamamoto said and Aizen sat down, his face still red. "Go ahead."

"I want to reveal a few things that I found out about one of your number," Ichigo said and they all looked at him as Yamamoto nodded. "It was not the Kuchiki's who had my mother killed, it was Aizen, Gin, and Tosen who killed her. I can still see the faces of the men who raped and killed my mother. They made the mistake of taking off their masks when they got back in the van, and it was indeed Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. They framed the Kuchikis and thus had my father exiled from Karakura because of the resulting argument and war. While my father may no longer be in the Mafia the Kurosaki name still carries great weight around this city."

"That is bullshit! I stand by the fact that I was out of town at the time of the murder," Aizen said.

"I have proof!" Ichigo screamed at him and Nel threw a folder to the table, the papers spreading. "Those papers show that there was one unidentified semen sample from the rape and murder of my mother. It is the same as the unidentified sample from the murder of Momo Hinorami. That person is Kaname Tosen. Out of the five semen samples taken from both murders, all ten samples match up to someone, three of those people are here in this room. Aizen, Tosen, and Gin," by this time everyone's eyes were wide and Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were all pale and sweating.

"That as may be, but we can't allow you to marry Miss Rukia," Ichinose said quickly trying to change the subject and Aizen nodded.

"We will deal with you later Don Aizen," Yamamoto growled and Byakuya had to hold Isshin back as he tried to climb over the table.

"I say we put it to a vote," Ichinose said and Yamamoto sighed heavily.

"I'm fine with that," Ichigo said and Yamamoto and Aizen both looked at him surprised.

"All in favor of Ichigo marrying Rukia," Yamamoto said, exasperated.

"Aye," Aizen blinked in surprise as Uryu, Byakuya, and Kukaku all agreed.

"Opposed," Yamamoto had a small smile on his face.

"Nye," Ichinose and Aizen both said.

"You are out voted," Yamamoto said.

"I will not allow it, by vote or not. It is against the law," Aizen said his face turning red again.

"Godfather, I ask permission to yield information that was revealed to me earlier today," Yamamoto and Isshin looked at each other before looking at Ichigo. Everyone looked between Ichigo and Yamamoto.

"Very well," Yamamoto sighed heavily and leaned back. "Proceed," everyone looked at Ichigo.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Ichigo said and was quickly interrupted by Aizen.

"You mean godfather," he said and Ichigo shook his head smiling.

"No, I mean Great Grandfather. It was revealed to me that Godfather Yamamoto was my mother's grandfather, which makes him my Great Grandfather. Which also means that even though my father left the mafia, I am still a part of it because I am of the Godfather's blood," everyone's mouths dropped, even Byakuya was surprised by this revelation.

"That's not possible!" Aizen screamed and leapt to his feet.

"I agree with Don Aizen!" Ichinose yelled.

"Whether you believe it or not it is the truth. Masaki was my granddaughter, which makes Ichigo my great grandson. Since none of my heirs are living, I hereby declare Ichigo my heir," Yamamoto said and slammed his cane on the floor.

"NO! I will not accept this!"

"Either you accept him as my heir or I will rid you of your titles and exile you from Karakura!" Yamamoto yelled back and Aizen pulled a sword from under the table.

"I no longer accept you as Godfather!" he screamed and slashed Yamamoto across the chest. Everything moved in slow motion as Aizen stabbed Yamamoto in the chest right through the heart, pinning him to the chair. Blood spurted from the wounds, covering both Aizen and Yamamoto as Aizen pulled the sword free, dripping blood, Ichinose, Gin, and Tosen all drew swords. Ichinose vaulted over the table and slashed at Byakuya who had also drawn a sword. Byakuya blocked the slash and slid his chair back, tipping it backwards and rolling out of it. He rolled to his feet and blocked Ichinose's next thrust. Isshin had rushed to Yamamoto's side but there was nothing he could do.

Kukaku Shiba and her two brothers were fighting their own adversaries. Aizen had turned on Kukaku while Tosen and Gin fought with Kaien and Ganju respectively. Ichigo drew the Desert Eagle that was in his shoulder holster and was taking aim at Ichinose when a group of Hollows burst through one of the doors. Ichigo turned to the nearest man and fired one bullet point blank, watching as a hole the size of a half dollar appeared in his chest. As the man fell to the ground Ichigo turned and fired at Ichinose, but the bullet missed and struck a second Hollow who was going after Rukia. The man took the bullet to the side of the head and blood and brains exploded from the opposite side of his head. Ichigo fired the rest of the clip and took out four more men when he heard Byakuya yell at him.

"Ichigo! Save Rukia!" Byakuya shouted and Ichigo turned in time to see a flash of blue hair disappear through the door, a screaming Rukia in tow.

"On it!" Ichigo sped through the door and saw Grimmjow trying to pick up Rukia. "Rukia!" Ichigo sprinted for her and Grimmjow looked up, pushing her away and received a tackle from Ichigo.

"So at long last we meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow sneered.

"Bastard," Ichigo growled and tried to punch him in the face. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and rolled over, pinning him to the ground and got serious.

"I am trying to help you Ichigo Kurosaki. I want to mend my ways, and I believe that my redemption lives with you. I will come to you soon enough, please think about helping me. And, I'm sorry," Grimmjow said and punched him in the face and quickly sprinted through the door. Rukia knelt by Ichigo was sitting up straight and staring at the door.

"Who was that?" she asked as she hugged him from behind.

"An old enemy," he replied, a hand on his jaw.

* * *

Nel slashed at one of the Hollows that came at Isshin from behind. She felt pain flare across her back and she turned, stabbing upwards and found the point of her sword sticking into the man's neck just below his jaw. Blood poured from the wound and covered the sword and her hand. She yanked the sword free and turned to find Isshin with a sword in his stomach.

"No! Isshin!" she jumped over the chair that Isshin had kicked between them and cut off Hollow's arm above the elbow. As he bent over with a scream of pain Nel took her sword and cut his head off. As the man's head rolled across the floor Nel fell to her knees at Isshin's side, her sword dropping to the floor.

"I'm so sorry sir, I should have kept an eye on you," she said tears running from her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Isshin tried to smile but it only made Nel cry harder when blood seeped around his teeth and trickled down his chin, dripping onto his lap. "Go, find Yoruichi and keep her safe," Isshin said but Nel shook her head.

"I will not leave you again," she said and dried her tears as she grabbed her sword off the floor.

"That is my final order, Nel. Go protect Yoruichi and Yukio," he said and pulled a gun from his pocket, shooting one of the Hollows in the head. "Go!" he shouted and Nel nodded standing up and running off to find Yoruichi.

* * *

Kukaku looked around and saw Kaien locked in a fierce battle with Tosen. She watched as Kaien took a cut across the face and as he fell back Tosen stabbed him through the chest right next to his heart. As Kaien fell backwards Tosen pulled out an Uzi and fired a few shots into Kaien's body, making it jerk as he lay there, bleeding and dying.

"KAIEN!" Kukaku jumped at Tosen but didn't see the sword the swung at her. The sword caught her across the stomach and she fell face first to the ground. Kukaku rolled over in time to see Aizen raise his sword.

"Die!" he screamed and flipped the sword so it was point down and struck at her. Ganju tackled Aizen just before the sword reached her chest and they rolled across the floor. Kukaku saw a gun lying on the ground and she picked it up, getting to her knees. She aimed at Aizen and barely heard the footsteps behind her. She threw herself to the left but felt a searing pain across her right arm. Kukaku hit the ground hard on her left shoulder and she put her left hand to see how bad her arm was, and found herself touching the remains of her arm. She looked down, wide eyed and saw that her right arm had been severed cleanly about halfway between her elbow and shoulder. Tosen stood above her sword raised.

"Tosen, let's go!" Aizen said and Kukaku looked over to see Ganju get his head slammed into the table, knocking him out. She looked over and stared into Kaien's eyes.

"No," she whispered and Kaien opened his mouth to say something, blood running in rivers down his chin and cheeks. Kaien's body went limp and his eyes glazed over.

"Kaien," she whispered and darkness took her into its sweet embrace.

* * *

Byakuya was locked in a heated battle with Maki Ichinose, his old enemy.

"Getting slow Byakuya," Ichinose laughed and Byakuya just grimaced. He knew he could beat Ichinose but he wasn't focused on Ichinose, he was more worried about Rukia. "That sister of yours is hot stuff. Have you tried tapping it yet?" Ichinose said with a grin on his face.

"Shut your mouth Ichinose," Byakuya growled and slashed at him.

"Oh, someone's getting pissed," Maki stabbed Byakuya in the leg and Byakuya jumped back.

"I said shut it," Byakuya nearly screamed. "You aren't worthy of getting killed by me. You aren't worthy enough to have my sword in your heart," Ichinose's eyes widened and Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten slowly. Time seemed to slow even more for him and he opened his eyes and watched as Ichinose swung at him, mouth open in a scream, his face contorted in a mask of anger. Byakuya moved his feet just an inch and his body turned. Maki's sword flashed in front of him and buried itself in the ground, barely missing the toe of his shoe. Maki was bent over, trying to yank the sword free, and Byakuya pulled a gun from his pocket and set it against Maki's temple.

"Good bye," Maki Ichinose's eyes widened and Byakuya pulled the trigger. The bullet pushed through the right side of his head and out the other side. His body was flung to the side and slammed into the table, he fell to the floor, blood pooling beneath his body.

"RUKIA!" Byakuya limped through the door, passing Kaien Shiba's body as he did so. He found Rukia holding onto Ichigo as they walked back to the meeting room. Byakuya took a deep breath and collected himself before walking up to them. "Aizen, Tosen, and Gin escaped," Byakuya said and Ichigo groaned. "I was able to kill Maki Ichinose, and most of the Hollows are also dead."

"Who did we lose besides Yamamoto?" Ichigo asked his eyes tired and worried.

"I know for certain that Kaien Shiba is dead and your father's been hurt, bad," Ichigo blinked and let go of Rukia, sprinting down the hall, Rukia and Byakuya right behind him.

"Father!" Ichigo slid on the blood and went to his knees beside Isshin. "Dad," Ichigo put a hand to Isshin's neck and felt a weak pulse. "Get an ambulance over here now!"

"Ichigo we can't-" Uryu said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Call the ambulance damn it!"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to face level. "You can't call the ambulances here. The cops can't know that we meet here. I will not allow your Great Grandfather's house to be taken by the police because it's a place of the Mafia. Do you understand me?" Ichigo's face fell and Rukia's heart twisted when she saw the defeated look in his eyes.

"Yeah," his body went limp and when Byakuya let him go he fell to his ass next to Isshin. "Father," he pulled Isshin against him in a hug. Isshin was limp against him and his body was cold.

"I-ichi-go," Isshin opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father?"

"I haven't...heard you...call...me that...in a long...time," Isshin forced himself to smile.

"Dad, I-"

"Let...me talk. I...am dying...Ichigo. I want...to tell you...something," Isshin took another breath and looked at Ichigo. "I'm proud...of you...Ichigo. Please...don't think...of me...as an asshole...for not...telling you...what we were. I was...trying...to protect...you all," he said and blinked a few times, trying to gather his fleeting thoughts. "I love you...Ichigo. Tell Karin...and Yuzu...and Yoruichi...that I...love them too," Isshin said.

"Tell them yourself old man," Ichigo said as Karin and Yuzu rushed in followed by Yoruichi, Urahara, and Nel.

"Daddy!" Yuzu hugged her father and started to sob.

"God damn you old man," Karin said hoarsely. "First mom and now you?"

"Karin...watch...your mouth," Isshin said with a small smile.

"Shut up," Karin said, her shoulders sagging as if under a heavy weight.

"I love you," Isshin said, his lips were blue and he was pale.

"Father! Don't leave me!" Yuzu screamed at him.

"Good bye," Isshin's smile frozen on his face as his eye glazed over.

"Daddy! Daddy! GOD DAMN YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME YOU OLD SHIT!" Yuzu screamed and slapped his face until Karin pulled her into a hug. Both girls were reduced to tears and cried in each other's arms as Ichigo swallowed slowly and closed Isshin's eyes with his fingers.

"Good bye," he said and then hugged Isshin's body to him as he cried. Rukia went to her knees beside Ichigo and pulled him into a hug. Ichigo buried his face into her chest and cried; her hands were running through his hair, smoothing the tears from his eyes. She rested her chin on his head and let the tears slip undammed from her eyes.

Yoruichi hadn't said anything, too shocked over Isshin's death to comprehend anything. She started to scream and Urahara held her with one arm and Yukio with the other as they slowly went to the floor. Yoruichi covered her face with her hands and hid in Urahara's chest as he let tears run down his cheeks.

Byakuya and Uryu walked over to Toshiro who was kneeling next to Kaien and Rangiku who was kneeling by Ganju.

"Kaien?" Byakuya asked and Toshiro looked up at him, shaking his head.

"Gone," Toshiro said and they heard a moan coming from Ganju.

"Rangiku, stand back," Toshiro said and walked over to Ganju. "I'll take care of him," he pulled out a pistol and cocked it.

"No! He's with us," Uryu said and got between Toshiro and Ganju as Byakuya put a hand on his shoulder. Toshiro glared at Uryu but nodded and put the gun away.

"Kukaku," Ganju groaned and Byakuya looked around.

"There!" he and Toshiro rushed over to Kukaku as Rangiku and Uryu stayed with Ganju. Byakuya reached down and pulled the bodies off Kukaku, lifting her up and nearly gasped when he saw her arm.

"Oh shit," Toshiro said. "We need to get her to a hospital," he said and rushed to the phone.

"No we don't," Yoruichi said as she stood and dried her tears. "I'll take care of her. Lay her on the table," Byakuya carefully picked up Kukaku and set her on the table. "Sword and a blowtorch," Byakuya handed Yoruichi a sword and she cut off the last of Kukaku's arm as Toshiro went to grab a blowtorch. When Toshiro got back Yoruichi started the torch and cauterized the wound.

"I need gauze, but since we don't have any get me a clean shirt. Or a couple of clean shirts," as the two men split to go find shirts Yoruichi pulled various bottles from her bag and started to mix the contents into a paste.

"Okay found some," Byakuya came back a few minutes later and handed her the shirts. Yoruichi grabbed the first shirt and rubbed the paste on the wound and covered it with the shirt. "Hold that there," she ordered and Byakuya did as he was told while Yoruichi ripped a second shirt into long strips and used said strips to tie the first shirt on, like a bandage.

"Good bye grandfather," Ichigo said and closed Yamamoto's eyes. His beard was blood stained and his face and cloths were covered in blood. Ichigo sighed and sat down in a chair looking around at the dead bodies, watching as servants rushed in and started to clean the place. Byakuya and Toshiro had carried the bodies of Yamamoto, Isshin, and Kaien to a different room to be washed and prepared for burial.

Ichigo was dazed from the shock of his father's death. Yuzu and Karin had been taken home by Yoruichi and Urahara, but Ichigo had to stay because he was now the Godfather. When the room was semi-clean after three or four hours of work the others, excluding Kukaku and Ganju, walked in and sat down around the table.

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked and Ichigo blinked as he was jerked from his reverie. He saw that everyone was looking at him. He stood and went over to the head of the table where he sat down and looked at everyone over folded hands. He set his chin on his hands and took a deep breath.

"First I want to know where everyone stands," Ichigo said and looked between everyone. "I want reports on all assets that we have, including money from prostitution, drugs, weapons, gambling, alcohol, etc. I want all the information on your family finances. As of this moment, Aizen has declared war on us. Ichinose's family will either disband when they find out about his death or they will find someone to replace him. Either way it doesn't really matter right now because our primary concern is Aizen. Any questions?" they all shook their heads.

"Yeah, I have one. When do I get my payback on Kaname Tosen?" Kukaku asked from the door. She walked into the room, supported by Ganju. She had a small grimace on her face and her one arm around Ganju's shoulders, he held her wrist with one hand, the other around her waist, but she forced a smile nonetheless.

"Soon," Ichigo said with a small scowl, a sad and distant look in his eyes. "We will all get our revenge soon enough. And when we get our chance, we'll jump on it. I propose that we forget our past differences and work together as allies against these three men. Who's in?"

"Obviously I threw my lot in with you a long time ago," Rukia said.

"I'm with you," Uryu said and Byakuya nodded.

"I'll join you," Byakuya said calmly and Kukaku sat down.

"We're with you," Toshiro said and Rangiku nodded.

"We're not going to abandon you now. Not after all this time," Rangiku added.

"We'll join, Ganju said after a quick and quiet discussion with his sister.

"I'm sure Shuhei, Yoruichi, and Urahara will join in," Rukia said and Ichigo shook his head.

"No. Shuhei I know will join us to convince us that he's still on our side, but I don't expect Yoruichi and Urahara to join. Not with Yukio," everyone nodded.

"I have no choice. I'm in," Nel said.

"You always have a choice Nel. I'm not going to make you join if you don't want to," Ichigo said. Nel chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. I'm still in," Nel said and Ichigo smiled.

"Well, anyone have any ideas now?"

* * *

**Well there it is. BOOM HEADSHOT! As I said my mind is completely shot to shit right now, but chapter 15 is about half done; so I'll post that next weekend. I may start some of my other ideas as well, just to get them on paper. I think that if I get some of my ideas out of my head I'll be back to normal yea?**

**Well, just one last thing and you know what it is. **

**Rukia: *stabs finger at everyone* Review! **

**Ichigo: *scowls* and what if they don't?**

**Rukia: *grins and bats her eyelashes at him* then no more quickies**

**Ichigo: *eyes widen and he glares at everyone* REVIEW DAMN YOU REVIEW!**


	15. Every Rose has its Thorn

**Hey! Guess who updated early, as in before Saturday? ME! I decided to update early because yesterday was my birthday, happy birthday to me, my present is getting this out to all my fans! I figured that it would be a nice present to make everyone happy. So are ya happy? Please say yes :) **

**POLL- I ONLY HAVE THREE PEOPLE WHO HAVE VOTED… AND IT'S A FREAKING TIE BETWEEN THREE NAMES…I NEED MORE VOTES PEOPLE! I REALLY NEED THOSE VOTES!**

**Bad news, I have a 67 in my physics class so the updates will be few for a while until I get the grade up, unless of course you want me to keep focusing on this and then get internet taken away for weeks because of grades ^^ so I'm going to focus on school during the day and write at night, but I made this one long for y'all.**

**Now onto my reviewers. – most people were pissed cause I killed Isshin and Yamamoto, but people you need to realize, not all the good guys live in real life. This is a realist story, meaning people will die both good and bad…don't like it tough, it's the way I write. As much as I love happy endings, I'm a realist at heart and I know that the heroes aren't always going to survive.**

**To Nivek01- Yes the war now commences, muahahahahahaha Well there is a plan for that, as for Chad he'll be back. Wouldn't you be mistrusting with Aizen in the same room? **

**To DanceOfTheWhiteMoon- there will be more quickies, I was just trying to see how many people would review for quickies. It's blackmail ;)**

**To Ghost2113- exactly, you found the loophole that I never thought of *slaps forehead* oh well.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- thank you, I do my best to surprise people so I'm glad you liked it. Yeah I noticed that FF wasn't working right, but I think it's fixed now. As for the poll…well you saw.**

**To pamianime- yay! Another review for quickies! Lol Isshin had to die, it was imperative to the story. You'll see why later.**

**To shnizlefritz- yes Ichigo is now the head of the families now…this should get interesting.**

**To Thornspike- haha, well the chapters will get more and more gory.**

**To energywithin02- wow, you do have energy don't you? Lol**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- yeah I could see Yamamoto as the godfather because he was old and wise and those types of men are usually what you see as Godfather.**

**WARNING- THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE SCENE COMES UP SO YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO SKIP IT IF YOU WANT TO…IF YOU CHOSE TO READ IT YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO REVIEW ON IT. I WANT NO COMMENTS ABOUT RAPE OR ANYTHING. UNDERSTAND PEOPLE? THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Bleach…sadly I don't own much of anything at the moment.**

_Three years before Grimmjow's arrest:_

"Target exiting the three story red building to your left."

"What's he wearing," Grimmjow asked, turning up the volume of the Bluetooth ear piece he was wearing as he walked towards the building.

"He's wearing a brown leather jacket with black leather on the shoulders, with blue tinted sunglasses, a blue Ole Miss cap, white snake skin boots, blue jeans, and black gloves."

"Okay, I see him. Keep an eye on him Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said and walked quickly after his target. He looked at his watch. "6:30 pm, right on the dot."

"Roger that," Ulquiorra said and kept his eye pressed to the scope of the CheyTac Intervention. "Hold up a second Grimmjow, he's stopped in front of that strip club. He's reaching into his jacket. GET DOWN!" Ulquiorra shouted into the Bluetooth earpiece.

Grimmjow threw himself to the ground as the man turned and fired a few shots at him with the Desert Eagle. The crowd screamed and split apart, running in different directions. Grimmjow rolled behind a hotdog stand and pulled the M9 from his shoulder holster.

"He just went into the apartment building to the left of the strip club," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow jumped to his feet and ran through the front door, holding the gun in his right hand, supporting with his left, pointing the gun at the floor.

"I don't see him!" Grimmjow shouted as he carefully looked up the stairs.

"He just ran past the second story window by the stairs," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow rushed up the stairs and turned left. "Okay I see you. Take a left and keep going up the stairs," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow followed the directions.

"I still don't see him," Grimmjow said as he got to the third floor landing.

"He's waiting around the corner, behind the door to your left," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow took a deep breath and turned the corner, pointing his pistol at the door.

"Open up!" Grimmjow shouted and tried to turn the doorknob. Holes appeared in the door, covering Grimmjow with splinters of wood, as the man fired through the door. Grimmjow threw himself to the side and rolled, coming up on one knee, pistol covering the door.

"He's running again," Ulquiorra said. "He just went into an apartment and is holding the owner hostage."

"Okay," Grimmjow walked through the door and held the pistol up. He flicked on the laser pointer and the dot hit the man right in the head. The man was holding another guy hostage, pointing the gun at his hostage's head.

"Drop the gun, or I blow his brains out!" the man screamed and Grimmjow smiled.

"You do that and what's stopping me from shooting you?" Grimmjow asked and the man aimed the gun at Grimmjow.

"I will shoot you!" the man said and Grimmjow shook his head.

"You shoot me and you die," Grimmjow said and the man laughed.

"Oh really? How is that possible when you'll be dead?"

"I do have a partner and he's watching you," the man backed up towards the door and caught sight of a double barrel shotgun on the table next to the door.

"Well that's fine. I say bring it!" he raised his pistol and fired a shot at Grimmjow who rolled to the left and hid behind a table. Ulquiorra fired a shot and watched as the man threw his hostage to the left towards the window and grabbed the double barrel and disappeared. The Intervention bullet shattered the glass and hit the man in the back, severing his spine just below the shoulder blades. He fell backwards out the window and Grimmjow jumped and barely got his hand on the man's shirt.

"I got ya," Grimmjow said and the man shook his head as his eyes started to dull.

"My wife and daughter are in the next room. There is a M4 in that cabinet there," the man nodded towards a gun locker. "The safe is unlocked and open. Please save my family," the man's shirt ripped and he slipped from Grimmjow's grasp. Grimmjow quickly rolled back from the edge and got to his feet, running to the gun locker and ripping it open. He saw the M4 and a P90 submachine-gun.

"Bingo," Grimmjow grabbed the P90 and pulled the clip from the gun and checked it. "One clip, damn it," he ran through the door and saw a light down the hallway. A door in front of him opened slightly and a gun poked itself out.

"I see you!" Grimmjow ducked as a bullet buried itself into the wall behind him. Grimmjow pulled the trigger and bullets shattered the door that the shots had come from.

"Ah!" the door opened and Grimmjow watched the man jump around, blood covering his left leg. "Damn you!" he fired more shots and disappeared. Grimmjow fired into the wall and heard a scream. There was one gunshot as Grimmjow rushed forward and hid by the doorway.

"I know you're in there!" Grimmjow said and received a bullet in the right thigh as he tried to ease into the room. Grimmjow hid again and aimed the gun around the corner, firing the rest of the clip and dropped the P90, turning into the room. He looked down and saw a handsome woman lying on the floor by the couch, a large hole where her right eye had been.

"Damn you," Grimmjow growled and ran towards the only door that he saw.

"I have him coming out of the building. He has a girl with him and they're climbing up the fire escape," Ulquiorra's voice buzzed in his ear.

"Thank you!" Grimmjow rushed to the window in the kitchen and poked his head out, a bullet bouncing off the metal by his head. He raised the pistol and fired upwards. He climbed out the window and started to climb the fifteen stories of stairs to the last window.

"I'm going to kill you!" the man turned and fired one of the barrels and Grimmjow ducked behind a wall.

"Stop!" Grimmjow shouted and fired two shots. The gun clicked and he grimaced, pressing the button on the gun and the clip slid away. He pulled another clip from his holster and rammed it into the gun and cocked it. He ran down the hall and fired at the man's back. He saw blood explode from his shoulder and the man turned and fired the second barrel and Grimmjow hit the floor. He rolled behind a table and watched as the man threw the girl to the ground and quickly reloaded the double barrel.

"Give up!" Grimmjow shouted and the man fired at him, the buckshot shattering the wood table just above his head. "Shit!" Grimmjow covered his head and rolled out from behind the table. He took aim but the man was gone, so he climbed to his feet and rushed down the hall and saw a door standing wide open. He looked up and saw sunlight.

"They're on the roof," Grimmjow limped up the stairs and shoved the door open. When he stepped out onto the roof he saw the man holding the girl, who looked to be about 16, a gun pressed to her head, his other hand around her shoulders, the hand holding her chin. They stood by a railing on the other side of the building.

"Drop the gun!" he shouted, his short dirty blonde hair blowing softly in the wind. He had lost the hat at some point and blood seeped form a wound in his head.

"I can't reach him from here," Ulquiorra said. "I'm displacing for a better shot, keep him talking."

"I said drop it you fuck!" Grimmjow raised his hands, letting the M9 fall to hang on one finger. He bent over and set the gun on the roof and then stood up straight "Now kick the gun over here," Grimmjow kicked the gun over and took a step back.

"You don't have to kill us you know," Grimmjow said and the man nodded.

"I know, but I'm only going to kill you. I think I'll keep this one, for a while at least," he smirked and bent down to kiss her neck. She whimpered and he grinned. "I think she likes it," he looked back at Grimmjow and took his sunglasses off and dropped them, revealing bright blue eyes.

"You don't have to do this," Grimmjow said and the man laughed.

"Of course I don't have to, but I will anyway because I'm tired of you chasing me Grimmjow," he fired a shot and it struck Grimmjow in the left shoulder. Grimmjow spun with the force of the bullet and he hit the roof hard and stifled a groan as pain flared in his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm in position," Ulquiorra said.

"Well now that he's taken care of," Grimmjow looked up and watched as the man threw the girl to the ground and started to undo his jeans with a smile when there was a soft whistle and his chest exploded with a squishing noise; blood spurting from a hole right below his sternum. He looked down and Grimmjow crawled forward as the man stumbled backwards on shaky legs. He raised the Desert Eagle and fired two shots as a second bullet put a hole through his heart. One bullet struck the roof right in front of Grimmjow's face; the second flew off into the distance. The man blinked and he fell against the rail of the fire escape, but the rail wasn't high enough to hold him and he kept tipping backwards, and he fell off the roof without making a sound.

The girl lay on the roof as Grimmjow stood up grabbed his gun, and walked over to the girl. He went to his knees by her side and put his good arm around her.

"It's okay," Grimmjow said as she struggled. "You're safe," he said and his Bluetooth crackled.

"Say that again Ulquiorra. I didn't receive that," the girl stopped struggling and just started to cry.

"There are cops surrounding you're position. Get out of there," Grimmjow stood up and the girl clung to him. "Leave the girl and run!" Ulquiorra shouted as he quickly took the gun apart and placed everything in the carrying case.

"No, I will not leave her behind," he said and ran towards the door. He lead the girl down the stairs and then down the hall. They heard men running down the hall. "This way," Grimmjow said and lead her to the inside stairwell. They hid inside the door and waited as the group of cops passed.

"Grimmjow hurry up," Ulquiorra buzzed in his ear and Grimmjow grimaced.

"Damn you Ulquiorra I'm going as fast as I can," he lead the girl down a flight of stairs and then he saw his escape.

"Hurry brother, I just killed a sniper watching the building. Let's go!"

"I have a plan. Get the car and meet me in front of the strip club," Grimmjow tugged on the girl's arm and limped to a window. The strip club was one story down.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly asked as he put the gun in the holster and he looked at her.

"So she speaks. Look, we're trapped here and we need a way out," Grimmjow opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge.

"But that doesn't explain what you are doing," she said and he grinned.

"Getting us out of here. I'll jump first, when I tell you to jump, jump. I'll catch you," he said.

"What's your name?" she asked and he blinked.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, yours?"

"Andrea," she said and he smiled at her.

"Well, Andrea, let's go," he turned back around and jumped down. He hit the roof and rolled to his feet. He winced and grabbed his leg as pain flared again. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof and he waved at her. "Your turn!" he shouted and she took a deep breath and jumped. She hit the roof with her stomach and slid backwards off the roof.

"Shit," Grimmjow jumped and reached for her hand, barely catching her wrist. He pulled her up onto the roof and she clung to him. "Okay, you're okay. Let's go," he led her across the roof and they rushed down the stairs to first floor of the club. He could tell that she was having trouble breathing as they walked through the club. Some of the guys started to whistle at Andrea and made comments to Grimmjow about how he was going to get lucky. Andrea cowered into Grimmjow and he put an arm around her as he limped to the front door.

"Just ignore them," he whispered in her ear and she nodded. "I got ya," a man stepped in front of them forcing them to stop.

"I know that you're going to share," he said and Grimmjow looked up at him.

"Get out of my way," Grimmjow growled and the man laughed.

"Or what?" he asked. Grimmjow glared at him and took his arm from around Andrea and pulled the gun from the holster. He pressed it into the man's stomach and pulled the trigger three times. Blood exploded from the man's back as the bullets passed right through him and he fell backwards.

"Get to the car out front," Grimmjow said and turned on the others who were advancing on him. He backed out the door and saw the bouncer holding Andrea, covering her mouth with one of his massive hands. "Let her go," Grimmjow said and the man shook his head.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra got out from the car and Grimmjow shot at the bouncer. The bullet struck him in the right eye and his head snapped against the bricks with a crack. He let go of Andrea and slid to the ground, leaving a bloody trail on the wall. "Let's go!" Ulquiorra shouted and got back into the car.

"Come on," Grimmjow said and Andrea quickly jumped into the back seat. Grimmjow opened the door and fired at the men who came out of the club; emptying the clip and making them scatter before he sat down and shut the door.

"You're a fool," Ulquiorra said looking at Andrea through the rearview mirror and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yes I am," he agreed.

_Two days before the meeting:_

Grimmjow woke in a cold sweat and sat up slowly, running his hands over his face. The sheets were wet and clung to his muscled chest. He pulled the sheets away and threw the covers back, the ceiling fan blowing cold air on him. He set his feet on the floor and put his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He took a deep breath and let it go shakily. He put his hands down and stood up slowly, the cold air making him realize that he was naked. He heard a small sigh and turned around to find a girl on the mattress.

He shook his head and looked at the phone that was on the floor by the bed. It was 3:39 am. He dropped the phone and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He pulled on his pants next and then the black t-shirt he had worn earlier that night. He saw tears in the fabric were the girl had ripped the shirt trying to get it off him.

"Damn bitch," he muttered and strapped on the shoulder holster and placed the M9 that was hidden in a boot in its home. He pulled on the white snake skin boots that he had stolen from a morgue four years earlier. He walked quickly and quietly from the room and out the back door, grabbing a set of keys as he did so, and down the stairs to the carport. He climbed into the girl's black two door Dodge Ram and turned the key in the ignition

"What the fuck! What are doing?" he heard a scream and he looked up to find the girl rushing down the stairs, the sheet falling from around her body. He grinned at her and locked the doors.

"Bye," he shifted the truck into reverse and backed quickly from the carport. He put the truck into drive and sped away from the house and headed towards Ulquiorra's place. "I really need to stop sleeping with random girls," he groaned to himself and lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag on it.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number for his doctor, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth, his left elbow on the window, his right hand on the steering wheel.

"_Hello?"_ a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hey doc, it's me," Grimmjow said and the doctor groaned.

"_Who was it this time Grimmjow?"_ the doctor asked and Grimmjow shrugged to himself.

"She said her name was Emily Smith," Grimmjow said and the doctor sighed again and Grimmjow heard papers being rustled around.

"_She's clean Grimmjow. You're fine,"_ the doctor sighed.

"Great news doc," Grimmjow crowed in triumph.

"_Anything else?"_the doctor asked.

"No doc, I think I'm good," Grimmjow said and rolled the window down to let the smoke blow away.

"_Good. Good night,"_ the doctor hung up and Grimmjow threw down the phone and smiled, throwing the nearly finished cigarette out the window and rolling the window back up. He looked up at the mansion that he had stopped in front of and he saw Andrea changing in her bedroom on the second floor. Grimmjow sighed and drove away, willing the tears to stay away. He kept driving until he reached the long driveway up to Ulquiorra's place. He turned the lights off and drove the truck as quietly as he could to the garage. He put the truck in park, rolled down the window, and shut the engine off, taking the key from the ignition.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a very emotionless Ulquiorra asked him. Grimmjow looked to his left and down the barrel of a SPAS shotgun.

"Oh come on, can't I stop by and say hi to an old friend?" Grimmjow asked with a small grin.

"Cut the bullshit Grimmjow. We talked this morning and I told you that I would have nothing more to do with Aizen," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow shook his head.

"I've been thinking-"

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself," Ulquiorra said with a small smile and lowered the gun.

"Very funny," Grimmjow snapped and Ulquiorra's smile dropped away.

"My first joke in how long and you ruined it. You buzz kill," Ulquiorra said and opened the door of the truck. "Get out here you bastard," Grimmjow climbed from the cab and stared at Ulquiorra.

"This time, it isn't about Aizen. I need your help getting to Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"The man who put you in prison?" Ulquiorra asked and Grimmjow nodded. "What do you want with him?"

"I think he can help me redeem myself. I hate being what I am, and I hope he can help me," Grimmjow said and slammed the door behind him.

"I hope he can help both of us," Ulquiorra said flatly and walked towards the house. "You can stay tonight; tomorrow we get rid of the truck," Grimmjow nodded and followed Ulquiorra into the house.

**THIS IS THE RAPE SCENE, SKIP IF YOU WANT-READ IF YOU DARE**

_One day before the meeting:_

Grimmjow sat on the couch in his hideout in the old hospital. The TV lit the dark room with some light, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. His mind was on someone from his past. Something on TV caught his eye and he blinked and grabbed the remote, turning up the TV.

"_Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru, once captains in the army, are now out in public for the first time since they faked their deaths. Gin Ichimaru, a wanted felon and mafia member is armed and very dangerous. Kaname Tosen, the ex-chief of police for the city of Karakura is also extremely dangerous. Sosuke Aizen, the head of a Mafia Family and boss of the Hollows gang is also the owner of the world's largest private army. These three men have shown their true colors and declared war on the other Mafia Families. Stay tuned for more information after this break,"_

Grimmjow shut the TV off and threw the remote down. He walked quickly to his bedroom and grabbed the few weapons and ammo that he had left. He set charges everywhere and grabbed the detonator. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to the silver Dodge Charger that was waiting on the curb. The trunk popped open and he set the two bags of weapons in the trunk before he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Where to Grimmjow?"

"Drop me off at Andrea's place, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"You know that she's dating someone else now Grimmjow," he said but started the car and drove away from their old hideout.

"I know," Grimmjow stuck his hand out the window and pressed the button on the detonator and dropped it to the street. The car's back tire ran over the detonator and smashed it to pieces. The hideout exploded behind them, sending fire and chunks of concrete into the air.

"Then why are we going over there?" Ulquiorra asked and Grimmjow smiled.

"She may be dating someone else, but that's not going to stop me," he answered and looked over at a bored looking Ulquiorra.

"You're horny," he said and Grimmjow nodded. "So why not go to a strip club or something? Why go to her?"

"Because I need to cause pain once more before we go to see Kurosaki," Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Trying to get out all the pent up energy before you set yourself straight?" he asked with a small smile and Grimmjow glared at him.

"Just shut up and drive," he snapped and glared out the window at the passing houses. The homes soon turned into nice looking houses and Grimmjow sat up straight as they pulled to a stop in front of a big two story mansion sitting on a hill.

"We're here."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I'll call you when I'm done," Grimmjow opened the glove box and pulled out Ulquiorra's G18 and attached a silencer to it. He got out in the mid afternoon sun and closed the door, hiding the G18 in his jacket pocket.

"Just make sure you bring that back," he said before driving off leaving Grimmjow standing on the sidewalk. Grimmjow faced the house and walked up the long driveway to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Just a minute," he heard a female's voice call from inside. The door opened and a woman looked up at him, surprise on her face.

"Grimmy-bear?"

"Hey Princess," he said and smiled, looking her up and down. She was wearing tight blue jeans that hugged her legs, showing off her legs and ass and a tight black v-neck. She had on her black boots that, if he remembered correctly, came up to her thighs. She had three studs in each ear and snakebite on her lower lip.

"What are you doing here? You know that I have a restraining order on you," she said and tried to push the door shut, but he blocked it with his foot.

"You know you want me," he said softly and pushed his way in the house.

"Get out!" she screamed and punched him in the face, her usual brown eyes turning black with rage. He put a hand to his aching jaw and then backslapped her with his right hand. She fell to the ground and he closed the door and slid the bolt into the lock, hearing the click.

"Now, is that anyway to say hi to your ex Princess?" he asked and advanced on her.

"My name is Andrea, Grimmjow," she said as she picked herself off the floor. Grimmjow grabbed two fistfuls of her brown hair that showed a small red tint to it and tilted her head back, attacking her lips with a kiss. She tried to fight him, but when he forced his tongue into her mouth she moaned and grabbed him. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue over the snakebite piercing on her lower lip.

"See, Andrea, I knew that you wanted me," he grinned and looked over at the table behind the couch to see a bunch of pictures. One photo in particular caught his eye and he snarled.

"This prick?" he forced Andrea to the floor and pressed her face into the carpet with his knee. He reached up and grabbed the picture frame, holding it to her face so she could see it.

"You leave me for one of the pricks who put me away?" he screamed and she whimpered.

"Please Grimmjow. I loved you, but you went to prison for murder. What was I going to tell my foster parents?"

"I changed! I changed so I could be released early so I could see you, but you…you didn't wait," he took deep breaths to calm himself and got off her.

"Please Grimmjow. What do you want?" she asked and looked at him.

"You," he said and she looked him in the eyes.

"Grimmjow, I'm married now," she said looking down missing the fire that crept into his gaze. "Even if I wanted to I can't go with you," he grinned.

"I didn't mean run away with you," she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Grim, no," he grinned.

"Yes," he reached down and grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to her feet. "Where is your basement?" he asked and she pointed to a door, knowing what he meant. "Are all the doors locked?"

"Yes, they are."

"Excellent," he dragged her to the basement door and tried to open it. "Locked," he growled and she produced a key from between her breasts and inserted the key into the lock. Grimmjow turned the key and then opened the door. "Lead the way," he said and pushed her forward so she stumbled down the stairs. When Andrea reached the bottom of the stairs she turned on the light and stepped into the room. There was a bed with handcuffs on all four posts, one of the walls had boxes by it, one wall had shelves with an assortment of oils and lotions, and one wall had different outfits used for role play.

"Nice room. Just like the one at the old hideout. Does your husband Officer Ochoa come down here as well?"

"Yes, he had it built for me," she said and he looked at her.

"What did you tell him?"

"That one of my ex-boyfriends had turned me on to stuff like this. So he had this room built for me, and now we use it just about every night," she said and Grimmjow shook his head.

"I'm going to have fun with this," he dragged her over to the bed and threw her on the bed. He took her hands and clamped the cuffs on her wrists. Grimmjow pulled off his black leather jacket and dropped it to the floor, pulling a switchblade out of his jeans pocket.

"What are you going to do?" she asked and he crawled up the bed to settle between her legs.

"I'm going to fuck you. But first, a little torture never hurt anybody," he slipped the knife under her shirt and she squealed and jerked a little.

"That's cold," she snapped and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he made a small incision in the fabric and cut slowly upwards until her got to the neckline. He bunched the material with two fingers and jerked the knife upwards, cutting the neckline of the shirt. He moved the shirt to the side revealing a black lace bra and stuck the knife in the headboard. He ran his hands softly over her light cream colored skin. She moaned softly and he smirked.

"Please hun, don't do this," she begged and Grimmjow laughed.

"You're getting some sick pleasure out of this aren't you?" she blushed and he laughed even more. "I'll be right back," he growled and slid off her, walking over to the shelves of oils and lotions, grabbing a bottle. He tossed it on the bed between her legs and walked over to the other wall and opened a box revealing a shit load of vibrators and dildos.

"Wow, your collection has grown," he said and grabbed a vibrator and slammed the lid shut, walking back to the bed. Grimmjow dropped the vibrator on the bed and stripped his shirt off. Andrea stopped struggling on the bed and stared at him lust clouding her brown eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with a smirk and she licked her top lip before biting her lower one. Grimmjow just chuckled and crawled up the bed to stay between her legs. He planted a kiss on her stomach right above her pants and her thighs closed on his head as her head fell back. "Oh no. We can't have that," Grimmjow said and pulled back, taking her legs and snapping the cuffs on them too, holding them wide open.

"That's not fair hun," she whined and he shrugged.

"It's not supposed to be fair. Now shut up and enjoy this," he dove back down and licked around her bellybutton making her moan. Grimmjow placed kisses up her stomach to the valley between her breasts. He reached up and grabbed the knife, cutting the fabric between the cups and then cut the bra off completely, placing the knife back into the headboard. She had a piercing on her right nipple, an inch long bar with silver studs on each end, and he tugged on it as he threw the cloth across the room and bent his head to suck on her left nipple.

"Oh God!" she arched her back, pushing against his mouth. He put his hand on her stomach and pushed her back down to the bed. "Grimmjow!" she screamed and he lifted his head to look at her.

"That's right, say my name," he growled and licked around her right nipple for a moment before he sucked on it. He squeezed her left breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers. Andrea twitched beneath him and he trailed kisses up her breasts to her neck. He kissed along her pulse and her eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolling back in her head as pleasure rolled through her body, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. Grimmjow took the knife again and cut the rest of her shirt off, throwing the shreds to the floor.

Grimmjow replaced the knife a second time and took the bottle of oil and opened the cap, pouring some into his hands. He rubbed his hands together and then traced the cool liquid across Andrea's skin making she squirm.

"That's cold damn it!" she glared at him and he smirked at her, his blue eyes shimmering with lust.

"It's about to get even colder," he poured the oil directly onto her skin and used his hands to spread it around her breasts and stomach. She glared at him then gasped as one of his oil covered hands slipped its way into her pants. She gasped as he rubbed her clit and her legs tried to close, but where being held open by the handcuffs.

"Clean shaven, like I remembered," Grimmjow laughed and pushed a finger into her pussy as he roughly massaged her breast.

"Oh yes!" her head fell back against the pillows and she screamed at the pleasure.

"Good thing that your husband isn't home to hear you now," Grimmjow grinned and she shook her head.

"He's never this good. You know all my spots," she moaned and sat up to look at him, her hair fell over the right side of her face so she stared at him with her left eye.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said and grabbed the vibrator in one hand, the knife in the other. He cut her jeans of as quick as he could to reveal a pair of black boy shorts. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I would think that when you married a rich cop you would start wearing those lacy panties," Andrea frowned.

"You don't like them Grimmy-bear? I always wore them for you hun," he smirked and reached up to tug on her pouting lower lip with his teeth. She started to kiss him and he dropped the knife and vibrator to the bed, grabbing to handfuls of her hair instead and deepening the kiss. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and she moaned as he explored her. He snuck a hand back into her boy shorts and played with her pussy again. Grimmjow broke the kiss and smirked as she moaned and bucked against his hand.

Grimmjow took the knife and cut off her boy shorts, throwing both the remnants of the shorts and the knife away. He lay on the bed, his face between her legs, and he licked the juices that leaked from her pussy. She moaned as he stuck his tongue into her and began the pump with it. He reached behind her and squeezed her ass roughly, making her buck against him with the combine pleasure.

"Calm down Andrea," he said and sucked on her clit, two fingers now pumping into her pussy with a steady rhythm.

"GRIMMJOW!" she screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she came, her pussy clamped down on his fingers. He retracted his fingers and licked the juices that flowed from her body. She lay there panting as he climbed on top of her and stared down at her. She looked up at him and saw his lips glistening with her juices and she smirked.

"Get enough?" she asked and he licked his fingers and she found herself quickly getting wet again.

"Can't let it go to waste," he said and licked his lips clean.

"Glutton," she growled playfully though she was even hornier now, as for how that was possible though, she had no idea. Grimmjow answered with a bite to her neck. She cried out at the brief flash of pain before he sucked on the spot. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and bit her again. Her hands curled into fists and he muscles tightened as he settled between her legs. He was on his knees now, slowly taking off his jeans. She stared at him trying to breathe evenly and he smirked at her.

He slid off the bed and dropped his pants to the floor letting his cock spring free. Grimmjow crawled up the bed again and positioned himself above her face. Andrea licked his dick from the base to the tip then opened her mouth. Grimmjow stuck his dick in her mouth and thrusted deep into her. He felt the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat and she moaned.

"You like that don't you?" she mumbled an answer around his cock that he took for a yes. He stopped thrusting but left his cock touching the back of her throat. She swallowed and he felt his balls tighten. "Oh yes. More," he groaned and she swallowed again and swirled her tongue around his dick. He groaned and his palms slammed against the wall as he felt his release come closer and closer the longer she gave him a blowjob.

"Andrea," he moaned her name as he shot his cum into her mouth. He pulled out and shot more onto her face. He took a few deep breaths and then grabbed the keys for the hand cuffs.

"If I let you, promise to behave? If you don't, I'll leave you here unsatisfied," he said and she nodded quickly. Grimmjow stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding once and unlocking the cuffs on her ankles. He then moved to her wrists. She let her arms and legs drop to the bed but she didn't move. "Good girl. Now roll over," Andrea did as she was told and Grimmjow took her wrists and locked her up again.

"Grimmjow what the hell?" she shrieked as he grabbed her flailing legs and locked them up too. She was now lying on her stomach, her legs cuffed wide open again.

"Quiet," he growled and grabbed the vibrator. He roughly shoved it into her pussy and she jerked.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but please be gentle at first," she said and tried to turn her head to look at him, his cum smeared all over her face.

"Shut up," he turned the vibrator on and she moaned, then gasped.

"Wait, if that's the vibrator then where are you going to…NO!" she screamed and thrashed around as he rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Oh yes," he said and squeezed her ass hard. "This is for not waiting for me," he placed the head of his dick against her asshole and she struggled more.

"Please stop this," she begged, tears in her eyes as she stared up at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look," he forced his dick into her asshole slowly and she stared to sob at the pain. Grimmjow grinned and pushed in farther until he was about halfway in. "Only another 4 inches to go Andrea," he groaned and she screamed in pain as he thrust hard and fast, slamming against her. She felt a warm liquid and figured it to be blood. Grimmjow pulled out slowly and grinned. "Poor Andrea, you're bleeding," she looked up at him.

"Please hun…please hun I'm begging you…stop…you're hurting me," she cried and he laughed, thrusting into her again. She felt something tear and she knew that she would be hurting for a long time. Grimmjow groaned as he thrust into her ass.

"Oh yeah, so tight just like you were four years ago when I popped your other cherry," he laughed and leaned over her, digging his nails into her back leaving small cuts. "It feels so good," he moaned and knelt up straight, thrusting as fast as he could. She sobbed into the pillow, the pain in her ass only dulled a little bit by the vibrator in her pussy. Grimmjow reached down and flicked her clit and she bucked, juices spilling from her as she came again. Grimmjow pulled the vibrator from her pussy and shut if off. He could feel his orgasm coming and he squeezed her ass hard. He lay on her back and continued to fuck her in the ass as he roughly massaged her breasts.

He pulled on the bar in her nipple and she moaned. He bite her neck hard enough to draw blood and she screamed as she orgasmed a third time. He laughed and then groaned and shuddered as his orgasm hit him. He shot his cum into her ass and pulled out, shooting more of it on her back, and then watched as she tried to push it out.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," he said and unlocked the cuffs. "Because I know how much you hate me right now, and considering I don't trust you," he carried her over to the wall bridal style and then chained her arms above her head. "I think I'll leave you here, with one more parting present," he picked up his phone and quickly dialed Ulquiorra's number.

"Yes?"

"Be here in ten," Grimmjow hung up and threw the phone on his pants.

Grimmjow walked over to the chests against the wall and found the contraption he was looking for. It was a hollowed out dildo that guys could slip on to add more length and width to their cocks. He grabbed the biggest one and slipped it on. He walked back over to Andrea who hung limp against the wall. He hoisted her legs up and settled them around his hips. He pushed his cock into her pussy and she gasped in pain looking down.

"It's stretching too far," she gasped in pain and he thrust into her.

"Reminds out of your first time doesn't it?" he sneered and fresh tears ran down her face. Grimmjow thrust into her faster and harder and felt his orgasm coming again.

"AHHH!" Andrea screamed as her already weakened body had a fourth orgasm. Grimmjow tore himself from her and ripped the dildo off his dick. He jerked himself a couple of times and sprayed his cum on her breasts and stomach.

"Ah," Grimmjow sighed and dropped the dildo to the floor. He stroked her face softly and stared into her eyes. "I am sorry about his Andrea, I really am," he kissed her softly on her bruised lips and heard a yell from behind him.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow turned around.

"I think the blue hair on my head and the seven on my shoulder should give that away, Officer Ochoa," he grinned. The man looked like an older version of Chad, his cousin in fact.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" the cop pulled a pistol from its holster.

"You can put that away officer. I'm done here," he smiled and held his hands up.

"You rape my wife and expect me to just let you leave?"

"Yes," Grimmjow answered; a serious look on his face.

"Don't even think about it," the man said and aimed the pistol carefully at Grimmjow's chest.

"You don't want to do that," Grimmjow said and Officer Ochoa pulled back the hammer on the .44 magnum. Grimmjow threw himself to the side and rolled over the bed as Ochoa pulled the trigger. They both heard a yelp of pain; Grimmjow ignoring it and Ochoa staring wide eyed at Andrea.

"No," Ochoa whispered and turned to Grimmjow who had rolled over the bed and come up with his jacket. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to pull the G18 from the pocket when he looked up and saw Ochoa turning on him, fire in his eyes.

"That one was your fault!" Grimmjow screamed and was finally able to yank the gun from the pocket. Everything moved in slow motion as Grimmjow threw himself to the side as he pulled the trigger of the G18. Ochoa pulled the trigger of the .44. Grimmjow rolled to kneel on his left knee, his hands steadied on his right knee; the clip empty of bullets. He looked down and saw a scratch across his arm and looked up at Ochoa who looked down shakily at his chest and dropped the gun. He touched the five holes in his chest and looked up at Grimmjow.

"He," he laughed once before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. Grimmjow stood and walked over to Andrea who was shaking, her once creamy skin now pale, and her once bright brown eyes dull. There was a single bullet hole just below her throat, the sternum was broken.

"I'm sorry Andrea," Grimmjow said and grabbed the knife off the floor, slipping the knife quickly upwards under her ribs and into her heart. "It was a crime of passion," Grimmjow said sadly and pulled his cloths on quickly, leaving the scene behind him. Ochoa lay on the floor in a pool of blood, his mouth cracked open, blood still seeping from it. Andrea's wide sightless eyes stared at the floor; blood covered the wall behind her from her asshole, and the floor under her from the knife and the bullet between her breasts.

Grimmjow rushed out the door into the dark night and down the driveway to the car and yanked the door open, dropping into the passenger seat. Ulquiorra hit the gas and sped away from the house.

"So how did it go?"

"Not quite as I planned," Grimmjow said trying to catch his breath. "I'll tell you about it later, let's just get to Kurosaki's," Ulquiorra nodded and focused on the road as Grimmjow silently wept for the girl that he had loved long ago.

_Three days after the meeting-one day after the funeral:_

Rukia sat on her side of the bed and watched Ichigo as he slept beside her. She looked at the picture frame on the bedside table and found tears coming to her eyes again. She picked up the picture and stared at Isshin and Ichigo not killing each other for once. They looked like a happy son and a proud father. She heard a sigh and looked back at Ichigo who was stirring beside her.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Ichigo said, his eyes still closed.

"I know. I didn't know him but a few weeks and I miss him," Rukia said.

"He was a horrible father at times. Not caring about what we did, sometimes not coming home for days. He would stare at a picture of my mother for hours on end and wouldn't interact with us. After mother died Yuzu became the woman of the house. She cooked and cleaned and well, took care of me and Karin, and goat face when he was home," Ichigo forced a laugh and finally opened his eyes. "Now the old man is gone," Ichigo said sadly and sat up.

"What are we going to do about Aizen and the others?"

"We bring them all to justice. I won't let killers be loose on the streets of Karakura. Not while I'm Godfather," he said and threw the covers back climbing out of the bed. Rukia looked at him and realized that he was naked.

"Ichigo," her voice was strained and he turned to her, worry in his amber eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you please either sleep with cloths on or fuck me every morning?" she asked and he looked down and smirked. "Well, at least pants," she said and he laughed.

"If that's what you want babe," he said and leaned over to kiss her. She moaned and tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away with a small smile.

"Ichigo," Rukia scowled.

"Someone sounds frustrated," Ichigo grinned and Rukia glared at him.

"Bastard," she growled and leaned against the headboard, arms folded under her breasts.

"I have work to do Rukia. I'll fulfill your needs later, my beautiful fiancé," he said and she sniffed and grabbed the remote.

"Fine, just get out of here before I shove this up your ass," she said motioning at him with the remote before she turned the TV on.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled and pulled on the pants that had been carelessly discarded the night before. He pulled his shirt on as he walked down the hallway.

"_I don't give a shit Kisuke. I'm not leaving you behind!"_

"_Yes you are! I will not have my wife and son here where they are in constant danger. You are taking Karin and Yuzu and going to the states to stay with Toshiro's and Rangiku's kids."_

Ichigo sighed as he walked past the argument. All the men were having the same trouble with their women. The women were being sent to stay with Rangiku and the kids in the States. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Yoruichi…all were arguing against it. The men had a plan, and they all knew that the women wouldn't like it, so they were sending their women away to be safe.

Ichigo walked slowly down the stairs and over to the front door and out into the light of dawn. The sun cast shadows over the lawn as Ichigo walked up a hill to the side of the house. He climbed to the top of the hill were two trees had grown into one, making an arch big enough for Ichigo to stand under the joint of the trees. He turned around and saw Rukia standing in the window of their room looking at him.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this Rukia," he turned back around and put a hand on either tree and closed his eyes. His fingers tightened on the bark as he heard voices. He turned and saw Shuhei stumble through the front gates. "SHUHEI!" Ichigo sprinted down the hill and slid to a stop in front of Shuhei and gasped.

"Ichigo," he collapsed and Ichigo quickly caught his friend. Blood covered Shuhei's face and soaked his shirt.

"I've got you Shuhei," Ichigo picked him up and carried him inside. "Yoruichi!" he screamed as he rushed through the door.

"What?" she screamed back her face appearing from the doorway. She caught sight of Shuhei and gasped. "Oh god no!" she rushed down the stairs and followed Ichigo as he carried Shuhei to the basement where the medical lab was set up.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked Shuhei as he set him down on the operating table, hooking him up to machines.

"Tatsuki," Shuhei groaned and Ichigo shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked again as Yoruichi handed him a pair of scissors.

"Tatsuki," Shuhei groaned again and went limp.

"We're losing him!" Ichigo yelled at Yoruichi as the heart flat lined. "Get me the paddles and charge," Ichigo said and cut Shuhei's shirt off. There was blood covering his chest from multiple stab wounds to the stomach and side. "Yoruichi! Get me the paddles damn it!" he screamed and she handed him the paddles as he slapped pads onto Shuhei's chest.

"Charged," she said and he moved to stand over Shuhei.

"CLEAR!" Ichigo placed the paddles on Shuhei's chest and Shuhei jumped. "Charge again!" Ichigo yelled and stood back.

"Charged," Yoruichi said and stood back as the heart flat lined again.

"CLEAR!" Ichigo tried again to jump Shuhei's heart.

"It's not working! Give me adrenaline!" Yoruichi handed him a shot and Ichigo pulled the cap off with his mouth and stuck the needle into Shuhei's heart, pushing the plunger. They stared at the heart line as it beeped a few times before flat lining again. "GOD DAMN IT! CHARGE TO 360!"

"CHARGED!" Ichigo pressed the paddles to Shuhei's chest and Shuhei jumped as electricity shot through his body yet again. The heart monitor beeped and Ichigo and Yoruichi stared at it. "Come on Shuhei," Yoruichi whispered as Ichigo se the paddles down and grabbed a box of gauze.

"Come on boy don't you fucking fail me now," Ichigo growled and tossed a roll of tape to Yoruichi who helped him tape gauze to Shuhei's wounds. "You fail me now and I'll bring you back and kill you then bring you back again," Ichigo said as he turned to Yoruichi. "Keep an eye on him," Ichigo and Yoruichi looked over and saw everyone standing there watching them.

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on him," Yoruichi said and Ichigo stalked past everyone. Byakuya followed him up to his room.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo rushed around the room, pulling on a Kevlar vest and putting clips into the pouches at his belt.

"Going to find Tatsuki," he said and grabbed the two M9s on the desk.

"I'm going with you," Byakuya said and Ichigo shook his head.

"I need you to stay here and protect everyone," Ichigo tried to leave the room but Byakuya stepped in his way.

"I'm not going to let my future brother-in-law get killed without having me there to try and prevent it," Byakuya said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate it Byakuya, really I do. I know how much you don't like me, but this is something I have to do," Byakuya stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. If you get hurt I'll kill you, and if you die I'll bring you back then kill you again," Ichigo smirked and nodded once before he rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

**So how was it? Kinda long but I thought I did well. Let me know what you thought peoples. ^^**

**Me: *turns around and sees Ichigo and Rukia making out on the bed* NO!**

**Ichigo: *breaks apart from Rukia and glares at me* what?**

**Me: No making out on my bed, go somewhere else and do that!**

**Ichigo: *shrugs and starts to stand up***

**Rukia: *pulls him back down* let's just stay here and go to the next step *starts to take off her clothes***

**Ichigo: *starts to take his off***

**Me: *dumps a bucket of ice on them* not on my bed damn you! I fucking sleep there!**

**Ichigo: then you don't want to know what we did on your desk. *grins***

**Me: *mouth drops open***

**Rukia: or at the kitchen table *smiles at me***

**Me: *falls over in a dead faint hitting head on the desk***

15


	16. Lost and Found and Sex?

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this. It has been a horrible two weeks since I updated last, or whatever it's been since I've updated. Let me explain; I got my report card the other day, I think it was Thursday October 14****th****. I got a 68 in Physics! WHOOO! I am happier than Ichigo is when he's fucking Rukia…okay maybe not that happy, but I thought I had failed the nine weeks. So I'm happy. That's the first reason I'm late.**

**Second reason I'm late with the update; I was having writer's block…well sorta. See I knew what I wanted to write, but it took me forever to get a first part that I actually liked. I finally got an idea and went with it. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Third reason I'm late; October 14****th****, same day as my report card…I damaged my knee…BADLY…we Thought that I tore my ACL, turns out that I fractured a part of my thigh bone. Going to have surgery tomorrow (October 20, 2010). I had two vials, maybe held about 60-80 mL each; of blood taken from my knee on Friday because it was so swollen. **

**I added a special scene at the end for y'all to make up for not updating sooner.**

**Now to my reviewers, only six this time.**

**To Ishihackaloogie- I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. As for helping with the lemons I'll do what I can if you need help. More lengthy lemons to come, just be patience **

**To pamianime- thanks for the late b-day wishes. Grimmjow will be better later on, he has a part to play.**

**To insomniac1970- I'll do my best to keep up the good work for y'all.**

**To stella- it's okay if you haven't reviewed. Just get a new computer and fast :P lol. As for Grimmjow…well you'll see.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- thank you for the b-day wishes. Yeah, it was realistic which is why I said not to comment on it…I've had people yell at me cause I write stuff like this a lot…cause for me writing is a way to calm down and get my mind off things. Shuhei will be back, he's not dead…yet. As for Physics, I'm not taking it in college, high school is bad enough. Take it if you want.**

**To Ghost2113- thanks, I will.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach…the only thing I currently own is this story line.**

**PS- one more back ground thing…if I have done my math right, and I doubt that I did, it should be about the third week of November and Rukia should be about 5 months pregnant by this time.**

Ichigo parked the car in front of Tatsuki's apartment and climbed from the car. He slid the clips from the M9s to make sure that they were loaded. Ichigo hid behind the car for a moment before he ran up the front walk, an M9 in his hand. He slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor landing, the gun trained on the door labeled 203. He knelt by the door and pressed his ear against the wood. He heard muffled voices coming from inside and he cocked the guns before he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard a female voice shout and hurried footsteps right before the door opened. Tatsuki looked up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked. There was a bruise on her cheek, just below her left eye and she had a bandage over a small cut on her forehead.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked and Tatsuki motioned him to come inside.

"Gin attacked me a Shuhei after our date. All I remember is that Shuhei was hurt pretty badly. He fought Gin while I ran," she said and Ichigo noticed her eyes were red from crying.

"Who's in there?" Ichigo asked as he walked in and Tatsuki shrugged.

"Two guys who said that they were here to protect me from Gin. How's my Shuhei?" Tatsuki asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"Yoruichi had her hands on him when I left. He should be fine if he's not hurt too bad," Ichigo said, neglecting to tell her that they had lost him a few times.

"Well that's good," she said and led him to the kitchen. Ichigo halted when he saw the head of blue hair, the man's back to him. A black haired man with greenish tattoos under his eyes and running down his cheeks sat in front of him.

"Look who made it," the black haired man said in a monotone voice and Ichigo raised the gun and trained it on Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo growled as Tatsuki took a step towards Ichigo her eyes wide.

"What are you doing Ichigo? Put that thing away," she said and laid a hand on his arm.

"Its fine my dear," Grimmjow said and turned in his seat, grinning at Ichigo. "Welcome Ichigo."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo growled again and Grimmjow stood.

"We're here for two reasons. Reason one; when we heard that Shuhei had been attacked Ulquiorra and I came here to his girlfriend's house to protect her. Reason two; we knew that if Shuhei had escaped he would find you and tell you what happened, thus making you come here searching for Tatsuki. As I said a few days ago, I need to talk to you" Grimmjow said and motioned Ichigo to sit.

"What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked as he took a seat.

"Ulquiorra please keep watch and get ready to leave when the time comes," Ulquiorra nodded and disappeared. "Gin has no idea where Tatsuki lives, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out and comes to finish what he started."

"And what did he start?" Ichigo asked.

"The rape and murder of Tatsuki Arisawa of course. That and the murder of Shuhei."

"And you still haven't told me what you want from me," Ichigo said.

"Protection, from the police. Ulquiorra and I offer ourselves as a hired gun to protect you and your family. In return I will do everything in my power to stop hurting people unless they attack your family or me," Ichigo leaned back in the chair, thinking for a moment before he took a deep breath and answered.

"I, Ichigo Kurosaki, Godfather of the Six Families, and Head of the Kurosaki Family, hereby accept yours, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and Ulquiorra's pledge to protect me and my family."

"Thank you," Grimmjow grinned and held out his hand.

"You must do everything humanly possible to stop harming people for fun," Ichigo said and shook Grimmjow's hand.

"Done. Let the witness, Tatsuki Arisawa, testify before anyone who asks that this deal has happened," Grimmjow stood and grabbed a Vector from under the table. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go before Gin shows up," Ichigo said and Ulquiorra walked in.

"Too late, he's here with back up. Tatsuki, is there a back door?" Ulquiorra asked in his bland voice.

"No, just the front door," Tatsuki said, her face pale.

"No fire escapes?" Grimmjow asked and Tatsuki shook her head. "Great, now we have to fight our way out," he growled.

"You have a problem with that?" Ichigo asked as they both walked to the front door.

"At this point yes. I don't feel like fighting right now," Grimmjow said and opened the door. "Get the fuck off me property!" he screamed and ducked back inside as bullets pounded the door as it closed.

"That was smart," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What do you have in mind to get them to come up here?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"Nothing right now because I think you took care of that," Ichigo ducked behind a corner and Grimmjow stood next to him. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki stood next to Grimmjow.

"Good point. Have a plan?" Ichigo nodded. "What is it?"

"Follow me," he walked to the window that was overlooking the second floor landing. He looked out the window and saw Gin standing by the door, four men with him. "When they enter the house we leave," Ichigo whispered.

"The windows don't open," Tatsuki said.

"Like that's going to stop me?" Grimmjow snorted and the front door exploded inwards from a breaching charge. "Now," Grimmjow used the Vector's butt to break the glass. Grimmjow climbed out first and shot the last man before he walked in the door. Blood splattered the doorframe and balcony. The man fell against the door and slid to the ground to land face first in a spreading pool of blood. Ichigo climbed out right behind him and grabbed Tatsuki, pulling her through the window.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and ran down the stairs, Tatsuki close behind. Ulquiorra climbed out the window and ran down the stairs behind Grimmjow.

"There! Kill them, but don't hit the girl," Gin shouted and bullets pounded the ground around them, kicking up dirt and concrete at their heels. Grimmjow dove behind the wall that surrounded the apartment complex and covered his head as bullets slammed into the brick by his head, sending chips flying.

"Get down!" Ichigo yelled and pushed Tatsuki to the ground and jumped on her. Ichigo covered Tatsuki with his body as bullets dug into the ground by him. "Stay down," Ichigo whispered in her ear and she whimpered. Tatsuki turned her head to the side and yelped in fear as a bullet barely missed her nose, chips of the sidewalk hitting her in the face.

Ulquiorra sprinted around the corner and twisted as a bullet struck him in the upper right arm. He fell to the ground and scrambled backwards behind Ichigo's car. Bullets hit the car, shattering glass and putting holes in the side.

"Ulquiorra! Pineapple!" Grimmjow shouted and Ulquiorra pulled a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin. He stood up and flung the grenade point blank at the balcony, as if he was pitching a fastball, and groaned as he worked the muscles that had been broken by a bullet. The grenade sailed through the air and time slowed as three more bullets hit him; one in the right shoulder, one in the left thigh, and the last passed through his chest just below the collar bone. He hit the ground and curled up behind the car as a last volley of bullets struck the car.

The grenade sailed straight up towards Gin's face. Gin's eyes widened as he tried to duck. The grenade passed just over his head and slammed into the wall setting it off. The grenade exploded and sent shrapnel into Gin and the other three Hollows. One Hollow was pushed over the railing of the balcony and he broke his neck when he hit the ground face first. The second Hollow screamed as metal and fire hit him. He fell to the balcony and rolled across the ground as he tried to extinguish the flames.

Gin fell to the balcony, smashing his face against the concrete, extinguishing the flames on his face in the process. He lay there as blood seeped from his lips and multiple cuts on his face, head and back. As the pool of blood grew bigger, his blood mixed with the blood of the man who had been ducked behind him reloading his gun. That man had lost his left arm to the shoulder and part of his face. He had been killed almost instantly by a piece of metal that had dug its way past his skull and into his brain.

Ichigo scrambled to his feet as people rushed out of their homes to see what was going on. He helped Tatsuki to her feet then ran over to Grimmjow who was trying to help Ulquiorra stand.

"Let's hurry back to my place," Ichigo said and grabbed Ulquiorra's left arm as Grimmjow took his right and they lifted Ulquiorra into Ichigo's backseat. Ichigo climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I'll get our car and meet you at your place," Grimmjow said and rushed around the corner. Ichigo shifted into drive and hit the gas, the tires squealing against the ground as he sped away.

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk, Tatsuki was sitting next to her. Rukia was trying to pay attention to her Physics class but it was no use. Everywhere she looked she could see the stares of the teachers and students. It was Friday December 3rd; she had two weeks of school before she was out for Christmas break. She wished that she could stay home with Ichigo and stay away from all the stares. She looked down at her slightly bulging stomach and sighed. She set her pen on the desk since her hand was shaking too much to write.

"You okay?" Tatsuki asked and she nodded and wiped away the tear that had started to slip down her cheek. "Now why do I not believe you?" she asked wryly and slipped from her desk to kneel next to Rukia.

"I'm fine, really," Rukia said softly and Tatsuki shook her head and wrapped her arms around Rukia's waist.

"If you say so Rukia," Tatsuki said and looked up at the teacher when he cleared his throat.

"Miss Tatsuki if you would please return to your seat. You need to pay attention to this," he said.

"Yes sir, sorry Mr. Reid," she climbed back into her seat and started to take notes again, every so often glancing at Rukia. A piece of paper landed on Rukia's desk and she opened it.

"_I know that you aren't doing well Rukia. What's wrong?"-Tatsuki_. Rukia quickly scribbled a response on the paper and tossed it back to Tatsuki.

"_I'm sick and tired of all the comments and staring. I want to go home to Ichigo." –Rukia_. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she had another 15 minutes of class left. She groaned and folded her arms and laid her head on her arms. She felt paper hit her head and she looked over to see another note. She quickly unfolded it and realized that it wasn't from Tatsuki.

"_I know where you are at all times you little slut. You think you can get away with stealing my man? I'll teach you a lesson you whore. I'll find you and I'll make you pay dearly for corrupting my Ichigo with your body." _There was no signature on the note, but she figured she knew who wrote it. She would ask Ichigo though just to make sure. Tatsuki looked over and set a notebook on Rukia's desk.

"What have we here?" Mr. Reid asked and snatched the notebook out of Rukia's hands before she could open it.

"Hey you can't do that! Give that back right now!" she yelled and stood up. Tatsuki also stood and advanced with Rukia on Mr. Reid.

"Aw, well isn't this a cute picture book?" he asked and held up the notebook for everyone to see. It had a bunch of pictures of Rukia and Ichigo. In some of the pictures they were making out, in others they were laughing or just smiling. The one that everyone laughed about though was one that Urahara took of them; Ichigo was in their bed asleep on his back. Rukia lay on his chest, both of his arms wrapped around her, both his hands grabbing her ass.

"Give that back!" Rukia screamed again as tears came to her eyes. She hated how the pregnancy hormones made her emotions hard to control. She walked towards the front of the room to get her notebook back but the teacher kept flipping pages as he evaded her.

"Now these are great pictures," he said and laughed turning the notebook to show the class a series of pictures of Ichigo taking off Rukia's shirt, Rukia undoing his pants, and then photos of them going down on each other. Rukia turned a dark crimson as her mouth dropped open. Whistles and catcalls as the class looked at the pictures. Mr. Reid tossed the book to one of the students who had had a crush on Rukia for years.

"Man, I knew that she was a slut but I didn't think she was this big of one," he said and passed the notebook back to the girl behind him. Rukia tried to choke back sobs

"Wow. I was right when I said that she was nothing but a dirty cock sucking whore. Now she's pregnant because she can't keep her fucking legs closed," she laughed and passed the book back as Rukia tried to hide the tears that started to run down her face. Instead of the girl behind her getting it Tatsuki grabbed the notebook and snapped it shut. She punched the first girl in the face knocking her from her chair.

"I believe that's my best friend you're talking about," Tatsuki fumed to the girl who had passed the book on.

"I don't believe that I care," the girl said and stood up. Tatsuki vaulted over the desk and kicked the girl in the face, splitting her lip and knocking her into the wall just below the windows.

"Tatsuki! Office, now!" Mr. Reid shouted and pointed to the door. Tatsuki glared at her Physics teacher and walked over to him, taking the boy's head and smashing it into the desk as she walked by, breaking his nose, and glared up at her teacher.

"You have no business telling me what to do John Reid. You aren't fit to be a teacher. You think that humiliating Rukia is okay? Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's a whore. I'd love to hear you say that to her fiancé's face, but I bet you're too much of a pussy to even try," Tatsuki walked over to Rukia and helped her best friend stand as the class watched in horror.

"I am your teacher, and I am telling you to go to the office right now you little bitch!" Mr. Reid shouted as he stood over Tatsuki and Rukia. The whole class was silent as Tatsuki turned to him slowly, a fire burning deep in her eyes.

"You are not my teacher…bitch," she said and everyone gasped as Mr. Reid's chin dropped to the floor in surprise. "I have a secret that you don't want revealed. Keep pissing me off and we'll see what happens," Tatsuki said and held up a memory stick.

"And what would that secret be?" he asked and Tatsuki smiled.

"What you do in the afternoons when you're helping the students with their extra credit," Tatsuki said.

"Give me that," Mr. Reid said and grabbed for the memory stick. Tatsuki grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply, breaking it easily. She moved behind him, her hand still holding his wrist, and swung him around to slam his face against his desk.

"I think everyone should see this," Tatsuki said and plugged the memory stick into his computer and turned the projector on. "Rukia, if you would please get the lights," Tatsuki said and Rukia walked over and quickly turned off the lights.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Reid asked as he tried to pull himself to his feet with his good hand.

"Showing what happens when you mess with my friends," Tatsuki said and grabbed her bag before walking over to Rukia who stood numbly by the door. "Let's go Rukes," she said and placed a hand on her arm, leading her away as the class gasped at the screen. Mr. Reid rushed to shut off the movies that were playing.

"Arisawa! Get back here and shut this off!" he shouted as the class watched in surprise for a few moments before they started to shout down the girls who were rising to deny the video.

As Tatsuki and Rukia walked out the front door and to Rukia's car they started to laugh.

"As much as he was an asshole it wasn't nice to do that to him," Rukia said and Tatsuki shrugged, a smile on her face,

"You have a good point, but I still wanted to do it because he embarrassed you," she said and Rukia hugged her.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but Ichigo and I want to know if you would like to be adopted into the family as our sister?"

"What? Seriously?" Rukia nodded. "Of course I do, Rukes," Tatsuki hugged her tightly until Rukia tapped her shoulder and pointed at her stomach. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"No big deal, but remember to be surprised when Ichigo asks later tonight k?"

"Yeah, okay. I promise," Tatsuki said and Rukia smiled.

"Thank you by the way for doing that thing with the videos, but you do realize that we can't come back here anymore?"

"Yeah, and your point is what exactly? Do you really need to finish school?"

"What if I want to go to college?" Rukia asked and Tatsuki snorted.

"You can get into any college you want just by marrying Ichigo," Tatsuki said and they got into Rukia's car, Tatsuki behind the wheel.

"Yeah I see your point. Let's get home, I want to see my Ichigo," Tatsuki laughed at Rukia.

"You horn dog," she laughed and Rukia glared at her for a moment before she started to laugh along. Their laughter was cut off as someone knocked on Rukia's window. Rukia looked up and saw an orange haired woman glaring at her.

"Oh great," Rukia growled and rolled down the window. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked and Orihime glared at her.

"I want my Ichigo back," Orihime said and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well that's fucking obvious you stupid bimbo. I would never have guessed that's why you came to see me," Orihime started to turn red enough to make blood seem pink.

"What did you say to me?" she screamed and grabbed Rukia by the hair and pulled her head out the window.

"Let go of me!" Rukia screamed and Orihime slapped her in the face, leaving a red mark on her left cheek.

"That's for corrupting Ichigo!" Orihime screamed as Rukia gasped and pulled back.

"You bitch!" Rukia screamed and clambered from the car punched Orihime in the face. "I'll teach you to try and come between me and my fiancé!" Rukia yelled and punched Orihime again before Tatsuki grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the car.

"Rukia you need to stop. You might hurt the baby," Tatsuki said and Rukia went limp as the fight left her.

"Let's get out of here," she said with a shaking voice and climbed back into the passenger seat and Tatsuki drove away.

* * *

"Please, let me drop out of school Ichigo," Rukia begged him as she stared into his amber eyes.

"Why do you want to drop out of school?" Ichigo asked her and she looked down. They were lying on their bed; Ichigo had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Rukia still had tears on her cheeks. Rukia ran a lazy finger over his bare chest as she pondered an answer.

"Those people are being assholes to me because I'm," she motioned to her stomach where her and Ichigo's child lay. Ichigo placed a gentle hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly.

"I love you Rukia. Don't listen to what other people say about you. They're just jealous that you have a wonderful life," he said and kissed her forehead. She smiled even through her tears and nodded.

"I love you too Ichigo," she said and kissed his lips lightly. Ichigo ran his hands over her back and pulled her closer to him. "Can you do something for me?" she asked quietly and Ichigo nodded.

"Whatever you want," he said and kissed her lightly. She pink tongue ran itself over her lips and Ichigo swallowed, getting thoughts about what that tongue could do to him.

"I want to you get me off," she whispered sexily in his ear and he smiled softly.

"I can do that," he said and rolled on top of her. "How do you want me to get you off?" he asked her and she smiled and rubbed his left calf with her foot.

"Any way you want," she smirked and he chuckled. Ichigo settled on his hands and knees above her, Rukia spread her legs and Ichigo moved between them to lie on top of her. He kissed her lips once before he started to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck where he sucked on her pulse.

Rukia moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Rukia ran her hands down Ichigo's chest and let her hand bury itself into his hands to grab his cock. He groaned against her neck and she smirked..

"You enjoying that?" she asked and stroked him softly.

"Mhmm. I love what you're doing with your hand," he groaned and ran his hands down her sides and hooked them under the hem of her shirt. He pulled upwards and she retracted her hand to allow him to take her shirt off. He stopped the shirt short so it covered her eyes and trapped her arms above her head.

"Ichigo?" she tried to get him to let go but he kissed her lips softly, shutting her up. He ran his tongue over her lips and she moaned, which allowed him to thrust his tongue past her lips. She let him explore her mouth for a moment before her tongue fought for dominance. Ichigo let her win and his arms tightened around her waist as she explored his mouth. Rukia loved the taste of his mouth and slowly ran her tongue against his. She felt his arousal against her pussy and she smiled against his lips. She let her hands run through his soft orange hair and he sighed at her touch.

"Are you having fun?" she asked quietly against his lips and he slowly ran his fingers down her arms, making her shiver. He let the shirt go and she pulled it off the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor.

"I'm having a great time," he whispered in her ear and kissed her in that spot just behind her ear, making her gasp and writhe underneath him. Ichigo lifted himself up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Rukia. I love you so much," he said and she smiled, her violet eyes shone brightly with joy.

"I love you too Ichigo," she said and leaned up to kiss him. Ichigo met her half-way and locked lips with her. The kiss was passionate and searing and it made Rukia's head spin as pleasure overwhelmed her. His tongue massaged hers and she moaned into his mouth. Ichigo's left hand was on her hip, pressing her against the bed, while his right hand set itself against her still covered breast. Ichigo took hold of the dark blue bra and pulled it down, pushing her breasts up and making them look bigger. He ran his palm over her breast and rolled her nipple lightly before he broke the kiss.

Ichigo moved backwards and kissed the swell of her breast before he moved his hands behind her to unlatch her bra. She held her arms up, allowing him to slip the bra from her body. He ran his hands over her cream colored skin and placed a kiss between her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him against her chest. He smiled against her flesh and pulled back enough so he could place a kiss on her left breast. He ran his tongue in circles around her breast, getting closer to her nipple with each pass.

Rukia loved the way that he paid attention to her to make sure that she was as pleasured as much as he could make her. She loved the things he did to her, especially with her breasts. She gasped and arched into him as he flicked his tongue against her nipple. Ichigo sucked the now hard nub into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue before he bit it lightly making her whimper. He squeezed the other breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers before he switched breasts and paid the same attention to her right breast as he did to her left.

"I…Ichi…go," she whimpered and he grinned against her skin. He pulled back, seeing that her nipples were now hard and had turned a dark rosy color. He smirked and trailed his hands down her stomach to dip into her pants. He massaged her aching pussy with a finger, dragging it over her clit. Rukia gasped and her hips jumped towards his hand, nearly pushing Ichigo's finger into her.

"Stay still," he growled into her ear and somehow pinned both of her hands above her head by the wrists with one hand.

"Ichigooo," she whined and he grinned.

"No," he said. When she opened her mouth to protest he leaned down and thrust his tongue into her mouth, effectively silencing her. He rubbed her again and she moaned sweetly into his mouth. Ichigo let her wrists go so he could undo her pants. Ichigo scooted backwards slowly, dragging her pants down her slim legs. He tossed her pants to the floor and turned his attention back to her. He crawled back up her body slowly and she grinned at him as he tried to be sexy.

"It's not working Ichigo," she said and smiled softly.

"What's not working?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"The "sexy crawl up my body" is not working," she laughed at his pout. She leaned up and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and bit it lightly. His mouth twisted up into a small smile as he broke the kiss. He kissed his way down her chest to her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton to run his tongue in circles around it. Rukia gasped and her stomach sank in as Ichigo dipped his tongue into her bellybutton.

"That tickles," she lightly smacked him in the head and he smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, you mean this?" he licked circles around her bellybutton and she moaned.

"Yes, th-" she was cut short as Ichigo dipped his tongue into her bellybutton again. "Will you stop that?" she growled and he kissed her roughly. Rukia ran her tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth for her. As she thrust her tongue into his mouth and massaged his tongue he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Rukia squeaked into his mouth and her eyes snapped open when she felt his arousal press against her, but she quickly moved back to kissing him. Ichigo broke the kiss when his lungs started to burn for air and he found Rukia gasping for breath under him.

"Well, that was a workout," he said, a tad breathless, and she nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. Ichigo grinned and took her momentary silence to slide his body slowly down hers, causing her to shiver from the friction. Rukia moved her head up so she could look down her body at Ichigo who had settled between her legs.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes widened and her head fell back against the pillows as Ichigo ran his tongue up her pussy and flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit. Rukia sighed and her body shook as he licked her again. Ichigo licked her again, enjoying the taste of the hot cream that spilled out to meet him. Ichigo plunged two fingers into her and pumped as he licked and sucked on her clit, making her cry out and grab handfuls of his hair as she pulled him closer to her. He increased the rhythm of his fingers as he pulled on her clit with his teeth.

Rukia felt all the muscles in her body tighten and go stiff a moments before she screamed as her pussy clamped down on his fingers as she came. Rukia arched her back and her thighs snapped shut on Ichigo's head. Ichigo pressed his mouth against her pussy and licked up her juices as she collapsed to the mattress. He rose above her on his knees and that's when she noticed that he was still in his jeans. He had somehow gotten all her clothes off, yet still had on all the clothes he had been wearing at the start of their session.

"Now…that's not…fair," she gasped and pointed to his pants as she tried to catch her breath and he looked down, and smirked as his dick strained against his jeans. He moved to position himself over her and he settled between her legs.

"Don't look at me like that," he said as she glared at him. "Please," he whispered and she stopped glaring when she realized that she was hurting him.

"I'm sorry," she said and stroked his cheek. 'I just want you so bad. It's not fair that you just gave all that to me and I can't return it," she said and he smiled at her.

"I'll let you return it if you want to," he said and she nodded quickly. "Okay," he said and kissed her neck. She moaned and tilted her head. Rukia gasped as Ichigo bit her hard, almost to the point of drawing blood, and then sighed as he sucked on the spot, making the pain go away. He kissed the red hand print on her cheek that had been left there by Orihime. Rukia looked up at Ichigo when he stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Ichigo said and Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"You can't help what happened. I shouldn't have opened the window," Rukia said and kissed him lightly, trying to drag his mind back to her.

"She attacked you Rukia. She attacked my family and I'm not going to let her get away with it," he said and kissed her back.

"Just forget about it for now. This is our moment," Rukia said and looked into his eyes, seeing the amber dark with lust and arousal, yet at the same time there was a fire there that shone with his love. Ichigo ran a hand down her cheek to cup her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss which left them both breathless. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sat up on his knees, dragging her with him. Rukia ran her hands down his chest, feeling the muscle move under his skin, until she got to his pants. She slipped her hand into his pants as she delivered a kiss. Ichigo moaned into her mouth as she grasped him and started to stroke him lightly.

Rukia grinned and pulled her hand away, making him pout. She kissed the pout away as she slowly, torturously, pulled the belt off and unbuttoned his pants. She slid the zipper down and he fell backwards, giving her access to pull his jeans off; his cock springing free of its bindings.. When she had completed her task she tossed the jeans away and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. Ichigo rested his hands on her hips and they danced slowly, on their knees on their bed.

"Ready?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet," she grinned and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are y-" she kissed him and pushed him down. He landed on his back, his head hitting the pillows, and realized that she had moved to his head would be on the pillows. He had dragged Rukia down with him and she lay on his chest, digging her nails into his chest as she massaged him. Ichigo reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, slowly twirling a lock of hair as she slid backwards. She had let her hair grow longer, to just past her shoulders, and he liked it; though he did like her better with short hair, he wasn't going to say that. She slid backwards and out of his grasp as she settled with her head between his legs.

She grabbed his cock with her right hand and stroked him slowly as she looked at him, a smile on her face. Her tongue flicked against the tip of his dick and he hissed. She slowly ran her tongue from base to tip making him moan. She used the tip of her tongue to trace every line, every vein, every spot of his dick that she could reach she licked. She placed a hand on his thigh to steady herself as she teased him and felt his muscles stiffen under her hand.

'Relax Ichigo," she smiled at him and he blinked, trying to stop seeing double. "You've had this done many times," she said and licked his cock again making him shiver. She felt his muscles slowly relax and she kissed the head of his dick.

"This…is…tortu-" he was cut off as she enveloped him with her warm mouth. Ichigo's hands buried themselves in her silky hair. He could feel the vibrations as she moaned around his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head as she stroked his shaft, making his eye roll back in his head with pleasure. Rukia took him to the back of her throat and swallowed. Ichigo groaned and ran his hands over her shoulders.

Rukia kept pumping him and he grabbed her hair again. Ichigo groaned as his cock twitched in Rukia's mouth and she increased her tempo. Ichigo felt his balls tighten and groaned louder when he shot his cum into her mouth. Rukia moaned and swallowed every drop that he gave her, licking his shaft clean.

"That was delicious," Rukia said and Ichigo chuckled.

"Then I bet this will taste good as well," he said and dragged her up so he could kiss her.

"Mmm, that does taste good," she said and he grinned, rolling them over so he was on top. "Oh boy, desert," she cooed and Ichigo laughed. He pressed his cock against her entrance and entered her slowly.

"Oh, so good," Ichigo moaned and Rukia bit her lower lip.

"Oh my God," she nearly screamed as he filled her. "Come on Ichigo, don't waste any time," Rukia said and Ichigo immediately thrust into her. He kept a good rhythm and she moaned under him.

"Come on Rukia," he said and Rukia stuck a finger in her mouth, sucking on it as she looked at him through half lidded eyes and a gaze clouded with lust. Ichigo smiled as he increased his rhythm, making her throw her head against the pillows and moan in ecstasy. Ichigo leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, so close," Rukia gasped as she felt the familiar sensation of an approaching orgasm running through her body.

"That's right Rukia. Come for me baby," he whispered in her ear and Rukia screamed as he brought her to peak. Ichigo pushed Rukia off the cliff and followed her down. Rukia screamed as her orgasm hit her. Ichigo groaned and came inside her, her pussy milking every last drop from him. Rukia collapsed to the bed as exhaustion overtook her. Ichigo rolled off her, trying to catch his breath. He rolled onto his side and gathered a weary Rukia in his arms, holding her close, pressing her back against his chest.

"I love you Rukia," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her neck softly. She reached behind her to run her hand through his hair, barely aware of the mixture of juices that was running down her thighs.

"I love you too," she snuggled up against him and was soon asleep. Ichigo was nodding off when his phone buzzed on the dresser next to the bed. He groaned quietly and grabbed it, sitting up sharply when he saw the message.

_Shuhei is missing!-_Yoruichi.

* * *

**Well, you guys enjoy? Hope you did…I already have the next chapter started, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Remember-Review**

**Rukia: I'm going to miss you! *hugs him tightly***

**Me: Rukia! I'm having knee surgery, not dying! Now please let go! Can't breathe! *pats her back***

**Ichigo: Rukia let him go…now that he's out of the house we can have the water bed. *stares at Cameron* well, at least now they don't have to knock him out.**

**Rukia: *stares at Cameron's unconscious body in her arms, then drops him* oh well**

**Ichigo: let's begin. *grabs Rukia and kisses her roughly***


	17. New Loves and Old Alliances

**Hi everyone! Okay, quick update on my knee. I had all five of my stitches removed from my knee, and the swelling as gone. It still hurts but I can handle it. In about 6-7 weeks I'll be able to put pressure on my knee again, so I can start walking around December 10. The surgery went well, and I have a half inch screw in my knee. It's all good though. The meds are killing my brain, but I think I did a good job on this chapter to set up for the next one which I should have up by mid week if I work hard enough.**

**But now onto my reviewers. And remember people, if you find something wrong or don't like something I did go ahead and tell me k?**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu– Happy Late birthday I guess…I'm kinda lost here, my mind is on the fritz. Yeah I know busy. **

**To pamianime– I know right? Rukia's a nymph lol.**

**To insomniac1970– yeah I am enjoying the pain meds, but don't worry about Gin…he'll get his eventually.**

**To stella– I know a lot of my reviewers are having computer/internet troubles lol. But you don't have to review if its hard for you, as long as you enjoy the story it's good enough for me.**

**To shnizlefritz– lol, well here's the next chapter so I hope you love it.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears– thanks! Lol, yeah it used to be that way for me, but they changed it. YAY! Uh, don't worry, the pain meds won't keep me from updating…if I had a broken hand I'd still find a way to update, cause this is what I do; write. As for the beating up a pillow, I could do that too. :P **

**To Nivek01– don't worry there, Orihime's head will roll eventually, I'm thinking maybe in the sequel. :D **

**To Alexis Rae– o.0 how did you know that I was going to pair Grimmjow and Nel? You must be psychic. What am I thinking right now?**

**To pyro94– well I'm glad that you're enjoying this. I try to write where everyone can enjoy it.**

**To OuTlaw GigabyTe– no idea what a PITA is but I'm guessing that it's not good. As long as you read and enjoy the story that's all that matters. That's why I write, to give people a good time.**

**To Ghost2113– glad to hear it. I know that I'll still have some readers, but writing is one way that I relax…so updates aren't going to be a problem.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (though I wish I did cause then Rukia and Ichigo would be married and have kids)**

* * *

Shuhei stood atop one of the many tall office buildings that dotted the downtown Karakura skyline. He waited, the wind blowing his hair as it swept from his left to his right. He stared at the darkening sky as the sun set, a cloth tied around his head, covering his right eye and most of that side of his face. The clouds above him where a cross between pink, orange, red, and some light purple. He spread his arms, palms to the sky, and tipped his head back, letting the wind caress his body. He could feel the last warm rays of sun hit his face as a small clinking was heard behind him.

"Why did you want to see me?" a female voice asked and he gave a small smile to the sky.

"Because I know that you keep an eye on Ichigo. Even after all he's done to hurt you, you still watch out for him," Shuhei said as he opened his eyes and lowered his arms, turning around.

"Of course I still watch out for him. I love him," she said and Shuhei smiled.

"Even after he rejected you for Rukia, you still love him," Shuhei shook his head and hugged her. "You are crazy dear sister," he said and the woman shook her head, the metal rings in her hair banged lightly against her hips.

"No, I'm not crazy. I would do anything for that man," Soi Fon said and pushed away from Shuhei. "What do you need my help with?" Soi Fon said, becoming serious.

"Gin came after me and my girlfriend and hurt me pretty bad," he said motioning to his face. Soi Fon nodded as she waited for him to continue. "Tatsuki is safe, but I know Ichigo won't let me go after Gin."

"Let me guess," she said, cutting him off. "You want me to help you find him so you can kill him as payback?"

"Yes. That is correct," Shuhei said. "Will you help me?" he asked and Soi Fon saw pain in his eyes.

"Why?" Soi Fon asked, folding her arms under her breasts.

"I want to protect my life, my family," he replied and Soi Fon nodded slowly. "I love Tatsuki and I want to see her safe from Gin, and Tosen, and Aizen."

"What makes you think that she's in danger?" Soi Fon asked and turned around to face away from Shuhei as she thought.

"Because she's dating me. I love her and would do anything for her Soi Fon. Just like someone else you know would do for the woman he loves," Soi Fon turned around and glared at him. "I've spent the last two years as Tosen's pet. I know what these men are capable of and I don't want Tatsuki to live with the fear of what they would do to her because of who I am. Gin already said why he wants Tatsuki. He wants fresh meat and I won't let that happen," Soi Fon saw a fire in his eyes that told her that he would do as he said.

"Fair enough," she said. "I'll get my contacts to find out where he is, and then I'll tell you so you can get him," Soi Fon said and walked away towards the door that lead down.

"Should I tell Ichigo about this?" Soi Fon stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"No. He wouldn't be too happy with you talking to me," she said and walked to the top of the stairs.

"He still loves you as a sister Soi Fon. He's still your friend," Shuhei called to her.

"I know, but I still love him as more than a friend," Soi Fon said and disappeared down the stairs. Shuhei stared at the sky for another moment before he walked to the door and down the stairs. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed it, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Where the fuck are you Shuhei?"_ Ichigo screamed into his ear.

"Keep your pants on, I'm on the way home," Shuhei said as he walked outside into the dark night.

"_Good, cause we need to talk,"_ there was a click as Ichigo hung up and Shuhei sighed. He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave the house yet he had done so anyway. He touched his side lightly and winced at the pain that flared there. He walked quickly to his car which sat on the curb and climbed behind the wheel and drove back to the mansion.

* * *

"If you all would please have a seat," Ichigo said and the Family Heads sat around the table. Kukaku Shiba sat down, her chair pushed in by her brother Ganju who moved to stand behind her. Kukaku had a prosthetic limb in place of her arm. Urahara himself had designed it and built it with Ichigo's help. It was metal, with wires on the inside that mirrored the muscles and tendons of the arm complete with metal "bones" in the center for support. She had full use of the arm just like a regular arm, but with a built in camera on the back of the hand and a screen of the back of the arm for video conferences.

Byakuya pulled out a chair for Rukia and seated her to Ichigo's right before taking a seat himself. Rukia leaned over and started to whisper in Ichigo's ear as Byakuya folded his arms and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as he waited for the meeting to start.

Uryu sat down in his chair next to Rukia, Chad taking a place behind him. Both had their badges on their chests. Nel took her spot behind Ichigo while Shuhei moved to sit to the left and just behind Ichigo, a laptop on his lap, a memory stick in the USB port. Rangiku moved to stand behind Rukia while Urahara stood behind Yoruichi, who sat on Ichigo's left, a sleeping Yukio in her arms.

"Thank you all for coming to the meeting. I have invited you and your Consigliere's here to discus some of our more, important topics. First, the Four Families that are left have all declared war on Aizen; correct?"

"Aye; I have pledged my troops to the war against the traitor," Byakuya said.

"My Family has pledged to take part in the war," Kukaku said. "We offer all the funds, weapons, and men that we can."

"I have gathered my father's old contacts and have rebuilt my Family to half its past greatness. A few more weeks and we will be back to full strength. We will be ready to fight against the dishonor to the Families that is Aizen," Uryu said. "I also have appointed my friend and colleague, Chad Sado, as my Consigliere."

"I approve of your choice Don Uryu Ishida. If anyone disapproves speak now," no one said anything and Ichigo nodded striking the staff against the ground. "Confirmed. Now on to the next order of business; Money and Businesses. Don Kukaku Shiba, you first please," Kukaku nodded and snapped her fingers. Ganju handed her a binder which she opened as she stood.

"The Shiba Family currently controls the prostitution trade as well as owning four restaurants around the city, three hotels, one casino, and one Chop Shop. Our average daily income stands at about $69,000. Plus multiple car parts. We are hoping to increase that by about $30,000 or $40,000 in the next month or so," Kukaku sat down and Ichigo nodded.

"Does that income include protection money and a piece of the profit?" Shuhei asked as he typed the information into the laptop.

"With protection money that would be another $15,000 added on for a total of $84,000. In the two bank accounts and the off-shore bank account we have a total of $24,847,935,438."

"Thank you, and the size of your Family?"

"Just me and Ganju. No other family members to speak of. We do have 395 currently employed as muscle and enforcers."

"Good. What about you Don Byakuya Kuchiki?" Byakuya stood up and produced a binder.

"The Kuchiki Family currently controls most of the drug and liquor trade. We own three bars, two strip clubs, two casinos, a hotel, three tattoo parlors that we use for drug trade, and two gun shops. Including protection money for some of our clients our daily profits average out at around $134,000. The combined total of our three main bank accounts and our two off-shore bank accounts is $118,972, 486,395. There are 489 personnel in employment as muscle and enforcers," Byakuya sat down and Ichigo nodded.

"Uryu, your next," Ichigo said and Uryu stood, Chad handed him a binder.

"Okay, well so far I have regained ownership of two restaurants, one casino, and one hotel, as well as the hospital that my father works at. We also have multiple cops from the force on the payroll along with 157 enforcers on the list. The four bank accounts that my father handed over when he gave the family to me held a sum of $108,397,850. The daily average is currently $59,240, including the protection money," Uryu sat down.

"My turn I guess. When my father passed all assets moved to my possession. Goat face kept the Family running; even when he was exiled he kept the businesses running. Those assets include five restaurants, four hotels, two large casinos, two Chop Shops, a tattoo parlor, a hospital, two small family owned clinics, two drug rings, prostitution, six bars, and four strip clubs. The six bank accounts hold $238,947,135 and the daily take runs at about $329,170, protection included. The Family muscle and enforcers are currently up to 573 members."

"Impressive, dear brother. Do we know anything about Aizen's family?" Byakuya asked him.

"We know of three main bank accounts and one off-shore account that held a total of $109,398,750. He controls three hotels, two casinos, one strip club, and one Chop Shop. His daily take was about $207,840. He has a small army on his payroll; about 749. This information was collected three days before he betrayed us."

"But because he was shown to be a liar he could have more?"

"Yes, a lot more," Ichigo sat back down. "But we will find a way to win. You can win a war two ways. You can waste time fighting and killing until you destroy everything and everyone, or, you can take out the suppliers; money, weapons, food, all supplies are targets. Those of you who didn't get a memo last night you are dismissed, and please send in Grimmjow and Ulquiorra," there was grumbling as Rukia, Rangiku, Nel, Yoruichi, and Kukaku stood up and left, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walking in a moment later. "Okay boys, the first raid is tonight. We hit one of his known Chop Shops. We will destroy the building and disrupt the operations that they are running from that building. We know those to be weapons, drugs, and prostitution, a drug and weapon deal is going down tonight, any objections?"

"No," Grimmjow said. "I'm fine with the plan."

"As am I," Ulquiorra said, looking and sounding bored.

"I think we all are," Byakuya said. "Who came up with the plan?"

"I did," Urahara said and spread a sheet of blueprints on the table. "It's a two story building. Team one will enter by the back door here on the first floor. Team two enters here, side door on floor two."

"Who are the teams?" Ganju asked.

"Grimmjow, Byakuya, and I are team one; Ulquiorra, Shuhei, and Ganju are team two," Ichigo said.

"Wait, what about me?" Urahara asked, pouting.

"You're staying here," Ichigo said absentmindedly as he stared at the blueprints.

"But why?" they could all hear the whine in Urahara's voice.

"Because you're a father now. You have a duty to your family and I'm not going to risk you getting killed, because if you die Yoruichi would kill me," Ichigo said looking up at him. "That is final," he looked back to the papers.

"Is that an order?" Urahara asked and everyone from him to Ichigo.

"It's a recommendation, and I suggest you take it," Ichigo said.

"Then I refuse. What about you? You're about to be a father. Do you think Yoruichi or Rukia would let me live if something happened to you while I wasn't there to protect you?" Urahara asked and Ichigo shot him a glare.

"Do not bring Rukia into this! If you want it to be an order then I'll make it a fucking order! Kisuke Urahara, if you take part in the action of this mission I will disown you as a brother and exile you from Karakura!" Ichigo slammed his palm on the table. "Three hours before we move out. Dismissed!" Ichigo stomped from the room as everyone watched him, wide eyed. Urahara's shoulders slumped and Shuhei patted him on the back as Byakuya laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk him out of it," Byakuya offered but Urahara shook his head, sadness in his eyes.

"He just wants to keep me safe because he loves me and fears for my life. I accept that," he slumped from the room, the others watching with sad eyes.

"So we just meet back here in three hours?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes. You heard the Godfather. Dismissed," Byakuya said and walked out the door. Grimmjow shrugged and walked from the room. He walked down the hall of Kurosaki Manor and saw a green haired girl, who was very well endowed, standing outside Ichigo's door, arms folded behind her back.

"Hello there," he said to her, smiling warmly. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, her eyes cold and her voice emotionless.

"No, I guess not. I just thought I'd be polite and say hello to a stranger," he said and moved to stand in front of her. He had only seen her a few times around the house since he had gotten there, but hadn't had a chance to talk to her, but he was smitten the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Usually that means you tell me your name," she said.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm Ichigo's new recruit," he said and smiled at her.

"That just means that you're nothing but muscle. Nice to meet you anyway Grimmjow," she said with a smile, but Grimmjow noticed that the smile never touched her eyes.

"Well?"

"Well What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me what your name is?" he asked and looked at her expectantly.

"Why should I do that?" she asked.

"Well it's polite to tell someone your name when they've told you theirs," Grimmjow said as he looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him, no emotion on her face. "If you don't tell me a name then I'm going to make one up for you," she shrugged. "Okay. I'm going to call you Princess," Grimmjow grinned.

"Why Princess?" the girl asked and this time Grimmjow shrugged.

"I don't know, just sounds right," he said. "So what's up, Princess?" he smirked as she glared at him.

"Guarding the Godfather," she said her voice tight.

"And when do you get off?" Grimmjow asked his voice a little strained.

"I don't," she said, her glare intensifying just a bit. "Why do you want me to get off?" she asked and Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me," he asked, the crack in his voice betraying the nerves that he felt. Her glare disappeared as she raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I think I would like that, I am sorry that I have to refuse-" the door opened, cutting her off. Ichigo stood there, shirtless.

"Can I talk to you for a moment please, _Princess_?" Ichigo smiled, putting an emphasis on Princess.

"Yes sir," she turned to Grimmjow. "Excuse me please," she smiled that cold lifeless smile again and followed Ichigo into his room.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked her, a scowl on his face as soon as he shut the door.

"I'm too busy protecting you to go on a date," Nel argued.

"You need to give up Nel. It's not that you're protecting me, it's that you don't want to show feelings for someone," he said and walked to the bedroom, Nel following close behind. Rukia was lying in the bed, the sheets pulled up to her chin, a book in front of her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir," Nel said quickly and Ichigo smiled.

"Really? Well for starters, before my father's death you wouldn't have called me sir. You would have called me Ichigo or Strawberry. Ever since Isshin was killed you've drawn in on yourself Nel. You deserve a good life, and I know that you've been eyeing Grimmjow since he got here four days ago. Go out with him and give yourself a chance at love," Ichigo said with a big smile, but Nel shook her head.

"I can't leave you alone sir," Ichigo scowled again.

"Okay, two things; you must call me either Ichigo or Strawberry. You call me _sir_ one more time and I'm sending you to protect my sisters. You will do something besides protect me, that's an order. I know you want to go out with Grimmjow so just do it already," Ichigo said.

"I can't Ichigo. I already failed the family once, I can't afford to do it again, or what am I worth?" Ichigo walked over and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You're like my sister Nel. I want you to be happy. Besides, I have Shuhei and Toshiro to protect me while you're gone. Go have fun, enjoy life," he leaned back and cupped her face in his hands, using his thumb to wipe away tears that had started to slide down her face. "I want to see life and happiness in those eyes again Nel," he smiled and she nodded; a small smile coming to her face.

"Thank you Ichigo," she hugged him tightly. "I love you too," Ichigo kissed her forehead and leaned back so he could turn her around. "Send Grimmjow in here for me please," he said and she nodded, walking to the door. "Ichigo wants to see you," she said and took her spot outside the door, that small smile still on her face as he walked into the room to talk to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I love Nel. She's like a sister to me. If you hurt her, I will kill you without hesitation," Ichigo looked at him and Grimmjow nodded.

"I love her Ichigo. I don't know how I do; I've only seen her a few times around the house, but I do."

"And I know that she has some feelings for you Grimmjow, but she won't act on them because she blames herself for my father's death. I only hope that you can bring her back to us. I will replace you with Toshiro tonight. Do something nice for Nel, but be warned. She will try to take you to bed after your date. If you do, make sure you don't leave," Grimmjow shook his head.

"I won't let her have sex with me yet Ichigo. I want a true relationship. That's why I came to you; to make myself a better person."

"So you won't have sex with her?"

"Not after the first date," Grimmjow grinned.

"As long as you're both happy," Ichigo said. "Good luck," Grimmjow grinned and nodded.

"Thank you Ichigo," he walked back out the door and Ichigo jumped on Rukia who squealed in surprise.

"You know that you're a big romantic at heart, as much as you don't want to be," Rukia said as she snuggled up to Ichigo who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he mumbled and was out before Rukia could turn off the light.

Grimmjow walked out and stood next to Nel. He could sense her standing there as she waited for something.

"So, are you going to tell me your real name Princess?" he asked and she giggled lightly.

"You can keep calling me Princess for now. Does that offer still stand?" she asked and Grimmjow turned his head slightly to look at her.

"What offer?" he asked perplexed and her head snapped to look at him.

"What do you mean what offer? The date, I mean you just asked me a few minutes ago and you've already-" she stopped talking as she saw the grin that was on his face. She glared at him as he continued to smile.

"Of course the offer still stands if you want to take it," he said and Nel smiled at him, this time a bit of warmth touched her eyes.

"I would love to. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I will say that you must dress up," he said and smiled.

"Okay. When are we going on our date?" Nel asked and Grimmjow grinned.

"As soon as you get ready to go, we'll leave."

"I'll meet you in the front foyer in 30 minutes. By the way," Nel said as she walked away. "If I enjoy the date I'll tell you my name."

"Alright then," Grimmjow smiled and walked away, missing the huge smile that spread across Nel's face as she sprinted down the hall to her room.

* * *

Grimmjow waited in the front foyer by the foot of the stairs. He adjusted his dress coat for the tenth time since he got there. He looked at his watch and sighed. It had been almost 45 minutes since he had talked to Princess.

"Maybe she's not going to show up after all," he sighed sadly and looked up at the top of the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. Princess stood at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a black strapless dress that hugged her figure and made sure to show off the curves that she possessed. The dress had three red slashes, which resembled claw marks, across each side that measured between her last rib and her hip.

She smiled at him, warmth in her eyes as she walked slowly down the stairs. Her shoulder length hair had been pulled up into a green ponytail and she had on a pair of black heels. Grimmjow's pants had suddenly become a little too tight for his comfort. Nel stopped in front of him and frowned at him.

"You okay?" she waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked.

"Wow," he said and it was Nel's turn to blink.

"What?" she asked and looked down at herself.

"You look amazing," he said slowly and she blushed a bright crimson.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he opened the door for her. Nel walked outside and saw the limo that sat in the driveway. He opened the door and Nel climbed into the back seat. "Wow. Where did you get the money for this?" she asked and Grimmjow smiled.

"My grandfather owned a "business" and when he passed I inherited the company. I didn't want to because I wanted to do other things, but I still ended up getting the company so I decided to keep it and see where it would go, and it's prospered.," he said and grabbed a bottle. "Wine?" he asked with a smile and Nel grinned at him.

"What kind is it?"

"It a 1998 Merlot," he said looking at the bottle.

"Sure, I'll take a glass," Nel took a small sip when he handed her the glass and she grinned. They made small talk until they arrived at the restaurant and Grimmjow helped her out of the car. She looked up at the name of the four story restaurant and gasped. _Jeagerjaques Italiana_ stared at her in green and blue neon lights just above the door.

"You own a restaurant?" she asked and he opened the door for her and smiled brightly as he ushered her in.

"Yes," he placed his left hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the hostess.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques!" she gasped and stared at him. "What can I do for you sir?"

"We need a table, if you don't mind Lauren," Grimmjow said and Lauren looked at Nel, the fire of jealousy in her brown eyes.

"Sure, sure. Would you like your private room?" Grimmjow nodded and Lauren grabbed two menus and led them up to the fourth floor. When the doors opened Nel gasped. There was a hot tub in one corner, right beside the door that led to the balcony and a huge flat screen on a table against the wall. There were dark brown leather couches in front of it and several tables used to hold drinks. There was a dining table with six chairs around it, two on each side and one at each head. There was also a smaller table that only sat four people.

"This way please," Lauren said and set the two menus on the table.

"Thank you Lauren. I'll let someone know when we're ready," Lauren nodded her head once and stalked away. Grimmjow pulled a chair out for Nel at one end of the table before he took the seat on the other side.

"Thank you," she said and Grimmjow smiled grabbing a bottle of wine.

"More Merlot?" he asked with a grin and she smiled back at him and held out her glass.

"Please," Grimmjow sat down when he was done pouring her glass and set the bottle on the table. "So Grimmjow, tell me more about yourself," Nel said as she looked through the menu.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, why did you join Ichigo?" Nel asked and looked up when he didn't answer.

"I wanted to change myself. I didn't want to be the monster that I was anymore," he said and looked back at the menu. "What are you having?" Nel shrugged, afraid to get something expensive. "Get what you want, it's no problem," Grimmjow said and smiled.

"Uh, I'm thinking about the 16 oz Porterhouse," she said and he nodded and pressed a button on the table. A few moments later another girl walked in.

"Master Jeagerjaques," she said and smiled sweetly at him. Nel could feel jealousy burning in her stomach.

"Hi Katie. I'll have my usual," he said and Katie turned to Nel without the smile on her face and her voice was hard.

"What about you?"

"16 oz Porterhouse, medium rare," she said and Katie nodded. Grimmjow's eyebrows climbed almost into his hair.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked Grimmjow, honey dripping from her voice in big globs. The smile on her face said that she wanted to be more than just his waitress, and the look of lust in her eyes was like a fire.

"No, thank you Katie," he said and handed her the menus. Katie's smile faltered a moment before it was back on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Grimmjow nodded and Katie's smile slipped from her face. "I you change your mind sir just let me know. I'm here to do anything you want," she said, getting the double meaning into the sentence easily.

"Alright," he said and waved his hand at her in dismissal. Nel turned in her seat to watch Katie disappear through the door. When she was gone Nel turned back to Grimmjow who was smiling.

"What are you laughing at Jeagerjaques?" she snapped and he burst into laughter which pissed her off.

"You," he said and calmed himself enough to look at her seriously. "You had the most intense look of jealousy and rage I've ever seen in someone's eyes. I'm on a date Princess, do you really think I'm going to give them attention?" he asked and tried to hold back a smile. Now that she thought about it he had barely even looked at the girls who had been flirting with him. He sat there staring at her.

"No, it's just that I'm not used to guys being like this on a date," Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her,

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up straight.

"I've never had anyone treat me this nice on a first date ever, well any date actually. The only one who did just took advantage of me and left me to pick up the pieces of my life," she looked at the table and Grimmjow saw that she was rubbing her upper right arm slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said and looked sad. "I think all girls should be treated well," he said and Nel noticed that he had a far off look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," Nel gave him a light glare when he avoided the question, but decided not to push it.

"What did you mean earlier about be a monster?" she noticed that he had gone pale and she raised an eyebrow.

"I…I don't want to lie to you Princess, but I don't want you to hate me either," he said and bit his bottom lip.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, so just tell me the truth," she said and realized that she was telling him more than she wanted to, but he apparently hadn't heard the first part.

"I…I wasn't always the nicest guy to be around Princess. I was a bad person, a monster. I hurt people because I liked to hurt them, and oh god. I enjoyed it," he sniffed and chocked back a sob, missing the look of pain that flashed across her face. "I'm trying to change, and I joined Ichigo because I figured he could help me," he looked away from her. "You hate me now don't you?"

"No," she said and his head snapped back to her. "We all have our mistakes Grimmjow, we all have our skeletons in our closets," he nodded and Nel braced herself for the question that she knew was coming.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted this to be a good date," he said surprising Nel that he hadn't asked about her past.

"It is a good date," she laughed and smiled at him. "Really it is. I'm having lots of fun," she said and Grimmjow smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "Do you do this for all the girls you fuck?" she asked, running a finger around the lip of the glass making a whistling noise. She looked up and saw a hurt look on his face. "What?"

"You think that's why I brought you here?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Why else would you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to take you out on a date, Princess," he said sadly and she blinked. "In truth you are the first girl I've brought in here other than the waitresses. Okay, correction. You're the first girl I've brought up here for a date. The only girls that come up here are either waitresses or business partners," he said.

"You have meetings up here?" Grimmjow nodded and Nel looked at her glass. "What kind of meetings?" Grimmjow got the hint and he shook his head.

"No. I don't do that up here," he said and poured himself more wine. Nel looked down into her glass. "I talk to people about the business. The rest of my family wants me to sell the restaurant to them because they don't think I can handle it. All they are going to do is get rid of it, and I don't want that to happen," Nel opened her mouth to say something but Katie walked in with two plates. She set down the 16 oz porterhouse in front of Nel and a 24 oz porterhouse in front of Grimmjow. Nel raised her eyebrows and he smiled.

"That's you usual?" she asked and he grinned.

"Yup, that's my usual," he said and cut into the steak. He took a bite and chewed it slowly. He groaned in approval and nodded with a smile, giving Katie a thumbs up. "A good job as usual," he said and Nel took a bite of her steak, nodding as well.

"This is great," she said and took another bite. "Just how I like it," she said and Grimmjow smiled.

"Glad to hear it," he said and Katie cleared her throat.

"Anything else Mr. Grimmjow?" she asked and Nel stopped chewing and glared daggers at Katie. Grimmjow caught the look and sighed.

"No, thank you Katie," he said sternly and looked up at her and realized that she was quite pretty. She smiled at him and he saw why Princess was getting mad. The look in her eyes said that she wanted him, badly. "Come here," he said and motioned for her. She smiled and walked closer, and positioned herself to sit in his lap but he pushed his chair father under the table so she couldn't sit.

"What do you want Mr. Grimmjow?" she asked, a little peeved that he wasn't letting her sit down.

"If you keep flirting with me I will put you out," Katie's face completely drained of color.

"Please sir, don't put back on the street," she begged, her voice cracking in fear and Nel's eyebrows rose.

"I'm on a date Katie and you're flirting with me," he chastised her. "If you insinuate again, I'll put you out. Don't make me tell you again, understand?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. "Good, dismissed, Katie stood there wide eyed and pale. "Now!" he snapped and she bobbed a curtsy before fleeing the room.

"What did you mean by put her out?" Nel asked and he glared at her before his eyes softened.

"All the people who work here are people that I helped, many of them were once homeless. All of them are good though, some of them just hope for more," Grimmjow said and sighed.

"Even the cooks?"

"The head chef went to school; he's taught all the others how to cook. The manager's father was manager of the restaurant when my grandfather owned it. He learned everything from his grandfather and runs the place well," Grimmjow said and took another bite of steak. Nel nodded and they ate in relative silence, making the occasional small talk. When they were done eating Grimmjow stood up and walked over to the stereo where his iPod was hooked up and turned it on. A slow song started playing. He walked over to Nel and held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a small grin and Nel tried not to smile as she took his hand and walked to a clear spot. Grimmjow wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her left hand with his right. Nel placed her right hand on his shoulder and they started a slow dance to the music. After the first song finished the second song started and Nel sighed and leaned against his chest, wrapping both her arms around his head holding his head against her shoulder as he placed both his arms around her waist.

"This was a wonderful night," Nel said into his ear and Grimmjow smiled.

"Glad you had fun," he said and leaned back to kiss her on the top of her head. Nel sighed, wishing that he would kiss her and get it over with. She leaned her head up and whispered in his ear.

"I told you that I would tell you my name if I enjoyed the date. You still want to know it?" she asked and Grimmjow nodded, grinning.

"Sure," he smiled and Nel leaned back to look him in the eye.

"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, but everyone calls me Nel," she smiled and Grimmjow grinned.

"It's nice to know your name now Princess," he grinned and Nel laughed. She wanted to tell him about her feelings, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. They were about to dance to a third song when Lauren burst through the door.

"Mr. Grimmjow, we have a problem," her eyes were wide as Grimmjow broke away from Nel and ran to Lauren.

"What's wrong?"

"There are three guys here to see you. They said their names where Yammy, Szayelaporro, and Aaroniero," Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" Nel asked as she walked up to him.

"We have to go, now," he said and grabbed Nel by the hand and ran to the door.

"Sir, they're coming up that way," she said and Grimmjow stopped, cursing at the ceiling. "The back way, quickly," Lauren said and Grimmjow nodded. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!" she yelled as Grimmjow took Nel's hand and quickly led her towards the hot tub. Grimmjow opened up a panel under the hot tub and then the trap door. They climbed down the ladder into the garage. When Grimmjow closed the wall behind them Nel saw that it was a secret entrance.

"This way, quickly," Grimmjow said and they rushed to a car. "Let's go!" she climbed in and they sped from the garage. As they turned the corner a body slammed into the hood of the car, cracking the glass. Grimmjow hit the brakes and the body slid off the hood, but not before they saw who it was.

"Oh God, Lauren," Nel said and covered her mouth as Grimmjow shifted into reverse and sped away from the restaurant.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. You know what i'm going to say. Review! Please and thank you.**

**Me: *crutches into the bedroom and sees Ichigo and Rukia sleeping each other's arms on his water bed**eye ticks and then grins evilly as he stands to the side* BREAKFAST!**

**Ichigo: Awesome! *shoots out of bed and rushes down the hall***

**Rukia: thanks for ruining that *glares at me as i climb into bed***

**Me: *glares back then smiles* i wonder what Ichi will say when he comes in here and sees this**

**Rukia: you said breakfast right? *sprints down the hall towards the kitchen***

**Me: *sighs in content* home sweet home**


	18. The Raid and Southern Comfort

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update before today. I was trying to study for my physics test on Monday. It's been a slow week, I had lunch twice with one of my friends and it was nice. I'm really close with her, and I'm thinking about asking her out…but anyway. Nothing really to say. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend and "co-writer"-gummibear. She's been having some problems at home and I wanted to create a chapter that she could really enjoy. Love you!**

**Only four reviews this time.**

**To insomniac1970- yeah, crutches do suck. Sorry, no IchiRuki goodness in this chapter, but we do have some nice violence and a lemon.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrosenTears- I haven't seen much of FMA. No, the boyfriend was actually Stark.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- no problem, hope you're having fun in the military. Is this update soon enough for you?**

**To Ghost2113- I'm sorry that you don't like Grimmjow, but there will be lemons with the other characters over the trilogy. And possibly an Orihime rape scene somewhere in the near future.**

**PS. Tomorrow I'll try and post a link to my page. It's a list of the weapons that I'll be using in the story. Also some new story ideas should also be posted on there too. Take a look and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach.

* * *

**

"I want everyone using hollow points," Ichigo said as he stood with Toshiro and Byakuya by the back door of the warehouse. "We go in fast and hard; leave no one alive," he slid the clip home into the grip of his M9 as Toshiro and Byakuya screwed the silencers into the barrels of their guns. Toshiro clipped the M4 Carbine to his belt and pulled gloves over his hands. Byakuya slowly slid his sword into its scabbard and placed it on his left hip. Toshiro slipped his swords onto his back. Ichigo clipped his M16 to his belt before quickly placing the all black sword on his back. All three men were dressed in full black.

"Everyone ready?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro and Byakuya nodded. "Team One standing by to breach," Ichigo called over the two way handset.

"Team Two standing by to breach," Shuhei replied.

"Breach, Bang, and Clear," Ichigo said and Byakuya moved to stand at the right of the door, Toshiro on the left. Ichigo set a charge on the door handle and stepped behind Byakuya.

"Beach, Bang, and Clear," Shuhei repeated and Ichigo nodded to Byakuya who cocked his gun and held it at the ready. Toshiro moved his finger from the safety to the trigger.

"Be careful everyone, I don't want to lose anyone on this one. Breach in three, two, one," Ichigo pulled the trigger of the detonator and the charge exploded throwing the door inwards. Ichigo pushed inside and waited as Toshiro and Byakuya joined him. "Let's move," they walked slowly down the hall and stopped at the first door.

"Check the room," Ichigo said and Toshiro grabbed the mirror stick and slid it under the door. The screen lit up and they saw one man standing behind the door.

"One Tango," Toshiro said and Ichigo took the breaching shotgun off his back and aimed it at the doorknob. "Check the door," Toshiro slowly twisted it.

"Its unlocked sir," Ichigo nodded and crouched down on one knee.

"Open it," Ichigo said and aimed the shotgun about where the man's head would be. Toshiro quickly turned the knob and threw the door open. Ichigo pulled the trigger of the shotgun, the breaching shell slammed into the man's chest, just below the hollow of his neck. The slug passed right threw his body, blood spurting out of his back as he was thrown backwards.

"Room clear," Toshiro said as he checked the body. "He's gone," they left the room as blood pooled around the man, blood covering his now pale face.

"There they are," Ichigo, Byakuya, and Toshiro ducked behind a wall as bullets dug into the wall.

"We're pinned," Toshiro said as he used the mirror to look around the corner. "I see ten guys," Ichigo turned when Byakuya tapped him on the shoulder.

"I see a power switch," Ichigo looked behind them and saw the box.

"Everyone go to night vision, we're cutting the power," Ichigo called over the comms.

"Okay, we're on night vision," Shuhei replied and Ichigo nodded to Byakuya who tried to open the box.

"Locked," he growled and lifted the M16. Toshiro handed Ichigo all his weapons except the swords.

"Do it," Toshiro said and Byakuya fired a few rounds into the box which exploded and started to spark. The lights went out and Toshiro took a deep breath before he rounded the corner quickly, drawing his swords as he went. He could feel every heart that beat, and could hear every breath taken. The first man was only a few feet away when Toshiro had turned the corner and he received a slash across the face for his trouble. Toshiro moved past him, stabbing backwards as he went, putting a hole in the man's heart.

He moved to the second and third man, sliding on his knees as they opened fire. The first man took bullets to the chest as he fell forward. He was dead before he hit the ground, blood seeping from about ten bullets in his body, plus two sword cuts. Toshiro swung his swords as he slid by the two men, the swords cutting right through their stomachs. The two men fell, both dead, their guts steaming as they hit the cold concrete floor.

"Fire!" Toshiro quickly laid on his back as the other seven men fired their guns into the dark. When the guns stopped he rolled backwards to his feet and charged at the next man, slicing him from his left shoulder to his right hip. The man fell to the ground as Toshiro was sprayed with his blood. As Toshiro jumped over him he stabbed downwards with both blades, hitting him in each eye, silencing him.

Toshiro threw one of his swords and hit another man in the chest; the sword went through him halfway to the hilt. Blood sprayed the air in thick sheets as he fell backwards with a scream of pain. Toshiro ducked under a sixth man's arm as he brought his gun around at the scream and flicked his wrist, the sword severing the man's arm halfway between the elbow and shoulder. As the arm fell to the ground Toshiro kicked the man in the back of the legs making him fall. His head hit the ground with a resounding smack and the man stopped screaming.

Toshiro reached over to grab the sword out of the other man's chest and dragged it free. He jumped and rolled to the side as one of the men fired in his direction. He ran towards the man when the guy had to reload and jumped off his right foot, spinning as he did so. He lashed out with the right handed sword and the man fell backwards. Toshiro hit the ground in a crouch as the man hit the ground, his head rolling across the floor. Toshiro looked up and down the barrel of a gun.

He rolled backwards as he swung upwards with both swords. The man fell backwards, two sword cuts from each hip to the opposite shoulder. The wounds were about an inch deep and blood sprayed heavily from his body, covering Toshiro who stood up and threw the right handed sword at the ninth man. It spun sideways with a whistle and cut through the right side of the man's neck before twisting away to the floor. He fell to his knees, hands pressed against his ruined neck trying to hold in his life force. Toshiro ignored him as he stood up and quickly walked over to the last man, grabbing the sword as he went, and thrust the left hand sword into the man's gut to the hilt. As he bent over at the waist and hit his knees Toshiro ripped the sword free and with the other sword cut his head off. The man's body remained bowed on the floor as the head rolled away.

Blood covered the hallway as Toshiro stood up and walked over to the man whose throat had been slit. Toshiro couldn't feel a heartbeat, so he left the body alone and whistled. Ichigo and Byakuya rushed past him and he folded in. They went to the next room at the end of the hall where double doors stood.

"Team One in position for main room breach," Ichigo said as Toshiro and Byakuya took their places on each side of the door.

"Team Two is Oscar Mike. ETA: one minute," Shuhei said and Ichigo nodded. "Okay we're here. Oh shit. At least twenty foot mobiles all armed to the teeth. It looks like two armored SUVs for escape. We'll cover you when ready."

"No, cover the exits and make sure they don't escape. We'll breach in 30 seconds," Byakuya and Toshiro placed charges on the doors and waited for the signal.

"Roger that, two exits other than your door. Ganju and Ulquiorra will cover the exits and I'll cover you," Shuhei said and Ichigo nodded, relaying the information to Byakuya and Toshiro who both nodded their understanding.

"Toshiro, you take right. Brother, you take left. I'll go up the middle," Ichigo said and the cocked their guns. "Good luck, God bless, and may we all go home safe and sound," Ichigo faced the door and backed up about ten steps. "Breach!" Byakuya and Toshiro hit the buttons at the same time and the doors exploded inwards.

Ichigo sprinted through the door, firing his MP5k as he ran. Ichigo slid behind a crate and ducked down as bullets threw wood chips everywhere. Toshiro and Byakuya turned into the room, firing their weapons as well. Three of the men tried to break away to circle around and attack them from behind but were quickly cut down. One man took a bullet in the head from Shuhei's Intervention, spraying brains over the wall. The second guy twisted as Shuhei shot him through his arm, cutting it off. The third man was killed by Toshiro who saw him out of the corner of his eye and turned to kill him.

Ichigo peered around the corner of the crate and quickly ducked back around when the corner exploded from bullets spraying him with splinters. He motioned to Byakuya who was also pinned. Byakuya tried to get away but the crate exploded and he covered his head. Toshiro noticed that there were guns in the crates when he punched one in frustration and it broke open. Ichigo and Byakuya looked at him and smiled. They broke open their crates as well and grabbed a mass of weapons that fell out.

Ichigo slid a LSW to Byakuya and Toshiro. Toshiro tossed Ichigo some grenades and Byakuya slid magazines to them. Ichigo grabbed three grenades and clipped them to his belt before he grabbed two of the four magazines and slid the other two towards Toshiro. Toshiro tossed three more grenades to Ichigo who tossed them over to Byakuya. Ichigo pulled the pin on one of the grenades and threw it over his head.

There was a bang and a scream. Shuhei watched from the scaffold above the firefight and watched one of the men lose his arm. The man fell to the ground grabbing at the stump of his arm. Shuhei scooted backwards and tried to hide as bullets clanged off the scaffold. Ganju fired his M240 and killed the man who was firing at Shuhei. Ulquiorra used the FAL he wielded to cut down two men who tried to escape.

Ichigo stood up and fired the MP5k, hitting one man in the head. The man's head snapped back as three bullets passed through his skull; one in the left eye, one through the mouth, and the last through the right cheek. Ichigo ducked back down and let the clip fall from the gun, quickly replacing it with another. Toshiro and Byakuya held up the LSWs and Ichigo grabbed his.

Ichigo nodded and the three of them stood up and pulled the trigger. Bullets flew around the room as Ichigo, Toshiro, and Byakuya fired a hundred rounds each. Shuhei, Ganju, and Ulquiorra added their support. Most of Aizen's men were killed in the massive amount of fire that was put out. There were five or six men left hiding behind a bunch of boxes. Ichigo reloaded the LSW and fired again, trying to kill the men through the box. When he was empty he dropped the gun and walked forward, grabbing a SCAR as he walked.

Toshiro and Byakuya both walked forward with Ichigo, holding their guns on the boxes. One of the men jumped up and Ichigo fired from the hip, striking the man in the shoulder and chest. The man fell back down, dropping the grenade. Two men started to run from the grenade but were cut down by a grim looking Ichigo. The grenade exploded and so did the crate. Ichigo was thrown backwards 30 feet into another box as a ball of fire tried to consume him.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya ran over to him as Toshiro waited. Five men stood up, hands on their heads. Toshiro looked back at Byakuya who was helping Ichigo stand.

"What do we do with them?" Toshiro asked.

"Line them up on that wall," Ichigo said, pointing to the one wall that didn't have an exit. Toshiro did as he was told as Shuhei, Ganju, and Ulquiorra came down to stand with them.

"Now what?" Shuhei asked as the men stood back against the wall.

"Turn around," Ichigo snapped and motioned to Toshiro. "Kill them."

"What?" Toshiro raised his LSW but Shuhei stepped in his way. "We aren't going to murder them," Shuhei said and glared at Ichigo.

"Byakuya," Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's LSW and Byakuya grabbed Shuhei.

"Ichigo, wait, stop!" Ganju, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro joined Ichigo and cocked their guns.

"Oh my mark. Three, two, one, mark," Ichigo yelled and they all fired. The five men jumped against the wall as bullets hit them. Many of the bullets missed and hit the wall, tearing chunks of concrete away. The five men were dead when the first rounds hit them, but they were held against the wall by the bullets hitting them. When the guns were empty they lowered their weapons and stared as the bodies fell to the ground.

The bodies looked like ground beef, most of their flesh missing. Some men had no faces, some no head at all. Most men had holes where the chest had been moments before. Ichigo dropped the gun and grabbed gas from the SUVs.

"Now what are you doing?" Shuhei asked as Ichigo dumped gas over the broken crates that held weapons and ammo.

"Getting rid of this. We take the boxes that are intact. Ganju, Ulquiorra, Toshiro; dump gas on the other crates that are broken that we can't take. We can't let Aizen's men back in here to get this stuff. Byakuya, with me, and bring Shuhei," Byakuya nodded and followed Ichigo out the door as the other three got the warehouse ready.

"Where do you want him?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo pointed to a spot by some barrels.

"What are you doing?" Shuhei asked as Byakuya threw him down.

"You disobeyed my orders Shuhei. I said I wanted them dead, and you tried to take prisoners. If you ever disobey my orders again I will shoot you," Ichigo said and turned to glare at him.

"That was murder Ichigo," Shuhei yelled. "They surrendered and you killed them, its murder. We could have taken them to the police and-"

"They would be out of prison within the week!" Ichigo screamed at him. "I wasn't going to let murders and drug dealers back on the streets. Not with Rukia pregnant with my kid. I refuse to let these gang members live, because they don't live by the code of the mafia like we do!" Ichigo glared daggers at Shuhei.

"I still don't agree with it," Shuhei said.

"Then you are relieved of your duty as my Consigliere!" Ichigo took a deep breath. "Get into the car and we will discuss your punishment when we get home," he looked down as Byakuya grabbed him by the arms and shoved him towards the car. Toshiro, Ganju, and Ulquiorra walked from the warehouse.

"Sir," Ulquiorra handed him an incendiary grenade.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," Ichigo said and popped the pin. He lobbed the grenade through the door and it exploded. Fire rolled out of the doors and windows of the warehouse. Smoke followed the flames as the warehouse burned. Suddenly another fireball came out the door as the ammo and SUVs started to explode from the fire.

"There, that part is over," Ichigo said and turned his back on the warehouse as another explosion sent more glass and other debris through the windows and doorway. "All right then guys, let's go home," Ichigo climbed into the car and started it as the others climbed in.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on his bed in a daze. When they had gotten back to Ichigo's mansion Grimmjow had broken down. He sat there in the driver's seat, dazed and confused. Nel had taken his hand and lead him slowly to his room. When they got to his room she had made him sit on the bed and that's where he stayed.

"Please talk to me Grimmjow," she begged.

"Lauren," he choked out and Nel got frustrated. That's all he had said since he sat down. She knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"Grimmjow, look at me," she said sternly and watched his eyes dart over her face. His hands slowly rose up until they rested on her, cupping her neck and using his thumbs to push her chin up. She used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had suddenly started to roll down his face.

"Nel?" his eyes cleared for a moment.

"Why are you like this?" she asked and he sighed.

"Lauren, she was the first person that I personally rescued. Everyone before her my grandfather had rescued. She was like a sister to me, and now she's gone," Nel stared into his eyes and felt tears welling up in hers.

"It seems like she wanted to be more than that," she said, the jealousy clear in her voice and he glared at her. Nel saw the glare and looked down. "I'm sorry Grimmjow," she whispered and Grimmjow saw the pain in her eyes and his glare disappeared.

"You lost someone too," he said and she nodded. Grimmjow bent down and pressed his lips against her softly. Nel's eyes snapped open in surprise and she stiffened. Grimmjow pulled back when she stiffened, pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Nel jumped onto his lap and pressed her mouth against his. This time it was his turn to be surprised. He quickly recovered himself and kissed her back, making her whimper. She quickly grabbed his coat as they kissed and pushed it off. Grimmjow grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back. They took a moment to breathe before Nel tried to kiss him again. Grimmjow placed a hand on her throat to hold her back.

"Nel, we can't," he said and Nel stared at him.

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"I promised Ichigo that I wouldn't have sex with you after the first date," he said and she glared at him. "I told him how much I really care about you and I want to treat you right," she grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled his head back, making him look at her. She glared at him.

"You let me deal with Ichigo. I want this Grimmjow," Nel said and ran her hands through his hair. "Please," she begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He tried to say no but his mouth wouldn't form the word as Nel pouted.

"Damn you and that look," he growled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Nel moaned and ran her tongue over his lips and he opened for her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he groaned.

Grimmjow let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth for a moment before he started to massage her tongue with his. Nel whimpered into his mouth as his hands found her breasts. He massaged her breasts roughly and she leaned back, breaking the kiss as she tried to breathe. Grimmjow wrapped his left arm around her upper back to keep her in place as his right hand traveled down her side to her ass. He pulled her back in for another burning kiss as he squeezed her ass.

Nel pressed herself against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her roughly, falling backwards when she pushed her hands against his chest. He dragged her down with him so she was lying on top of him. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach through their cloths.

'That seems really big," Nel cooed in his ear and pushed her hand into his pants to grab his length. "Oh my, it is big," she grinned down at him.

"Are you trying to boost my ego Nel Tu?" Grimmjow asked with a small smirk.

"It doesn't look like your ego needs any boosting," she smiled at him and kissed him softly. Grimmjow's fingers slowly plucked at the buttons on the back of her dress as his tongue played with hers. Nel pulled back and her fingers worked furiously at the buttons on of his shirt.

"You don't have to rush it Nel," Grimmjow said and grabbed her hands softly.

"But," Grimmjow silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Slow Nel. I want to make this special," he said and she stared down at him.

"You know?" she asked and he nodded.

"I know you aren't a virgin Nel. I'm stupid but I'm not that stupid. The comment about one of your past boyfriends taking advantage of you," Nel looked down and nodded slowly.

'I've made my mistakes Grimmjow, please don't think bad of me," she said and tried to sit up but Grimmjow pulled her down for another kiss.

"I could never think bad of you," he said and she looked down at him and saw caring in his eyes.

"I used to have sex a lot considering I never thought guys could be this nice. I just used them as I had been used," she saw the sad look in his eyes. "I'm clean though," she said quickly and he shook his head.

"I don't care about that right now. Let's make a deal," he said and she looked at him questioningly.

"What kind of deal?"

"I won't run away if you don't," he said and she got his meaning.

"And how will we seal this deal?" Nel asked and Grimmjow kissed her deeply.

"Ii promise you Nel, that I won't run away. No matter how hard it ever gets I won't leave you," Nel raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"A little trusting for someone who you just met," she said and he shook his head.

"I've never felt this way about any girl before," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Just say it right out," she said. "Don't beat around the bush," Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"I love you Nel Tu Oderschvank," Grimmjow said seriously and she raised her eyebrows.

"Well I never saw that one coming. Even so, I think I love you too Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," he smiled up at her and kissed her softly.

"Very well, I promise that I won't run away either," she kissed him, running her tongue across his lips. Grimmjow let go of her hands which allowed her to take off his shirt. She pulled the button up shirt off. She groaned into his mouth with frustration when her hands encountered another shirt. Grimmjow sat up slowly with Nel sitting in his lap, his arms around her waist to keep her from slipping off.

Nel broke the kiss long enough to drag his shirt off before she dove back in. She ran her hands over his chest and arms, the muscle rippled beneath her fingers as he moved his arms over her back, his fingers slowly pulling at the buttons. She broke the kiss and looked down in surprise at his chest. There were scars crisscrossing his skin. One long one ran from the hollow of his throat to the belly button, while another one, longer still, went from his left shoulder to his right hip and disappeared into his pants.

"Grimmjow," she whispered.

"It's nothing Nel. They are very old scars," he said and grabbed her face to force her eyes to his.

"What happened?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Some other time Nel. Right now I just want to spend some time with you," he said and she nodded. "If you don't mind can you start running your hands over me again? It felt really good," he said and she smirked.

"You're a slave to my touch huh?" Grimmjow nodded with a small smile.

"I'm a slave to you period," he said and Nel laughed against his throat.

"So you're going to be my personal slave then?"

"At least for tonight. Do to me what you will," he said and nipped at her throat, making her yelp in surprise. Grimmjow kissed her throat as he finished the buttons on her dress and started to slip it from her body.

"I'm going to do a lot to you," she leaned back from him and stood up, making sure to pull her dress back up before taking his hand. She led him from his room down the hall to hers. When they were inside Nel closed the door and locked it behind her. "Sit," she pointed to the bed and Grimmjow sat down.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as she walked around the room grabbing various bottles. She walked over to him and dropped the bottles on the bed and crawled up to straddle him.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered in his ear and he grinned.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm a kinky girl," she said and Grimmjow's mouth dropped open. Nel smiled and kissed him, using her tongue to play with his. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him as he fell back onto the bed. He ran his hands over her back, pushing the dress down to her hips. She ran her hands across his chest, tracing the scars on his chest with a finger. Grimmjow broke the kiss when his lungs needed air and Nel stood up. She let the dress slip to the floor and she stepped out of them.

Grimmjow's eyes nearly popped from his head as he stared at her. He was indeed a lucky guy. Nel walked slowly up to him and he stared at her openly. Her breasts were large, double Ds by the look of them, and her legs were long and had a nice shape to them. She had a small nest of hair between her legs, though it looked like she kept it trimmed. Her stomach was flat and had some muscle under the flesh, which was a cream color.

She slowly got on her knees, one leg on each side of his lap. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms. Her skin was smooth and soft, it was a pleasure to touch. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her chest. Grimmjow sucked each nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over them. He placed feather light kisses on the swell of each breast before he looked up at her.

Nel grabbed one of the bottles and flipped the top open, pouring some oil onto her hands. She tossed the bottle into the air and Grimmjow caught it. She ran her oiled hands over her breasts, making them shine under the light. Grimmjow licked his lips as she ran her hands over her breasts, moaning as she squeezed them. She let her hands travel down her stomach, trailing oil as she did so. She rubbed her clit and her head fell back with a moan. Grimmjow reached around her back and pulled her tight against him, reaching up to kiss her neck.

Nel could feel the erection beneath her as she ground herself into his lap. He groaned and nibbled on her neck, making her moan in turn. Grimmjow lay down and pulled Nel on top of him. She slowly scooted backwards, leaving oil on his chest as she moved to unbutton his pants. Nel pulled his pants off and threw them away. He hissed as she grabbed his cock in one hand and stroked him. She stared up his body at him, as she placed her tongue against his dick and licked him.

Grimmjow grabbed her by the hair as she slowly lowered her mouth onto him. He stiffened for a moment as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before she started to stroke him again, licking him as she went. She slowly rolled her eyes and she heard Grimmjow groan. She grabbed his balls and stroked them softly as she kept licking him.

"Nel!" she felt his balls tighten in her hand and his hips pushed up against her mouth, his cum shooting into her mouth.

"Oh, never felt this good before," he said and she slowly released him with a small popping sound.

"I hope that it only gets better," she replied and crawled up his body again. She stopped with her pussy right over his cock. She grabbed him and ran his dick across her pussy, making him moan and go limp.

"Not yet," Grimmjow said and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her upwards.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked down at him as he kept pulling her up.

"I want to repay the favor that you just paid me," he said and she blinked.

"Oh," she moved up to place her hands against the wall, her pussy over his head. Grimmjow leaned his head back a bit and licked her. She shuddered and he pushed his tongue into her making her gasp. He pumped his tongue in and out and he smiled as he moved to suck on her clit. She moaned and leaned her head against the wall as her hands moved to Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow kept licking her as she struggled to stay upright.

"Grimmjow!" she cried out and her hot cream spilled from her pussy. Grimmjow licked up as much as he could, the rest spilling onto his face. Nel scooted back on shaking legs and collapsed on top of him. "That was amazing," she said and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Good," he reached up and kissed her lightly and she pulled back as she licked her lips, giving him a quizzical look. "What?"

"I'm trying to decide how much I like the taste of myself mixed with you on your lips," she said and placed her elbows on his chest, leaning her cheek on her hand and stared at him.

"Well how about another taste?" he asked and she kissed him again.

"I think I do like the taste after all," she said and grabbed his cock again. She positioned herself directly above him and looked at him. "Anything else?" Grimmjow shook his head no and Nel smiled at him and pushed her hips down. The head slid inside slowly and both of them moaned in unison. Nel pushed all the way down until she felt the base of his cock against her clit.

Grimmjow tried to lie as still as he could as she pushed down. He groaned in both pleasure and anticipation as she sat still on him. Nel was trying to get used to this, he was big enough that even though she had had sex before he still stretched her. He moved beneath her as he tested the waters, seeing what would bring a reaction and she whimpered.

"It's stretching me," she moaned and lay down on his chest. Grimmjow thrust up once, lifting her off him as he came back down. She slowly slid down his cock with a moan and he grinned.

"This could be fun," he said and thrust up again. She moaned and sat up straight, placing her hands on his chest to support herself. Grimmjow started to thrust more and more, staying at a constant rhythm for the moment. He reached down and fingered her clit. Nel's moans started to come out as mere whimpers of pleasure as his actions took her breath away. She leaned back and placed her hands on his thighs to support herself as her head fell back. She let him take control as her brain didn't want to focus.

There was a sudden flash of light behind her eyes and she saw stars. She cried out softly, her breath lost as she came. She collapsed against Grimmjow as her pussy tightened around his cock, trying to make him cum as well. He refused her and she moaned as she tried to come back down from her high. Grimmjow kissed her forehead and looked into her lust filled eyes as she stared at him. He could see that she was tired so he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so he was on top.

He pulled out of her almost all the way and she moaned as he dragged his cock against her sensitized clit. He suddenly pushed back in and she moaned even louder as she was filled again. He kept up the steady rhythm and she let out a low mewling sound as her pussy tightened around him again. He held back again and pulled all the way out, dragging against her clit as he did so.

"Grimmjow," she whimpered and looked at him with her begging eyes. He rolled her over and positioned himself behind her, spreading her legs with his knees. He placed his cock against her pussy and pushed in. She moaned as he thrust into her from behind. He could tell she was weak from all the sex so he decided to finish so she could sleep. He thrust into her as he reached under her and rubbed her clit.

"Grimmjow," she screamed into the pillow, trying to muffle the would be loud scream as she came yet again. This time Grimmjow thrust faster and faster as he pussy milked him, this time cumming with her. He poured into her and collapsed on her back. He slowly pulled out and lay on his side, pulling her against his chest as he pulled the sheets over their sweat and oil slicked bodies. She mumbled something and he smiled.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise, Nel. I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Grimmjow," she whispered back and kissed his lips lightly before she fell asleep, her back against his chest, his arms around her holding her close.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I did this in two parts actually. Each half as a different chapter but I decided to combine the two into one, but i hope it was okay. Please remember to review.**


	19. Punishment for Failure

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update, it's been a hell week. I pretty much failed all my classes…but I figured out what was wrong so I got it all fixed. I got a 22 on my last ACT (which I took after the surgery) not really much else going on though.**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers.**

**To insomniac1970- thanks. I'm trying to keep people interested in the story, and action and sex seems to work well**

**To Rukes- well I updated, and I understand that school is a bitch, keep working though. Please keep updating your stories too! :P**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- I'll be sure to do that. I've always wanted to go into the marines, but I don't think it'll work out now. But I would work hard to fight for my country.**

**To OuTlaw GigabyTe- it's okay for the late review, you made it to the list. Cool, I'll be waiting. No Shuhei is with Ichigo, but there is someone who is Tosen's pawn, and it's someone that no one will expect. :D**

**To dude- no offense to you but your opinion means nothing to me whoever you are. There have been two people who have given me bad reviews, compared to the twenty or so people who enjoy the story.**

**To Ghost2113- I agree that the MP5k sucks balls, but I've been killed by it way too much. The fire rate may suck but I think the damage is okay. But yeah I see your point.**

**PS: This goes to reviews. If you don't like the story don't read it. It's fanfiction, you aren't required to read anything I write. Don't tell me you don't like it. That's just being an asshole. If anyone else reviews to tell me that the story is horrible and they don't like it the review will be deleted. Thank you for your time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**December 4th- 4 months till due date- this chapter is over one full day.**

* * *

Orihime sat on a tree branch just outside the gates of the Kurosaki Mansion. She looked down at the revolver in her hands and then up at the window where she saw Rukia kiss Ichigo before Ichigo walked away. Orihime tucked the gun into the black skin tight suit that she wore before she dropped to the ground and ran quickly across the yard, ducking behind trees and the fountain on the way. She slid towards the house and came to a rest below a window. She looked over and saw her entrance. She pulled on a pair of claws and climbed to the second story, coming up right beside Ichigo's room.

"This is for you and me Ichigo. No one will stand in the way of our love again, ever," she crept over to the window and peeked in. "Ooh, jackpot," she smiled when she saw Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nel, and Yoruichi and the young boy Yukio in the room with Rukia. She pulled the revolver out of her suit and tapped on the glass with it, hiding as they all looked over and Tatsuki stood up. She climbed up to stand on the point of the roof and waited. Tatsuki opened the window and poked her head out, looking around.

"I guess it must have been a bird or something," Tatsuki grabbed the window and was ready to pull it back down when Orihime took her chance and swung into the room, her feet connecting with Tatsuki's face. Tatsuki shrieked as she fell backwards, blood streaming down her face from a split lip and a gash across her left cheek. Orihime landed in a crouch and rolled forward, kicked Nel's legs out from under her.

She rolled backwards and to her feet, ducking Rangiku's punch and elbowing her in the throat. She stepped over the first three women and walked over to Rukia, the revolver trained on her.

"What do you want you stupid bitch?" Rukia asked as Yoruichi put Yukio in his crib before she stood again.

"I want you to come with me. My master has a plan for you," she said and shrieked in pain when one of Yukio's rattles hit her hand, knocking the gun free. Orihime straightened just in time to punch Rukia just above her bulging stomach as she stepped forward, and then pushed her back into the chair that she had just vacated.

"My baby," she whimpered as she held her stomach. Orihime spun to face Yoruichi who held a large Commando knife in each hand.

"I don't know what you want with my sister, but you aren't leaving here with her," Yoruichi nodded towards the window and Orihime looked over her shoulder, Tatsuki and Nel stood between her and a now closed window.

"They won't be hard to get around, though you might want to check on your friend there," she nodded towards Rangiku who was on the floor holding her throat, trying to catch a breath. Rukia looked up at Yoruichi who nodded slightly. Rukia pulled out her phone and sent Ichigo a quick text while Yoruichi and Orihime stared each other down.

"Rangiku," Tatsuki knelt by Rangiku and took her by the shoulders lifting her up with arm under her shoulders to support her. "Let me see it," Tatsuki took her hands away and saw a bruise was starting to form. "Just breathe Ran," she cooed, trying to calm her down as tears started to form in her eyes. The door flew open and Ichigo and the guys walked in. They stopped and saw Orihime standing in the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I came to save you," she said to Ichigo, her eyes betraying the lust. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and sat next to her, putting an arm around her waist, hugging her close.

"Save me from what?" he asked glaring at her as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow held pistols on her.

"From that flat chested bitch, that's who," she yelled and pointed the gun at Rukia. "I'm going to kill her and save you," Orihime said and Ichigo placed a small kiss on Rukia's lips before standing.

"Who said I needed saving?"

"Master Aizen did. He said not to hurt her, but I must to save you," Orihime's finger tightened on the trigger.

"No one shoot her. We need her alive," Ichigo took a few steps forward and Orihime threw herself to the side, pulling the trigger. Grimmjow jumped in front of Rukia and spun so his back was to Orihime. The bullet hit him in the back, making him grunt; Rukia catching him as he fell forward. Nel let out a feral scream and rushed at Orihime.

"Nel stop!" Ichigo shouted but she ignored him, tackling Orihime. There was another gunshot and Nel rolled off her, holding both hands to her stomach. Orihime stood and rushed to the window, jumping through it and twisting in mid air so she landed on her feet. Orihime sprinted towards the wall, quickly scaling it. She fell over the wall as a bullet passed over her head. She ran to her car and sped off to Aizen's place.

* * *

Grimmjow lay on his stomach, trying not to groan as Yoruichi placed a bandage on his back. Rukia sat next to the bed, her chin in her hands as she leaned over to stare into his eyes.

"Thank you Grimmjow," she said softly and he felt a grin spread across his face. He could see why Ichigo fell for this girl.

"Not a problem Rukia. Ichigo would have killed us all if something happened to you," his smile grew bigger. "I'd give my life for you or Ichigo anyway,"

"What about Nel?" Rukia asked and Grimmjow turned red.

"Especially Princess," he said and Rukia laughed lightly and then went silent as she looked over Grimmjow's body at Nel.

"Come on Yoruichi," Ichigo said as they worked on Nel. They had put her out and cut off her shirt so they could get to the wound. Rukia had been angry at first, but that had gone out the window when she realized that the look in Ichigo's eyes was one of concern as he worked on his "sister".

"I've got it hold on," Yoruichi pulled the small bullet from Nel's stomach, dropping it into a plate. Yoruichi inspected Nel as Ichigo grabbed a needle and thread and started to sew up Nel's stomach. "No damage other than the bullet hole. No internal organs damaged and no bones hit. I think we're in the clear, but we'll keep an eye on her just in case," she said and looked up to see Grimmjow staring at Nel with pain in his eyes. She drew the curtains shut as Ichigo walked away, blood up to his elbows. Rukia quietly followed him out the door and across the yard. She found him between the two trees on the hill that their bedroom window faced.

Ichigo placed a bloody hand on both tree which she estimated where just far enough apart that she could barely touch both at the same time. She walked up to the trees and heard Ichigo muttering to himself.

"I almost lost them both today sensei; both my sister Nel and the love of my life Rukia. You guys would like her, she's a sweet person and she reminds me of you Yachiru Sensei," Ichigo placed a bloody hand on one of the trees before leaning his forehead against it.

"So this is where you buried your sensei?" she asked and he spun around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you because you seemed distraught, so I came up here to comfort you," she said and walked up to him giving him a hug. He was tense, and he put his hands on her shoulders to push her away.

"You're right. These trees grow over my sensei's bodies. This is a sacred place for me, I come up here a lot to calm down and think," he said and she gave him a small grin.

"You think?" she asked and he glared at her making the smile slide off her face.

"Yes Yachiru, I think you would have liked her," he muttered and Rukia glared at him.

"That's not nice. What do you mean by that?"

"She always questioned my ability to think too," Ichigo said and turned his back to her to look at the sky. "I'm worried," Ichigo said and Rukia came to stand next to him.

"About what?" she asked and Ichigo looked down at her, putting an arm around her shoulders to hug her close.

"This war with Aizen. I have a feeling that we're going to lose a lot of friends before it's over," he said and Rukia thought about it for a moment.

"That's not what worries you is it?" she asked and he shook his head. "Then what is it that worries you?"

"I want to marry you before I die. With this war against Aizen I might not get to do that," he said and she blinked.

"You know, we don't need to have a big wedding. All we need to is to say our vows," she said and Ichigo looked down at her.

"In front of the other Mafia heads, but you deserve better than that."

"Maybe, but I just want to marry you. Nothing else about the ceremony matters. Truthfully, I don't even want a big wedding. The rest of the family is more than enough for me," she said and looked up at him, her violet eyes shining like his were.

"Okay then. Make plans with Yoruichi while I go talk to the guys."

"What are you going to talk to them about?"

"We need a plan on how to beat Aizen. I want to be alive long enough to marry you and stay safe long enough to raise our son," he said placing a hand softly on her stomach.

"You mean our daughter?" she asked and he smiled.

"No, our son. I'm going to make sure he's an athlete and keep him from the Mafia," Rukia glared at him.

"I'm going to make sure our daughter is raised by the statures of the Kuchiki family, and make sure she stays out of the family business," Rukia and Ichigo glared at each other.

"I'm ending this now, before we're stuck out here all day arguing," Ichigo growled and walked down the hill to leave Rukia running to catch up. When she fell in to step next to him he wrapped an arm around her waist and slowed down to walk at a pace she could keep up with him. "What about our daughter being a doctor? I think my dad would be proud."

"What happened to having a son?" Rukia asked as they walked through the front door.

"Well the truth is, I've always wanted to have a daughter," he looked down at Rukia who blushed. "What are you blushing about?" he asked and she blushed harder.

"I've kinda always wanted a son," they stopped walking and stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Ichigo said and Rukia nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What do you have to report?" Tosen asked.

"Ichigo is on the move, sir. They plan on attacking another warehouse tonight."

"Which one?"

"The one on 5th street."

"That's one of our most important chop shop," Tosen said and picked up the phone on his desk. "Yes, it's Tosen. My informant says that Ichigo will attack our drug outpost on 5th tonight. Yes I'll send men right over; hopefully we'll be in time this time. Yes sir," he set down the phone.

"Where are you taking the men from, sir?"

"The 18th street barracks. I'm sending some of the cops to the barracks to protect it," Tosen said as he sent a quick text. "You better get back to the house before Ichigo knows you're missing, Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra nodded and started to walk away, but he stopped short.

"Who is your rat on the force?" Ulquiorra asked as he turned back around, still a little surprised that the cops where with Aizen.

"It's really none of your business, now you're dismissed," Ulquiorra gave a small bow and walked out the door to the car. After a 20 minute drive he walked back into the house.

"Ulquiorra, glad that you're back. How did the meeting go?" Ichigo asked as he met Ulquiorra in the front entrance.

"It was good Ichigo. Tosen has no idea that I'm now working for you," Ichigo nodded.

"Though I suppose you wouldn't tell me if you were, but are you really working for me or are you still working for Aizen?"

"I never worked for Aizen, I found him…disgusting. I always worked for Tosen, but his ideals where corrupted when he joined Aizen. I truly work for you Ichigo, for two reasons. One: Grimmjow trusts you and I trust him. Two: you appear to be a good man who won't let someone else corrupt them therefore I follow you."

"Thank you for the truth, but Tosen was always with Aizen, even from the beginning. They were friends during the war," Ichigo said and they walked down the stairs to see Grimmjow.

"Well that's disheartening. I'd be more worried that you didn't ask," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo nodded. They stopped by Grimmjow's bed and he looked up at them.

"So you made it back alive once again," Grimmjow said and shook his head as he planted his face in the pillow.

"Yeah, and we've got another mission tonight, hitting one of the barracks. We're going to set them back as far as we can in this war," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow pushed himself up with his hands, wincing slightly.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go," Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Not you this time Grimmjow. You are going to stay here and rest, and keep Nel company," Grimmjow looked over at Nel who was still unconscious. Grimmjow looked back up at Ichigo and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ichigo; I should have been by her side. She should never have gotten hurt," Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra sat on the bed.

"You did your best Grimmjow. Just stay at her side and be there for her," Grimmjow nodded at Ichigo's comment as he looked at Nel.

"What made you change? There was one point in time not so long ago where you wouldn't care what happened to girls. I remember the old Grimmjow who used to mistreat girls and just use them to get his sick pleasure," Ulquiorra said as he stared at Grimmjow.

"She's different. She's not like the spoiled fucks that I used to be with just to fuck their lives up. Nel…she's better than them, and I truly like her. I want to protect her from everything and it kills me that I didn't," Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I know how you feel. It's the same with Rukia. I guess we are the same in one way; we both know when we see the girls that we love," Grimmjow nodded. "I'll come back and talk to you later, just get some rest," Ichigo said patting his shoulder softly and Grimmjow nodded again as Ulquiorra inserted a needle into the IV and Grimmjow passed out.

"It's just going to be you and me Ulquiorra. Two men can get into places better than four or five," Ichigo said and stood, walking to the door.

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said and followed Ichigo out the door.

"Get the car," Ichigo said and tossed his keys to one of his guards and the man ran off to the blue mustang that was just in sight down the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Ulquiorra asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"We're going to one of my store houses that holds some of my weapons. We'll bring the weapons back and stock up for the war. Why are you like that?" Ichigo asked as they waited for the guard who had just climbed into the car.

"Like what Ichigo?"

"That bland voice, why are you like that? Grimmjow said that you used to be a carefree person who loved emotion," Ulquiorra looked over at him before he stared at the gate that they were facing.

"When Grimmjow was arrested by you and the other cops I went to Tosen. He had hired us a while back to do a killing, but instead of bringing the girl back to Tosen Grimmjow took the girl home with him and they started dating. Tosen was the one who tipped off the cops and you arrested Grimmjow. It was a setup because Grimmjow screwed the wrong girl.

"When he was arrested Tosen told me that he had been arrested because he let emotions get in the way of his job. Tosen said that if I learned to block my emotions then I'd be safe. He was an honorable man, until he met Aizen and got in on the mafia's business. Tosen was corrupted by drugs and prostitution, and I lost respect for him. He raped women, killed men, got high and drunk, and killed our brother in a fit of rage when I refused a job."

"You had a brother?"

"Two; there were three of us. Me, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, and Grimmjow. The three of us where hit men and were good at our jobs. So when Tosen killed Dordoni and had Grimmjow arrested so I rid myself of all emotion and thus stayed safe from Tosen's anger, and he has issues with anger," Ulquiorra said and looked at Ichigo.

"You're safe now though, you can let your emotions come back," Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Until Tosen is dead I can't let myself feel emotions," they both looked in the direction of the car.

"What is taking him so long?" they walked over and saw the man slumped against the wheel. Ichigo reached through the window and pulled him back. Ichigo let go of the man's shirt and sighed, wiping blood on his shirt. The guard's forehead had a large hole in it, tunneling through to the back of his head.

"The bullet came from the back window and hit him," Ulquiorra said and pointed to the back window. "From the angle of the hole in the head to the hole in the glass, and the amount of shattering, I'd estimate at about two miles away. Only one man I know can make that shot, Gin Ichimaru," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo looked at him. "Back away slowly," Ulquiorra said suddenly and took a few steps back, Ichigo joining him.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to reply when there was a roar. Fire rushed from the car in a bright flash, the flames rushed at Ichigo and Ulquiorra, catching them in its hot embrace. The shockwave arrived a split second later and flung them out of the fireball and through the air. Ichigo and Ulquiorra flew through the air, the rush of wind blowing the flames out. They hit the ground and bounced; Ulquiorra bounced across the grass and hit a tree, lying limp at the foot of the tree. Ichigo hit the ground a second time and rolled, coming to a rest by the fountain.

Ichigo pushed himself to his feet with a groan and felt a large stab of pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a piece of metal in his left thigh. He grasped his leg with both hands as pain shot up his leg and through his body. He kept a hand on his leg as he slowly limped towards Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran down the stairs followed by Yoruichi, Urahara, Toshiro, and Rangiku. Ichigo kept limping towards Ulquiorra as the other caught up with him.

"What happened?" Urahara asked as he grabbed one of Ichigo's arms and put it around his shoulders. Ichigo leaned on him as Toshiro got hold of his other arm. They grabbed Ichigo under the knees and hoisted him up into their arms.

"Bomb in the car," Ichigo pointed to his mustang which was a completely burned mess. The car sat about 200 feet away. "Get Ulquiorra," he said as Shuhei and Tatsuki ran outside, Shuhei's hair was in a mess and both of them looked like they had pulled on their clothes quickly.

"Your shirt is inside out," Ichigo said to Shuhei who looked down with a slight blush. "And Tatsuki, I think you missed your bra, that shirt is just a little too revealing," he said and Tatsuki looked down, her breasts showed through the shirt.

"Damn it," she growled and Shuhei took his shirt off and handed it to Tatsuki who pulled in on graciously.

"Grab Ulquiorra please," Ichigo said and Shuhei ran off. Ichigo laid his head against Urahara's shoulder as they carried him inside. Yoruichi and Rukia were close behind as Rangiku and Tatsuki explored the grounds with the other guards.

* * *

Tosen walked down the hall, an open folder in his hands, Ichigo's face in the left hand corner of the paper, when someone bumped into him and knocked the folder from his hands. He blinked and looked down at Orihime who was picking herself off the floor.

"You okay?" Tosen asked and watched as Orihime brushed herself off.

"Yes sir," she said and turned around, bending over to pick up the folder, sticking her ass in Tosen's face. Tosen stared at her and suddenly felt his pants were just a bit too tight. He stared at her ass as she shook it a little, knowing that he was staring at her.

"Is Gin back yet?" she asked and Tosen shook his head. "He won't be back for a few days."

"Oh, well I don't want to report to Aizen until Gin is back," she said and Tosen narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean? Did you kill Ichigo liked Aizen ordered you too?"

"Well no," she said quietly and Tosen stiffened slightly. Orihime noticed this and waved a hand in front of his face.

"You okay?"

"He's better than you're going to be for failing me," Aizen said from behind her. Orihime spun around and came face to face with a grinning Aizen. Tosen's phone rang and Gin's name flashed on the screen.

"Yes? I understand. You are to keep on him for the next three days until he is dead. Yes, Lord Aizen has won the bet," Tosen said and shut the phone off.

"Gin?" Aizen asked and Orihime spun to face Tosen.

"Yes, he failed," Aizen sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I can't say that I'm that surprised. It's Ichigo that he's after, after all," Orihime turned to Aizen slowly.

"Wha- AHH!" Orihime's head bounced against the wall with a crack as Aizen grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I knew that you wouldn't have the guts to kill him like I said. You failed though you should have been able to kill him. So Gin and I had a small bet. If you had killed Ichigo I'd leave you alone, however if you didn't I could fuck you," Aizen said and looked down at her breasts to make his point.

"I won't let you do that to me. I will fight you," Orihime tried to scream at him but it came out as a wheeze seeing as how Aizen had his hand on her throat.

"I fully expect you to. That's what makes it fun," he grinned and Orihime suddenly felt fear crawl through her body like a block of ice pulled from the deepest part of space.

"You would rape me?" she asked quietly and Aizen laughed.

"Not just me," he looked over at Tosen who grinned at her.

"No," she whimpered and both men laughed to themselves as they grabbed one arm each and started to drag her to one of the "torture rooms" as some of the female servants called it. Orihime struggled until she pulled free and she took off down the hall. Tosen ran after her and tackled her just as she got past the door to the room. Aizen opened the door as Tosen grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the room. Aizen slammed the door shut behind them and laughed at the fear that shone in her eyes when he turned the lights on.

The room had various tables, chains on the walls, multiple beds, and the walls held the instruments of torture. Some of the tables were shaped like people, with canals in the metal to drain blood off the tables to the buckets below the arms and legs. Some of the tables had raised arms to hold the legs with a chain over the head to hold the chains that would be attached to the wrists. There was a hollow area where a guy could stand between the legs to rape the women. Orihime whimpered as she was dragged to one of the tables that were used to torture the female servants.

"Sure is a shame to ruin a girl like you," Aizen said as he and Tosen clamped the restraints down on her ankles and wrists.

"Please don't do this," she begged but they both just laughed.

"I don't think begging is going to help," Tosen said as he slowly removed his shirt. Aizen pulled a vibrator from one of the walls and turned it on.

"This should be fun. No mercy for those who fail in their mission," Aizen walked over to Orihime as Tosen slowly cut the leather clothes off with the knife. He peeled the clothing back revealing a tight black bra that pushed her breasts up, the fabric barely covering her nipples. Her black panties were thin and showed plenty of flesh beneath them.

Aizen licked his lips and grabbed her panties, pulling them down her legs, cutting them off when he realized that he couldn't take them off. Tosen used the knife to cut off her bra and Orihime struggled against the bonds that held her.

"You aren't getting away," Aizen said as he stripped down. "What do you want Kaname?" he asked and Tosen positioned himself by her head. "Very well. I assume that we're doing the usual?" Tosen nodded and Aizen grinned down at Orihime. "This about to get very unpleasant for you," he said and grabbed his still soft cock and rubbed it against her pussy.

"Please, stop," she begged and Aizen grinned as he got harder.

"No," he said and pushed into her quickly. Orihime screamed as Aizen stretched her. Aizen thrust into her as soon as he entered her, not giving her time to adjust to him. She started to cry and beg him to stop. Tosen pulled her head back and shoved his cock into her mouth.

"If you bite down you're going to regret it," he growled and thrust into her mouth, reaching all the way to the back of her throat. Tears gathered in her eyes and ran down her face as Tosen's cock silenced her cries of pain and humiliation. Tosen tasted bad, like he was dirty or something. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else, but the pain kept bringing her back.

She felt Aizen squeeze her hips and press her farther into the table. She cried with pain as Aizen and Tosen raped her. Tosen reached up and squeezed her breasts roughly and she whined in pain. He pulled her nipples hard and she felt pain in her breasts, more tears pulled from her eyes. Tosen kept thrusting into her mouth and slapped her breasts as hard as he could.

Aizen thrust faster and harder, his fingers gripping her thighs tightly and Orihime knew that she was going to be bruised. Aizen reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb, pulling on it roughly with two fingers. She screamed against Tosen's cock as she came, flooding around Aizen's cock. She felt Aizen stop thrusting and a hot liquid fill her. As much as she fucked Gin she knew what it was. She felt Aizen's cum sliding from her pussy and onto the table as he pulled out. Aizen positioned himself above her and shot more cum on her stomach and tits.

Her mouth was dry and she moved her tongue around, which only rubbed against Tosen's dick. Tosen moaned and Orihime screamed as he stopped thrusting. She felt his cock twitch and then Tosen's cum shot into her mouth and down her throat. The warm liquid sliding down her throat made her want to puke, but she kept the bile down as Tosen pulled out of her mouth. He groaned as he grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times, shooting more cum onto her face.

Aizen unhooked the restraints on her ankles as Tosen freed her arms. Orihime immediately fought against them both but Tosen delivered a punch that stunned her. Aizen and Tosen picked her up off the table and carried her over to the bed. They threw her down and Aizen immediately climbed on top of her and straddled her, placing his still hard cock between Orihime's large breasts.

Aizen moaned as Orihime whimpered in fear. As Aizen titty fucked her Tosen grabbed a vibrator and shoved it into Orihime's bruised pussy. She whimpered again in pain and fear as she was fucked with a vibrator and by Aizen. Aizen suddenly shivered and groaned as he shot cum onto her face.

"Now for the real fun," Tosen said and laid on his back, his cock sticking in the air. Aizen pulled away and grabbed Orihime by the arms and pulled her up.

"Sit down," he growled and forced her to sit on Tosen. Orihime had a blank uncaring look on her face and her eyes were dull. They forced Orihime to hold herself up on her hands and feet, her back to Tosen. Tosen positioned himself and pressed his cock against her asshole.

"Nooo!" she screamed and struggled. Tosen grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his dick. Orihime let out a blood chilling scream of pain as her anal cherry was broken. Her eyes took on a wild look as Tosen thrust into her; she knew something was torn. She sobbed in pain as Tosen forced her arms behind her back and stuck them between her back and his chest. He wrapped both arms around him and held her close as he fucked her in the ass.

Aizen took position and forced himself into her pussy. Orihime was beyond screaming as she was stretched beyond her limits. She felt hot liquid running from her ass and knew that Tosen hadn't cummed yet, so her brutalized mind figured it to be blood. Tosen looked down and smiled at the blood that covered his cock and her ass. He groped her breasts as Aizen thumbed her clit.

Aizen and Tosen kept thrusting into her, making her whimper in pain, her throat sore from both screaming and deep throating. Orihime stared into Aizen's eyes as he raped her, seeing nothing but hate and disgust.

"Why?" she asked hoarsely, and Aizen grinned.

"Because we can," he whispered in her ear and stuck his fingers in her mouth. He and Tosen groaned and stopped thrusting as they both came as she screamed with her orgasm. Aizen pulled out and cummed on her stomach as Tosen poured everything he had left into her asshole. Tosen pulled out and Aizen slid from the bed. Tosen rolled Orihime off him and stood up, grabbing his clothes.

"That was fun," he said to her and smiled. "Give us a few hours and we'll be back for another round," he said as Orihime just lay there motionless, staring at the wall as blood and cum ran from her ass and pussy.

"Remember that this is the punishment for failing in a mission," Aizen said and both men walked from the room, fully clothed, leaving her on the bed. "Until next time," they slammed the door shut and left Orihime in darkness.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. That last part with Orihime's rape was written in school, lol. Now back to Black Ops…I mean Physics…no, Black ops. Review peoples, please and thank you!**


	20. Capture and Betrayal

**Hi everyone! It's me again. It's now Thanksgiving Break as I write this author's note. This chapter may be confusing to some people, but don't worry, I'll make sure to explain it in later chapters.**

**We have a new girl in school, and she is hot…the other day during our Stats test I looked over and she was staring at me. She stared at me a bit during that class it seems like…wow, a girl, a hot girl, stared at me! Man that made my week! :P**

**So now that I'm on thanksgiving break I'll be writing more. So hopefully at least two more chapters will be posted. I will be doing a lot of writing and call of dutying over the next week, but I'll try to keep good writing. I guess that everyone was really busy, but I hope that you all have a good Thanksgiving and for those who are still in school, have a great Thanksgiving Break.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- yeah I can agree, it could have been more brutal, but I was in school when I wrote that part ya know. Don't worry, she won't be around much longer, bitch has overstayed her welcome. Yeah, I'll probably wait a while so I can see what happens with Kim Jung Il's son. Here's your update bro.**

**December 10- 4 months till due date, this chapter takes place over one day.

* * *

**

"Ichigo!" Shuhei knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Come in," Ichigo called and Shuhei opened the door. Ichigo was on the bed, his left leg wrapped in a bandage. Ichigo had been confined to his bed since the car bomb the week before. He had the big TV on and a book in his lap.

"What do you need?" Ichigo asked.

"What show is on?"

"Law and Order SVU. It's the one with the disabled woman and the kid who played Michael Oher in The Blind Side," Ichigo said and Shuhei nodded once. "What is it you needed?"

"Have you seen Tatsuki today?"

"Yeah, she went shopping with Rukia and Rangiku, why?"

"She's not answering her phone," Shuhei said.

"She's probably having fun with the girls. I wouldn't let it bother you," Ichigo said and Toshiro walked in.

"Is Rangiku still shopping? I can't get a hold of her," he said and Ichigo frowned and picked up his phone. _Where are you?_

_Shopping, why?_

_ Are Tatsuki and Rangiku with you?_

_No. Rangiku went to the lingerie store and Tatsuki went to get us all lunch. I'm in the bathroom right now though._

_Stay there! We're on our way._

_What's going on?_

_Tatsuki and Rangiku aren't answering their phones._

_I'll try._

_Let me know if you get a hold of them, me and the guys are coming right over._

_Okay, love you._

_Love you too._ Ichigo crawled out of the bed carefully and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo grabbed his crutches and tucked two Desert Eagles into the holsters sewn inside the jacket.

"Rukia isn't with them. They're all separated," Shuhei and Toshiro shared a look and ran from the room.

"We'll meet you in the garage in 5," Toshiro shouted and Ichigo nodded as he crutched down the stairs.

"Yourichi! Get Urahara to get the chopper to the mall, now," Yoruichi nodded and he continued into the garage and waited by the black SUV for less than a minute before Toshiro and Shuhei showed up.

"Let's go," Ichigo crawled in the passenger seat as Toshiro climbed behind the wheel. Shuhei climbed in the back and loaded their pistols. Toshiro started the car and backed from the garage and sped towards the massive seven story shopping mall. When they stopped out front they piled out and Ichigo grabbed his phone.

_I can't get a hold of them. Where are you?_

_We're out front. Where are you?_

_Third floor._

_We're on our way._

"Let's go," Ichigo crutched inside and up to an elevator. "Third floor," he said to Toshiro who pressed the button. Someone tried to get on the elevator but Ichigo nodded to Shuhei who grabbed the man by the collar and shoved the pistol in his stomach.

"We're on business. Leave," the man nodded rapidly and then caught sight of Ichigo.

"You! I'm calling the cops!" he shouted and ran to the nearest pay phone.

"Let's go," Ichigo said and Toshiro pressed the button to close the door. They rode the elevator to the third floor.

"I hate this fucking music," Shuhei growled and fired one shot, breaking the speaker in the ceiling.

"And now everyone knows that someone has guns," Toshiro said and Shuhei glared at him.

"You know what shorty-"

"Enough," Ichigo snapped as he leaned on his crutches. "We have to find the girls and I don't need anyone arguing," he snapped and cocked the pistol, putting it back in his shorts. The elevator dinged and the door opened. "Let's go," they stepped out into an area with jewelry and clothes.

"There," Shuhei pointed towards one wall where the women's bathroom was.

"Move," Ichigo crutched over to the bathroom and called in. "Rukia! We're here."

"Thank God," Rukia flew out of the doorway and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay, we're here," he said and Rukia nodded against his chest.

"Rangiku texted back. She said that they were in the food court and that I should meet them there," Rukia pulled back and looked up at him.

"It wasn't her though was it?" Rukia shook her head.

"Rangiku never spells words right. The whole message never had any mistakes," she said and Toshiro nodded.

"Sounds like Ran," he said and started walking towards the stairs. "Me and Shuhei will go on ahead. Use the elevator," he said and started to climb the stairs as Ichigo and Rukia went to the elevator.

"Good luck," Ichigo said and both men nodded. Ichigo and Rukia rode the elevator up one story. "You okay?" he asked and Rukia nodded. "Good," he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly as the door opened. They quickly moved to the food court and saw Toshiro and Shuhei holding their M9s on two guys.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as he walked up.

"These two men have Rangiku and Tatsuki," Toshiro said as Shuhei glared at the two.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked and Shuhei turned his glare on her.

"They just had them here. Their two other friends took them away," Shuhei said and Ichigo drew two Desert Eagles, handing one to Rukia who pointed it at the men, before he pointed his at the men.

"Should we take them in?" Shuhei asked as the two Hollows pulled on masks and then pulled pistols.

"No," Ichigo said and pulled the trigger of the Desert Eagle. The gun jumped in his hands and he pulled the trigger again. Rukia, Shuhei, and Toshiro fired their weapons as well. The two men tried to fire back, but their bullets missed as rounds from four different weapons pierced their bodies. The two men fell to the floor, blood quickly pooling under them.

"Freeze!" they heard a man shout and they turned to find Chad and four cops standing there, holding TMPs on them.

"It's okay Chad, we got them," Ichigo said and reloaded his gun before he put it back into the holsters in his jacket.

"Drop the guns!" Chad shouted and Shuhei and Toshiro did so. Ichigo took the gun from Rukia and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what is going on," he said and the cops kept the weapons trained on them. "I want you to get to the roof and get in the chopper up there," Rukia nodded and Chad glared at them.

"No whispering," he said and trained the gun on Rukia.

"Chad you lower your weapon dude. We're not a threat to you," Ichigo raised his hands over his head as he moved in front of Rukia.

"I'll be the judge of that," Chad said and Rukia started to back away.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the cops asked and pointed his TMP at Rukia.

"You take that gun off her, or I'll end you," Ichigo growled and his hands twitched.

"If you try that, you die," Chad said and Ichigo looked at him.

"What's wrong with you Chad? Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked and Chad grinned.

"Lord Aizen gave us specific orders to terminate you and anyone else that gets between us and Rukia. Your fiancé has a date with our Lord," Aizen said and Ichigo's mouth dropped to his chest and Rukia stopped backing away.

"Why?"

"Why do this?" Ichigo nodded. "I'm tired of being second. SWAT team, you're leader, I'm second. I'm Uryu's second in the mafia. Everywhere I go I'm always SECOND!" he screamed and glared at Ichigo.

"What are you now?"

"I'm first. This squad is mine. Aizen has promised me the job of Police Chief when he rules the city," Chad said and let some hair fall over his eyes as he lowered his head.

"And you are still second, because you will be taking orders from Aizen," Shuhei said and Toshiro nodded.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your comments. Stop trying to dissuade me from doing this," he said and pointed the gun at Ichigo. Ichigo threw himself backwards off the crutches as he reached into his jacket. Toshiro dropped to the ground and pulled a table down as he grabbed his M9. Shuhei jumped in the air and went flat, landing on his forearms, hands, and toes. He grabbed the gun that was under his chest and rolled behind the table that Toshiro had pulled over for cover.

"Kill them, but leave the girl unhurt!" Chad shouted and Ichigo grimaced.

"Shuhei, Toshiro, take none alive," Ichigo shouted and used his good leg to kick a table down to hide behind. He looked around and saw Rukia disappear into an elevator. "Rukia's safe!" he shouted and slid to peek around the corner of the table. He aimed both Desert Eagles at the legs of the five men and pulled shots off at the nearest person. The man fell and hit his head on the ground, stunning him. Ichigo fired one shot as the man tried to push himself to his feet; the bullet entered his left temple and exited the right one.

Ichigo hid again as the man's blood pooled under his head as bullets pounded the table. Shuhei stood up and fired two shots; both missed the target but succeeded in making him duck. A second man charged the table and did a front flip over it. Toshiro fired one shot and the man grunted as he hit the floor with his back, his head tipped back towards Toshiro and Shuhei. Toshiro took aim and fired one more shot, putting a bullet between his eyes.

"Ichigo, one down!" Toshiro said and Ichigo nodded.

"That makes two!" bullets pounded each table as they shouted back and forth. Ichigo waited for the firing to stop before he motioned to Shuhei. All three of them stood up and fired at the cops. Toshiro's bullets hit his target and knocked him over the railing four stories down. Ichigo hit his target with the first two shots, one bullet passed through each eye, just about tearing off the man's head. Shuhei had fired at Chad who dropped to the ground and hid behind a table.

"This is for you Chad! Give this to Uryu!" he took his badge and tossed it over the tables to Chad as Shuhei and Toshiro fell back to the elevator. Ichigo picked up his crutches and went from cover to cover as he rushed to the elevator.

"Ichigo! Jump!" Toshiro shouted and Ichigo leapt for the door as it closed, barely making it inside. He yelped in pain as Toshiro and Shuhei kept him from hitting the wall and Ichigo grabbed his leg in pain as he felt fire. The door closed just a bullet slammed into the wall by Shuhei's head.

"Shit!" Shuhei dropped to the floor and grabbed his shoulder. "I think it's just a graze," he said as he took his hand away and they saw blood on his hand. "Yeah, just a scratch," the elevator dinged and the door slid open.

"To the roof, now," Ichigo grabbed his crutches and Toshiro and Shuhei grabbed him. They carried him up the stairs to the roof where Urahara sat in the pilot seat of a chopper, Rukia sitting next to him.

"How the fuck do you own a Black Hawk?" Shuhei asked as they carried Ichigo to the open door.

"When you're in my family there is very little that you own," Ichigo said and Toshiro nodded.

"He owns a few helicopters," Toshiro clipped Ichigo in and sat in the passenger seat as Rukia moved back to sit next to Ichigo.

"Like what?" Rukia asked as she took his hand.

"He has a Huey, a Cobra, and Hind," Urahara said as he started the rotors. "Everyone put your mics on," he said and they all grabbed helmets. "We should be at flight idle in 20 seconds," Urahara said as the rotors whined. A bullet bounced off the glass of the cockpit and Urahara ducked.

"It's Chad!" Shuhei shouted and Toshiro grunted.

"I'll get it," he grabbed an M16 and flicked the switch to burst. He popped off some shots and Chad ducked behind an AC unit.

"Flight Idle reached!" Urahara called over the helmet comms. "Everyone hang on!" Urahara pulled back on the stick and the helicopter rose into the air. "We're going home!" Rukia clung to Ichigo's arm as they flew over the city. She was afraid of flying, for a good reason.

"Relax Rukia, Kisuke's a good pilot," they left the city limits and were over the forest heading to Ichigo's mansion.

"We're home," Urahara said and set the chopper down on the helipad. Ichigo unclipped himself and limped of the chopper. Toshiro and Shuhei grabbed him and carried him inside.

"Hurry, we've got to find the others," he said.

* * *

Ichigo and Urahara sat in chairs in front of a wall of screens, keyboards at their fingertips.

"Have you found Aizen's house yet?" Ichigo asked and Urahara shook his head.

"I can't get an accurate reading from Rangiku's phone, but it's in this area," Ichigo looked at the screen that Urahara was pointing at and saw a large yellow circle.

"I don't think that there's a house there," Ichigo said.

"There is, I found these building plans for that area, under a General Coyote Stark," Yoruichi said as she walked in.

"Where's Yukio?" Ichigo asked. "Usually he's attached to your breast," he turned back to the screen.

"Like father like son," Urahara grinned under his hand until Yoruichi smacked him with the stack of papers in her hands, then she glared at a laughing Ichigo.

"I'll hit you too brother, crippled or not," she snapped and Ichigo stopped laughing.

"It was a joke Yoruichi, fucking chill out," she smacked him anyway. "Alright I'm sorry, happy?"

"Yes," she smacked him again and he glared at her. "As for Yukio, Rukia is taking care of him for now. She needs to get used to the idea of raising kids."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about kids? Who said that there will be more than one?" Ichigo asked and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"The way that you two are all over each other, even while she is pregnant, there will be more than one kid. Now, who wants to know what I found?"

"Other than the fact that someone named Coyote Stark bought the land?"

"Yes, other than that. Do you know who Coyote Stark is?" Ichigo and Urahara both shook their heads. "He was a General in the first Mafia War," Ichigo cringed. In the aftermath of that war he had lost his mother to Aizen. "Guess who he was leading?"

"Aizen's men?"

"Ishida's men," she said surprising both Ichigo and Urahara. "But, after the war and after the Ishida clan disbanded, he defected to Aizen's family. According to this rap sheet, he is Espada One; he and his sister both share the role. He is responsible for the murder of Uryu's whole family."

"What do you mean whole family?" Ichigo asked. "And how do you know all this? I'm older than you by six months."

"When you're married to a gun runner you learn a lot of things, so I have a lot of contacts. But anyway; Stark had the entire Ishida family murdered. Look," she sat down in Urahara's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers dancing along her stomach.

Yoruichi ignored him and typed in some numbers and letters. On 8 different screens a face popped up. Two old, five young, and a middle aged woman.

"These are Ishida's two older sisters, both killed in a car crash three days before the war ended. His grandparents; he was killed when his private plane crashed, she was killed by a sniper at his funeral. Uryu's mom, you of course know what happened to her. The other three are his cousins, the two girls were raped and murdered and the boy was hung up by his ankles and skinned."

"How old was the boy?"

"9," Yoruichi said and shut the screens off. "We know that there was a building plan for that plot of land. So we can only guess that Aizen in there somewhere. We should go by helicopter, it'll be quick."

"But not quiet," Ichigo said.

"True," Yoruichi and Ichigo closed their eyes and thought for a moment.

"What if we used the private jet as a drop ship," Urahara said and Ichigo looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that if we take the private plan we can sky dive onto the house. Quiet, and easy," Yoruichi said and Ichigo blinked once before nodding.

"That could work, but we'd need to find the place first, then do it at night," Urahara and Yoruichi both nodded.

"I agree. Should we go now?" Yoruichi asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Come on Hat N' Clogs. Let's go and be back before dinner. Yoruichi, you're flying this one. And when you're done come home to your son and go to sleep," Ichigo said and Yoruichi glared at him.

"Since when do you give me orders?" she asked and Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"When I became your older brother and you had a son," he said and Yoruichi growled.

"That shouldn't mean that I get kept from the action," she snapped and Urahara looked at her.

"Please, just come home," he said and Yoruichi looked at him, a look of pain in his eyes.

"Fine," she said and stalked up the stairs.

"Okay, get Ulquiorra, Toshiro, and Shuhei together now. We're going to take down Aizen once and for all."

"Not without us," they both turned to see Grimmjow walk down the stairs, Uryu right behind him. Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Fine, you can both go," he said and Uryu walked up to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he lifted his hand, Ichigo's police badge hanging by his thumb and first finger.

"Chad gave that to you?" Uryu nodded. "He's with Aizen," Uryu blinked.

"That's impossible!" Uryu snapped. "He's not one of the bad guys."

"Uryu listen to me. Usually you'd be right, but he fired on us. He threatened to kill us and take Rukia to Aizen. He's one of them."

"And if you are right then what do we do?"

"Don't let on that you know, tell him information that he can take to Aizen, and then we'll do something else. Let slip that there is a rat on the police force and see what he does."

"Alright. We'll see what happens. But right now we need to go after Aizen," Ichigo grinned.

"And I have just the thing."

* * *

"Well now, what do we have here?" Gin asked as he walked into the room dark room. Rangiku and Tatsuki were chained to the wall, their arms above their heads, their feet barely touching the floor, the only light shone through the doorway lighting very little.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rangiku asked as she glared at him.

"Gin Ichimaru," he looked over at Tatsuki. "I believe that I gave your boyfriend a pretty good beating," Tatsuki snarled at him.

"What is it you want from us?" Rangiku asked, with a small semblance of calm.

"I want Toshiro and Shuhei to come here and try to rescue you," he said and both Rangiku and Tatsuki paled. "This area of the house is booby-trapped, so if they do get past the other men they will die before they get to you, not that you'll be alive long by the time they get here," Gin said and slammed the door shut.

"What are you going to do to us?" Tatsuki asked.

"To you? Nothing at the moment, but soon there will be lots of torture going on," Gin grinned at them "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes while I prepare," he flipped the switch and the lights blinded them for a moment. "If you don't want to be tortured you have to tell me everything I ask you," he walked from the room.

"Oh God," Tatsuki gasped as they looked around the room, their eyes now mostly adjusted to the light. Various machines lined the walls and sat on the floor. There were multiple adjustable chains hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this room?" Rangiku asked, fear in her eyes.

"This is where we torture the women," Gin said as he reentered the room. "As well as family of those that we're torturing. Like these two," Gin motioned at a camera and two kids, both girls, were brought in, both only four years old.

"No," Rangiku whispered and the two kids looked at her. "Etsu, Akina."

"Mommy!" they called to her at the same time. Etsu had white hair like her father though it was long like her mother's, while Akina had short spiky blonde hair. Both girls had tears in their eyes.

The twins were conceived in Karakura before Rangiku and Toshiro had even thought about being a couple. Toshiro and Rangiku had been celebrating a victory and Ichigo's birthday and Rangiku had gotten them both drunk and ended up sleeping with Toshiro. Later they learned what had happened and confessed their true feelings to each other and soon got married.

"Please don't hurt my babies," Rangiku cried and gin laughed.

"That's not possible. I know a mother's love for her kids, but you are different my dear. I know that you would never betray your husband or your old friend who took care of you. I also know that you won't give up the location of the hidden Kurosaki Manor," Rangiku's head snapped up and her wide eyed gaze landed on Gin.

"How do you know about the manor? The Kurosaki's and the Dead Six are the only ones who know about the manor," Rangiku sputtered.

"That's where you're wrong," Aizen said as he walked in. "The other Dead Six members may have known about the plans, but remember that I was the one who helped kill all the Dead Six members. You learn some things when you torture people. I still feel bad about what I did to Ichigo's mother," Aizen grinned. "So, where is it?"

"I can't tell you," Rangiku said and Gin pulled a large knife from his belt and pressed it to Etsu's throat. "Please don't hurt my baby!" she screamed and tears streamed from her face. "I can't tell you. I literally can't tell you," Aizen looked into her eyes.

"She's right, the information isn't there. Who does know the location?" Rangiku looked at her children.

"If I tell you will you let them go?" she whispered. Aizen thought for a moment.

"Yes. I give you my word that they will leave this room alive and unhurt," Aizen said and Rangiku nodded.

"Ran, don't," Tatsuki warned.

"Shut up Tats. Kisuke and Yoruichi Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki. They know where to not only find the entrance to the manor, but the codes to get in." Aizen blinked.

"What do you mean codes?" Aizen asked, suspicious.

"Kisuke Urahara installed steel doors that can't be cut through or blown down. He took technology from banks and improved it. The place is impenetrable," Rangiku said and Aizen took a deep breath and waved his hand at Gin.

"We'll see about that," Aizen took the two girls by the arms and walked from the room, leaving Gin alone with Tatsuki and Rangiku.

"Well, now that you answered Aizen's questions we can have some fun," Gin grinned at the two and Tatsuki and Rangiku shared a look of fear as Gin approached with the huge knife in his hand as he stared at them hungrily.

**Suspense! It's killing me, how about you? :P next chapter up in a few days, I hope. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews please…please?**


	21. Death, Pains, and A Very Sweet Deal

** Hi everyone! I updated, and there should be another up this weekend. I'll have plenty of time to write, but the reviews have been a little short lately I'm sad to say. I hope everyone has a great thanksgiving.**

**To Rukes- great to hear from you again Rukes. You find out what happens and I don't think people will like it.**

**To dbzgtfan2004- thanks, I'll make sure to keep it up.**

**To insomniac1970- I'm sorry, why did no one like ch 19? I had almost no reviews on it. But yeah, I figured a nice plot twist would be nice. :P**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- twister! I mean the plot twist not what Rangiku and Tatsuki have to endure. Now if only I could get hot girl to date cripple I be set. :D**

**December 10-Four months till due date**

* * *

Ichigo, Urahara, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro sat in the small jet as they flew over the mass expanse of trees. They each had on light body armor, black face paint, black clothes, and black combat boots. Ichigo had a SCAR-H on his lap as he leaned his head against the headrest. The SCAR-H was a sapphire blue color with black stripes on it. The silencer that had been screwed into the barrel was also black. The dot site on the gun had a blue smiley face on it, the glass it was printed on had a green tint to it.

Toshiro was polishing his throwing knives one at a time before slipping them back into their sheaths. The sheaths were on a pair of belts that went from each shoulder to the opposite hip; four knives on each belt, plus three in sheaths on each hip, one on the outside of each thigh, and two on the back of each forearm. Two hilts poked from the top of each boot, the foot long blades were situated on the outside part of his ankle. He had a red ACR with black stripes and a silencer on it. He had a bright green dot sight on the ACR, and it against the wall next to him.

Ulquiorra had his chair reclined all the back as he took a nap. His green M40A3 lay length wise, from his feet to his head, his arms were crossed over the barrel. Ulquiorra snored lightly for a moment, his tattooed face calm for a moment a small smile slowly crossing his face. He had modified the gun just enough to give it an extra kick to it.

Urahara sat next to his wife as she flew the plane to its destination. His usual green and white striped bucket hat was replaced by a full black one for the mission. He stared out the window as they passed above the trees at 5,000 feet. His M60 was sitting on the floor just behind the co-pilot seat. Urahara looked down and tapped Yoruichi on the shoulder and she turned her head to look at him.

"There," Yoruichi followed his finger and saw the shape of a house in the moonlight. Kisuke looked at his watch. "It's 11:32 pm. We're right on time for the midnight party," he unbuckled himself and stood up, slipping through the door. Yoruichi flipped a switch which shut the lights off before she slipped it again. The lights came back on and the other men stood up, grabbing parachutes and securing their weapons and ammo.

"Let's get this started," Ichigo said and opened the door in the tail end of the plane. Wind rushed through the fuselage as the four of them stood there. Urahara slammed a hand onto his head to keep the wind from blowing his hat away. "This is going to be a Grade A cluster fuck!" Ichigo shouted over the wind. He turned and threw himself through the door and out of the plane.

"I'll see you at home babe!" Urahara shouted as loud as he could and followed Ichigo with a shout of excitement; Toshiro and Ulquiorra right behind. Ichigo fell silently, as did Toshiro and Ulquiorra, but Urahara fell with a loud scream of joy, hand still clamped onto his hat. Ichigo pulled on the cord and the parachute unfolded itself, jerking against Ichigo as it slowed his descent. The other three pulled their cords as well and descended with Ichigo into the trees.

Ichigo landed and immediately gathered up the chute, rolling it up and hiding it by a tree as the other three landed and followed his lead. Ichigo took off the backpack and retrieved his clips and pistols from the bag. He slid everything into their pockets and holsters and clicked the straps shut.

"Okay, Aizen's mansion is half a mile away. We'll have to hurry if we want to save Tatsuki and Rangiku."

"Uh, can someone help me down?" Ulquiorra asked and Ichigo looked up at him. Ulquiorra was stuck in a tree by the chute, the branches holding him up, his feet dangling just a few feet above the ground.

"Brace yourself," Toshiro said and drew the two knives from his boots. He took a few steps back and bounced on his feet a few times before he sprinted at the tree, jumping up and running a few steps up the tree. He pushed off with his foot and turned in mid air to face away from the tree, slashing his arms as he fell. Toshiro landed on one knee, his arms crossed over his chest as Ulquiorra fell behind him. Ulquiorra landed on his feet and pitched forward, rolling across the ground, coming to his feet.

"Thank you," he said turning to Toshiro.

"Not a problem," Toshiro replied as he slid the knives back home in his boots. "Let's get a move on," he picked up his ACR and started to walk through the trees.

"Yeah, come on," Ichigo started after him and the other two followed. When they had gone about a quarter of a mile they caught sight of Aizen's mansion. It was a large three story house, with a wraparound porch and balconies. There were guards on each balcony and patrolling the porch.

"Hold up here," Ichigo said and reached over to Ulquiorra. "Let me see the rifle a moment," Ulquiorra handed over the rifle and Ichigo looked through the scope, watching the men patrolling.

"What do you see?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo kept the scope glued to his face.

"Two men patrolling the porch on this side. Six balconies, six men, and four on the roof. This is going to be one big hell hole," he handed the rifle back to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, see if you can give us support from here."

"On it," he said and slung the rifle over his shoulder and pulled on special glove with small spikes on the palms, climbing the nearest tree. When he reached a nice secure branch where he could still see the mansion, yet was still covered, he grabbed the walkie talkie and called down.

"Alright everyone, let's go get our family back," Ichigo said and ran quietly through the woods. Urahara and Toshiro were right behind him. "We do this quickly and quietly. I don't want to lose anyone," Ichigo said and slid behind a low three foot stone wall that separated the mansion grounds with the woods.

"I see you; tell me when I can get rid of these guys," Ichigo motioned for Toshiro and Urahara to move to the flanks. Ichigo held up five fingers and slowly counted down. When he had a closed fist Ulquiorra killed the first man with a shot to the head. Urahara opened fire with the M60, the rounds flying through the windows and walls. Ichigo and Toshiro opened fire as well, adding more bullets to the carnage as Ulquiorra kept firing his weapon as well.

The guards on the balconies and the porch were cut down, blood going everywhere as bullets passed through them. The bullets flew into the house, destroying furniture, pictures, TVs, ornaments, and the Christmas tree that Aizen's men had put up.

"Move forward!" Ichigo shouted and vaulted the low wall as bullets bounced off the stone, sending chips flying. Urahara and Toshiro followed him as he sprinted 200 feet across the yard to the front door. Toshiro stood to the right of the door, Urahara on the right as Ichigo stood in front of the door.

"Wait, I'm reloading," Urahara said as he loaded a new magazine into the M60 before he nodded to Ichigo.

"Alright, let's go," Ichigo kicked down the door and he rushed in, Urahara and Toshiro right behind. "Toshiro left, Hat N' Clogs right," Ichigo said and they nodded. "We meet in the main bed chamber on the third floor. Sweep every floor, room by room," Ichigo said and they slowly went their separate ways. Ichigo held the SCAR up as he slowly walked up the stairs. He shot the man who jumped out and the man fell down the stairs.

Toshiro went up the outside staircase and aimed down the hallway. Two men jumped out and fired a few shots as Toshiro ducked behind a wall. He turned the corner and fired, killing both men. He walked by them, one man lay on the floor in a pool of blood as the other slumped against the wall.

Urahara turned the corner as he walked up the stairs and watched as a door closed. He pulled the trigger and a line of holes appeared in the wall and door as he fired from left to right and back again. There were multiple thumps as bodies hit the floor and he rushed up to the third story.

Ichigo waited as Toshiro and Urahara showed up. They stopped by Ichigo and he waited.

"Building is clear from floor one to this room. We killed some men, but I don't think that they're all up here. I saw a black metal door with bars over the little window. I'm thinking that it's the basement," Toshiro said.

"We'll get down there soon enough. We kill Aizen..tonight," Ichigo said and kicked the door open. The three men rushed in and found a girl cuffed spread eagle to the four post canopy bed, her open legs facing the door. Dried blood covered the inside of her thighs, her ass, and the bed under her. Ichigo motioned for Urahara and Toshiro to look around the room as he walked over to the girl.

"Oh my God," Ichigo dropped the gun as he went to his knees beside the bed as Urahara and Toshiro came back to him. "Quickly, cut her loose," Ichigo whispered as he leaned his elbows on the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. "Tatsuki, what have they done to you?" he whispered as he looked at her face.

Tatsuki's face was covered in bruises and she had multiple cuts on her face; one under her left eye, one on the right cheek, and it looked like her nose was broken. Her body was covered in bruises, from her arms to her breasts and stomach, all the way down to her thighs. When her legs dropped to the bed she opened her eyes and Ichigo saw them clouded with pain and fear. She jerked against the cuffs and let out a small shriek of fear.

"Tatsuki, it's me, Ichigo," he said and grabbed her as Toshiro and Urahara uncuffed her wrists. The skin had been rubbed off of her ankles and wrists. "It's just me. It's just Ichigo," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. She clutched at him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ichigo," she whispered. "Is it really you? Are you really here?"

"I'm here Tats. I'm here," he said and rubbed her back. She let out a small moan and he looked at her back; it was covered in bruises. "Oh God," he lay his head against her shoulder. "Toshiro, get me a blanket," he said and Toshiro handed a sheet to him. Ichigo wrapped it around Tatsuki and hugged her again.

"Where is Shuhei?" she asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"I wouldn't let him come. I had to leave some people behind to protect the mansion. I'll take you home as soon as we find Rangiku," he said and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"She's down stairs," Tatsuki said and Toshiro looked at Ichigo who looked over at Urahara.

"Hat N' Clogs, watch Tats," he said and stood up, and ran down the stairs, Toshiro close on his heels. They rushed to the black door and Ichigo tried to kick it open but it didn't budge. "We'll have to blast it open," Ichigo growled but Toshiro shook his head rapidly.

"We go in now!" he snarled and gave the door a vicious kick as it swung open. The man who had opened the door fell down the stairs. Toshiro took the stairs two at a time down the twenty or so steps and drew both large knives as he leapt the last few steps and stabbed the man in the throat with both knives.

Toshiro withdrew the knives and cleaned them before he slid them back into his boots. Ichigo came up behind him and looked around the doors.

"That one!" Ichigo said and rushed to it.

"I'll check this one!" Toshiro said and kicked the door open as Ichigo did to his. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toshiro let out a long blood chilling scream of pain and loss as he fell to his knees. Ichigo rushed in behind Toshiro and fell to his knees behind him, throwing his arms around him as Toshiro screamed again.

"Sweet Mary mother of God protect us all," Ichigo whispered as he looked into the room. It had one light hanging from the ceiling as well as two chains with bodies hanging by their feet. Two girls, one blonde and one white haired hung by their feet. They were stripped of all clothing and had been whipped. Blood covered their backs and fronts, blood still dripping from their fingers which hung just feet above the ground. Their throats slit wide open from one side to the other.

"Etsu! Akina!" Toshiro screamed as he stared at them. The slices grinned evilly at Toshiro and Ichigo.

"Come, let us be away from here," Ichigo said but Toshiro shook him off as he stood. Toshiro walked over to his two daughters and stared at them. He pressed his lips to their bloody foreheads and cried.

"Where is my wife?" he asked shakily and Ichigo shook his head. "Where is she!" he screamed as he spun to face Ichigo. Ichigo took a deep breath and lowered his head, pointing to the last door that hadn't been opened yet. Toshiro stood up and Ichigo followed him as Toshiro walked to the door.

Toshiro kicked the door open with a snarl on his face and Ichigo followed him in. Ichigo drew his Anaconda and aimed it at Chad who held a naked Rangiku in his arms. His left arm was wrapped around Rangiku's waist, his right hand held a large knife at her throat. Rangiku looked like she had been raped and beaten much like Tatsuki had.

"Chad, drop the knife and Rangiku. You're fight is with me, not Toshiro and not her," Chad grinned at them both.

"Fine," Chad drew the knife across Rangiku's throat quickly and her eyes widened. Blood spurted from her neck and she spit more from her mouth as Chad pushed her towards Toshiro. Toshiro rushed forward and Chad threw the knife and it caught Toshiro in the left shoulder and he stumbled.

"NOO!" Ichigo popped off three shots as Chad threw himself to the side, behind a corner. Ichigo rushed over and stumbled back, dropping the gun to the floor as a fist connected with his face. Chad turned the corner and punched Ichigo in the face again and Ichigo dropped to the floor, stars floating in circles around his head.

Toshiro quickly crawled over to Rangiku who held her hands to the neck, trying desperately to hold the blood in. Toshiro pushed her hands away and laid his hands on her neck, putting pressure on the wound.

"Please, hold on Ran. I love you, please hold on!" he felt tears run down his cheeks as he tore a large strip of clothing from his shirt and held it to her throat. He placed his right hand on her cheek and stroked her hair. "Please don't leave me and the girls," he begged and her eyes brightened.

"They're alive?" she asked quietly over the pain and Toshiro hesitated a moment before he nodded.

"They're alive," his voice broke and he stared down into her eyes. "Please don't leave me," he begged her again and she smiled up at him.

"You know what they always say about death?"

"What?"

"How you can see light at the end of the tunnel?" he nodded and she choked out a laugh. "Those people are liars. I can't see anything, and I'm cold as fuck," she looked up into his eyes and he saw them dim.

"Rangiku," she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and he stopped his stroking to grab her hand. She gripped it tightly.

"I love you," she said quietly and he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, tasting the metallic salty tang of blood on his tongue.

"I love you too," he said and she nodded once, a smile slowly sliding onto her face as her eyes glassed over. Her flesh was pale and cold to the touch. Her grip on Toshiro's hand loosened and her hand slid from his to the floor. Toshiro dropped his head to her naked chest and let out a loud scream of pain which brought back the stunned Ichigo.

"Well, aint that just a huge shame," Chad shook his head and Toshiro glared up at him.

"I will kill you!" Toshiro jumped up and drew one of the small throwing knives, swinging at Chad. Chad leaned back a few inches and caught Toshiro's wrist, bending it quickly. Toshiro let go of the knife and punched Chad in the face with his left hand. Chad grabbed him by each shoulder and spun, throwing Toshiro against the wall.

Toshiro stood up and rushed at Chad, tackling him. Toshiro punched Chad in the stomach a few times and the face once before Chad hit Toshiro with a right hook, which knocked Toshiro off him. Chad climbed on top of Toshiro and punched him twice with each hand before Toshiro used his legs to buck him off. Toshiro rolled over and got to his feet, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Chad walked over to him and threw a punch which Toshiro blocked with his forearm. Toshiro roundhoused him in the hip, which made him lean over, before he went to one knee and swept Chad's legs from under him.

Chad raised both legs and kicked Toshiro in the stomach, before he rolled to his feet. Chad stood up and walked over to Toshiro who punched him in the side. Chad grabbed Toshiro by the hair and punched him in the stomach a few times before he bent him over and kneed him in the face. Toshiro stumbled back and Chad punched him in the face knocking him back even farther. Toshiro punched Chad who grabbed his hand and used the bottom of his foot to push Toshiro back. Toshiro looked up and him and glared.

"You will pay for what you did to my wife," Toshiro charged at Chad who spun and kicked Toshiro in the face. Ichigo watched from the floor as Chad climbed on top of Toshiro and started to pound his face. Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and grabbed the Anaconda that lay next to him. He took careful aim at Chad's chest and took a deep breath.

"Chad! Get off him!" Chad looked up and grinned.

"You don't have to guts to shoot me," he stood up and walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Chad," he opened his eyes and pulled the trigger. Chad stopped and looked down at his chest. Blood started to spread across his chest; he looked at Ichigo and took a few more steps forward. Ichigo fired again and blood exploded from between Chad's tight closed lips. Chad stumbled back a few steps and tripped over Toshiro who lay on the floor. Ichigo pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked over to Chad who lay on the floor, clutching his chest.

"Who do have the guts," he whispered and Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm sorry Chad. Why did you join them?"

"I was promised not only the police, but Tatsuki as well," Chad grinned. "I got my wish to have Tatsuki, and boy was she tight. Maybe I should tell you about it," Ichigo grimaced.

"Who else raped her?"

"Just me," Chad said. "Just me," Ichigo nodded and aimed the gun at Chad's head.

"I should let Tatsuki's boyfriend handle you. But since you were my friend at one time, I'll make this quick," Chad's face fell and he nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you," Ichigo nodded and pulled the trigger. Chad's body jumped as the bullet passed through his head and into the floor, blowing most of his head away with it.

"I'm sorry Chad. I wish you hadn't made me do this," he slipped the gun into its holster and turned to kneel by Toshiro. "Toshiro," Toshiro looked up at him.

"I couldn't save them," he whispered and Ichigo shook his head.

"We couldn't save them. I'm sorry my friend. I really truly am," he pulled Toshiro into his arms and Toshiro cried into his shoulder. Ichigo pulled out the walkie talkie and contacted Ulquiorra, telling him to bring Urahara to the front door.

"I'll take my girls," Toshiro said as he stood up and used the heel of his palms to wipe his tears away.

"I'll carry Rangiku," Ichigo said and carefully gathered her body in his arms as Toshiro went to the next room. Ichigo carried Rangiku up the stairs to the front door as Urahara and Ulquiorra walked in.

"Is that- Oh God," Urahara gasped and shook his head.

"Get three sheets," Ichigo said and both men nodded, running into different rooms to find sheets. Ichigo stripped off his shirt and jacket and slipped them onto Tatsuki's petite frame. "Wear these, it's cold out there," Tatsuki looked at him blankly and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo blinked.

"For what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have gotten captured. I should have fought harder to escape," Ichigo hugged her.

"You did the best you could. Let's go home," he said as Toshiro brought his daughters up the stairs. Urahara and Ulquiorra appeared with some sheets in their hands. Ichigo and Toshiro took the sheets and wrapped the bodies carefully.

"There's a truck in the garage," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo nodded.

"Let's go home."

* * *

A half naked and freezing Ichigo walked in the door and everyone ran into the front foyer. The other three were right behind him, Ulquiorra closing the door behind him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rushed down the stairs but stopped short of tackling him when she saw that he had something wrapped in a sheet in his arms.

"Is that-" Shuhei stopped himself short and took a deep breath as Ichigo shook his head no. Shuhei caught sight of Urahara, Tatsuki close behind him.

"Why is she wearing your shirt and jacket?" Rukia asked a little upset.

"She didn't have the best night," Ichigo said sadly and Shuhei walked over to her slowly.

"I'm sorry Shuhei," she sobbed. "I should have fought harder. I…I couldn't," she burst into tears and Shuhei caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"It's okay babe. I love you, its okay. I know you fought as hard as you could," he wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her.

"Who?" Yoruichi asked as she walked down the stairs, Yukio in her arms. Ichigo looked at Toshiro who looked down at the two bundles in his arms.

"I know that you never got to meet them. I want you to meet my daughters, Etsu and Akina," Toshiro said and pulled back the sheets so the girls' faces were visible.

"Oh my god Toshiro," Yoruichi gasped and then looked at the bundle in Ichigo's arms. "That means that…Oh Sweet Jesus," Yoruichi dropped to her knees and hugged Yukio close as Ichigo pulled the sheets back and revealed Rangiku's face.

"Ichi," Rukia went to her knees in front of him and felt tears run down her face. Kisuke went to his knees beside his wife and son and hugged them both close.

"We'll hold a funeral in two days," Toshiro said and Ichigo nodded.

"Shuhei, contact Soi Fon. She'll want to say goodbye."

"I don't know-"

"Don't bullshit me. I know that you've been in contact with her multiple times. I'm stupid Shuhei, but I'm not that stupid," Ichigo said and glared at him. Shuhei nodded once and picked Tatsuki off the floor.

"I'm taking Tatsuki to my room and then I'll meet you in the conference room," Shuhei walked off, his arm around Tatsuki's shoulders.

"Toshiro. Let's take them to the medical bay. We'll discuss what we're to do about this later," Toshiro nodded and followed Ichigo to the stairs.

"Ichigo. Please come to bed when you're done," Rukia begged and Ichigo turned to look at her.

"How can you think of that at a time like this? We just lost a member of this family," Ichigo snapped and Yoruichi saw the pain in his eyes. Yoruichi went and put her arms around Rukia when Ichigo left.

"I'm sorry. Even after being with him all this time, when he gets that look in his eye he won't do anything until he's either taken care of the problem or he drops from exhaustion. He' s not mad at you, and will probably make you scream as payment for acting like an ass, but for now please just leave him," Rukia nodded and looked at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"I know. I know he loves me, and I'll make sure he pays me back," she said with a small grin before she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**A few hours later **

Rukia lay down on the bed that she and Ichigo shared and stared at the ring on her finger.

"When are you going to seal the deal?" she ran her hand over her stomach and sighed as she stood up to look at herself in the mirror. "I'm fat," she pouted.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant with my child," Ichigo said and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. He placed his chin on her shoulder and stared into her eyes through the mirror.

"I love you Ichigo," she said quietly as she placed her hands on his forearms.

"I love you too Rukia," he said equally quietly and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

"No, it's okay. I understand that you were upset," Rukia said. "But I expect payment from you," she grinned into the mirror and Ichigo kissed her neck again.

"I'll make you a deal," he said into her neck and she moaned.

"What's that?" she asked softly.

"Let's wait until the child is born. If you give me a daughter I will agree to be your sex slave for a week. We can do anything you want."

"What if it's a son?"

"Then you're going to be my sex slave for a week," Rukia thought it over, a questioning look coming across her face.

"But won't that mean that we're going to be having a lot of sex anyway?" Ichigo grinned at her.

"My point exactly," he slowly dragged her to the bed and they snuggled up under the covers. "Good night my love," he kissed her lips softly and she grinned at him.

"Until the morning," she kissed him back and turned so her back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her and they both quickly fell asleep, neither of them aware that Aizen had his eye on them.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. More will be revealed in the next few chapters, and this story is almost done. Just a few more chapters (at least 5 more) will be written.**


	22. Birthday

**Okay everyone, it took me longer to write this one because there's no action at all. This is a fun, break chapter that I had to write. It does have some twists to it, but that's nothing short of what you should expect from me.**

**Now to reviewers.**

**To tiffany- Aizen gave his word that they would leave the ****room**** unharmed, besides its Aizen, you really expect him to keep his word? Toshiro has a major part to play in this…you'll see why it had to happen.**

**To Thornspike- haha, everyone will see**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- yeah I kinda realized that you had computer trouble again…you need new internet or something lol. The weapons page was posted cause I realized that the weapons I was using I knew about, but some others might not…I'll probably do that with all the stories I do. And thanks again.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- yes I realize you're on here twice, deal with it :P. I know right? They seem like good brothers lol, as for Orihime once, again-its Aizen. You really expect him to be nice?**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- once again, a third time I know…I felt like doing it. Chad was a spur of the moment thing…I realized that of all the characters there are a few who really aren't a huge part of the story…I had to find some way to keep it interesting cause I think some people are starting to get bored with it.**

**To schnizlefritz- I'm sorry it keeps getting sadder…it should pick up really soon.**

**To daslaer fan fav- thanks my fan…I shall keep it up as best I can. I'm here to give you all pleasure *blinks* that came out wrong.**

**To insomniac1970- well, Rukia will survive, I can confirm that much…but some of the other characters won't make it to the sequel, which I have started planning out in my already cramped mind. And once again sorry about the rape of Orihime.**

**To Ghost2113- yeah I know I slacked off on the kills, but those few weren't worth the time and effort…it's the big battle scene at the end where I'll make the kills better. I do like the M60 as well, it was pretty awesome. Glad to have you back.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, the new hot girl at school, or my soul…my brain I'm sure belongs to a combination of IchiRuki and ShikaTema from Naruto…and probably the new hot girl at school but I'm pretty sure that'll be over soon :'(

* * *

**

**December 18 three months till due date**

"Well now Don Ishida, it seems that we have a small problem," Aizen said and the man shook his head.

"I am no longer the head of the Family. I gave that title to my son, Uryu," Ryuken said and lifted his head off his chest to look at Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. The room was bright and had concrete floors with a drain in the middle, right above where Ryuken was sitting. His ankles and wrists were bound to the legs and armrests of the chair. There was a large furnace in the corner which supplied heat to the house during the winter.

"Well that's fine, because we need what's in your brain," Aizen said and Ryuken looked at him and didn't like the look in his eye.

"What do you want to know?" Ryuken asked and Aizen smirked.

"Where is Kurosaki Manor?" Ryuken swallowed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that," he grinned and Aizen nodded a few times.

"I understand. I'm sorry, this is nothing personal, it's just business. You not only sold out your own father and wife, but also Isshin Kurosaki's wife. And no other reason than to gain power. Your family controlled most of the national government and city government. Yet you won't sell out the son of your old enemy. Why?"

"Because I have no quarrel with him one, and two I will not allow you to attack the manor because I know that you will kill everyone and take Rukia. And I won't let you kill the innocent child that she carries," Ryuken said and Gin grinned.

"I have already killed Toshiro Hitsugaya's wife Rangiku and their daughters. I don't care who I hurt as long as I get what I want," Aizen said and Ryuken shook his head.

"You've become power hungry Sosuke. Of that I am sad to see, but there seems to be nothing that can be done about that now. I will not tell you the location of the manor."

"Well, I guess that we'll just have to pull it out of you," Aizen said and Gin grabbed a pair of pliers. "I'm glad that you keep your nails long," Aizen grinned. "Makes this much easier."

* * *

Ichigo stood in the kitchen with Yoruichi and Urahara, a cake on the table. Ichigo placed the last 2 candles on the cake, making it 19. Yoruichi smiled and held up a a plastic bag with frosting on the inside, a hollow metal cone fitted into one corner.

"What should we write on it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh come on, just write the normal," Ichigo said and turned to the door as Nel walked in.

"Yoruichi, Yukio is crying," Yoruichi sighed and handed the frosting bag to Ichigo.

"Okay, I'm on my way up," she said and walked from the room.

"So, she's going to be 19 today?" Nel asked and Ichigo nodded slowly as he wrote the 'Happy Birthday Rukia' on the cake. "Well, when are we going to have the party?"

"When Byakuya brings her back that's when we give her the surprise," Ichigo said and looked up as Shuhei walked in.

"Ichigo, we have to talk," Shuhei said with a serious voice.

"Now?" Ichigo asked and he nodded.

"It's really important," Shuhei said and Ichigo groaned.

"Be back in a moment Kisuke," Urahara nodded and Ichigo followed Shuhei out the door into the front foyer. "What is it? Rukia's birthday is today and I don't want to do any jobs," Shuhei looked at the floor.

"I have some bad news. Uryu just called; his father is missing. Ryuken is the only person outside of our family who knows of the manor. I fear the worst," Ichigo looked at the floor.

"Okay, um," Ichigo scratched his forehead. "Get the soldiers to pack everything and take it to the manor; quietly, it is Rukia's birthday after all and I don't want to ruin it by this."

"Understood. I'll get the men right on it. Should I tell Don Kuchiki as well?"

"Yes, the manor was built for two large families to stay there. It has enough barracks to house 2,000 men," Shuhei blinked and his mouth dropped open.

"How big is this place?"

"I haven't been there personally, but according to my father, it's not only underground, but it's a series of rooms and tunnels deep underground. It's large enough to hold up to 3,000 people. It's got enough room to hold 1 years worth of supplies for that same number of people as well as weapons caches and ammo dumps."

"So it's a fortress?"

"An underground fortress. Now, get everyone ready and then come to the party," Ichigo turned and walked away as Shuhei bowed to him. He walked back into the kitchen and Urahara looked up.

"Ichigo, Yoruichi and I have something to ask," Ichigo noticed that Yoruichi was back in the room with Yukio in her arms.

"Shoot," Ichigo said and sat at the table, Yoruichi and Urahara sitting down in front of him. They looked at each other for a moment before they turned their attention to him.

"We want you be Yukio's Godfather," Yoruichi said and Kisuke nodded.

"Of course," Ichigo said a smile spreading across his face. "Who's going to be the godmother?"

"We are planning on asking Rukia," Kisuke said and Ichigo's grin grew wider.

"I'm sure that she'll accept," Ichigo said and Yoruichi nodded.

"So when are you two going to hold a wedding?" Yoruichi asked and Yukio hiccupped and gave a little grin. All three laughed lightly and Yoruichi tickled him under the chin.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. We've been really busy with this stupid war."

"If it's so stupid then why continue it?" Uryu asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Because Aizen is trying to take Rukia away from me so he can have a shit load of power."

"I see. Have you heard about my father?"

"I heard he was missing but that's it," Uryu nodded.

"I'm going to have to decline the party. I have to search for my father," he handed a wrapped box to Ichigo. "This is for Rukia. Tell her happy birthday," he turned and walked out before Ichigo could say anything.

"Morning Ichigo," Tatsuki said quietly as she walked in Shuhei close behind.

"Morning Tats," he hugged her and she flinched a bit before she hugged him back.

"You still scared of me?"

"No, I'm still just a little sore," she said truthfully and smiled at him. "I'll be fine," Ichigo nodded and looked up at Shuhei who got the meaning and nodded.

"It's done," he mouthed and Ichigo nodded once and placed a kiss on his new sister's head.

"Alright, let's get ready," Ichigo looked at his watch. "Rukia and Byakuya should be here soon," they nodded and got the table ready as Toshiro walked in.

"They're here," he said with an unemotional voice.

"Thank you Toshiro. Come on," Ichigo put an arm around his old friend's shoulders and everyone walked into the front foyer. Nel appeared from down stairs with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra right behind her.

"Okay, we're ready," Nel said and they waited. Ichigo cleared his throat and they all smiled as the doorbell rang. Ichigo walked over and opened it, hiding behind it as it swung open. Rukia walked in with Byakuya right behind. Ichigo snuck up behind his petite fiancé and wrapped his arms around her waist. He used his leg to kick the door shut.

"Hello beautiful," he kissed her cheek and turned to Byakuya. "It's good to see you again brother," they shook hands and Byakuya opened his mouth to say something. "I heard," Ichigo said quietly and Byakuya nodded.

"Well, I do believe that it is lunch time," Yoruichi said and they all smiled at Rukia's confused face.

"Come on," Ichigo placed his hand on her back and steered her towards the kitchen. The others had already gone into the kitchen and were waiting for them.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed and Rukia jumped and looked at the cake.

"Oh my god," she laughed and hugged Ichigo. "All the shit that's been happening and I forgot my own birthday. I'm such an idiot," she scolded herself and everyone laughed.

"It's okay, we didn't," Ichigo said and kissed her lips lightly.

"Happy Birthday sis," Byakuya said and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Rukia," Yoruichi said and hugged her with one arm. "Kisuke and I have a question we want to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead," Rukia said and slipped an arm around Ichigo's waist as he let his arm lay across her shoulders.

"We want you to be Yukio's godmother," Kisuke said and everyone went quiet as Rukia's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Yeah, sure," she said after a moment's pause.

"Awesome," Yoruichi said and stepped back as Tatsuki walked up to Rukia.

"Rukia can I talk to you real quick?" she asked quietly and Rukia nodded. Rukia slipped away from Ichigo and followed Tatsuki into the next room.

"What up Tats?" Rukia asked, worry spreading across her face.

"I need some advice," Tatsuki said and sat down on the couch.

"Over what?"

"Well, I want to take my relationship with Shuhei to another level, but after…you know…I don't know if I can or not."

"If you love him then it shouldn't bother you. Just remember that he loves you and that he won't hurt you," Rukia said and put her arm around Tatsuki's shoulders. "Let's go back to the party," she said and Tatsuki nodded with a small smile on her face.

"I'll give it a try," she said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Rukia, come blow out your candles!" Nel shouted to her and Rukia walked over to the table.

"Make a wish," Ichigo said and held up a camera.

"No, no pictures," she said and tried to cover her stomach with her arms.

"Fine," he set the camera down and she glared at him.

"I don't trust you," she said and he raised his hands in the air and took a step back. She leaned over with her eyes on him and blew out the candles. There was a flash and a click and she yelped and glared at Urahara.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he grinned and then Grimmjow spoke up.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell or else it won't come true," Rukia said and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes all you want Ichi, but I believe that old story."

"Story is right. You know how many times I was told that little story and I still got what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

"A wife, kids, and a loving family," he said and Rukia grinned.

"Glad I could help with that wish," Rukia smirked and Ichigo shook his head.

"You have your presents to open," he said and everyone set the presents on the table. Rukia grabbed one.

"This is from Nel and Grimmjow," she said and tore the wrapping off. There was a medium sized box that was sealed with tape. Ichigo handed her a knife and she cut open the box and opened it. She pulled out a white dress and blinked. "Wow," the dress had small diamonds along the neckline and the straps were made to fall off the shoulders. The dress came down to her feet and had more gems along the hem.

"That dress is what my mother wore to her wedding," Nel said and sniffed, holding back tears. "I figured that it would fit you since you are about her size."

"Thank you guys," Rukia smiled and carefully laid the dress on the table and hugged Nel and Grimmjow.

"Here's one from us," Yoruichi said and Urahara handed her a short box. Rukia opened it and gasped. A necklace with two purple stones flanked by two amber ones sat in the box.

"Wow," Tatsuki said and grabbed the necklace from Rukia's hands. She pulled back Rukia's hair and settled the necklace around her neck, closing the clasp. Rukia touched the necklace and then hugged Urahara and Yoruichi and then gave Yukio a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks," she smiled and Ichigo handed her a smaller box.

"This is from Tatsuki and Shuhei," he said and she looked down at it. It looked like a ring box. She opened in and saw a pair of heart shaped earrings with two rubies inside the silver hearts.

"That is so cool," she grinned and looked at the earrings. "Now I have to go get my ears pierced," everyone laughed.

"And finally, this is from me," Toshiro said and handed her another small box. She opened it and found a key inside.

"What?" she held up the key and looked at it carefully.

"Close your eyes," Ichigo said and took her by the hand. He led her into the garage and stopped. Everyone was behind them as Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and Toshiro came to stand next to her. "Okay, open them," Ichigo said and Rukia did.

"Oh my god," Rukia said and nearly dropped the key. A blue 1970 mustang convertible stood in front of her. She turned and hugged Toshiro tightly. "Thank you," she said and Toshiro hugged her back. She kissed his cheek and turned back to the car.

"You're welcome," he said and turned back to the kitchen. Everyone had pitched in to buy the car, but had decided to let Toshiro give her the present.

"Let's go back inside and eat some cake," Ichigo said and dragged Rukia away from her new car. "You can drive it later today."

"With the top down?" she asked and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, its way too cold outside and I'm not risking you getting sick," Yoruichi and Ichigo said at the same time. Everyone paused and then laughed at the two siblings.

"Glad to know that everyone cares about me," Rukia laughed and then screamed as Ichigo came up behind her and tickled her.

"I hope you weren't being sarcastic," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Never," she rolled her eyes and grabbed a knife. "So who wants the first piece?"

* * *

Rukia lay on her side as she watched TV, Ichigo asleep next to her; his arms wrapped around her waist. The rest of the party had been awesome; they had cake and played some Call of Duty Black Ops (She had kicked everyone's asses including Ichigo's...especially Ichigo's.) She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, checking the clock next to her. She had one more week in school before Christmas break. It was already 2:30 Monday morning; she only had about 4 more hours before she had to get up for school. Neither she nor Tatsuki really wanted to go school, but Ichigo wouldn't let them quit when they only had one more semester to go before they graduated.

There was a soft knock on the door and she slowly detached Ichigo's arms from her waist and answered it. Tatsuki stood there with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked and Tatsuki looked over her shoulder at Ichigo before looking back at her.

"Can we talk in the kitchen please?" Rukia looked back at Ichigo for a moment and then nodded. They walked down to the kitchen and sat at the small breakfast table.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"A few things really."

"Such as?"

"Well Shuhei for one; I tried to push our relationship a little farther, but he refused. I tried to give him a blowjob but he rejected me," Tatsuki said, tears in her eyes. "He said that I needed more time before we tried to take it any farther than making out. I don't think he really loves me."

"Of course he does. He just doesn't want to do anything because he fears that if he does you'll hate him for taking that this soon after you've been raped you know? He doesn't want you to fear him because of it either," Tatsuki shook her head.

"I want to believe that, but the way he looked at me…it was like he thought I was dirty or damaged or something. He had a look of disgust on his face. I don't know what to do…I want to believe he does love me and that he just doesn't want to hurt me, but it's hard," she said and Rukia moved to sit next to her, putting both arms around her head and pulling her close. "I feel like he doesn't love me and that I'm getting rejected."

"But I do love you," both Rukia and Tatsuki looked up to see a sad looking Shuhei standing in the doorway. "I just don't want to see you look at me in fear because you think I'm someone else. I don't want to see that look of fear and pain in your eyes," he said and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tatsuki," he turned and walked away quickly.

"Shuhei," she pulled away from Rukia and ran after him. Rukia followed them both and realized that they were in the garage. "Shuhei don't go," Tatsuki was almost crying, the tears in her eyes were too much and started to flow down her cheeks. She had always prided herself on being strong and independent; not relying on people and needing people, but she realized as Shuhei backed from his spot and drove away that she needed him desperately.

Tatsuki went to her knees and started to cry softly as Rukia went down and hugged her tightly. Ichigo ran in and saw them both on the floor.

"Shit. What happened?" he asked as he helped Rukia to her feet before he picked up Tatsuki, one arm under her shoulders and one under the knees. Tatsuki started to cry into his chest and Ichigo groaned.

"Shuhei heard our conversation and left," Rukia said as they went back up to Tatsuki and Shuhei's room.

"Conversation about what?" Rukia told him and his face fell. "I told that man that if Tatsuki wanted to try he needed to trust her and himself," Ichigo grumbled and set Tatsuki down on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Rukia asked and Ichigo turned on the news.

"I woke up for two reasons; one, Byakuya texted me and two you were missing."

"What woke you first?"

"I woke first because I missed your warmth next to me and then your brother texted me and it woke me up the rest of the way."

"What did he call you for?" Ichigo nodded at the TV with his head and she looked at it.

"_Kuchiki Manor, the house of famed mafia head Don Byakuya Kuchiki, was attacked tonight. At the moment six men lay dead and another nine are injured. Don Kuchiki is alive and well but was not available for comment. His younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki, was not at home when the house was hit. N one would comment on where she is at the moment, but considering that she is the sole Kuchiki heir I expect that she is quite safe," _Ichigo shut the TV off and looked at her.

"Oh my god. They tried to assassinate Byakuya?"

"No, they were there to kill you," Ichigo said. "Aizen doesn't know where this place is, and if he did find out we would be dead."

"But Aizen wants me alive to marry him, so who tried to kill me?"

"I don't know," Ichigo spun around and crouched as he trained a gun on the door that led to the balcony.

"But I do," Ichigo dropped the gun to the floor.

"Soi Fon?"

* * *

**:O Soi Fon's back? Uh oh, who is the traitor this time? Well I hope that you enjoyed this little break from the action.**


	23. Kurosaki Manor

**Okay, sorry it took awhile to update. I have exams next week then I'm off for like 3 weeks, so I won't update for a while. I got a new idea for a story so I'll probably write that as well and see how it goes.**

**I went back to the doctor the other day and he said that I can now put about 10% of my weight on my knee, so I can stand…but I can't walk until I get the screw out and that don't happen for another six weeks damn it!**

**School is hell as usual, and so is the drama with peoples at school. This chapter is short (only 8 pages), but it has some plots in it. Hopefully y'all like it. I tried to make it interesting and twisty.**

**Reviewers!**

**To insomniac1970- well sorry to say that there isn't action in this chapter. This is a basis for the next few chapters where all hell is going to break loose. I'm just trying to set it all up right now. And thanks for the compliments! Love them.**

**To shnizlefritz- I believe that everyone needs a breather…it's not good to do everything at once, you have to pace yourself.**

**To falconrukichi- Well I hope I explained it well enough here, if you have any questions just ask.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- I can't believe that either! Lol, nah me joking. I like Chad, he's a good character, but not really that important to the story.**

**To offender1992- well I'm glad that you like the story that much, though please don't read so much that you die! I would hate that. Yes I have Black Ops, but for the Xbox. I try to use weapons that I'm familiar with, and when play COD as religiously as you write…well it kinda, sticks to you :P pun fully intended.**

**Only five that time? Oh well, guess people either don't have computers, internet is bad, or they stopped reading…all three make me sad.

* * *

**

**December 18- 3 Months to Due Date**

"Soi Fon?" Ichigo lowered his gun and stared at her, her hair blowing lightly in the wind.

"Hello Ichigo," she gave him a small smile. "Long time no see," she stepped inside and looked at Rukia.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked and Soi Fon shrugged.

"Here to talk to both of you about who tried to kill you," Soi Fon said and stared at Ichigo.

"So who was it?" Rukia asked and Soi Fon glared at her.

"Why don't you go do something useful like get us a drink? The adults are talking," Soi Fon snapped and Ichigo glared at her.

"Do not talk to her like that. What gives you the right?"

"Oh Ichigo, whatever happened to us?" she asked and put her hands on his shoulders.

"We went our separate ways, now who tried to kill my fiancé?" Ichigo growled and Soi Fon took a step back.

"I still love you Ichigo," she said, ignoring Rukia who clenched her fists to keep from clawing Soi Fon's face off.

"Well I love Rukia. Now what did you want to tell us?"

"Uryu," she said simply and walked back to the window. "Beware Uryu," she was sad as she jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

"Wait!" Ichigo ran outside but Soi Fon was gone. "Why Uryu?" he whispered to himself and then remembered the present that he had given to Ichigo for Rukia before he left. Ichigo cursed to himself and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called after him but he ignored her and kept running. The small box sat on the kitchen table. He heard Rukia trying to run down the stairs behind him.

"Rukia! Stay back!" he screamed and turned his back to the table. The little box exploded and the table splintered at the large shockwave. Fire and shards of wood flew around the room, the blast blowing more holes in the walls. The cabinet doors flew off their hinges and the empty cabinets fell to the floor. The side of the fridge bent inwards before it too was flung from its spot. Ichigo was blown through the kitchen door into the front foyer, a ball of fire right behind him. He slid across the floor and slammed against the door.

Ichigo rolled so his back was to the door and he watched through fading vision as Rukia ran over to him. He tried to blink the darkness away but on it came, clouding his vision. He looked at the kitchen and saw an orange glow as the fire consumed everything. Rukia almost went to her knees by him but she turned at a muted shout and Yoruichi appeared. He opened his mouth and tried to say what he was thinking, but he couldn't hear anything. His ears were ringing as everyone gathered around.

"_Get all the equipment to the Manor. Get everyone to the Manor. Keep them safe," _Ichigo thought to himself and Yoruichi nodded. He blinked and shook his head. He must have spoken out loud. The darkness closed in even closer and he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He looked into the violet eyes of the love of his life before darkness stole his sight.

* * *

"I gave him the box as you asked, and I watched it explode. I don't know if anyone was hurt, but it'll make them move to the Manor. Now where is my father?"

"He's in that room right there. Why don't you go see him?" Uryu opened the door and turned on the light. He let out a scream before a hard blunt object slammed into his head, silencing him.

* * *

Shuhei ran up to the Kurosaki mansion as firefighters sprayed water on the place, trying to calm the fire. The few remaining flames licked at the woodwork. A huge hole of burned and blackened wood was in the roof, sitting above what used to be the kitchen. He saw a few people covered in blankets and he ran up to them. He saw Tatsuki sitting in the back of the ambulance with Yoruichi.

"Tatsuki!" he ran up to them and she turned to him. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. "Are you okay?" she nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and he shook his head and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I was just trying not to hurt you. I couldn't stand the fact that you thought I didn't love you," he said and Tatsuki laughed quietly.

"I overreacted. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I thought you didn't want me or something because you refused me," she said and Shuhei sighed.

"We can try, Tatsuki. Try okay? I love you, remember that. Now and always. I will never stop loving you," she nodded and Shuhei sighed again as he pulled her into another hug. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Ichigo was hurt. Urahara and the others took him to the Manor. Everything was moved and the door to the lab closed. No one can get but Urahara, me, and Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "Everyone else is safe though."

"Who planted the bomb?" Shuhei asked as some firefighters and cops walked over.

"We don't know, but Rukia something about beware of Uryu," Yoruichi answered and lowered her head as they saw Uryu was one of the cops.

"What happened here?" he asked and they saw that his eyes were haunted and that there was a bandage on his head.

"What happened to you?" Shuhei asked.

"I fell," he snapped and turned to Yoruichi. "Where's Ichigo?" Yoruichi just glared at him and he looked at Shuhei.

"I just got here," Shuhei said and Uryu turned to Tatsuki who turned her face into Shuhei's chest to avoid Uryu's glare. Shuhei's arms tightened around her and Uryu's glared intensified.

"I think that Tatsuki knows what happened," Uryu said and snapped his fingers. The two cops flanking him walked up to Tatsuki and tried to pry her from Shuhei's arms. Shuhei pushed her at Yoruichi who grabbed her and held onto her as Shuhei punched one of the cops and swept the legs from under the other. The two firefighters tried to grab him but he ducked the arms and kicked one in the stomach and grabbed the other by the helmet and rammed his head into ambulance.

"Let's go!" Shuhei shouted and Yoruichi and Tatsuki ran towards the car. Shuhei threw the keys and watched as Yoruichi caught them and slid into the car.

"Come on!" Tatsuki yelled and Yoruichi locked the doors after she dragged Tatsuki inside. "Shuhei!" Shuhei turned and faced Uryu as Yoruichi and Tatsuki waited. Uryu punched him in the face and Shuhei returned the favor. Uryu quickly ducked the next punch and twisted his arm behind his back. Shuhei knew that they would never get away if he kept fighting and he fell to the ground, Uryu on top of him.

"Shuhei Hisagi! You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Shuhei ignored him as he watched Yoruichi peel away from the scene, a screaming Tatsuki in the passenger seat.

* * *

Shuhei sat in the chair, his wrists cuffed together; the chain was held to the table by a ring. Shuhei looked up as Uryu walked in. He still had the bandage around his head and but there was blood soaking it. He sat down in front of Shuhei and opened a folder.

"You have quite the record Mr. Hisagi. Arson, murder, Grand Theft in the Auto department, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, burglary, selling drugs, selling illegal weapons, rape, and escaping the prison you were put in for five consecutive life sentences," Shuhei leaned forward and glared at Uryu.

"There are just a few things wrong that I would like to clear up. First; I was never charged with rape, selling drugs, or arson. Second; both assault charges were dropped because it was in self defense and defense of a friend," he leaned back and reclined in his chair as far back as he could before the cuffs stopped him.

"That may be, but remember that I am the police Chief now. I can put in these reports anything I wish."

"Why?"

"Because my father is missing and I've seen him. You know why I have this bandage on?" he asked, pointing to the blood stained wrap on his head. Shuhei shook his head and Uryu leaned towards him. "Aizen has my father. He wanted me to give Ichigo a small bomb that would either kill him or hurt him enough to make him go to the Manor," Shuhei sat up slowly, a serious look on his face.

"That's what Yoruichi meant," Shuhei said and Uryu raised an eyebrow.

"I saw my father. Aizen tortured him. They pulled out his fingernails and toenails, and cut his fingers off, joint by joint," Uryu said and Shuhei shuddered.

"What do you want with me?" Shuhei asked.

"I want to know where the Manor is. I need to save my father."

"And if I refuse to help you?"

"Then you'll be in prison for the rest of your life," Uryu grinned.

"They will get me out of prison, just like they did last time," Shuhei said and returned the grin.

"Ichigo's hurt," Uryu said and Shuhei looked at him skeptically.

"I don't believe you. Did you see him?"

"No, and that's why I know he's hurt. If he hadn't been hurt he and Rukia and Urahara would have been at the house."

"That doesn't mean anything. They could have run because they know that you would have had them arrested if they didn't. And if he was hurt why didn't Yoruichi go with them?" Uryu's grin dropped from his face as he processed the info.

"I see your point," he said, but Shuhei was worried. "However, I still have most of the police on my payroll, therefore even if they come for you they have to go through the cops here."

"That's easy. Why don't you make it a little harder and tell Ichigo and the others that they can only use one hand and no weapons," Shuhei said with a small smile.

"Don't be a smartass," Uryu snapped. "What makes you think that they would come for you anyway?" Shuhei blinked and opened his mouth. "I mean, you did leave the house. You have disobeyed Ichigo on multiple occasions. Why would they risk everything to rescue someone who would potentially mess up again?"

Shuhei sat there quietly as Uryu stood up and walked around to stand beside him. Uryu leaned down next to Shuhei and dropped the open folder on the table. A girl's face was on the top right corner of the page, the name and description on the paper made Shuhei close his eyes and lean back.

"Look at it," Uryu growled and grabbed Shuhei by the back of the neck when he wouldn't and forced his face almost to the paper. "Look at it! That is the girl you raped and murdered! Your face was the last thing that she ever saw. You say that you loved her, yet all evidence points to you. Why did you do it?"

"I didn't," Shuhei said slowly, in a daze as if he didn't believe that this was happening.

"Bullshit! Your DNA was all over the room and her. She was violently stabbed 36 times with a large knife! It was a crime of anger. You know who that is? Do you recognize the name!" Shuhei looked at the paper as Uryu stalked around the room. Yui Aizen.

"Oh God," Shuhei turned green and felt as if he wanted to puke.

"Did you know who you killed? Do you? Sosuke Aizen was on Tosen's ass for seven months to find out who killed his niece," Uryu asked and Shuhei looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"She introduced herself as Yui Lin, and I never killed her. I always thought that I loved her, but I learned that she was cheating on me," he said.

"We have a motive, but with who?"

"My contact told me-" Shuhei's shoulders dropped. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well, that is a surprise. He was the first one on the scene," Uryu said "Him and Chad both were the first on the scene," Uryu said and walked over to Shuhei and leaned down the whispered in his ear. "I can help you."

"How?"

"If I let you go, will you help me kill Ichigo and get my father back?" Shuhei looked up at him and back at the picture of a girl with blood running from the corners of her mouth. He nodded slowly.

* * *

Yoruichi sped down the deserted road in the direction of the Manor. She looked in the rearview mirror and noticed lights behind her. The road was deserted except for the two of them. Yoruichi slowly the car and turned the blinker on and turned right onto the path. She drove slowly into the trees and through the brush. The trees opened into a small clearing and she stopped the car.

"Tatsuki, let's go," she said and climbed from the car. Tatsuki followed quickly as Yoruichi walked to the trunk and popped it. She pulled out two bags and slung one over her shoulders, taking the other by the handle and carrying them to a tree.

"What are we doing here?" Tatsuki asked and Yoruichi looked at her.

"This is where the Manor is," Tatsuki looked around and Yoruichi chuckled. "You aren't going to see it by just standing here."

"Then how do we get in?"

"Like this," Yoruichi squatted down by the base of the tree and dug under one of the roots. The ground shifted and Tatsuki turned in surprise as a big square of earth started to rise from the ground.

"Is that an elevator?" Tatsuki asked as the doors slid open and Yoruichi nodded with a small grin. The elevator was about ten feet tall, and large enough to comfortably hold twenty people fully weaponized and armored, but the door was only wide enough to permit two of those people to enter at once.

"Don't ask how they built this place cause I wasn't here when they did it, but it is an amazing piece of engineering," she said and walked over to the elevator, Tatsuki in tow.

"Freeze!" someone said and Yoruichi turned and saw two men standing there with automatic weapons. "Call it in, we have the place," he said and his partner grabbed the communicator on his shoulder and opened his mouth.

There was a pop and the man who was calling it in fell to the ground, choking on his own blood. He grabbed his throat and kicked at the earth as pain flooded his body. The second man looked down and took a bullet in the back. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain. The bullet had gone through his spine, paralyzing him. Two men walked out of the tree with two UMP45s. They stood over the men and fired into them. Yoruichi had turned and covered Tatsuki with her body, shielding her from the view of the men.

The two guards grabbed the bodies and dragged them away to the car that they had shown up in. Yoruichi pressed a button on the wall as she ushered Tatsuki inside and the doors closed behind them. The elevator lurched and started to lower itself as Tatsuki and Yoruichi stood there.

"You'll enjoy it here. It's a nice place," Yoruichi said as she leaned towards Tatsuki.

"How many times have you been here?" Tatsuki asked and Yoruichi shrugged.

"Just once, this place is only supposed to be used in extreme cases where the family needs to be protected. It's often used as a base for the wars. It was originally a hidden cellar with a house above it. When it was first built the house was a farm, as the times changed so did the cellar. It got bigger, a deeper, and eventually it outgrew the house and the land and became a house itself. The building above it was torn down with an elevator installed to get up and down. All the doors to the main rooms are bank vault size doors and bank vault quality. Urahara and Ichigo installed defensive measures and modernized the place. Most of the lights are behind bulletproof glass."

"Wow. How long did that take?"

"Many years, but now this place is all but impenetrable," Yoruichi said as the doors opened. Tatsuki looked around the place and nearly gasped. The hallway was as wide as the elevator door. There were lights in the ceiling behind bulletproof glass and the bright white light shone on the five steel doors that were on the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Tatsuki asked as they walked to the second door on the right.

"The armory. We're dropping off the weapons in the bags then we'll go see Ichigo and tell him about Shuhei," the door opened, the steel sliding into the wall. They walked into the elevator and went down a story. The door slid open and Tatsuki's mouth dropped open; the room was huge! It was easily 4000 feet long and about the same wide. There were racks on each wall and many more in the middle of the room making aisle like in a library; each rack had countless weapons hung on them. Yoruichi dropped both bags on the floor by the glass door that separated the little square room they were in from the armory. The blonde guard opened the door and nodded as he grabbed the bags.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Yoruichi," he said and Yoruichi nodded.

"Good to see you too Izuru," she replied.

"Where is all the ammo? I see guns but no ammo," Tatsuki said and Izuru looked from Tatsuki to Yoruichi.

"First time?" Yoruichi nodded. "Okay. See how each rack has a certain weapon on it in sections," Tatsuki nodded. "Under each rack there are hidden areas with crates of clips for that specific weapon, therefore we have no confusion as to which clip goes to which gun; make sense?" Tatsuki nodded and Izuru turned and walked back into the room, the glass door closing behind him.

"Alright then, let's go," Yoruichi said and led Tatsuki out a different door and turned right. They walked over to the room at the end of the hall and into another elevator. They went down about two stories and the door opened. The walls here were white brick and there were only three doors. One had a red cross on it, one had an arrow pointing down, and the last had a computer on it.

"Okay, obviously that's the med bay, and that's the elevator, but what's that?" Tatsuki asked pointing to the doors.

"That's the computer room. That whole room has computers in it and we use them for research, black ops missions, mission briefings, and spying," Yoruichi said and pressed a button on the wall beside the door. A panel slid out of the wall and flipped over. Yoruichi pressed her thumb to the pad and it scanned her.

"_Welcome Yoruichi Shihoin," _a computer voice said and the door slid open.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?" Yoruichi grimaced and looked at Tatsuki.

"That was my name before I married Kisuke," she said and Tatsuki followed her into the room. Ichigo sat on one of the beds, his back propped against a pillow so he was straight, Rukia to his left. They both looked over at Yoruichi and she noticed that Ichigo was holding Yukio.

"It looks like you took good care of him," Yoruichi said and Ichigo smiled.

"I love my Godson," he said and Rukia nodded, standing up slowly to hug her future sister-in-law. Yoruichi hugged her carefully, Rukia's stomach now pretty large.

"Good to have you back," Rukia said and Yoruichi shook her head.

"It's good to be home," she smiled and then looked at Ichigo, a serious look coming across her face. "We met Shuhei. He fought Uryu and allowed us to get away, but he was arrested. You know what Uryu is going to do," she said and Ichigo looked down at his godson.

"Rukia, why don't you take Yukio to his room and put him to bed, and show Tatsuki to her rooms," Rukia saw the severe look on his face and nodded. She took Yukio in her arms and leaned over.

"I'll be back later," she quickly left with Tatsuki. Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi who quickly took the seat vacated by Rukia.

"What are we going to do?" she asked and Ichigo rested his left elbow on the bed and put his face in his hand, using his arm to support himself. He dragged his hand down his face until it was covering his mouth and he looked over at Yoruichi.

"Give the order. That's all we can do," he said quietly and Yoruichi shook her head.

"Uryu is a very powerful speaker. I got word that he already talked to Kukaku and she agreed to stop funding the war. I propose that we move to eliminate Uryu. His father is missing and Uryu is trying to join Aizen."

"That may be, but he's still a head of the Family," he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and forefinger as he sighed in frustration. "I can't order a hit on a Family Head. If I could it would be too easy to get to Aizen."

"Uryu has turned into a Prophet for Aizen now that his father is missing. That old man has been missing for four days Ichigo, four days. If Aizen has him like we think he does, he's dead."

"We silence the source of insurrection we show that we're weak. If it's known that I ordered the hit on him or Shuhei the lower families and smaller gangs will turn on us. Of all the people that we've employed, very few would stay if this war turns in Aizen's favor."

"However, it's well known that Grimmjow is a loose cannon. If he should get wind of this and kills Uryu, we can deny ever telling him to do it. At that point, we can lie and tell the other families that we never gave the order and that we've punished Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded and looked at her.

"And is this your professional opinion, or one as my sister?"

"Consider me your Consigliere until Shuhei comes home," Yoruichi said.

"Fair enough. What about your family? They are the most powerful gang in Tokyo," Yoruichi shrugged.

"They may not want to get into this. We haven't been on speaking terms since I married Kisuke and let myself be adopted into your family."

"You don't seem sad about it."

"Considering that I am the oldest child I take over the family when they die. I'm not too worried about it."

"What would happen if Aizen found out about your family?"

"If they were killed then I would take over," Ichigo licked his lips and nodded once.

"Okay, this is what we tell Grimmjow. He will find and kill Uryu private or public, doesn't matter, though I prefer public on this one. When that is done he is to hide a note on the body for the crooked cops. That note is to be addressed to Aizen and in that envelope there will be information on your family. Then we tell him that we never gave him the order and that we 'punished' him."

"Okay. I'll let him know. But what about Shuhei? I can't order a hit on one of my comrades."

"That's where I am inclined to agree. We will not kill Shuhei, but tell Grimmjow that if he is there to capture him so we can un-brainwash him," Yoruichi nodded and stood up.

"Anything else?"

"No," Ichigo shook his head. "We'll be rid of a nuisance soon enough and then we can move on to part two."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to throw in some plot twists. Review please! It'll help me get through the weeks.**


	24. Assassination

**Hi everyone. I am now out of school for like 3 weeks, so hopefully plenty of chapters will be written in that time. The grades are semi good and life's a bitch as usual. A little disappointed by lack of reviews but I know that some of you were probably doing tests.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters because it combines two of my favorite things. Violence and Sex-Sex and Violence. Action and Romance is always a good combo no?**

**Here are the reviews that I received.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- well I hope I kept it up enough for ya lol. I don't know what's missing…I can't think of anything that I forgot to write about, but oh well.**

**To insomniac1970- yeah the knee is doing okay…just a few more weeks ugh. The fight between Grimmjow and Uryu isn't really a personal level, but in my opinion it's still good.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- yeah I know the feeling, but it'll get better soon…uh never mind ignore that. Well I'm glad that you like what I do with this; hopefully you will enjoy the next few chapters. The Christmas chapter won't be a lot of presents, but Rukia will get an important present. :P it'll be awesome. I'll post the new story idea when I'm done with this story. Don't worry, Shuhei will come around again, it's only a matter of time.**

**To Ichirukilover154– I'm glad you enjoy the story and you're damn lucky I use email to do the review notes otherwise I'd have missed you lol. Welcome to the story.**

**Everyone may be disappointed with the fight, but I decided to do it this way for a reason. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**I GOT A FEW FRIEND REQUESTS ON FACEBOOK, IF IT'S ONE OF YOU PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN SOME WAY SO I KNOW AND DON'T DELETE YOU. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Bleach, only Yukio and Rukia and Ichigo's kids when they are born…oh and the story line.

* * *

**

**Dec 23- three months till due date**

Uryu sat down at one of the tables as the waiter came around. He looked over and saw Shuhei sit at a booth with one of Aizen's men. Uryu looked back at the door just as Aizen walked in with a hooded man, fingerless hands in handcuffs, in tow. Two of Aizen's men stood guard by the table and another two by the booth where Shuhei sat.

Aizen sat down and the other man sat down between them. Aizen reached over and took the hood off revealing Uryu's father. He stared at his son for a moment and then it hit him.

"You betrayed Ichigo," Ryuken said and Uryu nodded. "You are a fool," Ryuken said and bowed his head.

"Father," Uryu stood up and Ryuken glared at him.

"You are no son of mine. You and Ichigo combined could have destroyed this fucker over here, now you've completely fucked up. He'll rule this city and it's your fault!" Ryuken shouted, spit fly from his mouth until Uryu backhanded him and he fell to the floor.

"You betrayed Isshin!" Uryu screamed and Ryuken looked at the floor as he stood up.

"And it was the biggest mistake of my life and it cost me almost my whole family. I don't want to see you go down the dark road that this man here travels. You will not like what you become," Ryuken said and walked over to the bar and sat down.

"If you will not accept what I have chosen and join me then I have no need to save you," Uryu said and pulled a pistol from inside his shirt.

"There is no need for that here," Aizen said softly and Uryu sat down again, placing the pistol on the table. The bell above the door rang and they looked up to see a man in blue tinted sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and a black fedora walk into the restaurant and took a seat next to Ryuken.

"We have to find some way to kill Ichigo," Uryu said. "No matter what this piss poor excuse of a man says Ichigo is still a threat to us all," Uryu said.

"You're right. You may want to increase the number of men you have guarding you where ever you go. Remember that you betrayed him," Aizen said and leaned towards Uryu, his elbows on the table.

"I know, and part of me wishes I hadn't. But I had to do it; he was getting too powerful for his own good," Aizen nodded once in agreement and the man in the fedora turned on his stool to face them.

"I think Aizen is getting too powerful for his own good," he said and they all stared at him. "Five guards, one traitor, one unsure man, and one Boss," he nodded slowly. "This will be a great day," he pulled a cigar from his pocket and looked around.

"Is that Cuban my good man?" Ryuken asked and the man nodded with a smile, the cigar clamped between his teeth.

"It is," he pulled out another one and handed it to Ryuken. "You know, Aizen's guards aren't as smart as he thinks they are. I never would have gotten in here with these if they had searched me like they should have," he pulled out a matchbook, struck a match, and lit both cigars.

"You can't do that in here," Uryu said and the man turned to him and grinned.

"Of course I can. Who are you to stop me?" he asked and Uryu rose from his chair, grabbing the pistol.

"I am Don Ishida, head of one of the four families."

"Oh really?" Uryu nodded once and the man reached into his coat. "Then I have found my target," he said and they all looked at him in confusion. He pulled out a gun and fired three shots at Uryu. One bullet struck him in the left shoulder, one struck him in the right thigh, and the last missed and buried itself in the wall. The man used his feet to vault him backwards over the bar as Shuhei, Aizen, and the guards returned fire. Two guards held Mini Uzis, one guard had a SPAS shotgun, and the other two guards had UMPs, while Shuhei had two M9s, Uryu had a Desert Eagle, and Aizen held a Vector. Ryuken had climbed over the bar when the man had pulled the gun.

"Kill him!" Uryu shouted and Aizen glared at him.

"Shut it Ishida," he snapped and slid another clip into his pistol. The man stood up and fired two pistols at the men. One of Aizen's guards at the table stumbled backwards and fell into the booth knocking over the table as five bullets hit him; one through the left shoulder, one in his right forearm, two in his chest, and one in his left eye. He fell to the floor, blood spurting in high arcs from each of his wounds. His body leaned against the table as his head dropped to his chest, blood dripping from his open mouth and his nose. The man ducked back down as the others fired into the bar.

"Who are you?" Aizen shouted and the hat and sunglasses flew over the bar and landed on the floor. Grimmjow appeared the cigar still in his mouth.

"Did you miss me?" he asked and Uryu's face drained of all color.

"Oh shit," he raised his gun Grimmjow grinned at them.

"Oh shit is right," he fired one shot from a .357 and ducked back down as bullets hit the bar. The guard right next to Uryu jerked and his Uzi went flying off a ways. His head snapped back and blood flew high enough to cover the ceiling. When he hit the floor they saw that his head above his nose was gone.

"We have to get out of here," Uryu said and ran to the door.

"Don't!" Shuhei shouted and tackled Uryu. One of the guards ran out the door and fell back as bullets shot through his body. His chest, arms, and legs were basically gone as he fell backwards through the broken glass of the door and his UMP fell to the ground. Grimmjow stood up and looked around at everyone.

"Only two guards to go," he said and ducked as more bullets hit the bar. He reached over the bar and fired the rest of the bullets from both of his .357s. He put the magnums back into their holsters and pulled two Uzis from inside his jacket. He jumped up again and fired at the men as they finally got smart and started to flip over tables for cover. Grimmjow stood up again with his trademark grin and fired both Uzis at the tables. Aizen sprinted for the back door with Uryu right behind him.

One of the guards stood up to fire his Uzi and took multiple rounds to the body. Blood spurted from holes in his chest, arms, and legs as he fell backwards. He fell to the ground and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He blinked a few times and looked back up at the bar and reached for the Uzi by his thigh. Grimmjow caught sight of him and fired again. Bullets bounced all around him kicking up chunks of wood from the hardwood floors and blood from the guard's body as bullets went through his arms and chest. He jerked a bit and fell back to the floor.

"Shit," Grimmjow looked at the Uzis and ducked back down as they ran empty. He saw the man with the SPAS walking towards the counter and he grabbed a bottle from under the bar. He rolled to the side and crouched so when the guard looked directly over the bar he didn't immediately see Grimmjow who hit him over the hand with the bottle. The guard dropped the shotgun and staggered back as Shuhei came forward. Grimmjow grabbed the SPAS and stood up, firing the SPAS. The guard looked up in time to get a round of buckshot to the chest. As he yelped in pain and was flung backwards Grimmjow fired again taking off his face.

He dropped behind the bar as Shuhei fired at Grimmjow. Grimmjow dropped the gun and grabbed the bottle again. He grabbed a second bottle and stood, flinging the first one at Shuhei who ducked. As soon as the bottle left his hand he was reaching for another one as the second bottle cocked back. He flung the second bottle and it struck Shuhei in the balls, knocking the breath from him. Shuhei gasped in pain and dropped to his knees as Grimmjow walked over. He looked up at Grimmjow with pain in his eyes and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Sorry Shuhei, that was an accident," he said and punched him in the chin, knocking him out. He picked up Shuhei and turned on the ear piece. "Okay Ulquiorra, did you see where Aizen and Uryu went?"

"Yeah, they got into separate cars. I put two bullets into the engine block of Uryu's car and he's hiding."

"Okay, I'm coming out," Grimmjow said and slung Shuhei across his shoulders. "God damn it Hisagi. Lose some fucking weight you fat ass," Grimmjow griped and carried Shuhei to the car out front. He quickly cuffed and gagged him and closed the door. "I'll be right back, don't move."

"Very funny there Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said and looked through the sniper scope of his favorite CheyTac Intervention. He waited as Uryu looked around the hood of the car and Ulquiorra smiled. "There you are," he fired and Uryu ducked as the bullet bounced off the car, clipping the glasses which snapped off. Grimmjow appeared right behind him and snapped open a case that sat next to the low lying wall.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow asked and hefted the RPG onto his shoulder.

"Red car, right in front of you," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow stood up and fired the RPG. The rocket flew towards the car and hit the fire hydrant right behind the car. The hydrant exploded in a ball of fire and people started to scream and run away. "Fuck he's getting away."

"Well shoot him," Grimmjow snapped as he loaded another rocket into the RPG and stood up again. Ulquiorra pulled the trigger of the Intervention and the bullet struck Uryu in the left thigh. Uryu fell to the ground and rolled a few feet. Ulquiorra pulled the bolt back and then pushed it forward. He fired another shot which went right through Uryu's back and into the pavement. They both watched from the top of the four story building as Uryu crawled towards a car.

"Wait," Grimmjow said and then laughed as Uryu opened the driver's door of a silver Porsche and crawled in. They watched as he started the car and shifted into reverse. Grimmjow lifted the RPG to his eye and sighted the car. "Merry fucking Christmas mother fucker. This is for betraying my friend," he pulled the trigger and the rocket sped towards the car. The rocket slammed into the ground right behind the car and exploded. The explosion was so close to the trunk of the car that the rear lifted into the air a good five feet letting the shockwave lift it even higher. The small car flew about ten feet in the air and did a front flip, landing on the hood and rolling onto its top. Ulquiorra watched as Uryu hung upside down in the driver's seat.

The car exploded in a ball of fire and both men shielded their eyes. Fire rolled across the ground and Grimmjow grinned as he pulled the cigar from his mouth and breathed the smoke into the air.

"That was a job well done. Let's go home," he slapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder and helped him pack the weapons up before they quickly moved to the car. Shuhei was still out cold in the back seat and Grimmjow grinned and handed Ulquiorra a cigar which he quickly lit with a wooden match and breathed smoke out the window.

"It's time to head back to home base," Ulquiorra grinned and Grimmjow nodded.

"I get to see my girl and give Ichigo the good news that Uryu is dead."

"Speaking of Uryu, what happened to Ryuken?" Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra in surprise and then shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember seeing him after the firefight started."

* * *

"Thank you for giving me this fine news," Ichigo said as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow finished their report. "Now that Uryu is dead the family has no one and will either disband or become mercenaries. Either way we won't really have to worry about them."

"What about Hisagi?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo ran a hand over his face.

"I will talk to him. In the meantime I need you and Ulquiorra to do another job for me."

"And what is that sir?" Grimmjow asked and leaned his elbows on the bed and stared at Ichigo.

"There is a factory that makes the M2; we need a couple of those. There is a second one that makes rounds for the M2 and we need plenty of rounds."

"The M2 sir?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Isn't that the .50 cal machinegun?" Ulquiorra asked and Ichigo grinned.

"Yes, yes it is. Now you better get going, the factory will close soon and we need as many of those guns as you can carry and plenty of ammo," the two men nodded and stood.

"We'll be back by morning sir," Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded and waved his hand at them.

"Go talk to Yoruichi or Kisuke, they know where the factories are. Until you decide to leave, go have some fun," Ichigo said and the two men nodded. "You work too much," they all laughed at the two men left Ichigo sitting upright in his bed. He sighed and looked down at his thigh and slammed his fist into the bed.

"Careful baby, if you keep doing that when you get angry you'll eventually hit the leg instead of the mattress," Rukia said and sat on the edge of the bed. She was showing more and more every day. He placed a hand on her stomach and she smiled at him.

"I can't wait for this to be over," he said and Rukia grinned at him.

"You and me both," she leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Yoruichi says that it hurts to give birth but that the results are worth it," she stared into Ichigo's eyes and bit her lip.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side until the end of time," he said and grinned at her. "I will never stop loving you, I will never leave you, no matter how fat you get," he said and she gasped and glared at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, keeping her from escaping.

"I am not fat!" she yelled at him and he kissed her neck.

"I know you aren't. You're pregnant not fat," Ichigo confirmed and Rukia groaned.

"Don't remind me. I blame you," she said and Ichigo stared at her incredulously.

"My fault? Who's the one who didn't take the pill?"

"Who didn't wear a condom?"

"Who didn't tell me that they weren't on the pill?"

"Who didn't ask?"

"I'm not supposed to ask damn it, you are supposed to tell me," he snapped and she grinned at him.

"Well I didn't and you know why?"

"Why?" he asked and glared at her.

"Because I wanted to have your children," she said and the glare slipped from his face before a grin replaced it.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked and he laughed lightly.

"I wonder what Grimmjow is going to say when he finds out that Nel wasn't taking the pill," Rukia's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes she is," Ichigo confirmed and stopped Rukia from getting up. "I wouldn't bother her at the moment; I gave Grimmjow some time with her before his next job."

* * *

Grimmjow knocked on the door and heard a voice inside their rooms. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where Nel lay under the covers and sat on top the covers by her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she grinned up at him.

"Feeling good, how about you?" she asked lazily and he shook his head.

"Sore," he said and turned so his feet were flat on the ground. "I'm glad to be home though," he said and turned his head to smile at her.

"Does your back still hurt?" she asked as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"No, it feels great actually," Grimmjow said and laughed lightly. "Yoruichi did a good job on it."

"Yes she did," Nel agreed and knelt behind Grimmjow. She tucked the sheets under her arms and used her hands to rub and knead his back. Grimmjow sighed and relaxed a bit as she massaged him. "My stomach is all better too. It's just a scar now," she said and squeezed his shoulders.

"No pain?" Grimmjow asked and Nel shook her head, wrapping her arms under his arms and around his chest, leaning her chin on his left shoulder.

"No pain what so ever. So, now that the pain is gone what do you want to do?" she asked and Grimmjow shrugged.

"I have another job tonight, Ichigo gave me a small break. I think I'm going to sleep," he said and twisted himself and Nel so she was still behind him, but his legs were on the bed. He slid down and laid his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and felt fingers running through his hair. He looked up and saw Nel staring off at nothing with a look of annoyance on her face. She looked down at him and he smiled up at her. The sheet had slipped off her body to reveal the green bra that she had on.

"What's so damn funny Jeagerjaques?" she snapped and he reached up with both hands and stroked her face.

"You are," he said and dragged her head down. He lifted himself up a little, his back muscles straining, and kissed her lips lightly. Nel pulled back and somehow got herself on top of Grimmjow.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe as he looked from where she had just been to where she was now.

"Training," she said and he shook his head.

"Wow," he pulled her close and kissed her lips again. Nel quickly shoved her tongue into his mouth and he eagerly wrestled with her tongue in a quick dance. Nel moaned into his mouth and he sucked on her bottom lip, biting it lightly. Nel ran her hands up under his shirt and across his chest. Grimmjow raised himself up and she broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. She pushed him back down and fell on top of him, scrapping her nails over his chest as she kissed him again.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing his hips upwards against hers. Nel moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced which prompted Grimmjow to lower his hands to her ass and squeeze. Nel gasped and broke the kiss as Grimmjow squeezed her ass and rubbed her against his groin.

"Grimmjow," she moaned in his ear and he licked her neck before he bit down on the junction between her shoulder and neck. Nel screamed in pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head. Grimmjow blew on the spot and then kissed it.

"Nel," he nipped her ear and she stared down at him with lust filled eyes, her green hair framed her face and flowed like water over her shoulders. "Tell me what you want babe," he said and Nel smiled at him. She crawled slowly up his body, her breasts passing just over his face, until her green panties were above his head.

"Eat me," she said softly and Grimmjow rubbed her panties with a finger.

"You're already soaked, and we've only been making out for a few minutes," he said with a smile and Nel nodded as she knelt over his head. Grimmjow slowly ran his tongue over her panties and she shuddered and let out a shaky breath. Grimmjow hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her thighs.

Nel shifted to her feet so he could get the panties off and throw them across the room. Nel settled back down on her knees and he immediately licked her pussy. She gasped and Grimmjow grabbed her waist, holding her still as he licked her again. Nel gave a throaty moan and her thighs squeezed against Grimmjow's head. He flicked her clit with his tongue and she gasped. There was a thump and Grimmjow looked up to see Nel's hands against the wall. He slowly, teasingly, licked her pussy again, sucking on her clit.

"Grimmjow!" she screamed his name and he grinned. Grimmjow stuck his tongue into her pussy and pumped into her. Nel moaned until she was at a loss of breath and then she just gasped, trying to catch a breath. Nel felt a tingling heat in her fingers and toes and butterflies in her stomach as her orgasm rose. She whimpered and her eyes rolled back in her head as Grimmjow fucked her with his tongue. "Gri…gri…grimmjoooowwww," she screamed as she came. Her pussy clamped down on his tongue and he grinned. He licked up the juices that leaked from her pussy and smiled. Grimmjow flicked her clit with his tongue again and sucked on it one last time before he kissed her pussy.

Grimmjow held her up by her hips as her body tried to collapse onto him. Grimmjow slowly helped her move backwards and she laid down on him, kissing his chest. She looked deep into his eyes with her half lidded lusted filled ones.

"As always, that was amazing," she said and he slid his hands down her back to her ass and gave it a rough squeeze before he undid his pants as she kissed him, tasting her juices on his lips, and slid them to his knees before she used her feet to get them to his ankles. He kicked his pants off and rolled them over. Nel lay with her knees against his stomach, making sure he stayed off her.

"That's not fair. Let me in," Grimmjow whispered in her ear and she grinned against his throat.

"Don't ask for permission," Nel said and Grimmjow moved a thigh between hers, spreading her legs so he could settle between them. Nel stared up at him and licked her lips slowly. Grimmjow growled and captured her lips roughly, shoving his tongue down her throat. Nel moaned and Grimmjow slid up to his knees. Nel grabbed his cock in her hand and stroked him a few times and he groaned into her mouth. Nel guided his cock to her pussy and rubbed the head against her clit before Grimmjow got annoyed and pushed into her quickly.

Nel screamed as Grimmjow slid in until her clit touched the base of his cock, filling her very nicely and completely. Grimmjow stayed still for a moment to give her time to adjust to him again since they hadn't fucked in a while, but Nel stubbornly pushed against him with a load moan and he held back a groan.

"Fuck me Grimmjow," Nel said and Grimmjow obliged. He rose up on his knees and threw her right leg over his shoulder and straddled her left thigh, his dick still buried deep inside her. Grimmjow held onto her thigh and started moving quickly in a fast harsh rhythm. Nel screamed as he thrust into her and urged Grimmjow to push harder.

"Oh God Nel," he groaned and she leaned up to watch him. Their eyes connected and they stared at each other. Grimmjow felt his orgasm coming quickly and he saw that Nel was close too. He reached down and thumbed her clit and she screamed and her hips bucked against his.

"Grimmjow!" she screamed his name as her orgasm hit her and she came. Her pussy clamped down on Grimmjow's cock and he grunted as he came deep inside her pussy. Grimmjow paused for a moment as he and Nel tried to catch their breaths, but that break didn't last long. Nel reached up to kiss him as he dropped her leg, but he somehow got them twisted around so she was lying on her stomach and he was lying on her back, between her legs. "What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to push herself up.

"Stay down," he said and pushed her back down. She lay there and turned her head to look at him, brushing some hair from her face before she rested her head on that palm. Grimmjow used his knees to push her legs farther apart. She grinned at him lazily and Grimmjow grinned back at her before he thrust into her without warning.

Nel grunted and her hands grasped the sheets as more and more pleasure rolled through her body. Grimmjow leaned over her back and whispered into her ear "Do you like it?" as he fucked her.

"Oh God baby I love it!" she screamed and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her. He rolled over to he was on his back. Nel shifted, leaning back putting her hands by his sides and planting her feet on the bed. She used her legs to lift her body up before sliding back down. As she rode him Grimmjow reached around her and grasped her breasts, squeezing them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. When Nel stopped to take a break and let her impending orgasm subside a few minutes later Grimmjow grinned and thrust up into her.

Nel yelped in surprise as Grimmjow thrust into her once before he settled into a steady rhythm. Nel shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Grimmjow twisted her clit between his thumb and finger and she came with a silent scream. Grimmjow didn't stop however, even as he pussy tried to bring him to his orgasm. He continued to thrust deep into her and patted her clit lightly. He felt her juices slip from her pussy and run down his cock and over his balls.

"You are extremely wet today Nel. Did you miss me so much that your toys no longer satisfy you? Were you saving all this delicious cream for me?" Nel nodded with a moan and bit her lower lip. Her throat was dry because she had been gasping for air as he fucked her and she couldn't stand her throat and mouth being this dry.

"I…want you…to cum…on my…face," she gasped between trying to take breaths and he nodded. Grimmjow thrust into her a few more times and then pulled out of her and quickly stood on the bed. Nel clamped her mouth over his cock, tasting the mix of his cum and her juices. She somehow was surprised that she could get most of his 8 inches into her mouth.

"Oh God Nel," he moaned and fisted her hair as she ran her tongue over his dick again and again. He gasped and his hips bucked against her mouth and she deep throated him. Grimmjow groaned in pleasure and Nel pulled back, giving him a hand job with her left hand as her right hand found her pussy. She rubbed her clit as she started to suck Grimmjow's cock again. She pushed two fingers into her pussy and finger fucked herself as she gave Grimmjow a blowjob.

"Oh fuck Nel, oh fuck. I'm about to cum," he said and tried to pull her off his cock. "I'm going to, ah!" he felt his balls tighten as she took him to the back of her throat and swallowed. He shot his cum into her mouth before she pulled off him and stroked him. He grunted and shot more cum onto her face. She licked his cock clean and stood up.

"You have something right here," he said and touched her cheek. She took his hand and licked his finger clean.

"You taste good," she said and licked her lips before she bit her bottom lip and gave him a sultry stare.

"I'm going to call Ichigo," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" she asked and chewed on her bottom lip.

"To tell him that I probably won't be able to go on that raid tonight," he said and she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Send him a text instead," she whispered to him and he did.

"Done," he said and she used her fingers to clean off the rest of her face, licking them clean before she kissed him and dragged him backwards onto the bed.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will be an interesting Christmas chapter. You know the routine, read and review please.**


	25. Twins!

**Well I officially hate this chapter. It's nothing but a filler chapter and I'm sorry. I spent the last three days with my cousins and family in Jackson…great Christmas with tons of presents, like Command and Conquer 4, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Fable 3, tons of books, and a Green Bay Packer ring (sorta like a class ring type thing). **

**I tried my best to get this done, but I don't think it worked out how I wanted it too. I can only say that the next chapter will skip three months ahead to the birth of the kids. Uh, there may be about 4 or 5 chapters left, give or take a few.**

**To offender1992- thank you, probably haven't updated as much as you hoped though :/ sorry**

**To insomniac1970- no no Uryu is dead, and yes Grim/Nel is my second favorite couple.**

**To WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears- Uryu is dead I am confirming that, as for the pregnancy well, we'll just wait and see.**

**To Ghost2113- yeah they definitely deserved some breathing room after all the shit they took. I understand that it was rushed, but I'd spill the beans too if it kept me outa prison :P **

**So while I think of it. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, names, ideas, or anything except the plot of this story, the plot of other stories, and the kids who will be born or are already born…whew that was a long one! Lol. **

* * *

**Dec 24/25-three months till due date**

Ichigo sat on the love seat by the Christmas tree as the lights flashed. He had his leg propped up on a stool with Rukia right next to him, her legs curled under her body as she leaned against him. They stared at the gifts under the tree as the other continued to work in the kitchen.

"We are the weirdest family ever," Rukia said and Ichigo looked down at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked and laid his right arm across her shoulders, looking down her.

"We're a family of cripples," she looked up at him and smiled. He gave her a confused look and she shook her head. "You're wounded, I'm pregnant, Yoruichi has Yukio to take care of, Nel lost your father, Grimmjow's a psychopath, Ulquiorra's emotionless, Tatsuki was raped, Shuhei has to take care of Tatsuki, Urahara is a genius, and Toshiro has lost his whole family. We're all cripples," she said and Ichigo laughed.

"Okay, you got me there," he said and hugged her close. "But we're still a family," he said quietly.

"True and I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied and the others walked into the living room with plates of food in their hands. Toshiro handed Ichigo a plate with some honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, bacon beans, and a beer. Rukia's plate had the same on it minus the beer and with a little less ham and a little more mashed potatoes. Byakuya handed her a glass of water half filled with ice.

"Thanks," she grumbled and everyone laughed. "It's not funny, I wanted a beer," she snapped and Byakuya shook his head.

"You're too young for alcohol," Byakuya said and Rukia pouted. "That and you really shouldn't drink when pregnant," he said and Rukia gasped in surprise then grinned widely.

"Byakuya finally accepts that I'm pregnant," she said and did a little dance in her seat.

"No, I acknowledge it, not accept it," everyone laughed at Byakuya's calm statement and Rukia's pout.

"Okay then, everyone dig in," Ichigo said and they all grabbed their forks and started to eat, making small talk as they did so. About half way through dinner Ichigo grabbed the crutch that sat against the wall and stood up, setting his plate aside.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked and Ichigo motioned towards the kitchen.

"Going to get food for Shuhei," he said and Rukia started to get up.

"I'll go with you," she said but Toshiro stood up quickly and placed a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down and nodded at Ichigo. They walked into the kitchen and Ichigo silently filled a plate with food and handed it to Toshiro.

"Let's go," he said and Toshiro nodded. They walked down the hallway to an elevator and traveled five stories down to the prison block, Ichigo leaning against the crutch for support as he held his leg up. Toshiro slid a card through the reader and then pressed his palm against the pad that popped from the wall and the door to the prison block slid open. The whole block was about half a mile by half a mile, and covered two stories with enough cells on each story to hold 300 people.

"Shuhei," Ichigo and Toshiro walked up to the door of the cell directly to their left.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hoarse voice and Toshiro held up a plate of food silently, his now cold eyes calculating. Shuhei stood up and walked over to the metal bars to look at them.

"We brought you dinner," Ichigo said and used the thumbprint scanner to unlock the door.

"Not hungry for gruel," he said and sat back down on the bed.

"It's not gruel, it's ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, and bacon beans," Shuhei looked up them and then glared at the floor. Both men walked in first.

"Still don't want any of your food you fucking traitor," he said and Ichigo set the food down on the ground and slowly sat down in the chair that was in the room. Toshiro sat down next to Shuhei and put a hand on his shoulder and Shuhei looked at him.

"I want to talk to you. I want you to understand something so we can let you out of this cell," Ichigo said and Toshiro squeezed Shuhei's shoulder and nodded.

"Fine," Shuhei said and looked up at Ichigo. "What do you have to say to me?"

"What do you think I did that makes you call me traitor?" Ichigo asked and Shuhei glared at him.

"Does a girl by the name of Yui Aizen ring a bell? Or how about Yui Lin? Either name ring a bell?" Shuhei snapped and Ichigo licked his lips and tried to think.

"No, neither name is familiar."

"She was my girlfriend at one point. You told me she was cheating on me, and then she ended up dead. She was Aizen's niece, and you fucking killed her," Ichigo had confusion written all over his face.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he said staring Shuhei in the eyes.

"Uryu told me that you and Chad were first on the scene," Ichigo's face cleared and he nodded.

"I remember now. She was stabbed 36 times and left to die," he said and Shuhei nodded. "I didn't kill her and she wasn't Aizen's niece," Ichigo said and Shuhei glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Uryu said-"

"Exactly. _Uryu_ said that her name was Yui Aizen. Her name wasn't Yui Aizen, in fact it wasn't even Yui. Her name was Nemu Kurotsuchi, she was the daughter of an old friend of my father's. She didn't die though. The cuts were deep yes, but she wasn't killed. She was placed in witness protection with her father and they do a lot of scientific work for my family. She was placed undercover along with me and the rest of the Dead Six. We lured you in because you showed promise," Ichigo said and Shuhei looked over at Toshiro whose eyes had softened and he nodded.

"So, Uryu lied to me? He lied so I would kill you?" Ichigo nodded once and then stood up.

"Come on Toshiro. Let's go," he said and they left the cell and walked to the elevator, leaving Shuhei's cell door open.

* * *

"Okay, time to open your present Rukia!" Ichigo said and handed her a long box wrapped in colorful paper and tied with violet ribbons. It was 1:38 am, December 25. It was Rukia's first ever Christmas with a true family and she was ecstatic.

Rukia had already gotten a shit load of presents so far and truthfully she was tired of it, but she had gotten some pretty cool things. Yoruichi and Urahara had given her a pearl necklace and diamond earrings respectively.

Her brother had given her a customized pistol that she could carry around. It held a clip of 18 rounds, fired 9mm rounds, could switch between single shot and full auto, and was a deep purple color with amber colored hand grips, with her name etched into the side.

Tatsuki had given her a pair of boots like she always wanted; they were white cobra skinned boots with black leather along the top with gold inlaid designs. The cobra skin itself covered from the tip of the toe to the ankle on both sides of the shoe and around the back of the heel, the leather covering everything above it.

Grimmjow and Nel had given her a joint gift; Nel said that Grimmjow picked it out but everyone knew that she had. The black leather riding jacket with the words 'Dead Six' inscribed on the back. 'Dead' was written across the shoulders with 'Six' along the lower back. There was a white skull with a six on its forehead between the two words.

"That is the Dead Six Logo," Ichigo said when Rukia looked up at him with a small smile and confusion written on her face. She laughed and tugged the jacket on.

"Looks good on you," Grimmjow said and handed her a helmet with 'Dead Six' written on the left side and the emblem on the right. "Ichigo said that after you give birth I can give you a ride on the Harley Davidson," he said and Rukia's smile got bigger.

Ulquiorra stood up and handed her a small box held in two hands with a small smile. The box was about 7 inches long and four inches wide. She smiled back and he sat down quickly, embarrassed at the emotions that he was trying to regain. Rukia set down the box and tore off the wrapping paper and then slid the box out.

"Whoa," she said in surprise and lifted out the pair of combat knives that sat in the box.

"I had that made for you. It is even balanced so it can be thrown, yet strong enough to put a hole in concrete. I have a few of my own," he said and she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"That is awesome," she said and started to do small tricks with the knife, like rolling it between her fingers. She sat down and carefully replaced the knives. Ichigo gave her his gift and she raised an eyebrow at the plastic card. Ichigo and Yoruichi laughed at her response and both produced cards of their own. Rukia's eyes widen and she hopped off the couch and ran to the nearest door, sliding the card. The little pad popped out and she pressed her thumb against it.

"_Welcome Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki," _the computer said and she gasped and did a little dance before she flew into Ichigo's arms.

"Oh my GOD!" she squealed and everyone laughed.

"Most places in the house are now accessible to you," he said and tapped her nose. "I'll show you the ones that you aren't allowed in tomorrow," he handed her the long box and her mind snapped back to the present.

"This is from Toshiro," she said reading the tag on the long box Ichigo had handed to her. Rukia noticed that it was heavy as she ran her hands over the paper. Everyone knew what Toshiro had made for her. It basically took him the entire time that he had been there. Rukia ripped the wrapping paper off and saw a varnished wooden box sitting there. She cocked her head to the side in confusion before she lifted up the lid and her mouth dropped open. Ichigo smiled as she carefully reached into the box and gingerly lifted out the sword.

The blade was pure white with a small reflection in it. There was a white ribbon attached to the hilt by a diamond with a wire through it. Rukia held the blade in her hands and ran her fingers over the flat side and noticed something. Etched into the blade was a name; _Sode No Shirayuki_.

* * *

Tatsuki walked up to her room, her presents in her arms. She had gotten a shit load of books that she wanted as well as new gear for her martial arts so she could spar with people. Grimmjow had also told her that he was going to teach her now that she was here. She was happy as she walked into her room and set her things down by the closet door. She stood straight and stretched, quickly stopping when she heard Aizen's voice in her head. She shuddered and quickly walked over to the shower when she noticed that the base of the tub was wet and a towel was lying on the floor.

"Whose there?" she called out as she walked back into her room. A hand clamped itself over her mouth as an arm snaked its way around her waist. She screamed against the hand and tried to fight, but both her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Shh," she heard the man say and she relaxed. The man took his hand off her mouth and wrapped both arms around her waist as she sighed in relief.

"Shuhei," she turned in his arms and looked up at him. "How did you get out of the cell?" she asked and he stared down at her with a smile.

"Ichigo let me out of the cell. He showed me the truth," Shuhei said and Tatsuki shook her head.

"I can't believe that you're here," she said and he smiled.

"Well I am," he said and picked her up. He carried her over and dropped her on the bed. He crawled under the covers with her and kissed her lightly. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Shuhei massaged her tongue with his and felt himself getting aroused as she ran her hands down his back and over his arms.

"Hold me," she said and he wrapped his arms around her and lay down by her side. Shuhei lay on his back and she rested her head on his chest. Her right arm draped over his stomach, her left around his back. Shuhei wrapped his right arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Tatsuki yawned and tightened her grip on him.

"I love you," Shuhei whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Love you too," she whispered back and was soon asleep.

Tatsuki woke the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She yawned and looked over at Shuhei who was still asleep. She smiled and he opened his eyes.

"Why are you staring?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I didn't think it was real. I figured that it was a dream," she said and Shuhei nodded.

"I have to go talk to Ichigo," he said and slipped from the bed after giving her a kiss.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked and stood up slowly.

"I have to make this right," Shuhei said and started to walk out of the room but Tatsuki caught up with him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Please don't go, I just got you back," she said and Shuhei turned and slid his arms around her back, holding her close.

"I'll be back later," he said and carefully detached her arms from him and walked out the door. Shuhei traveled the hallways, careful to avoid people, and found Ichigo in the living room, his leg propped on a chair.

"Shuhei? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in surprise and Shuhei knelt in front of him.

"I came to see how I could make things right," he said and Ichigo shook his head.

"Stand up you fool," Ichigo snapped and Shuhei stood up and stared straight ahead. "You want to make things right?" Shuhei nodded and Ichigo sighed and thought for a moment. "When I give you the order you will go back to Tosen and tell him that you were spying on us. You will tell him false information that we give you, and when I give the signal you will end Tosen," Ichigo said and Shuhei nodded.

"And until you give the order?" Shuhei asked and Ichigo thought for a moment.

"You will stay here under house arrest in Tatsuki's rooms. I'm sure that she will be able to "interrogate" you," Ichigo said and Shuhei grinned.

"I would love to be interrogated," he said and then saluted Ichigo with a small smile.

"Go, you're dismissed," Ichigo said and Shuhei disappeared.

"I can't believe that you let him out," Rukia said as she walked in and sat next to him, laying a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Well he still is a member of this team and part of this family," Ichigo said and Rukia gasped. "What?"

"I felt a kick," she said and Ichigo placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt a kick.

"Well aren't you feisty this morning?" Ichigo leaned over and said to Rukia's stomach. "Yes you are," he said and laughed as the baby kicked again.

"That's your son," Rukia said and Ichigo shook his head.

"That's your daughter," he replied and kissed her lightly.

"You're both right," Yoruichi said and handed them pictures from Rukia's ultrasound.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked and grabbed the photos. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked and he handed her the photos and she gasped.

"We're having twins," they said at the same time.

* * *

**Well review please, and now that I'm back at home I'll be able to write more.**


	26. It Starts

**This is it. It took a while but it's a short chapter. The next chapter will be full of action and plenty of blood. It's going to be a killer, pardon the pun. Two more chapters then I'm done with this one.**

**I go back to school next week so I'm going to try and buckle down and write none stop to try and finish this. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu- understood that you was out of town lol.**

**To falconrukichi- haha, never thought of that but yea I guess it does.**

**To insomniac1970- yeah, well I thought Toshiro deserved to give something nice to someone seeing how he lost so much**

**To pamianime- well here it is, hope you enjoy**

**To schnizlefritz- I agree, confirmation is good.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach at all.

* * *

**

**March 20**

Aizen sat in a chair in his office as Tosen and Gin stood before his desk. He stared at them both calmly over steepled fingers.

"So they are in the hospital at the moment?" he asked and Gin nodded once.

"They are due to be released within the next few hours," Tosen said. "Rukia is about to give birth to twins," he said and Aizen growled.

"Sir, she's not worthy of you anymore. She never really was," Gin said and Aizen stood up slowly, fire in his eyes.

"I'll forgive you that only because you have been my friend this long," Aizen said quietly and Gin's face paled. When Aizen spoke calmly you knew that you were in trouble. "However your outburst will not go unpunished. You and Orihime will lead the assault on the hospital. If Rukia is even hurt, you will pay dearly,' Aizen said and sat back down.

"Yes sir," Gin said slowly and shook slightly as he stood there.

"Tosen, you will accompany him to the hospital, but once Kurosaki is dead, you will lead the men to the hideout that Hisagi was nice enough to give us," Tosen nodded once, keeping his mouth shut in fear.

"I'll take Ichigo sir," Shuhei said and stepped from the shadows.

"Yes, he won't expect it from you. Very well. Okay boys, it's time to put Operation: Silence the Strawberry into effect," Aizen said and the other three quickly walked from the room leaving Aizen alone. "It's almost over," he said and took a deep breath, placing his feet on the desk and leaning back with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she sat in the backseat, crushing her fiancé's hand in a death grip. Ichigo sat next to the hospital bed as Rukia tried to stop the tears from running down her face.

"Okay Ms. Kuchiki, I want you to take a deep breath," the doctor said as he walked in.

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing? Drinking tea and eating donuts?" she screamed at him as another contraction hit her.

"Just breath and push," the doctor said and Rukia screamed in pain as she pushed. "Okay I can see the head."

"You're doing just fine," Ichigo said and placed a kiss on her sweaty brow. Rukia glared up at him before she focused her attention back on what she was supposed to be doing.

"Okay, again," the doctor said and she pushed again. Her face was red and glistened with sweat as she leaned back against the pillows and took in quick breaths. "Again," the doctor said and Rukia pushed before she lay against the pillows, sobs racking her body.

"You're okay, you're fine," Ichigo said and stroked her hair with his left hand as she squeezed his right one.

"Once more, as hard as you can," the doctor said and Rukia took a deep breath before she pushed. She screamed in pain and crying filled the room. "Congrats, it's a boy," Rukia lay back against the pillows as the doctors cut the cord and took the boy to be cleaned.

"One more Rukia," Ichigo said and she pushed when the doctor told her to. She was barely aware of a cracking sound as she rested and tried to breath.

"No breaks Ms. Kuchiki, again," the doctor said and Rukia screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Another wave of crying broke out and the doctor smiled as he cut the cord. "It's a girl," he said and took the baby to be cleaned.

"Good job Rukia," Ichigo said and kissed her. She looked up at him and had to stifle a laugh at his appearance. He was wearing scrubs and a hairnet over his hair. She had been reduced to wearing one of those silly aprons and she hated it.

"What are you going to name them?" the doctor asked as he and a nurse brought in the babies and handed them to Ichigo and Rukia.

"The boy will be Rya and the girl will be Kaida," Ichigo said and Rukia nodded, still out of breath and hurting to say anything.

"Rya and Kaida Kuchiki?" he asked as he started to fill out the birth certificates.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo said and smiled brightly. "Rya and Kaida Kurosaki," Ichigo smiled down at Kaida who lay in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Rukia stared down at Rya with a smile plastered on her face. The doctor nodded and finished up the birth certificates before he handed them to the parents.

"You aren't by any chance Ichigo Kurosaki?" the doctor asked and the smile slipped from Rukia's face. Ichigo wasn't really paying attention to the doctor and he nodded, the smile on his face grew as Kaida stared up at him and grabbed his finger in her tiny hand.

"Well aren't you a feisty one? Just like your mother," he laughed as Rukia glared at him. "Now we know who it was that did all the kicking."

"Don Kurosaki," Ichigo looked up.

"It's Godfather, Dr. When I hear Don Kurosaki I look around for my father," he said and glared at the doctor.

"Forgive me Godfather," the doctor went to one knee and kissed Ichigo's right hand. "I ask for your help."

"With what?" Ichigo asked with a grimace.

"A man, who has been terrorizing my family because he blames me for the death of his wife and baby girl during birth," he said and Ichigo inwardly groaned.

"Why not call the police?" he asked and Rukia glared at the doctor.

"Because the police can't help me. He's threatened my family with death and the police won't help because this man was one of Aizen's lackeys," Ichigo took a deep breath. "Please Godfather, I beg your help. The director of this hospital follows Don Kukaku Shiba, but the Don refuses to help me. Maybe I can convince the director to turn to you instead," he said pointedly and Ichigo sighed before nodding.

"Give me the name of the man and I'll see it done," Ichigo said and the doctor grinned widely.

"Thank you Godfather," he kissed Ichigo's ring again.

"Find Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and tell him what you've told me. Tell him I said that he has a job," the man nodded and turned to the door.

"Um, your children are perfectly healthy and I see nothing that has potential to be a defect later in life," he left without saying another word and Ichigo stared at the wall with another sigh before he heard a small cooing sound and he looked down and smiled at his daughter who went back to playing with his fingers when she saw the smile. Rukia however wasn't so convinced.

"This is supposed to be a happy day for us Ichigo, and you have to talk business," she snapped and then smiled at her son.

"They are so cute!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she walked in. Urahara held Yukio in his arms as he, Nel, Toshiro, Tatsuki, and Shuhei walked in.

"Meet Rya and Kaida," Rukia said as she and Ichigo held the babies so everyone could see as they gathered round. Everyone offered their congratulations before Shuhei stepped forward and whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stood up, handing Rya to Yoruichi.

"Ichigo-" Rukia started but was cut off by Ichigo placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yoruichi, Kisuke take Rukia and Tatsuki back to the manor and stay there. Nel, get on the horn and get Grimmjow and Ulquiorra back here now. Toshiro get the car prepped to go. Shuhei get some weapons. We have been set up," Ichigo said. "The doctor is with Aizen and we're sitting ducks. You all have your assignments. GO!" he screamed and everyone rushed around. Toshiro and Shuhei rushed down the stairs to the parking garage while Ichigo helped Rukia to her feet. He kissed Rya and Kaida on the foreheads and placed a quick kiss on Rukia's lips before he picked her up and rushed from the room. Tatsuki held Rya, Urahara held Yukio, and Yoruichi had Kaida as they ran down the hallways.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are still in the garage, they are going to wait there for Shuhei and Toshiro," Nel said as she caught up with Ichigo and pulled a pistol from her shirt and ran ahead of them to clear the way. "Everybody down!" she screamed at the doctors and fired a shot into the ceiling. Doctors, nurses, and patients scattered as they ran down three flights of stairs to the parking garage.

Shuhei and Toshiro appeared beside them and escorted them to the waiting SUV. The black, bulletproof, blacked out windowed vehicle had two belt fed .30 M1919 Browning machinegun mounted on a swivel turret on top, though it was currently stored inside the vehicle to hide it, the barrels pointing up, as well as a Heckler & Koch GMG pointing out the back window and a plow on the front.

"Go!" Ichigo shouted as he placed Rukia in the back by the grenade launcher. "Keep your head down," he said and kissed her again as Tatsuki climbed in with her. "Nel, keep her alive!" he shouted as he climbed into the identical SUV next to it. Nel nodded and kissed Grimmjow before climbing into the back seat and knelt by the turret.

Toshiro climbed into the driver's seat as Ichigo sat by the turret. Shuhei sat down in the passenger seat as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow climbed into the back. Urahara got behind the wheel of the other SUV and Yoruichi in the passenger seat. Both vehicles started their engines and rolled out of the garage.

"There!" Toshiro shouted and Ichigo looked out the window to see a line of men on the third floor. They opened fired and glass shattered, falling to the ground, as bullets clanged off the sides of the SUVs. Ichigo opened the hatch and pushed the .30 cals up and locked them in place before standing up behind the small shield made by the hatch. He pulled the loading mechanism back and then pushed it forward.

"Go!" he shouted into the hole and Toshiro punched it as they peeled from the lot. Ichigo pulled the triggers of both guns and let out a yell as the machineguns chattered. He watched as bullets flew into the holes where glass had been and tear men apart. Behind him Nel opened the hatch and added more bullets to the carnage. As the SUVs pulled onto the street Ichigo motioned to Nel who pulled on the headset.

"_What do you need Ichigo?"_ she asked as he pulled on his headset.

"Tell Hat N' Clogs to get to the manor and get Rukia to call Byakuya and tell him not to go to the hospital," Nel nodded and ducked back into the car. Ichigo ducked back down and pulled the guns in, closing the hatch as Nel came back on.

"_Are you guys heading to the manor?"_

"Yes, but by a different route," Ichigo said and pressed a hand to each ear to keep the headphones on.

"_Okay. We'll meet you there. Rukia couldn't get a hold of Byakuya but we'll keep trying."_

"Okay. Tell Kisuke to keep the vehicle inconspicuous," Ichigo said and tapped Toshiro on the shoulder.

"_Roger that, anything else Ichigo?"_

"No, just get to the manor as fast as you can without attracting attention, over and out," Ichigo said and pulled off the headset.

"Well?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo looked back at him.

"Rukia couldn't get hold of Byakuya, so we're falling back to the manor to regroup. The war has started."

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran up to him and gave him a one armed hug, both of them being careful of Rya who still lay in her arms. She was panting and her face was flushed.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed tears on her cheeks.

"They have Byakuya," she whispered and Ichigo felt his mouth go dry.

"Where?" he asked and she held up her phone. It had a picture of Byakuya covered in blood on the screen. He was tied to a chair and a text at the bottom.

_Come back or he dies_

"What are we going to do?" Rukia asked and Ichigo looked down at her.

"We? You're going to stay here with Yoruichi and Tatsuki and be safe. Kisuke will be staying too," he said and pulled away quickly,

"Don't leave me," Rukia whined and it took every ounce of strength Ichigo had to keep walking as Yoruichi and Tatsuki lead Rukia away to help take care of the kids.

"Ichigo I can help," Urahara said and Ichigo nodded as they walked along.

"I know you can Kisuke, but I need someone here to look after Rukia," Ichigo said and Urahara put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"We have a house of soldiers who would die for you," Urahara said. "Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are the best guards we have."

"I know that Hat N' Clogs, but I trust you more to keep them all safe," Ichigo said and patted his shoulder before walking away.

"What about Nel?" he asked and Ichigo looked at him over his shoulder.

"What about her?"

"Is she going?"

"No, she stays too," Ichigo said and looked over to see Nel standing by the entrance, glaring at him. "Don't give me that look," Ichigo snapped. "Have you even told Grimmjow?"

"Told me what?" Grimmjow asked lazily as he walked in, hands shoved in his pockets. Nel's glare hardened and Ichigo shrugged.

"Come here," Nel said softly and Grimmjow shrugged and walked over to her and she led him to another room. Ichigo turned and walked away but Urahara caught up with him again.

"I made a promise to you brother. I'm not backing out now," he said with a serious look on his face.

"You also made a promise to your wife. You think that I would live in peace for long if you didn't come back? Losing me would hurt her, yes, but losing you; it would kill her."

"What about Rukia?"

"She would be a shell if you died. She would die inside and you think that she would make a good parent?" Ichigo looked at the floor and sighed.

"I have to kill Aizen. The sooner it's done the sooner that we can live semi normal lives again. I'm going, you're staying, that's final," Ichigo said and walked away. As he and Shuhei were loading up the SUVs Grimmjow walked back in. He had a dazed look on his face along with a soft smile that looked out of place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra asked as he stared at Grimmjow, confusion in his eyes.

"Nel's pregnant," he said softly and went through loading the SUVs in a daze.

"You'll get back to her," Ichigo said as he loaded more crates of .30 rounds and grenades.

"How do you know?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo laughed softly.

"Cause you always make it," he said and stared at them all as he sat down on the end of the SUV. "Now, I won't lie to you. This will be hard, and we're only taking the one SUV. The hospital will be full of hostages, but we're only concerned with one; Byakuya. From what I gathered, the Shiba Family won't be helping, and without their Don's orders the Kuchiki family won't help either, because I'm not technically family yet. We'll be alone on this one, but it's better that way. Fewer men can enter a place easier than an army."

"What's the detail?" Shuhei asked after a brief staring match with Toshiro.

"10 story building, full of hostages, at least 50 men maybe more."

"Threat level?" Grimmjow asked as he suddenly became super serious.

"Red 5," Ichigo responded and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Rules of engagement?"

"Enemy Expendable," Ichigo said and then looked down as they heard a phone buzz. Ichigo grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_You got my text I believe," _Aizen said and Ichigo growled.

"I did. What do you want?"

"_That text should make it easy. I want Rukia."_

"Still? She's already had sex multiple times, and given birth to my kids."

"_Yes, it doesn't really matter to me though. I still need her for my plan. You have until midnight to bright Rukia to me, on the sixth floor. If you aren't going to bring her, call."_

"And if I refuse to bring her along?"

"_Byakuya dies,"_ there was a click as Aizen terminated the connection. Ichigo snapped the phone shut and looked at the men around him.

"We have until midnight to bring Rukia to the hospital or Byakuya dies. What shall we do?"

"I propose that some of us go in the SUV the others go in the helicopter," Toshiro said and everyone looked at him in surprise at the first words out of his mouth since Rangiku's death.

"Good advice. It's nice to have you back at long last brother," Ichigo said and clapped a hand to his shoulder. Toshiro nodded and looked around.

"Who's going to take the chopper with me?"

"I'll go," Shuhei said and Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, that means Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are with me," he said and they all nodded. "You have your assignments, dismissed," Toshiro and Shuhei ran to the hanger where the chopper sat as Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow climbed into the SUV. Ulquiorra started the engine and shot towards the car lift. When they were in place Ichigo swiped his card through the reader and the lift moved upwards, the doors above them sliding open to reveal the star speckled sky.

"Go," Ichigo said when he climbed back into the SUV and Ulquiorra hit the gas. They sped out onto the highway towards the city. "ETA to target, 5 minutes," Grimmjow crawled into the back and manned the grenade launcher as Ichigo opened the hatch and looked out the top.

"There are cops blocking the road," Ulquiorra said from the driver's seat as the rushed down the highway. Grimmjow stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit it with a wood match before grinning and cocking the launcher.

"Turn on some music," Ichigo said as he pushed the .30 cals into place and cocked them. Ulquiorra plugged in his iPod and scrolled through the songs as they quickly approached the road block. The sound of Poison's 'Nothing but a Good Time' rang through the car and Ichigo smiled and pulled the trigger. The .30 cals fired and the bullets tore through the cars and people. Ichigo watched as blood, body parts, and pieces of the cars flew through the air. One of the cop cars exploded and jumped into the air as Ichigo fired into it; it landed with its bumper on the hood of the other car.

The SUV crashed into the spot where the two cop cars were touching and broke through, flinging both cars around like they were toys being flung about by a kid. Grimmjow grinned and fired the grenade launcher destroying the other car and tearing men to pieces.

"Blockade gone!" he called to the front and Ichigo fired at the cops who were blocking another road. Ulquiorra spun the wheel and the SUV turned left to miss the fire truck that sat in the way. Grimmjow fired more shots and the fire truck exploded.

"Uh, Ichigo," Ulquiorra called and Ichigo looked forward and saw a gas truck surrounded by cops. The SUV blew past and Grimmjow's grin grew wider as he saw the truck.

"Grimmjow don't-" Ichigo screamed but Grimmjow fired a grenade and which hit the truck even as bullets clanged off the sides of the SUV. The grenade exploded and tore through the side of the truck which ignited the gas inside. The tank exploded tearing through the sides of the buildings and men next to it. The fireball rose about 50 feet in the air and the truck jumped at least 20. The shockwave rushed down the street, tearing apart men and cars and flinging them every which way. The building next to the truck shook and the whole bottom floor started to flame up. The building across the street shook and most of the buildings within a five block radius lost glass from the windows.

The shockwave caught up with the SUV and Ulquiorra struggled to control the car as it swerved on the road. The SUV slammed into the curb and jumped up onto the sidewalk before Ulquiorra could regain control. Ichigo looked behind them and saw the ruins about seven blocks behind them.

"You just couldn't control yourself could you?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow smirked around his cigar.

"Nope," he said and took the cigar from his mouth and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Good, save some of that for the hospital. Ulquiorra, let's move," Ichigo said and Ulquiorra floored it the next 5 miles to the hospital. They saw two police helicopters and one military Black Hawk coming at them. The Black Hawk suddenly turned and headed for the hospital as the two police choppers came at them. Ichigo dropped his binoculars and ducked back down into the SUV as armor peircing rounds pounded through the vehicle.

"They've got some mercenaries," Ichigo said and climbed back up to man the turret. He let out a scream as he fired at the two choppers. A bullet from one of the choppers punched through the dash and broke the radio sending sparks through the front of the SUV as Ulquiorra covered his head with one arm. One of the choppers suddenly caught fire and started to spin. The tail hit one of the buildings and the cockpit exploded and the heli crashed to the ground.

Ulquiorra breezed by it as Ichigo fired at the second chopper. He watched as one of the rotors flew off and the chopper started to spin before Grimmjow placed a grenade right through the front window. The cockpit exploded leaving nothing left and the chopped slammed into the ground nothing but a flaming hulk.

"We're here," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo pulled the turret into the vehicle and closed the hatch. Grimmjow jumped out of the back and grabbed the two bags of weapons, depositing them onto the ground as Ichigo and Ulquiorra joined him.

"We need to get to the roof and hook up with Toshiro and Shuhei before we go get Aizen," Ichigo said and grabbed a ACR and loaded it before he slipped more clips into his pockets. He grabbed his two Anacondas and slipped them into their holsters with enough rounds for four full clips each.

Grimmjow grabbed an AK47 and tucked clips into his pockets as he grabbed the TMP. He grabbed four clips and stood up, grabbing the bullet proof vest. Ulquiorra grabbed a Vector and a Mini Uzi and six clips for both. He slipped on the bullet proof vest and grabbed the goggles in the back of the truck. Ichigo finished clipping the vest on and pulled on his headset, positioning the microphone into place.

"Can y'all hear me?" he asked and Uluiorra and Grimmjow nodded.

"Who is going to get hold of Toshiro?" Grimmjow asked and tossed the now finished cigar onto the ground.

"I will, go guard the door," Ichigo said and they left. "Toshiro, come in."

"_Here Ichigo."_

"You guys here yet?"

"_We're going to wait out here and provide fire support for you."_

"Okay, but once we get to the eigth floor you land and join us. Byakuya is on the sixth floor," Ichigo said.

"_Roger that, over and out."_

"Okay, let's go," Ichigo said and walked up to the two by the door. Ichigo kicked the door fiercely and the door flew open.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon I promise.**


	27. Hospital Rescue

**Well, this chapter is nothing but action. One more chapter to go, and that one will either be short or long, haven't decided yet. I start school tomorrow, so probably won't be up till this weekend. I added one more plot twist, and this one is a killer :P**

**This chapter is Dedicated to insomniac1970 because today was his birthday…I hope you enjoy your gift.**

**To gummibear09– thank you, and I know you liked it so I don't want to hear that you don't know what to think :P**

**To wickedsistah1024– 0.o wow, that was a long review. Thank you so much. Super glad you enjoyed the story and I hope that I'll see you around for part two.**

**To insomniac1970– the war begins, and it never stops LOL**

**To kyurikochan– I shall, is this soon enough?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach…only this story plot and everything in here except names of characters etc etc etc…you don't like this story, fucking sue me

* * *

**

Ichigo ran up the stairs to the second floor, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow right behind him. He lifted the ACR to look down the dot sight. He saw a man turn a corner with an AK74u in his hands and Ichigo fired a short burst of four rounds. Two shots hit him in the chest, one went through his skull, and the other slammed into the wall, cracking the brick.

Ulquiorra ducked past Ichigo and turned the corner, covering the elevator as Ichigo and Grimmjow moved down the hall. The elevator dinged and the door opened. There were six fully armed men, though with only light bullet proof vests and no helmets, inside the car and Ulquiorra took a small second to take a deep breath. He pulled the trigger and two men were cut down immediately, blood spurting from their heads and over the walls.

The doors shut as the other men scattered. Two went left and two went right and hid in doorways and cubicles. One man stuck his head out and fired at Ulquiorra before he took a bullet to the head. Blood spurted into the air and left blood on the walls and ceiling. He fell to the floor as Ulquiorra fired at one of the others who stuck his head out. Ulquiorra ducked behind the wall as bullets chipped the brick away. He loaded a new clip and turned the corner as one of the men ran in front of the elevator door. He fired at Ulquiorra who returned fire and hit the man in the head and chest. The man stumbled as he was killed and the bullets slammed him against the door. He left a streak of blood on the door as he slid to the floor. Ulquiorra grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin with his teeth and rolled the grenade down the hallway before he jumped up and fired from the hip with a grim look on his face before he ran after Ichigo and Grimmjow.

There was bang behind Ulquiorra as he caught up with Ichigo and Grimmjow. He stopped behind them and nodded as Grimmjow pulled a cigar from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. He patted down his pockets and groaned. Ulquiorra smirked and dragged a matchbook from his pocket and lit a match for Grimmjow who grinned and puffed on the cigar. Grimmjow nodded his thanks and turned the corner with a large grin. He saw four men standing by the door to a second elevator.

"Hey assholes!" they turned to him and he opened fire from the hip with an evil grin and fire in his eyes. One of the men took a bullet through the head and blood spattered the wall behind him. A second man took three bullets through the chest and he stumbled backwards, the gun slipping from his fingers as he jerked. The third guy took a shot to the left leg and his stomach as the last man took a few shots to the head and chest, blowing off part of his skull. "Clear," Grimmjow said around his cigar and walked over to the elevator, Ichigo and Ulquiorra right behind.

Ichigo pressed the up button and they waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. Grimmjow rocked slightly on his heels as they waited and he felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw the last man grab a knife from his belt and reach up with it to stab him. Grimmjow pulled the TMP from his pocket and aimed it downwards at the man's head. He pulled the trigger without looking and her felt hot blood splatter his hand and pants before he stuck the TMP back in his pocket and caught eyes with Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"What?" he asked and shrugged when Ulquiorra grinned and looked at the floor and Ichigo shook his head and stared at the ceiling. The elevator dinged and they all filed in.

"Okay, we're going to the top floor. Remember to hide when the door opens," Ichigo said and pressed the 10 button and the elevator jerked as it moved upwards.

"I'm sure by now Aizen realizes that we don't have Rukia," Grimmjow said and Ichigo shrugged.

"He wasn't after her. He wanted me," Ichigo said and watched the numbers tick as they slowly approached 10. "Okay, move," they stood to the side as the doors opened. Bullets pounded into the back of the car and Ichigo hit the emergency stop button to keep the car there. Ichigo grabbed a flash bang from his vest and threw it backwards out the door. The flash bang rolled down the hall and popped, eliciting a scream from the men.

Ichigo stepped off the elevator with the ACR hanging from the clip at his waist. Two men stepped out and held their M4s on Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and let his hands fall to his hips were the two anacondas sat.

"Hold it right there, don't move," one of the men said and Ichigo grinned.

"Ok," in less than a second he grabbed both guns and lifted them out of their holsters and fired one shot from each. One bullet took each man in the head. The man on the right lost the left side of his head as the bullet passed through and buried itself in the wall and the one on the left took a bullet between the eyes, effectively removing his face and the top of his head from the nose up. Ichigo replaced his guns and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow joined him.

"Toshiro come in."

"_Here Ichigo."_

"Get to the roof," Ichigo said and walked over to the window. "You see me?"

"_Top floor, I see you. I also see about 20 enemies heading your way."_

"Where?" Ichigo looked around.

"_Left. They'll be turning the corner in five seconds," _Toshiro said and Ichigo ducked behind a door as the men walked around the corner.

"There! Get them!"

"Toshiro, we need help," Ichigo said and stepped around the corner, firing at the men.

"_Roger that Ichigo, guns spinning up,"_ Toshiro said as he flipped a couple of switched and the two miniguns below the nose of the chopper started to spin. _"Stand back."_

Ichigo hid as Toshiro pulled the trigger on the stick. The miniguns fired with a ripping noise and Toshiro aimed at the men as they ran towards Ichigo's position. Men were cut down, some losing limbs, others heads, and still others were torn in half. The shells made quick work of the men as they were thrown in every direction. Three of the men were able to get away and hide in an office. Toshiro flipped another switch and pressed the button on top the stick. A rocket flew through the broken window and into the room where the men were hiding. There was a loud bang and the building shook as a fireball exploded from the building.

Ichigo waved from his hiding spot and Toshiro flew up to the roof as Ichigo sprinted for the door. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were right behind him as he kicked open the door and sprinted up the stairs. Ulquiorra waited at the bottom as Grimmjow followed Ichigo to the roof. Ichigo covered his head as Toshiro landed the chopper. Shuhei slid the window of the modified Cobra open and he jumped to the roof.

"We have the swords here," Shuhei said and opened a panel on the side of the chopper and grabbed swords. He handed Ichigo his black katana as he strapped his sword to his waist. Toshiro joined them as the rotors slowly powered down and grabbed his sword and placed it on his back as he tossed two swords to Grimmjow who placed one at his hip before he carried the other one down the stairs to Ulquiorra. Shuhei grabbed a M16 and a Thumper Grenade launcher and Toshiro grabbed a high powered bolt action hunting rifle with a scope and a RPG and slammed the panel shut.

"We have to get going," Ichigo said and walked quickly back to the door.

"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked and Shuhei hung back as he received a text from Tosen. _I'm on floor seven with Orihime._

"Ichigo," Shuhei caught up with him and showed him the text to which he nodded and tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder and Ulquiorra took off towards the stairwell. The others followed as they got down to the ninth floor. Two men ran right below them before they could reach the ninth floor landing and Ulquiorra fired. One man was flung over the rail as the other slipped and fell to the ground.

"Go," Ichigo said and both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow closed the door and placed a grenade above the door with a wire attached so when the door opened whoever walked through would be killed. Shuhei led the way down to the eighth floor and slowly opened the door but shut it quickly when bullets bounced off the door.

"Shit," he hid as bullets punched through the door. Ichigo and Toshiro jumped back up the stairs as more bullets came at them through the metal door. Ichigo picked up one of the spent bullets and he tossed it up to Grimmjow who caught it and glared at it.

"Cop killers," Grimmjow growled and Ichigo nodded.

"Full metal jackets," he said and motioned to Shuhei to throw him the Thumper. "Open the door and get out of the way," Ichigo said. Shuhei grabbed the handle and threw open the door. More bullets bounced around the small space and everyone covered their heads as best they could from ricochets Ichigo jumped onto the landing when the bullets stopped and fired the Thumper. The grenade whistled through the air and slammed into the front of the desk where the machinegun was mounted. The desk exploded in a mass of fire and splinters. One of the two men flew backwards through the window, blood and guts pouring from his body where he had been torn in half at the short ribs. The other man was thrown to the left; his left arm and leg were missing.

Ichigo counted down with his hand in the air, 3…2…1, he pointed at Toshiro who stepped into the doorway and fired the RPG at a pillar. The rocket hit the corner of the pillar and exploded in a great ball of fire. A man was thrown through the air until he smacked into another column and fell to the ground. A siren rang out and the fire extinguishers in the ceiling sprayed water everywhere. Toshiro walked into the room with Shuhei right behind and both fired at Tosen and the ten men who flanked him, five on each side.

"Get to Byakuya!" Toshiro shouted as he hid behind a pillar. Bullets chipped the brick as Ichigo, followed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, ran down to the next level and kicked the door open. Toshiro stared down Tosen as Tosen stood there calmly. Toshiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Time slowed down and he heard the heartbeats of his targets.

_Ten men, ten knives._ Breath _and my sword for Tosen._ Breath. Toshiro let go of his rifle and reached his hands to his belt where five knives sat on each side. He slipped all the knives free at once and threw them one at a time, ducking and spinning until he ended up on his right knee, only one heartbeat left.

Shuhei watched in amazement as Toshiro closed his eyes and dropped his gun. Toshiro moved with lightning speed, spinning and ducking all the bullets that came his way. Two seconds later it was over, just two seconds flat and all ten men were dead.

Tosen stood still with his hands in his pockets and watched as Toshiro moved. Time slowed down and Tosen could see the paths that the knives made through the water as they flew towards their targets. Then men around him opened fire, but none of the bullets hit Toshiro. One man went down with a knife in his throat, blood spurting all the way to the ceiling as he staggered backwards, his eyes staring at the ceiling. The second and third man took a knife to the heart; less blood, but not by much and both crumpled as if their bones had melted. The fourth man took the knife in his left eye which snapped his head to that side and spun him in a full 360 before his back hit the floor. The fifth man took a knife just below the sternum and he grabbed at it as he fell to his knees. The sixth man took a knife to the forehead with a crack of bone, and fell backwards to the floor. The seventh man grabbed his chest as the knife flew off track a little and pierced his chest on his left lung. The eighth man stumbled back with a cry of pain as the knife got him in the stomach. He fell backwards against the window pane and slid to the floor. He watched as the ninth man took the knife to the hollow of the throat and he melted to the floor. The tenth man tried his best to dodge, but the knife slit his throat and stuck in the window pane just above the last man's head. The eighth man pulled the bloody knife loose and dropped it to the floor as he fell to the left and his dying body slipped through the window.

Toshiro opened his eyes and watched as the water washed blood off the walls. Tosen slowly drew a sword from his hip and held it in his right hand; his hand at his waist, the point of the blade aimed directly at Toshiro.

"You're mine," he said and Toshiro drew his sword and stepped forward, his now soaked white hair hanging in his face.

* * *

Aizen, Orihime, Gin, and the last15 men stood there as Ichigo kicked the door open.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, stand back," Ichigo said and tossed his ACR to Grimmjow who caught it and hid behind a pillar. Ichigo quickly drew his sword ad ran his fingers over the one word inscribed on the blade.

"Aizen, I want you to meet my blade; Zangetsu," Ichigo said and raised the sword.

"Nice looking weapon there Kurosaki," Aizen shrugged his shoulders and drew a sword. Gin and Orihime also drew swords as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped in next to Ichigo and drew swords. The 15 guards stepped up and drew swords, knives, and a few had fire axes from the walls.

Ichigo popped his neck and raised his sword. The men rushed forward and Ichigo let out a yell as he ducked under the first man and sliced him across the stomach. The man stumbled a few more steps as he dropped his sword and clutched at the guts that poured from his torso. Ichigo sliced upwards as he came on the next man, blood following the arc of the blade as Ichigo sliced him from hip to shoulder. Blood seemed to explode from the wound as he was thrown backwards. Ichigo spun and blocked the swing of an axe. Ichigo grabbed the axe with his left hand as his right foot kicked the man's knee, breaking it, and his right hand plunged the sword into his body at the juncture where the shoulder met the neck as his knees hit the floor. Hot blood spurted up and covered Ichigo as he drove the sword point into the floor as it came out right between his legs and then withdrew the sword and hefted the axe.

Ichigo spun and hit the next man in the face with the butt of the axe before he used the axe to cut the man's legs from underneath him. He stuck the sword through his stomach into the floor. Ichigo left the sword there as the man died slowly; he kicked the next man in the side with a roundhouse and hit the man in the head with the axe blade, cutting him all the way to the neck. Ichigo kicked the man backwards when he couldn't pull the axe loose and watched as Grimmjow kicked a man into the window and ran him through the chest, cracking the glass. He put his foot on the guard's chest and kicked him off the sword. The man fell through the cracked glass and to the ground six stories down where he landed on a cop car as cops and firemen showed up.

"Ichigo we have a problem!" he screamed as Ichigo punched one of the men in the face and took his knife. Ichigo used the knife to slice the man's throat and he fell, trying to hold the blood in. Grimmjow grabbed a man by the neck and head butted him before he threw him out the window. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Ichigo threw the knife at another guard and struck him in the chest. A sword point exploded from his chest and Ulquiorra placed a hand on his back and pushed him off the sword.

"Come look," Grimmjow said as he stared out the window at the emergency vehicles that rushed up.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Ichigo shouted and grabbed a man by the neck with both hands and used his thumbs to force his head back quickly. There was a snap and Ichigo let him go and he fell to the floor.

"Cops and fire trucks. We're screwed," Grimmjow said then yelled as he shoved his sword through a guard who dropped to the floor once the sword was removed.

"Oh shit," Ichigo groaned and ducked the axe that was swung at him. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted sharply, breaking the wrist as the axe went flying. Ichigo rolled backwards, planted both feet on his chest, and pushed as hard as he could. The man went flying into a pillar with a crack and Ulquiorra pinned him to the pillar with one of the others guard's sword through the mouth. Grimmjow grabbed the last man and maneuvered around him until he was at the man's back. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the man's neck and twisted away quickly, breaking his neck.

They looked out the window and heard a whistle right before a smoke trail shot by and a rocket hit one of the cop cars. A fireball rose into the air and all three jumped back. Ichigo turned and saw Aizen, Gin, and Orihime standing there watching them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both had grim looks on their faces as they joined Ichigo who was walking towards Aizen.

"Three on three. Let's end this," Grimmjow said and flicked the remnants of the cigar at Gin and rushed at him with a yell. Ichigo attacked Aizen and Ulquiorra charged Orihime. Aizen blocked Ichigo's overhead swing and jumped back as Ichigo thrust at his chest. Aizen quickly went back on the offensive and slashed at Ichigo who blocked and tried to sweep Aizen's legs. Aizen did a back flip and stabbed down at Ichigo who spread his legs and hopped back as the sword stuck in the ground. Ichigo rolled backwards and to his feet as Aizen yanked the sword free and glared at him.

As Aizen and Ichigo went back to trading blows Grimmjow sliced at Gin who barely managed to block the shot. Grimmjow had his trademark grin on his face as he repeatedly slashed at Gin. Gin's face suddenly went from a frown to a large smile as he pushed his sword past Grimmjow's defenses and stuck him through the left shoulder. Grimmjow yelped in pain and dropped his sword. Gin retracted his sword and sliced Grimmjow across the stomach as he tried to jump back. Grimmjow was turned by the attack so his back was to Gin who sliced him across the back from his right shoulder to his left hip. Grimmjow gasped, his eyes going wide as he hit his knees and Gin raised his sword above his head.

"Good bye, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You should have joined us and stayed with us," Gin took a deep breath and brought the sword down towards Grimmjow's head with a yell.

Ulquiorra attacked Orihime who did nothing but block the strikes and back away. He could tell that she wasn't really into this, but he attacked anyway. Ulquiorra could see bruises marring her face and arms as he attacked her.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly and he raised an eyebrow in confusion before she drew a pistol and fired. The bullet passed through Ulquiorra's shoulder and he fell to the ground and grabbed his shoulder as Orihime pointed the gun at him again.

"That was cheap," Ulquiorra said and Orihime shrugged.

"Oh well. Good bye," Orihime squeezed the trigger…the bullet buried itself in the ceiling and Orihime looked down to see Rukia on her left knee, sword point on the bottom of the gun barrel. Rukia looked up and grinned at her.

"My turn," Rukia used the back of the sword to hit her legs. As Orihime backed away Rukia pressed the attack until Orihime backed into a pillar. Rukia blocked the sword and, with a quick flip of her wrist, sent Orihime's sword flying.

"Now what? You going to stick me with that thing and kill me?" Orihime asked and Rukia grinned as she dropped her sword and started to turn. Orihime took one step off the pillar and Rukia's fist, the one holding the sword, connected with Orihime's face. Her head snapped back into the pillar and she slid to the ground, blood running from her nose.

Grimmjow waited for the sword strike, but it never came. He turned his head at the sound of metal against metal and saw long green hair in his vision. Nel grabbed Gin by the wrist and locked their swords together. She slammed her head against his and he tried to blink the daze away but she kicked him in the nuts and then kneed him in the face. She dropped her sword as Gin's clattered to the floor and repeatedly punched him in the face until the blood from her knuckles combined with the blood from his nose. Nel dropped him and turned to Grimmjow and smiled at him.

"Hi baby," Grimmjow smiled up at her as she knelt by him and cradled his head against her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Ichigo and Aizen were pretty evenly matched as they traded blows. Aizen kicked Ichigo's legs and knocked him over. As Aizen stood over Ichigo, sword point at his throat, he looked up and smirked.

"Looks like your lovely lady decided to save your sorry ass," Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia backing away from Orihime.

"RUKIA!" he screamed and she turned with a smile as Aizen raised a gun. Aizen fired and Ichigo screamed in anger. Aizen turned and ran, grabbing Gin on the way. Ichigo stood up and ran over to where Soi Fon lay. He went to his knees beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ichigo," Rukia crawled over to him from where Soi Fon had pushed her down and saw blood running from Soi Fon's chest. Ichigo's eyes looked lost as he cradled Soi Fon's head.

"I love you Ichigo," she said as blood ran down her chin.

"You'll be fine," he said as he watched the first girl he ever had die in his arms. "No, Soi Fon. No," he pressed her face to his chest and wailed in anguish as the others walked over and saw Soi Fon covered in blood. Ichigo saw his sword still in the man's stomach and he jumped up and grabbed it as he chased Aizen down.

* * *

Toshiro blocked Tosen's thrust and kicked the sword from his hands. Tosen fell back as Toshiro sliced him across the chest. He crawled backwards until his back hit the cloth wall of a cubicle and he looked over at Shuhei.

"Shuhei! Help me!" he screamed and Shuhei drew two blades that were attached by a chain from one hilt to the other.

"Yes sir," he faced Toshiro who raised the sword and glared at Shuhei.

"Traitor," Toshiro growled and Shuhei nodded. He stepped between Toshiro and Tosen and winked at Toshiro with a smile on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him," Tosen shouted and Shuhei smirked as Tosen had one hand on the floor and the other in the air as he started to stand.

"Yes sir," he spun on his heel and tossed one of the blades. It whistled through the air and thudded into the wall. Tosen screamed as the blade went through his left wrist. Shuhei closed the distance and grabbed his other hand and shoved the other blade through that wrist, pinning him to the wall.

"You," Tosen gasped in pain as blood ran down the wall and dripped off his wrists.

"I never worked for you. I was always part of the Dead Six," Shuhei grinned and kicked Tosen in the face, knocking him out.

"Good job Shuhei, now let's get him to the manor," Toshiro said and pulled out one blade as Shuhei got the other. They picked Tosen up by slinging his arms around their shoulders and carried him down the stairs. They arrived just in time to watch Ichigo grab his sword and disappear.

* * *

Ichigo followed them to the roof where Aizen and Gin were getting into a chopper that they had brought. Gin was starting up the rotors as Aizen turned to Ichigo.

"You killed her!" Ichigo screamed and Aizen nodded.

"Yes I did," he said and smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill you," Ichigo said and Aizen nodded with a smile.

"Here is the room number where Byakuya is," he tossed Ichigo a box and Ichigo caught it. "Hurry."

"You will die now," Ichigo said and advanced on Aizen who pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	28. Operation: Mindcrime

**Well, here it is everyone. The conclusion to Operation: Silence the Strawberry. It's been fun and I'm glad that all y'all who reviewed liked the story. Hopefully y'all will stick around for part 2 and any other stories that I'll write or think I'm going to write. Anyway; this last chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed extensively over the months, and have stuck by my side through a month in Korea, three months of a busted knee, my complaining about my problems at school, and a crappy physics grade that got in my way of writing. You people know who you are and are very loved by the Operations Crew.**

**Speaking of the knee, i am walking again, but next Thursday i will be in surgery again to take the pin out. But today i went all day without using crutches! WHOO!**

**To the reviewers of the last chapter this is for y'all.**

**To falconrukichi– yes, Soi Fon is dead and Ichigo is pissed, as is the whole Dead Six crew. They will have their revenge.**

**To insomniac1970– you are welcome for the gift. I'll spoil it for everyone when I say this but I think y'all will understand. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will survive by the barest of threads. And Tosen will get his, don't worry.**

**To BlackWhiteZangetsu– haha I won't mess it up again, and yes it has been a while since I did a fight scene this long.**

**To kyurikochan– yes Soi Fon is dead, but she served her purpose by protecting Rukia.**

**To wickedsistah1024- lol, I understand, as long as you grace us with your presence sometimes. Thank you so much for the review. The Godfather movies are pretty interesting though not as much action as people think, but they are still good. I haven't made up my mind yet for Byakuya, but he may survive the next story :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach characters or sword names…only the plot line.**

* * *

Shuhei slammed his fist against Tosen's left cheek with a yell. Tosen looked back up at him and then spit blood onto the floor. Shuhei punched him again and this time Tosen spit out a tooth as well. Tosen looked up at Shuhei, a smile crossing his bruised and battered face.

"That all you got Shuhei?" he asked and smirked at Shuhei who took a deep breath and reached over to the cloth covered table that sat next to the chair where Tosen was tied.

"I have plenty more," Shuhei said and motioned Toshiro to come forward as he searched the table. The dark grey walks made the room seem dark even with the LED lights that were in the ceiling. The room looked much like a dungeon. There were hooks on the walls for holding people, tables used for torture with holes in the floor to let blood drain. Tosen looked at the table next to him.

The table was metal, much like most of the full length body tables, some of the latter were made of wood, and stared at the weapons that were slowly revealed, the light glinting off the blades of different sizes and shapes as Shuhei dragged the cloth back. Tosen saw a large blade about a forearm long first in line; the silvery blade had a serrated edge and started to curve up about halfway down the blade until it ended at the point. The second blade was a large butcher knife with a long thick blade, while the final weapon on the table was a hacksaw.

"This is for cutting open your body," Shuhei said and grabbed the first blade before pointing to the second one. "That one is for hacking off limbs," the third blade was a small stone saw blade used for cutting tile and other types of stone.

"And that one?" Tosen asked, fear in both his heart and his voice.

"I hook that into the electric handsaw and use it to slowly cut through your arms and legs. Not as fast as the cleaver, but I haven't decided which one to use yet," the next object of torture was a pair of gardening clippers. "These I'll use to take your fingers one at a time, joint by joint."

"That one?" Tosen asked and Shuhei picked up the next one and grinned. It was a wooden stick about a foot long with a three pronged blade.

"We use this one to drag your guts out, and that one is for cutting open the chest," Shuhei said as he grabbed the device. "We put it here," he placed the device on Tosen's chest above his breast bone. "Then we turn the crank and break the ribs open. When that's done we take that thing and chop your balls off," Shuhei pointed to the machine on the wall that looked like a guillotine. "When that's done we cut out your heart, and with your dying sight we put it in the blender, and then chop your head off. Or maybe we pour salt into the wounds, or maybe we pull out your eyes, and tongue. You can avoid all that though, if you just tell us what we want to know," Shuhei smiled and Tosen shook in both anger and fear.

"You dare threaten me this way? I am Kaname Tosen and I work for Sosuke Aizen!" Shuhei and Toshiro looked at one another then back at Tosen.

"Yeah, doesn't impress me," Shuhei said and Toshiro grinned.

"We don't fear Aizen anymore. We've proven that you're all just human," Toshiro said and picked up the first knife and tested the blade on his thumb, which it cut easily.

What are you doing?" Tosen screamed as Shuhei unlocked him. Both men carried a struggling Tosen to another table and clamped leather straps over his ankles and wrists, then bigger ones over his stomach and chest.

"You're going to give us the information we want to know," Toshiro said as Nel walked in and Shuhei levered a mirror that hung above the table.

"And what kind of information would that be?" he glared at them.

"Where is Ichigo?" Nel screamed in his face, her green hair billowing around her face as she leaned over him.

"How the fuck should I know? I was stuck with you idiots while he ran off," Tosen snapped and Nel punched him in the face. Tosen's head rebounded off the table with a ringing sound and Nel glared down at him.

"All we found on that roof was a sword. His sword!" she screamed and Tosen looked up at her, dazed from the shot he took.

"You think I know where they took him? If he's even alive," Tosen snapped and Nel grabbed the large curved blade from Toshiro.

"He's alive, now talk before I start to rip your guts out…if you have any you spineless piece of shit coward," Nel snapped and Shuhei and Toshiro watched with grim looks.

"When did you get so evil?" Toshiro asked and Nel glared daggers at him.

"When Ichigo disappeared. Grimmjow has been telling me about his life," Nel glared down at Tosen. "You are in for a world of pain."

"Where did Aizen take Ichigo?" Toshiro asked and Tosen barked a laugh at him.

"Like I would tell you?" he scoffed and Nel reached forward with a screwdriver and shoved it under the fingernail of his first finger on his left hand. Tosen winced and then yelped as Nel shoved down on the screwdriver and popped Tosen's nail off. Blood immediately started to run from his finger.

"Any ideas now?" Shuhei asked Tosen laughed.

"Next one," Nel quickly popped off the next fingernail. Three questions and three fingernails later Nel had moved to his right hand.

"Just pull them all out cause I aint telling you shit," Tosen snapped and Nel popped out all his fingernails one by one. When she was done she stepped back and looked at Tosen who had gone pale from blood loss.

"Put some blood into him, we can't have him dying yet," Nel said and Shuhei hooked him up to an IV and poured blood into him. In the other arm they had another IV with fluids to thicken up blood.

"This here is adrenaline," Nel said and stuck a syringe into the second bag and his heart rate went up and his eyes fluttered. "That should be enough to keep you awake for now," Nel said and then pointed to his mouth which Toshiro opened and placed a tool to keep his tongue pressed down. "That is so you don't swallow that tongue of yours and die choking," she grinned and backed up as Toshiro tied his head down.

Tosen mumbled something as Nel grabbed the cement cutter saw and started it up. Tosen screamed against the tongue contraption and Toshiro ripped it off.

"I don't know where Aizen took him…wait!" he screamed as Toshiro tried to force the thing back into his mouth and Nel held up her hand and Toshiro stopped. "I may have some ideas though," he waited until Nel nodded at him to continue. "One possible place is Aizen's old hideout, you destroyed it once while looking for those two women, but it's still livable. One other place is his tower where he does all his business," Tosen was referring to the large skyscraper that Aizen's front company owned.

"Any place else?" Nel asked and Tosen nodded.

"The dungeons below the police station. Those are the only places I can think of," Tosen said and Nel nodded and motioned Toshiro forward. "Wait! I told you what you wanted to know!" Tosen screamed as Toshiro tried to force the thing back into his mouth and Nel smirked.

"Yes, but one; I never said that we'd let you go, two; how do we know you aren't lying to save your ass?" she grinned and Toshiro and Shuhei forced the thing back into his mouth.

"Don't be such a wimp Tosen. At least we're not going to rape you like you raped Tatsuki," Shuhei said and Nel grinned at them.

"If either of you tells Grimmjow about this I'll killed you," she said and used a knife to cut off Tosen's clothes. "This is torture," she said as she ripped his clothes off. She grabbed a cigar cutter and squeezed the handle, making a clicking noise as the blade connected with the other side. She grabbed Tosen's dick with the other hand and grimaced.

"I feel the need to wash," she said and stuck his dick into the cigar cutter and squeezed the handle. Tosen let out a high pitched scream as Nel stepped back to avoid the spray of blood from where his dick had once been. The dick itself dropped to the floor and both Shuhei and Toshiro grinned at Tosen's pain.

"Don't get his blood on you, he might have an STD," Shuhei said then grinned. "Wait he does," Toshiro and Nel laughed at that and Nel quickly went to one of the large tubs by the wall and washed her hands off before draining the water and pulling on a pair of gloves. Toshiro and Shuhei also pulled on gloves as they listened to Tosen's screams of pain dissipate until they were just sobs.

Nel walked back over and pulled on a large face plate used with welding torches. She grabbed the saw and started it up while Tosen looked on in fear. Nel pulled the trigger and the blade started to spin rapidly. Tosen started to pant in fear and let out a scream as the blade touched his shin. Blood exploded from his leg and flew in all directions as the blade cut through the flesh and into the bone below. Muscle and sinew tore as the bone snapped with a sharp crack. A moment later Nel had relieved Tosen of his leg halfway down his shin. Tosen kept screaming in pain as Nel moved to the other side of the table and started to cut through his other leg.

Toshiro and Shuhei watched in satisfaction as Nel released Tosen's other leg in almost the same spot. When she was done she stood back and watched in satisfaction as the part of the leg with the foot twitched in its strap. She set the saw down after turning it off and setting it down. Toshiro walked over and grabbed a hacksaw off the table and walked around behind Tosen to stand by his head.

"My turn now you fucking bastard," Toshiro growled with a grin and pressed his left hand against Tosen's right forearm and set the blade against Tosen's wrist and with a growl pressed down and pushed forward on the blade. With a sound that resembled snapping wood the blade cut through the bone in one strike. As Toshiro kept sawing slowly to drag out the pain Shuhei grabbed the cleaver and raised it over his head. He brought the cleaver down on Tosen's other wrist and, in four totals whacks, took off Tosen's left hand as Toshiro finished the right.

As Tosen lay sobbing on the table Nel took one of the smaller blades and slowly cut from the bottom of the breast bone, through his belly button, and to his hips. By this time Tosen could only moan his throat was so sore. Nel put the knife down and stuck her hands into his stomach and started to pull out his intestines. Tosen let out another scream as blood ran down his chin. Blood pooled in his mouth and he started to gurgle. Shuhei put a tube in his mouth and used it to drain the blood from his mouth.

Toshiro joined in and pulled out Tosen's stomach and flopped in around for a moment as Tosen watched in the mirror above him. Tosen screamed some more as Shuhei pulled out both kidneys and looked between them before throwing them over his shoulders. Nel pulled out his liver as Shuhei and Toshiro broke open his rib cage and each took hold of a lung and squeezed. Tosen's scream was cut off as the breath was literally squeezed from him. Nel looked at them and grabbed a scalpel. Nel stared into Tosen's fear filled eyes and she started to slowly slice off his eyelids.

Tosen was beyond screaming as Toshiro pulled his tongue from his mouth with a pair of pliers and Nel sliced it off too. Blood flooded Tosen's eyes and mouth as he convulsed.

"We've done all we can," Nel said and pulled off the gloves and left the room. Toshiro and Shuhei looked at Tosen for a moment as he started to jerk once or twice. His heart kept beating though, a strong steady beat. Nel came back a few moments later with a grenade in her now clean gloved hand. Shuhei and Toshiro looked at each other for a moment before they gathered their tools and pushed the table back as Nel walked over to Tosen and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I know you can't see this, what's in my hand. This I for Ichigo; my brother, for Grimmjow; my boyfriend, for Isshin; my father and protector," she hissed and held this grenade to his ear and pulled the pin. "This is for my family that you and your mother fucking asshole friends have taken from me or will ever take from me," she shoved the grenade down into his chest next to his heart and released the lever and threw herself to the ground as Tosen screamed loudly. The grenade exploded with a loud bang and tore his chest open. Blood flew everywhere as they tried to cover themselves as best they could.

When the rain of blood was over they stood up and looked at Tosen's body. His chest smoked from the grenade and most of his chest was gone.

"Well, its over," Nel said and peeled off the glove and her blood soaked clothes leaving her in nothing but her purple bra and panties. She left the room and returned a moment later with a robe on and a handful of incendiary grenades.

"Strip and leave your clothes," she said and the two quickly did as told. They stepped from the room and grabbed the robes that lay on the floor. Nel pulled the pins and tossed the grenades into the room. She closed the door as the grenades flamed up and burned every last trace of Tosen from the room.

"What now?" Toshiro asked and Nel looked at the sword that leaned against the wall. She picked it up and pulled it from its scabbard and stared at the black iron.

"I'm giving this to Rukia," she said and took deliberately slow steps to the elevator and arrived at Rukia and Ichigo's door a few minutes later.

"Who is it?" Rukia called as Nel knocked on the door.

"It's Nel, may I come in?" Nel asked and Rukia opened the door.

"Nel, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," Rukia said as she looked out into the hallway.

"Can we, talk inside?" Nel asked quietly and Rukia blinked before worry crossed her face.

"Um sure," she moved aside and Nel stepped into the room. Rukia went over to the right where the twins were sleeping. "What do you need?" Rukia asked and Nel took her by the shoulders and sat her on the couch. Nel took the sword off her back and knelt in front of Rukia, head bowed, presenting the sword to her. Rukia's eyes widened and her shoulders slumped.

"This is all we found on the roof of the hospital," Nel said and Rukia slowly, with a shaking hand, reached out and lifted the sword with both hands under it. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she clutched the sword to her chest. Nel sat next to her and pulled her into a hug as Rukia burst into tears and sobbed into Nel's shoulder. Nel held her as she cried and ran her hands through Rukia's hair. _I know you're alive Ichigo, you better come home._ Nel though to herself as Rukia cried.

* * *

He sat chained to a chair as a brown haired man walked into the dark room. He looked up into the cold calculating eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to remember what his name was. The brown haired man stepped right up to him and leaned down so he could get a better look.

"Are you sure it worked?" the man asked as he looked over his right shoulder.

"I'm sure," another man said as the brown haired man stared back into his eyes.

"Let's make sure," he stared deep into his eyes and the brown haired man smiled slightly. "Mindcrime," the man growled in a deep voice and he blacked out.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the "Epic Conclusion" to the story. I'll be back either this weekend or next with either the second part or a new story all together, haven't decided which yet, but y'all let me know which one (new story or Part 2 of the Operation Trilogy)**

**And as reference for all, me including so I can keep my mind straight and somewhat clean, here is the body count (only for major characters) and if I forget someone let me know.**

**Ichigo- Missing**

**Rukia- Alive**

**Rya- Alive**

**Kaida- Alive**

**Byakuya- Lightly wounded; Alive**

**Grimmjow- Severely wounded; Alive**

**Nel- Alive**

**Ulquiorra- Lightly wounded; Alive**

**Shuhei- Alive**

**Tatsuki- Alive**

**Yoruichi- Alive**

**Urahara- Alive**

**Yukio- Alive**

**Soi Fon- Dead**

**Toshiro- Alive**

**Rangiku- Dead**

**Aizen- Alive**

**Orihime- Very lightly wounded; Alive**

**Gin- Very lightly wounded; Alive**

**Tosen- Dead**

**Kukaku- Alive**

**Ganju- Alive**

**Uryu- Dead**

**Yamamoto- Dead**

**Chad- Dead**

**An estimated 500 something bad guys- SLAUGHTERED**


End file.
